A Different Narrative of Narnia
by Minus the Honey Bear
Summary: Lizzy isn't the smartest, or bravest, or prettiest ten year old girl she had ever met. In fact, the only different thing about her is her ability to make an unlikely friendship with Edmund when he needs it the most. Eventual Ed/OC
1. Turkish Delight

**Turkish Delight**

_Hola, if anyone is reading this. Hello? Anyway, in order to celebrate one of my greatest childhood stories, and it's new movie coming out, I'm gonna completely destroy it by shoving an OC right into the heart of it and see how it turns out. Kudos to me! Anyway, review if you want to see this story going, flame me for being a complete and total prat for uploading something so horrible, or praise me for my genius! Either way, review. If you do happen to add this to your story alert or favourites (le gasp, I thank you muchly and dearly), holidays are now over so I might not get the second chapter up any time soon. As always and as everything else on this site, I own pretty much nothing except Elizabeth Jones, a 2001 paperback edition of the seven Chronicles of Narnia (in the reading order recommended by C.S. Lewis) which I just found a hair-tie in, and a lot of free time. PS, I enjoyed writing in C.S. Lewis' style, so I wouldn't mind a comment or something along those lines, and I don't think my character is a "Mary Sue", as it were, but if so, please inform me, because more and more often I find myself reading the same spastic clumsy girl who's proud and learns how to fight the proper way etc, etc. Really, the old Mary Sues are just by-products of bad writing, and the new Mary Sue's are savvy girls who we should inspire to be like, only less clumsy and more ourselves. PPS, Code word is Loyalty, if you want to be mentioned in a shout out for next chapter. But I digress, onwards, dear reader, if you have survived thus far!_

Once there was a girl named Elizabeth Jones. Her friends, however small or large the number, all called her Lizzy, for her name was larger than any other ten year's old she knew. But still, her parents loved her (_As they must,_ she always thought, _for I've never met parents who were mean to their children. And even though sometimes they don't act like it, sending me to bed at seven, and feeding me dinner before dessert, they must love me!_) and she lived a happy, quiet life in a small city. Elizabeth's imagination was very good, which was why when Elizabeth went to bed, at seven o'clock sharp, and dreamt of a wonderful world with talking beasts, the whitest snow and an evil queen, she dismissed it as reading too many fairytales before bedtime, and continued on for the next few days as normal. Three days later, however, Elizabeth fell asleep with a pout on her face only to wake up in Narnia, for this was the name of the magical country (for it must be magic to have talking beasts and whitest snow and evil queens), and very annoyed at that. _Oh bother!_ She cried to herself. At home she might have been more vocal about her worries, but had met the nicest, yet most peculiar, British girl in her last dream who had been very vocal with her worries and that had annoyed Elizabeth, for not nearly half of Elizabeth's thought and worries were as nice or as relevant as Lucy's. Lucy made her feel petty and cruel, and Elizabeth didn't like feeling as such. This in turn made her dislike Lucy more, and it angered her to feel so mean spirited towards someone so much nicer than her. It was a spiral of emotions that didn't ever end, and only made Elizabeth feel worse and worse.

Nevertheless, after Elizabeth's exclamation she decided to just wonder around again to see if Mr Tumnus (a faun who had tried to kidnap the two of them but then released them afterwards last time she was here, who Lucy had forgiven very easily but Elizabeth didn't feel inclined to (yet another reason to dislike the girl's incessant niceness)) needed any help with transporting packages to and fro. Instead, Elizabeth happened upon a boy not much older than herself, with dark hair and dark eyes and a dark scowl on his face.

"Lucy!" He called, "Lu! Where are you? I know you're here." Elizabeth cautiously stepped out of the bushes and behind him. He, like Lucy, was wearing clothes that Elizabeth had only ever seen in the old black and white photos her grandparents thrust upon her, trying to make her believe that they were her age once. Don't worry though, she never fell for it.

"Lucy isn't here, you know," She told the boy. He spun around quickly, the scowl on his face deepening.

"Who are you?" He snapped.

"Who are you?" She frowned. _My, this boy is rude! And yucky! More yucky than Michael, in fact._ This wasn't entirely true, for Edmund (the rude boy's name) wasn't nearly as yucky as Elizabeth's neighbour, who picked his nose, who pulled her plaits, who farted around her, who shoves worms and insects at her, who called her names. Edmund simply frowned at the girl and looked at her. Then, he decided to speak again.

"What are you wearing?" He sneered at poor, poor Elizabeth. Elizabeth hadn't liked the pink ruffled tee-shirt her mother had shoved her into this morning, or the pink sparkly jelly sandals either. The only item of clothing she liked was a pair of white cargo shorts she wore, just like Nina's, her older sister's, pair. Self-consciously, she crossed her arms over her chest and frowned down at her feet, which were slowly turning blue from the cold. She looked up to meet Edmund's eyes, who was, now that he had asked the question, quite interested in what she was wearing.

"Clothes," Elizabeth replied shortly. Thankfully, not much time had gone by and Elizabeth was quite happy at her witty little comeback. Edmund's scowl only deepened. Instead, he did what Susan would have done (for Susan was his other, more annoying sister) and ignored her.

"Lucy! Lucy! I'm here too—Edmund!"

"I told you, Lucy isn't here!" Elizabeth cried out, dismayed that he wasn't listening to her. She really wasn't all that surprised, however, because then again no one ever really listened to her. "She's probably off with Mr Tumnus, that idiot girl!" She huffed, stomping her foot deeper into the snow. Her insult caught the boy's attention.

"Who are you? And don't call Lucy and idiot—" He was quite guilty at how horribly he had treated his sister over the last few days about her imaginary world, which had turned out to be quite a bit more real that he had hoped.

"Well she is!" Elizabeth huffed. _Of course this boy would side with Lucy,_ she moaned, _because Lucy's so nice and pretty and perfect!_ In Elizabeth's book, because she wasn't nearly as smart or as nice or pretty or perfect as any girl she had ever met (or dreamed up, in this case (_Though it seems less and less of a dream, and more and more or an alternate reality!)_, this was the worst that she could call anyone. "She's off with a strange faun who kidnaps little girls and she's probably drinking his drinks and eating his food which is probably poisoned and I've seen _Saw_ and I know what happens and we're in a forest so _we could be next_!" Of course, Elizabeth hadn't seen _Saw_ at all, and she didn't have a clue of what happened in it, but she needed to make a point and make someone believe her for once. _Besides, daddy says that exaggerating isn't really a lie!_ Once more, she huffed and stomped her foot. Edmund, at least, seemed to be thinking it over.

"What's your name? You could at least tell me that, as you know mine," He said.

"But I don't know your name!" She whined, flinging her arms to her arms to tug on her plaits (for it was okay when she did it, but annoying when Michael did). Once again, Elizabeth wasn't as smart or as nice or pretty or perfect as any girl she had met, and so she hadn't realised that this boy's name was Edmund when he had all but screamed at the forest a minute or so ago.

"My name is Edmund!" He huffed, annoying at this whiny little girl who wouldn't leave him alone and who wore strange clothes. _I hope she catches a cold_, he thought callously while looking at her, for he, while wearing a thick jumper his mother had knitted him and long socks on and he was still very, very cold. Elizabeth, having realised her mistake, blushed and stuttered at him.

"Oh...I, er, I thought you—thought you might have also been looking for an Edmund as well. As a Lucy, that is..." Edmund quickly looked away and tried to get Lucy to come to him a few more times. Elizabeth simply rolled her eyes and uttered the one saying all the women in her family frequently muttered themselves. "Typical men!" Edmund's head quickly swivelled around to glare at her. Elizabeth was taken aback for a moment but then decided to continue her train of thought. "I'm just saying, why don't you move and try to actively find her? That way, you don't just expect thing to fall into your lap," The last part was muttered to herself, not meant for Edmund to hear, but of course he did, as such are the way of things.

"Just like a girl," He retorted to both Elizabeth's obvious gibe at his gender and Lucy's lack of response. "Sulking off somewhere, and won't accept an apology." (For Edmund had apologised in his last attempt to find Lucy).

"Look, like I said before—"

"I don't care what you said!" Edmund snapped. Elizabeth was taken aback. Yes, this boy was rude and yucky, but she didn't know he was mean as well. _Shush,_ a small, cruel voice in the back of her head napped at her, _he's only being brave and saying what everyone you know is thinking. Nobody cares what you say, and you know that!_ Elizabeth pouted and forced the tears back from her eyes, a very hard feat for any girl.

"I don't care that you don't care," She started off. Elizabeth had the unfortunate habit of letting people know when she was upset by being very repetitive in her speech. "All I'm saying is that if you continue to stand here looking like a total moron (her uncles didn't watch their language around her) yelling out to a moron having tea with a psychopathic faun moron then it won't work." Then she sprung around on her heel (a very hard feat whilst in snow, holding back tears and wearing jelly sandals) and made a dramatic departure back into the bushes and deeper into the forest. There was a pause and then some rustling in bushes. Edmund had, apparently followed her.

"Wait!" He cried. Elizabeth continued marching forwards, tears starting to pour out of her eyes.

"Wait! I'm sorry—" He cried again.

"But you're not!" She cried. Edmund was shocked to see that when she turned around he had made her cry.

"But I...I am. I'm really very sorry."

"But you're not really sorry; I _don't think_ you're really sorry, nobody's ever _really_ sorry!" Elizabeth sniffed, "You just want help finding Lucy." There was silence, for Edmund's reason to follow the girl was to have help to find Lucy (although he still really didn't care what she said), and because, even if he would never admit it to her, her presence made her feel better while being in Narnia. When she left it had turned from magical and wondrous to deathly silent and a bit scary. Edmund preferred Narnia while this strange girl was around.

"What's your name, please?" This might have been the third time he had asked in the last ten minutes. Edmund wasn't very knowledgeable about patience, but he knew that anyone would be annoyed at this repetition.

"It's Elizabeth," She sniffed, not seeing what was so bad about telling him. After all, he had apologised.

"Shush!" He hissed, cutting her off half-way. Elizabeth had never been more insulted and now wanted to take telling him her name back, or to just tell him it was all an unamusing joke she was playing on him and she was just about to before he interrupted her with a, "Listen." And so she did. In the distance she heard sleigh bells and turned in that direction. Squinting, she couldn't see anything, so she decided to do the best thing, which was to investigate. She started to run in the direction of the bells with much difficulty, for she was wearing jelly shoes and they were definitely not made for running through snow, but for playing in sand. Ignoring the hisses of Edmund in the background (_Wow, Edmund must have very good hearing, to be able to hear faint bells over a person talking!_ She thought suddenly,) the sound became closer and closer until finally she could see it: there was a very sledge drawn by what appeared to be invisible animals (for they were so white, their fur blended into the snow) but what were really reindeer. Edmund had come to stand besides her just as it approached her. Elizabeth could now spot a teeny tiny little man with a blanket of what appeared to be human hair driving the device and a very beautiful lady behind him with white skin and red lips. Elizabeth thought she must have been Snow White, for she must have been the fairest in the land and had lips as red as blood, skin as white and snow and hair as blac—_Perhaps she's just gone grey,_ Elizabeth thought. I mean, she even had Grumpy to prove it!

At this point one must think how truly stupid Elizabeth was to not have realised who this was, for surely all of you know who this woman is. She was the evil White Witch, who had stolen Narnia and enslaved all its peoples for her own selfish purposes. Surely, Elizabeth must have recognised her, and her awfully tyranny because she had heard the stories from the faun's mouth? And then she must have realised that she should not even approach her or look her in the eyes. One or two of you might be screaming at Elizabeth to run away, far away, from this wickedness and to take Edmund with her, but to you I must say that you were not there and so you did not experience the enchantment of the witch. You did not feel the wonder, or the fear that the two children did and as naive as she was, Elizabeth, she didn't realise all of these things, because to her the wicked witches must always be ugly old hags, who were easily spotted, and this woman was far from ugly. Even as such, in all the excitement of meeting Edmund and hearing the sleigh bells, she had forgotten that the White Witch had even existed. Perhaps if Elizabeth had used her head and realised that this was the woman who bestowed fear instead of Christmas presents, she might have ran, as you wished, but it would have been far too late as the witch had already seen the two children and her fate would have ended up quite differently and would most likely be as hard as stone. So thankfully, Elizabeth wasn't the smartest girl she had ever met, and had instead stayed with Edmund to find out who this mysterious woman was.

"And what, pray, are you?" The icy woman sneered down at the two children. Elizabeth wasn't brave or strong—Edmund had made her cry naught but two minutes earlier—and so waited for Edmund to answer. She shared a panicked look with him, and discovered he was now more anxious about the woman than mystified. Still, he bravely summoned up the courage to respond.

"I'm—I'm—my name's Edmund." Though she was extremely thankful and grateful he had replied for the both of them, she felt a tinge of embarrassment for not doing it herself, a twinge of resentment for Edmund for only introducing himself and a bucket of bile for the witch, who had seemingly gained all of Edmund's trust and had heard his name as soon as he had been asked, by her. Once again, Elizabeth thought, _It's only because she's so much smarter and prettier and nicer than I am._

"Is that how you address a Queen?" Elizabeth frowned. Something was pulling at her brain, but she couldn't quite think what, but she was slightly disgruntled that this boy, who had apologised, was being nice and this woman didn't even bother to acknowledge, let alone appreciate his kindness. If he had acted that way before, Elizabeth may have counted him as a friend.

"He didn't know," Elizabeth snapped. "We couldn't tell."

"I beg your pardon, your Majesty, I didn't know," Edmund nodded, thankful that Elizabeth was with him now more than ever.

"Not know of the Queen of Narnia?" She screeched. Elizabeth winced and refrained from covering her ears from the noise. "Ha!" The icy woman sneered, "You shall know us better hereafter. But I repeat—what are you?" Edmund and Elizabeth swapped a confused look.

"A girl...?" Elizabeth muttered under her breath. Edmund quickly sent her a quick glance, one that Elizabeth couldn't interpret it was so quick, and replied to Her Majesty's question, once more.

"Please, your Majesty, I don't know what you mean. I'm at school—at least I was—it's the holidays now." Elizabeth, who wasn't the smartest, doubted Edmund for that one second, and as she might tell you even now and all the years to come is that that one second was the first, last and only second that she ever doubted Edmund Pevensie, for it seemed so ridiculous and irrelevant to the Queen's apparently makeshift questions, and perhaps it was the dumbest answer to any question ever.

"But what _are_ you?" She snapped again. "Are you an overgrown dwarf that has cut its beard off?" Elizabeth's hand flew to her throat and face in horror, picturing herself with a beard. It was quite a horrible thought.

"No, your Majesty, I have never had a beard," Edmund quickly glanced at Elizabeth.

"Oh! He's a boy," She stated, "And I'm a girl."

"A boy! A girl!" She gasped, petrified. "Do you mean that he is a Son of Adam? And that you are a Daughter of Eve?" Elizabeth glanced at Edmund, who was looking all confused towards the Queen. It seems she would have to use up the last of her courage to answer the woman. _Stop being silly, Lizzy. It's only a dream. Only a dream. And Edmund needs you to answer. _You_ need you to 's only a dream, Edmund needs and answer..._

"Er, my mother's name's Heather and Edmund and I aren't exactly related..."

"I see that you are an idiot, whatever else you may be," The Queen sneered at Elizabeth. Elizabeth immediately took offense, and tears swarmed up to her eyes, chocking her up a bit. But she couldn't do anything because she had used the last of her courage. _Dream, Edmund, dream, Edmund dream Edmund dreamEdmunddreamEdmund..._ Her thoughts blurred together as she stared at the snow, determined not to let this mean old lady see her cry. "Answer me, once and for all, or I shall lose my patience. Are you human?"

"Yes, your Majesty," Edmund answered, stealing a glance at Elizabeth. He felt horrible again, even though this time he wasn't the cause for her tears. He quickly paid attention to the witch again.

"And how, pray, did you come to enter my dominions?"

"Please, your Majesty, I came in through a wardrobe."

"A wardrobe? What do you mean?"

"I—I opened a door and just found myself here, your Majesty." Elizabeth kept quiet. She wasn't quite sure what the reaction of telling your dreams that they were just that—dreams, but if she ever had to find out, it would be with one of her nicer ones. Perhaps she'd tell Lucy...She immediately felt guilty, and envious. Guilty because she was supposed to be helping Edmund find her, and envious that she was off having tea with Tumnus while she was being interrogated by a mean old woman who thought her stupid.

"My poor child," The witch cooed, Elizabeth snapped her head up. She must have gotten lost in her thoughts, for Edmund seemed relieve and she felt like she had missed something. _Stupid girl, Lizzy! Pay attention! _She scolded herself. "How cold you look. Come sit with me here on the sledge and I will put my mantle round you and we shall talk." Edmund heeded her requests and glanced nervously at me. Sitting at his feet, she tucked him in to her fur cape (it looked to be made of polar bear, a fact that distressed Elizabeth). "Perhaps something hot to drink? Should you like that?"

"Yes please, your Majesty," Edmund replied, once again. Elizabeth huffed on the inside and wiped away her tears (she was sure no one was looking at her,) bemoaning the fact that Edmund kept calling her 'your Majesty'. It wasn't the fact that he called the witch that instead of herself (okay, so it was a bit), but it was mostly the fact that he couldn't think of anything else to call her. The woman collected a copper bottle from her wrapping and dropped a diamond liquid onto the snow. Immediately, with a loud hiss, there was a sparkling goblet of drink on the ground. Elizabeth was very impressed with this display of magic before she realised it was magic. Her eyes widened in realisation. This was the witch. The White Witch. The dwarf jumped down and raced the jewelled cup to Edmund. He drank over half before he caught sight of Elizabeth and offered her some. He appeared to still be alive, so she attentively inched forwards close enough to Edmund. She opened her mouth to whisper to him, but the Queen stole his attention away. She sipped the cup, warming up slowly, though her feet were still cold. By the time she was finished, Edmund was offering her some Turkish Delight. She grabbed a piece and ate it slowly. _It was definitely better than Haigh's,_ Elizabeth thought. Then she wanted some more. She craved more and noticed that Edmund was starting to scoff down the sweet and was forgetting to call her Majesty or any other name Elizabeth could think of. A small part of Elizabeth rejoiced, but a smaller part hissed that he was bewitched. The more Elizabeth tried to convince herself otherwise, the more Edmund gave her evidence that he was well and truly bewitched. Elizabeth sat down on the ground and began to ponder how to get herself and Edmund out of this mess. After all, he did apologise. And he was polite. Elizabeth couldn't think of anything and so tuned back into the conversation. The gist of it was that Edmund would become a Prince and his siblings members of court. All for Turkish Delight. Huffing, Elizabeth stood up right as the sledge pulled away. She was unhappy and felt forgotten and horrible and cold and she wanted more of that Turkish Delight, and where could she find that drink on Earth? She turned to face Ed, to warn him of the witch and how the faun seemed nicer and how he seemed more believable but Lucy chose to appear at the very moment, coming out of the woods.

"Oh Edmund! So you've gotten in too! And you've meet Lizzy!" She threw her arms around me. "Oh Lizzy, I thought I'd never see you again, seeing as you're from the future and all, but then I came back here and went to Mr Tumnus' to see if you were there, but you weren't and I was so sad to have thought to have lost a new friend, but Tumnus cheered me up with tea and stories and oh, he sang me the most beautiful Narnian lullaby! Isn't it wonderful?" She turned back to Edmund, "And now—"

"All right," He cut her off, rudely. "I see you were right and it is a magic wardrobe after all. I'll say I'm sorry if you like. But where on earth have you been all this time? I was looking for you everywhere."

"No you weren't," Elizabeth said, confused. "You were—"

"Shut up!" He snapped at her and once again made poor, poor Elizabeth cry. Tear up, actually, because she wouldn't let him see her cry in front of him again. She detangled herself from Lucy (another hard feat, perhaps the hardest in all of Narnia) and stormed off in the direction she learnt to go home. Quite quickly, her eyes were opening up to see her white, white ceiling, which she was now going to ask her daddy to paint another colour.


	2. Into the Forest

**Into the Forest**

_Anyone read this? Yes, no? Maybe so? I've re-read it, and seen heaps of mistakes and errors. Do not fear however, for they shall be fixed...Anyway, SHOUT OUTS: No one. Yet. I'm surprised to have gotten the second chapter up but, you know, whatever. School work is way down the list...As usual, may be slow at updating, all belongs to C.S. Lewis (the majority of the dialogue, characters, plot and I'll give you a shout out if you can spot what else!) 'cept my cry-baby of a ten-year-old, Lizzy, who I have big plans for. Alsan and I have discussed and feel great about it. Yep, absolutely spiffing! Once again, all comments, reviews, flames and compliments are welcomed! PS, Code word for chapter duo is "Pine scent", if you want to be mentioned in a shout out for next chapter. But I digress, onwards, dear reader, if you have survived thus far!_

_FYI, thank you Noel Ardnek, for you have truly made the rest of my year!_

It was a few days later when and Elizabeth found herself outside picnicking with Nina (her older sister) and Nina's boyfriend. They were in a park with both families and Elizabeth was quite content to watch the world pass her by. _This is what Narnia should be like_, she thought to herself as she continued eating a bright green apple happily. She was the only one though, for all the other children were gorging themselves on Turkish Delight.

"Oh, Lizzy, do go play!" Elizabeth rolled her eyes at her mother. She decided that children weren't nice to her, and so she would be extra mature and extra sophisticated and impress so many adults that they would all adore her, and then all the children would be jealous of her and would wish to be just like her. Satisfied by this, she huffed happily and told her mother that, "I think their childish games are too immature for someone like me." She was scolded by the other children's parents, for inadvertently insulting their children. All in all, Elizabeth was not enjoying this picnic. She held her head high, nose in the air, and walked down the shiny, grassy hill towards a lovely little brook covered in the shade of bright green trees with delicate white and yellow flowers on them.

Elizabeth looked at the brook and thought how pretty it was, and how _Edmund_ would probably be able to jump it. She hissed at the thought of that boy and shook her head. Instead she gathered her dresses poufy skirt in her arms and leaned down closer to the water, so she could marvel at each individual pebble. There was a green one, a blue one and mostly grey ones, but a gold one caught her eye. She leaned closer to the ground, as to not to fall in, and reached as far across the brook as she possibly could. Her arm stretched perhaps half-way across, but no further than that. The pebble was delicately perched on a brownish slab on the other side. Elizabeth sighed, unsurprised. _For as if I could have the prettiest pebble, for I am not as smart or as nice or as pretty as someone who would be able to reach it_, she continued on with her normal rant. Then she thought again, _Edmund would be able to jump it_. This angered the girl, for even though he wasn't anywhere near this tiny little golden rock, he was still closer to the pebble than she was. _Fine,_ she thought, _if that's the way it is, I shall jump the creek myself_ (for Elizabeth didn't know that it was really a brook) _and retrieve it myself. Edmund mustn't get it!_ Elizabeth skirts were pitched up higher in her arms and she prepared to jump.

Now, Elizabeth wasn't as smart, or nice, or funny, or pretty or _athletic_ as some other ten year old girls, so when she prepared to jump, the thought of a run-up did not enter her head. And why should it? The point of going backwards to propel yourself further forwards is preposterous to anyone. Instead, Elizabeth stood where she was, coiled her legs up and jumped as high and as long as she possibly could. It was a very good jump, but she managed to go only a third of the way across before she landed on a collection of hard, slippery green pebbles on the bottom of the deepest part of the brook (which wasn't very deep). She knew now that the green was actually moss and, as any other person might have, she let out a cry of alarm as she slipped. Her golden sandals were now soaked through, along with her cream poufy dress which wasn't the worst in her mother's choosings, and her feet and back and bottom started to tingle for the difference between the summer heat and the brook's water was quite great. Elizabeth looked around at once to see if anyone had see her great attempt, but instead, all she saw was white. _Oh bother! Narnia, again!_ Elizabeth shook her head, realising for the first time that this was not a dream but, in fact, real.

She shook herself free of snow and started to climb up a very steep hill to her right. It was quite difficult, for everyone knows the easiest way to climb a hill made of snow or sand is to kick your toes into the mountain and then step. Elizabeth couldn't, however, for her toes were beyond the coldest toes in all of Narnia. _This keeps getting more and more miserable!_ Elizabeth was, once again, close to crying. The first time she came here she was kidnapped, then the next she met a horrendous little boy and a mean, old, evil witch who didn't like her in the tiny, slightest bit. Now, she was freezing with snow, and had appeared to have landed on ice. Huffing, she eventually made it over onto a flat piece of snow and, shivering, she glanced around her. She was standing on the edge of a steep, narrow valley which looked like it had an ice river flowing straight through it. There was a dam right in the middle of it, right where she had supposed she had fallen. She huffed, mad that she was so intent to climb upwards she hadn't noticed the dam and—yes, it did. It appeared to have smoke coming from the ceiling and lights on inside. _My, what an advanced beaver dwelling that is!_ Elizabeth thought, shocked. Elizabeth needed to sit, to think about what to do next (for she was quite lost without a guide or the lamppost). The cold only made her shiver more and more violently. Hissing, she decided that even if they are kidnappers too, at least she would be warm and wouldn't catch her death out here. Quickly, she made her way back down the valley (_I only _just_ climbed up this!)_, taking less time than climbing upwards. She knocked gently on the door, or, what appeared to be the door. Immediately a voice cried from inside. There was a short flurry of movements before Elizabeth got an answer.

"Mr Badger, one moment, dear. The fish is almost cooked and the potatoes are ready so dinner will be served—you aren't Mr Badger!" The door had opened and had shown a beaver rather larger than the average ones that Elizabeth had seen in pictures.

"I know I'm not," Elizabeth quipped. "But I'm frightfully cold and wouldn't mind being let in anyway, if you please."

"Oh, yes," The beaver ushered Elizabeth inside. "Of course dear, can't have you standing outside and catching your death. Beaver!" The beaver hissed. Another beaver made its way out from a room off to the left, taking the few, rickety steps down into what appeared to be the main area, what with a hearth, a table, a fire and a couple of beaver-sized arm chairs. Elizabeth could even see knitting on one of them, though she didn't allow her mind to delve into the reasons and prospects of beaver-knitting.

"Yes, dear?" This was clearly a husband beaver, so Elizabeth gathered that the beaver who opened the door was Mrs Beaver. "Whoa!" He backed up a bit, a very funny sight to Elizabeth who had never seen someone with a beaver tail back up before, at the sight of Elizabeth.

"I know," Mrs Beaver hissed. "Now, now, dear, settle yourself down here—yes, right here—in front of the fire and I'll get you a nice cup of tea. Any preferences?" Elizabeth didn't like tea, but didn't want to be rude to her hosts and so she assured them anything they had that wasn't a problem getting was perfectly fine with her. She was quite happy that none of them had asked what she was yet. Thankfully, they knew she was a girl.

"I must say," Elizabeth cooed, smiling around the small house the beavers had set up for themselves. "I've never quite seen a dam this lovely before. I'm very impressed!"

"Oh, tish tosh, it's merely a trifle!" Mr Beaver bristled with pride, coming to stand near her to carry on the conversation.

"No, really, it's very homey. If I had a dam, I would want it to be one just like this." Both beavers looked ecstatic with her remark, and Elizabeth pondered on how she would set about her life as a beaver. Once she had started to warm up, sipping at her tea (which Mrs Beaver had put plenty of sugar in), the door knocked once more. This time, it was Mr Badger and Mrs Badger, too, and everyone was introduced and sat down to have some fish with potatoes. Elizabeth beamed at their kindness; _such nice animals,_ she thought. The Messrs regaled them all with great tales of Narnia and fishing trips (the one about a trout was Elizabeth's particular favourite) while the banter between the wives and husband was very amusing, too. Elizabeth even shared some of her stories and jokes which made them all laugh, and Elizabeth beam with pride. She liked this place, and she liked the beavers and the badgers. After dessert, they all sat around and a more serious conversation started.

"So, you're a girl, then?" Mr Beaver asked her. Mrs Beaver and Badger quickly made business of doing the dishes, though, while in this small dam, they would still be able to hear the conversation.

"Yes," Elizabeth answered with a nod. "I am."

"A human girl?" Mr Badger asked.

"Could I be any other type of species?" Elizabeth asked, after a pause. Mr Badger laughed and agreed with her.

"I suppose not. Do you have any other siblings?" They asked. "Oh, how many?" They asked. "Is that all, no brothers?" "Are you sure, are you sure, are you sure?" Elizabeth was starting to get very annoyed at them and their questioning. "Are you—"

"Yes, I'm sure. I'm very sure. I didn't have any brothers a minute ago, and I don't have any brothers now!" The animals shared a look.

"I suppose you're in more danger then," Mr Beaver huffed and turned to Mr Badger.

"I...what are you talking about?" Elizabeth didn't want to be in danger of any form, so she didn't like the fact that they were bringing it up now. Mr Beaver waddled off to Mrs Badger to see if, should the need arise, Elizabeth would be able to hide at their place.

"Danger, from the White Witch," The Badger explained. "You see, there's this prophesy, well, an old rhyme really:

_Wrong will be right, when Aslan comes in sight,_

_ At the sound of his roar, sorrows will be no more,_

_ When he bares his teeth, winter meets its death,_

_ And when he shakes his mane, we will have spring again."_

"Oh, tell her the other one, too, dearest," Mrs Badger cooed. Truthfully, Mrs Badger had loved this girl as a daughter as soon as she had seen her shivering by the fire. She was polite, and happy and nice and very ladylike—gracious. This girl was very gracious, to sum her up in a single word. She was also a very lovely sight to behold, for a human, that is, and Mrs Badger was already making plans to marry her off to some lucky Archenland noble.

"I'm getting too it, love!" Mr Badger snapped. The happy old badger puffed on his pipe a few more times, before diving straight into another children's rhyme:

_"When Adam's flesh and Adam's bone_

_ Sits at Cair Paravel in throne,_

_ The evil time will be over and done."_

Elizabeth pondered over both for a bit, while the adults had some night caps and talked about more grown-up things. Elizabeth didn't know what, because the most grown-up thing to talk about was politics and Narnia didn't have great politics to talk about really, there's only so much discussion to have about a Queen and her ruling habits that hadn't changed over the last hundred years. Then, a thought hit her. Edmund was a Son of Adam or whatever, so _he_ was going to be the one to "sit in throne". Elizabeth scowled, _Of course he would!_ Spitefully, Elizabeth thought that the witch should die, but quickly regretted that thought because really, she didn't want to kill anyone. The fire slowly started to die and the Badgers announced that they should really be returning home if they wanted to get there before dark. Elizabeth jumped up to say goodbye to them at the door.

"I think I prefer the first one, Mr Badger," She told him.

"Lizzy, I do too," He chuckled. Mrs Badger fretted over Elizabeth for a few minutes, much to the amusement of the others. To see a grown badger worry over a human who towered over her was quite tickling, indeed. The badgers made the beavers swear to look after her and finally got back home. Going back inside, Elizabeth and Mrs Beaver cleaned the dishes and set the table away and just pottered around the rest of the house before Mr Beaver announced that it was about time that everyone should be getting to bed. The three of them set up a tiny, make-shift bed in front of the re-kindled fire and with a promise from Mr Beaver to show her around the tunnels tomorrow, and a promise from Mrs Beaver to help make her some more suitable dresses (for Elizabeth's were sleeveless and was originally a flower girl's dress for her cousin's wedding) everyone settled down into their bed. Drifting back and forwards in drowsiness, Elizabeth muttered to herself the rhyme Mr Badger had told her earlier. The last thing the beavers heard before they drifted off to sleep was their guest over in the next room, who was singing a hauntingly beautiful tune which managed to capture the hardships of the Narnians and their hope in Aslan.

The next day, Elizabeth woke up feeling quite cold. She was in her cream dress and sandals still, and was in front of the fire (Mrs Beaver had woken up early to keep their guest warm). Mrs Beaver was getting breakfast and Mr Beaver was reading a book to himself by the fire. Elizabeth greeted her hosts and thanked them deeply before packing up her make-shift bed (as she had helped the night before, she knew where everything belonged). That day was filled with constant activity, between Mrs Beaver teaching her how to sew, and Mr Beaver showing her very rough maps of the tunnels he had started to build, and Elizabeth was thankful for lunch when she could just sit down and try to recall all the knowledge that they had stuffed into her head. Elizabeth sighed and shook her head. Mrs Beaver wanted her to make patterns after lunch, and help make some jams and other conserves which she shared with other Narnians who didn't had as much freedom as they did (the White Witch loathed going anywhere on foot, and her sledge couldn't reach the beavers' dam because of the valley, and the density of the surrounding forest). Mr Beaver eventually got his way, however, and Elizabeth found herself dirtying her lovely cream dress in the tunnels underneath the house. Going to and fro she learnt that they went practically everywhere. During this time, Mr Beaver taught her more of the geography of Narnia, and by the end of the day she had a fairy good map of it in her head. During Mr Beaver's night cap, Elizabeth started, and finished, all of her dress patterns with the help of Mrs Beaver.

Over the next few days, with the help of the badger and the beavers, Elizabeth acquired a pair of riding boots, a matching brown pack (which held a surprising amount of gear within), and a pair of black slippers. They had also gather reams of fabric (rayon reds and, cotton creams and golds, silk blues and yellows, suede browns and velvet green and purples) and a far amount of ink and parchment for her to use. Quickly, she put all to use. It turned out, she was quite a seamstress under the watchful eyes of Mrs Beaver and Mrs Badger, and she enjoyed drawing with ink and parchment when she wasn't talking with Mr Badger and Mr Beaver. While Elizabeth enjoyed this wonderful new life she had fallen into, she was starting to worry. This was the longest she had ever been in Narnia, when would she be able to go home? A comment from Mr Beaver had even made her doubtful that she _could_ return home, which made her partly happy and partly distressed, for while it is every child's dream to run away, every child misses their parents. It was especially distressing when she heard the news about Mr Tumnus, the lovely faun who she had seen once more since her third arrival, and how he had been captured by the Queen's police. She felt horrible, like she was to blame and she also felt an overwhelming amount of fear for both herself and all of the Narnians who she had met, and therefore had put in danger. Anyway, one way or another, she managed to bury her fears and continue helping her selfless hosts. She was especially excited for one day Mr Beaver asked if she would like to accompany him delivering jams and conserves to other Narnians. Immediately, Elizabeth accepted for not only did she wish to meet more friends of Mr and Mrs Beaver, it would also be the first time outside the damn in a very long time. Placing her brand new boots on, and wearing her warmest green velvet dress and brown suede jacket, she loaded her arms with supplies and exited the dam with Mr Beaver, tuning out Mrs Beaver's worried cries for the two.

After meeting a Mrs Rabbit, a Mrs Mole, a Mrs Squirrel and catching up with Mrs Badger again, Mr Beaver finally drew Elizabeth away to one of their more elevated clients. Mrs Robin was, quite obviously, a delightful little robin that lived up high above in the trees, soaring from child to child to husband to child while all the while gossiping with any tree or being who trespassed into her ear range. This was how Mr Beaver and Elizabeth had found out about the Pevensies snooping around Mr Tumnus' place. Being told to go quietly and stealthily back to the dam (accompanied by a Mr Robin who was to immediately notify Mr Beaver of anything dangerous or suspicious), Elizabeth found herself running through the forest and making her way towards the valley which was slowly growing on her as home. Getting to the flat edge, she thanked the robin for his extreme kindness and he simply shook his head telling her that it was no problem to help The Gracious Lady. Elizabeth awkwardly made her way down (she still wasn't quite used to the slope yet) and back into the dam, Mrs Beaver not giving her time to explain or get a word in edgewise, but was told to immediately clean up her bed (she had forgotten to this morning, for she was so excited and looking forward to her outing). As she finished, Mrs Beaver settled down on her sewing machine and Elizabeth finally had a chance to explain what Mr Beaver was quite up to. Mrs Beaver was surprised, but had no doubt that he would bring them back here, since he had also become quite used to Elizabeth. While Elizabeth had the chance, she also told Mrs Beaver how lovely her new acquaintances were, and how Mr Robin had even called her a gracious lady.

"But everyone calls you that!" Mrs Beaver had announced. Elizabeth was quite confused.

"Who calls me gracious?" She asked, wrinkling her nose up. She didn't think herself gracious, and saw no reason for others too, either.

"Oh, everyone, dear. Mr and Mrs Badger told everyone how gracious our guest was and now everyone knows you as The Gracious Lady. It certainly makes it easier to deliver messages back and forward, because if any spy overheard then they would assume we were simply speaking of Jadis instead." Elizabeth was flattered, and as such dropped the message, but not before picturing the look on a spy's face when hearing when hearing that Jadis would like Mrs Badger to come around because she wanted her to try her new recipe for a lemon tart. Elizabeth giggled, and shook her head, staring into the fire. "Come now, dear, don't you hear them walking above?" Elizabeth listened and heard some clumsy footsteps and the murmur of voices telling each other to be careful now. Elizabeth knew how frightening it was to walk to the door; on one side the frozen river was precisely the height of the dam and so one could simply misplace their foot and slide onto the ice. However, on the other side there was a deathly sharp drop. "Put the kettle on, dear." Elizabeth did as she was told and began getting a dinner ready for all seven of them. Elizabeth stopped setting the table when Mr Beaver announced their arrival and Elizabeth felt slightly hesitant at seeing the Pevensies again. After all, she had marched off in a sour fit like a little child the last time she had seen two of them.

"Here we are, Mrs Beaver, Lizzy, I've found them. Here are the Sons and Daughter of Adam and Eve—" All five piled in.

"So you've come at last!" Mrs Beaver went over to meet her guests, always the welcoming host. "At last! To think that ever I should live to see this day! The potatoes are boiling, aren't they Lizzy?"

"Yes, Mrs Beaver," At this the Pevensies all turned around to see Elizabeth standing there, hands wringing themselves, in proper Narnia garb. Lucy's face lit up but Edmund managed to deepen his scowl further, if that was even possible. The other two looked surprised to see her, and Elizabeth immediately felt intimidated by the proper boy and by the beautiful girl.

"And the kettle's singing?"

"Yes, Mrs Beaver," She replied again.

"And I daresay, Mr Beaver, you'll get us some fish."

"That I will," Mr Beaver announced and he and the other boy made his way outside to the fish pond that Elizabeth liked to just observe sometimes. Lucy immediately sprung over to Elizabeth and wrapped her up in a hug, much to the surprise of her sister.

"Lizzy!" She all but squealed, much to the surprise of her sister. "It's so good to see you again. This is a lovely dress you have on!" Elizabeth blushed a bit, but greeted Lucy as well.

"Hello," The beautiful girl smiled at Lucy's friend. "I'm Susan Pevensie." She held out a hand, which Elizabeth took happily. Narnians didn't know the custom here.

"Elizabeth Jones—"

"But everyone calls her Lizzy, because her name is too long!" Lucy giggled, still hugging Elizabeth's arm.

"And now she's acquired a new nickname, as well," Mrs Beaver added from the table. Susan and the beaver had continued Elizabeth's job by setting it and preparing it for dinner.

"Oh, what is it?" Lucy asked.

"It's nothing, Lucy," Elizabeth dismissed her.

"Oh, please, please tell me!" She asked again.

"Later, Lucy. Why don't you help by slicing some bread? It's over there in the clay cupboard." Lucy pouted, but still happily continued on with the job given to her. Eventually Elizabeth made her way over to Edmund by the fire.

"Hello again," She muttered quietly, so as not to be heard by the others. She made a big show of warming her hands up, getting a bit too close for a second and scolding one of her hands. She held it close, and sneered at the happy face of Edmund.

"Why do you have to be so rude and so...so _mean_ all the time? It's horrendous just trying to have a conversation with you!" She hissed at him.

"Why do you have to be so annoying and stupid all the time?" He retorted. As he expected, Elizabeth immediately became upset at the insult and began to sniffle the tiniest bit.

"You used to be decent before you ate that stupid Turkish Delight!" She was going to turn it back to the original conversation she wanted to have with him.

"You had it too!" He shushed her.

"I know, and I hate it. I've been craving it ever since I had that one slice! It's horrible. Can't you see it's bewitched?" Edmund thought it over, then quickly shook the thought out of his head. She was just a silly little girl trying to make him feel bad about himself.

"It wasn't bewitched; you're just scared—and jealous. You're jealous that I'm going to be King and you're going to be nothing more than a speck of dirt on my shoe!" He hissed. "Besides, even if it was bewitched, who do you suppose did it?"

"That evil witch did it to you. To us. Don't you see, she's evil—"

"She isn't evil!" Edmund jeered at her, shutting her up.

"She just using you," Elizabeth whispered, even more quiet than before. Edmund had to lean in closer to hear what she was saying—even though he didn't care what she said.

"Shut up!" He sneered at her in a finalising tone, one that made Elizabeth shiver. "You're jealous that I'm going to be King, and that's all. Well too bad, you can't convince me otherwise."

"I'm not jealous," At this point, it took everything she had not to suddenly burst into tears. "I know you're going to be King, but she won't make you it, I know it!" The she quickly stood up and went to the door to help the other boy, who was intimidating but not mean or rude or yucky, and Mr Beaver.


	3. What Happened After Dinner

**What Happened After Dinner**

_Editing is happening, slowly, but I'd rather get chapters out before I start going over everything... Anyway, SHOUT OUTS: No one. Again. C'mon people, REVIEW, please! As usual, may be slow at updating, all belongs to C.S. Lewis (the majority of the dialogue, characters, plot and I'll give you a shout out if you can spot what else!) 'cept my cry-baby of a ten-year-old, Lizzy, who I have big plans for. Speaking of plans: PLOT TWIST! A major one in this chapter, I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Once again, all comments, reviews, flames and compliments are welcomed! PS, Code word for chapter tres is "Ice", if you want to be mentioned in a shout out for next chapter. But I digress, onwards, dear reader, if you have survived thus far!_

One very amusing thing in which Elizabeth had found more than satisfactory was the surprise of the Pevensies upon receiving a true Narnian dinner. There was plenty amounts of wonderful fresh fish, potatoes with as much butter as one would care to have, fresh bread baked only an hour or so ago, and a sticky marmalade roll followed by tea of any sort. Elizabeth was now used to eating all this (in fact, she had the same amount of surprise upon seeing the layout at the beavers' and badgers' banquet upon arriving) and the surprise of her friends who were used to a simple meal in the Professor's house made her beam with pride. The fact that the future Kings and Queens of Narnia enjoyed her marmalade roll made them all the more welcomed, Elizabeth mused. Finally, after dinner was done and all the tea had been consumed, Mr Beaver, as was habit, lit up his pipe, moved to his regular spot in front of the fire (his feet where Elizabeth slept, which made her scowl for she would now have to clean the spot and suffer the beaver's fishy smell throughout the night. Though, she might not be the only one sleeping on the floor, either) and began to tell stories to the other children. Elizabeth, encouraged by Mrs Beaver, as always, moved to a bowl with warm water and began to wash all of the dishes. Like all nights, there were no leftovers in order to be wrapped up and eaten for breakfast (oh, how Mr Beaver mourned the loss of trout and kippers for breakfast).

"And now do please tell us what happened to Mr Tumnus," Lucy asked. Lucy had this wonderful way of speaking; she managed to hum out every single word with the right amount of innocence and the right amount of compassion in order to make her seem loveable, instead of simply whiny. Elizabeth scowled because she knew that when she demanded to know what had happened to the only faun she had ever met, she had sounded like a drowning brat, desperate for assistance. Yet another reason Lucy was one bit better than her. Elizabeth moaned for her existence. She was bland and cruel and petty and while she would deliver rations, and make pretty dresses, and delicious desserts, the Pevensies would be happy and handsome and kind and needed wearing the pretty dresses she made and gorging on her desserts. The realisation that she would serve Edmund especially angered her. _He would get exactly what he wanted!_ She silently fumed, watching him out of the corner of her eyes. He was acting very, very strangely, all the while glancing at the door while listening to Mr Beaver. He looked enraged when the Witch was mentioned in bad esteem and would continue peeking at the door, a harder look of determination on his dark features. _I would be nothing but dirt, just like he said!_ Elizabeth finished the dishes at put them away. Mrs Beaver toddled over to the Pevensies and Mr Beaver to be social and engage in conversation. Just as the beavers told the Pevensies about the meeting planned at the Stone Table, Elizabeth saw Edmund use this distraction to quickly dart out of the beaver dwelling. Probably off to go see _her_.

Elizabeth had very little time to think about her decision, and her mind continued to play back how Edmund had acted around the witch. She silently slipped out the door following him. _He doesn't deserve this_, she thought. Elizabeth's time with the beavers, though, had made her a little less selfish and a little more empathetic (I do not believe she would have followed him if it hadn't changed her at all) and so she too did not fully believe her torment over the boy king. She followed him over the sticks of the beavers' dam and caught up to him quickly, for she had far more practise when it came to balancing on her guardians' home, even if the falling snow made it easier to cross and the sun was now setting. Elizabeth had started to regret not putting on her cape nor her riding boots, and had begun to shiver most violently. She decided to stay silent (for, if they listened very closely they inside the lovely damn, they would be able to hear the two climbing on top) and only speak and catch up to Edmund when it was far too late to turn around and go back. _Which is another bonus_, Elizabeth thought, _for even if my courage fails me, I won't be able to go back_. She wondered how quickly it would take for them to come after Edmund and herself, and hoped that they would do it quickly.

She had to squint because the snow was getting heavier and the sun was almost all the way down. Edmund, she could just barely see or hear (she thanked the howling wind, for it covered up her clambering and scrambling just three feet away from him), but could recognise that he was having the same trouble as her. He was slipping and sliding, tripping and stumbling over frozen puddles and hidden tree roots. Elizabeth took in every step he did, and followed his footprints in the snow, making sure that she didn't make the same mistakes that he did. Eventually, they made it past the lovely flat valley of the beavers' and to the small little river which led off into another valley, two glorious mountains painted in the background. Elizabeth cursed her bad luck, but also congratulated her wonderful guess. The Beavers, and Badgers, had not let her get any closer to the witch than this, and for that she was entirely grateful. Thinking of her companions and temporary guardians, she lanced backwards at what she knew the direction of the dam was in. At that very moment, the weather calmed down and the clouds cleared, to show a full moon up in the sky shining brilliantly, almost as bright as the daylight. _Although,_ Elizabeth straightened her shoulders in a show of faux confidence, _the shadows are quite spooky. Not to worry, though. Mr Beaver will be right after us_. Unlike Edmund, Elizabeth hadn't listened at all to what the beavers were telling Edmund and so she had no clue that her beaver friends would jeopardise her safety for theirs. With a huff, Elizabeth turned back around and found out her foot was caught in some of the overgrowth in this unkempt area. _The first thing that I am to do, after all this ridiculous war nonsense is over, and the Pevensies are ruling peacefully at Cair Paravel, I shall come back down here and clean this area up, and it shall be truly beautiful,_ Elizabeth thought happily to herself. However, she was having quite a tricky time trying to dislodge her foot without gaining Edmund's attention. It would be very easy for him to do so, too, for now the rain had stopped and the moon was out Elizabeth would not be able to hide closely. Instead, she would have to be stealthy. Slipping off her slipper, she managed to somehow manoeuvre her foot out from under the root and in consequence slipped down the slope a little. She quickly looked at Edmund to see if he had noticed, wishing that with every fibre of her being that he was too preoccupied thinking of new laws and regulations than to notice her.

"What are you doing?" He snarled. Aslan, apparently, had not heard her silent plead.

Elizabeth pouted, wondering what to do, before quickly made her way over to Edmund's side.

"I thought you might like some company," She shrugged.

"Well I don't need you, and I most certainly do not need your company," He hissed in response, before turning around and trying to elegantly make his way over the growth now that he was aware that he had company. Elizabeth just followed him, trying to shake of his callousness. "Didn't you hear me?"

"I did hear you, I simply chose not to listen or respond," Her response was a little bit icy, and mechanic, something that partially shocked Edmund momentarily before they both continued on in silence. Finally, Edmund needed to ask her why she followed him, to soothe his curiosity. "I don't know what possessed me to come," She said, for it was true, she wasn't entirely sure why, "But if the situation was reversed I would be thankful if you had kept me company on this outing little of insanity." Scowling, Edmund decided to just ignore his mouthy, witty friend. He silently wished he could be as articulate and charming and clever as her. He vowed that when he was King, she would speak for him and he would never have to make a fool of himself ever again, and he would appear to be much smarter than Peter, and it would surely make Peter regret calling him a beast merely a few hours ago. Eventually, the two made it to the witch's house. It was quite beautiful, in a scary way (just like the witch her—or it—self). Elizabeth pinched a bit of Edmund's jumper in between her index and her thumb, jolting him to a holt.

"Are you completely convinced you want to do this?" She asked. She didn't ask him if he was sure or certain, because she could see that he was lost and just as scared as she was. Instead of turning back around and head to the dam like she hoped he would, her question made him rip his arm out of her grasp and storm over the giant ice river separating the little plain the witch's castle was on. Elizabeth followed with a whimper. They had to go all around the castle to the back to find a door, passing under huge, scary shadows of the turrets above, and a giant stone fence keeping strangers out—_or people in_, Elizabeth shivered at her morbid thought. She didn't care for whatever reason it was, but she prayed that Aslan would help get both Edmund and herself out safely. Eventually, they reached a giant, wrought iron gate. Elizabeth stopped abruptly.

"Edmund, wait," She hissed. Edmund quickly turned around, having a strange mixture of emotions on his face; happiness for the distraction, yet also a look of hate, envy, greed, annoyance... "Edmund," She whined, for she was ten and still did not know that this was the most annoying way of going about things. "Edmund, don't make me do this. Please?" Elizabeth was close to tears. Edmund simply rolled his eyes and marched through the gates. Elizabeth quickly followed behind him, for it was too late to turn back now, ignoring her petrifying fear. As she passed through, her tears froze as they escaped her eyes and fell to the stone pavers on the ground with a delicate tinkling sound.

As soon as Elizabeth had enter the courtyard she froze, for a great lion was about to attack a little dwarf with his back to it, and she might be next. She started to think this through (for that was what Mr Beaver had taught her to do if she would have ever gotten lost in the tunnels that he dug. Stop, think and go back to where she had originally came from, eventually getting back to the beginning. This tactic had never failed her and so she had decided to do this in her time of great need). Slowly, and most likely at the same time as her comrade, she noticed that the lion wasn't moving, and had snow on top of him. With a gasp, Elizabeth jumped forwards and started to dust the victim of the White Witch off, trying to regain some amount of dignity for the poor, poor friend. She angled her body around to see Edmund had found a lead pencil stub, most likely still in his pocket from England, and had drawn ridiculous facial hair and Harry Potter spectacles on the poor creature.

"Edmund!" She exclaimed, shock filling her expression. Edmund guiltily jumped and stopped jeering at the lion, looking like a naughty little boy caught doing something he knew he shouldn't have even thought about in the first place. Elizabeth tried in vain to rid the vandalism on the unfortunate animal. "I hope you realise this in animal cruelty," She hissed, before pulling him onwards and towards the dim light she could see coming from the other side. She had had no luck removing the marks off of the animal's face, for the stone had made it hard and awkward to even attempt to remove them, And Elizabeth really didn't want to make it any worse and smudge them.

Eventually they had made it to where a stone wolf was guarding a great, giant door way which ledge to the object of Edmund's affection. Elizabeth bristled at this, but shrugged it off, sulkily. Elizabeth thought that the wolf appeared to be breathing, with its rising chest and fur moving in the wind and steady puffs of smoke coming from his nostrils, such a change from the icy cold. Before she had a chance to tell Edmund that this Narnian victim was definitely the most life-like, Edmund has stepped over him and it had turned out that the wolf had been alive. With a squeal, Elizabeth was pulled forwards, her forearm enclosed by the sharp ivory teeth of the watchman. She gasped, and moaned as his teeth tore through the skin and deeper and deeper into the soft tissue. He started growling through her flesh, questioning who they were and what was their purpose.

"Who's' there? Who's there? Stand still, stranger, and tell me who you are."

"If you please, sir, my name is Edmund and I'm the Son of Adam that Her Majesty (Elizabeth silently fumed. _How much time had he had to come up with another name for _her?) met in the wood the other day, and I've come to bring her the news that my brother and sisters are now in Narnia—quite close, in the Beavers' house. She—she wanted to see them," Edmund stumbled over his words, shaking so hard that Elizabeth was shocked he was capable of speech. Then again, Elizabeth was merely in shock, after receiving a wound from a talking wolf who she previously thought was made of stone. "Now please, will you let her go?" Edmund begged. Eventually, the wolf's teeth deepened a bit, before withdrawing. Elizabeth grabbed her bloody arm and held it to her chest, hugging it for dear life. As before, her tears immediately turned to ice then rained down onto where the wolf was previously sitting.

"I will tell Her Majesty. Meanwhile, stand still on the threshold as you value _her_ life," The wolf sneered, looking over Elizabeth. Elizabeth whimpered and drew backwards towards Edmund, where he reached out and grasped some of her green dress in a white, cold fist. "And yours," The wolf continued before stalking into the house.

Elizabeth looked upwards to Edmund and allowed him to see the fear and terror in her eyes. His mirrored hers and he carefully looked at her arm. She held it out, helpfully.

"It didn't bite any of the major ater-thingos, so it should be fine."

"It looks bad, Liz." Elizabeth paused momentarily at the nickname. All the other people she had ever met had called her Lizzy, and she had liked Lizzy. Lizzy was fun and happy and bouncy and reminded her of lemonade. Her grandma was called Liz and she didn't want to be that old or wrinkly. Or smell like coffee, cigars and toffee.

"Don't worry; the cold is slowing my bloodstream so it should be perfectly fine!" Elizabeth giggled, ignoring Edmund's new nickname for her. Before Edmund could respond, the wolf came back out.

"Come in! Come in! Fortunate favour of the Queen," Edmund passed the wolf, going through the doors. Elizabeth passed by just as the wolf muttered at her, "Or else, not so fortunate." She shivered, and jogged to Edmund's side, away from the wolf.

The hall was gloomy and dank, filled with columns and statues. Elizabeth decided to just ignore them and focus on the one source of light, a bright lamp. It was going quite well until she realised the witch was behind it. She swallowed her feelings, and clutched at her throbbing arm, wincing, because every person knows that when you disturb a wound, either a rabid bite or a twig's scratch, it hurts more than before. Edmund quickly ran up to the witch, talking about the beavers' information and begging for more Turkish Delight. Elizabeth decided to stay back in the cold shadows, shivering and bleeding. Although, it was slowly starting to stop with the many minutes that passed while Edmund talked to the enemy. _The cold_, Elizabeth thought, _must surely be helping!_

"I'm come, your Majesty," Edmund announced, rushing forwards.

"How dare you come alone?" The witch's voice grinded on Elizabeth's bones. She resisted the urge to step into the light and introduce herself, telling her that Edmund had not actually come alone. "Didn't I tell you to bring the others?" She wailed. Then Edmund did something very bad, and very terrible, which made Elizabeth cry the most painful tears, and wonder how cruel and malicious Edmund really was.

"But, but your Majesty, I brought Elizabeth!" He motioned over to the stationary girl. With another tug on her wound, the wolf dragged her forwards. _I...what, how...How could Edmund...How...How _could he_? That...that mean, conniving little—did he plan this? Did he know I was always there, following him? Is that why he didn't tell me to go home...Elizabeth May Jones, don't be so cruel, he's your friend. He's probably just scared. He needs you to be a safety net right now, and if he needs you to play along with some scheme that hasn't been thought through then you shall do so!_ Elizabeth summoned up her courage, but still didn't even attempt to quiet the voices that cooed, _Since when has he been your friend?_ and _Friends don't do this to one another_. Elizabeth stepped forwards, unsure of what to do, and unsure of why she had.

"Bind her!" The queen hissed. Very quickly, Elizabeth was dragged and pushed and squeezed and prodded and before long there were two very tight ropes tying her hands together, and two looser ropes around her ankles, slack enough so she could waddle along slowly. She refused to look Edmund in the eyes.

"Please, your Majesty," Edmund plead towards the witch's cold, harsh face. "I've done the best I can. I've brought them quite close. They're in a little house on top of the dam just up the river—with Mr and Mrs Beaver." Elizabeth cringed. She tried to find a word to describe Edmund now, one less nasty than traitor, but no other words were coming, except deserter, which was equally as bad. She mourned over the loss of her friends who had taken her in with open arms. Thinking about the beavers and her predicament now, she wondered if they thought she would sell them out. A feeling of dread over took her body, replacing her fear, for she did not want her guardians to think badly of her, to hate her. She glared up at the witch, who noticed this and allowed the dwarf holding her binds to kick her shin, for he could barely reach much higher. With a yelp, Elizabeth abruptly finished Edmund's story of all that had been told in the beavers' dam. She groped at her shin, wincing every time she came close to it.

"Is that all your news?"

"No your Majesty," Edmund bowed a bit and reported on Aslan. Elizabeth shook her head, and tried to stop the tears coming. She called out a silent pray to Aslan, _Please, Aslan, I know Edmund isn't the best person but no one deserves to be in his position. Please, please, let us get out unharmed and safely, I don't mind of the circumstances, just please let Edmund know the Narnia that I do_. A warmth passed through her slowly, and her outstanding hope for Aslan (for many ten year olds find it hard to believe in something that is real, unless their teachers had taught them it) slowly grew a bit more.

"What? Aslan?" The witch was outraged, and very, very scared. Elizabeth smiled a bit, happy that the witch knew her defeat was coming soon. "Is this true? If I find that you have lied to me—"

"Please, I'm only repeating what they said," Edmund stuttered his words out. Elizabeth wanted to go over and comfort the obviously scared boy, but decided it would be better if she didn't.

"Make ready our sledge, and use the harness without bells," The witch commanded of the dwarf holding Elizabeth's bonds. Elizabeth sighed happily, thinking that she would be allowed a moment or two of peace. Unfortunately, the dwarf led her away with him. Painfully, she helped ready the reindeer, strap them all in the harness and clean the sledge free of snow. The dwarf did the harder jobs, and tied her to the inside of the sledge, far away from where the witch sat, yet still sitting next to her, and then he drove the sledge around to the front of the gates. The dwarf went inside, leaving Elizabeth cold and alone in the snowing courtyard. He came back a few minutes later, followed by the witch and Edmund. The witch took her normal position, and forced Edmund between herself and Elizabeth. Elizabeth was all too happy to be separated by the witch; she was still surprised that she hadn't been turned into stone yet. Before they took off, the queen ordered for Maugrim, and the wolf which Edmund and Elizabeth had had their horrible encounter with came running up to the sledge. Elizabeth leaned a bit closer to Edmund, once again, and away from the wolf who was eyeing her with a vengeance.

"Take with you your swiftest wolves and go at once to the house of the Beavers and kill whatever you find there. If they are already gone, then make all speed to the Stone Table, but do not be seen. Wait for me there in hiding. I meanwhile must go many miles to the West before I can find a place where I can drive across the river. You may overtake these humans before they reach the Stone Table. You will know what to do when you find them!" The witch hissed. Elizabeth hoped that Aslan would do everything in his power to stop this from happening.

"I hear and obey, O Queen," Maugrim shot off into the darkness with a growl.

The trip was horrible. It was snowing and dark and cold and Elizabeth feared for herself and her friends. She was also trying not to look or speak to Edmund, for she did not know exactly what she could do, so instead, she choose silence. She noticed that Edmund had no coat either and both were rapidly getting covered in snow. Edmund, however, had given up on brushing his layer of snow off, because whenever he rid himself of the present layer, another layer accumulated. At this rate, both children would be soaked to the bone within a couple of minutes. Elizabeth sighed, and slowly brought her knees up to under her chin. She awkwardly managed to get her green skirt to cover both Edmund's lower half and her legs, but this meant that she would need to be as close to hugging him. She decided that, for the moment, it didn't matter, as long as neither caught their deaths. Edmund looked down at her thankfully, and smiled. Elizabeth just shrugged, and turned away, looking outwards onto the blackness of the night. Unknown to her, this deeply hurt Edmund, though he realised that he probably deserved it a bit. She was his only friend here in Narnia, and not even she liked him. Sighing, they both continued onwards, ignoring the jostling of the sledge when the snow turned to ice, and when the ice was slowly covered in snow again, and the only sound the wind and the sledge whooshing over the ground. This went on for many hours, no change in the atmosphere or the scenery, and the sledge never stopped. The two children were soaked through to the bone (thankfully, Elizabeth thick skirt allowed them another hour or so in partially dry clothes) and were huddled together, trying to steal the other's heat. Eventually, the snow began to stop, and the sun was starting to rise slowly in the East. Elizabeth, who had had many hours to think about what Edmund had done, decided that she would forgive him. As the witch looked over the woods that she thought she ruled over, Elizabeth raised her blue lips to Edmund's face and stuttered over her icy words.

"I forgive you." Edmund was confused, as he had given no apology, but had still felt very ashamed of using his friend to save him. Still, his gave a whispered reply.

"I'm really very sorry." Instead of denying it like she had when they had first met, she nodded her head, and accepted it. Elizabeth sought out Edmund's shoulder and laid her head down on top of it, planning on trusting him to get some sleep. She felt much safer in the sunlight, and now that she knew Edmund didn't think of her as a prisoner, she would use it to her advantage to rest her eyes until the witch would turn her attention onto the two children again.


	4. Aslan Is Nearer

**Aslan Is Nearer**

_Editing is happening, slowly, but I'd rather get chapters out before I start going over everything... Anyway, SHOUT OUTS: No one. Yet again. C'mon people, REVIEW, please! Make me feel wanted! As usual, may be slow at updating, all belongs to C.S. Lewis (the majority of the dialogue, characters, plot and I'll give you a shout out if you can spot what else!) 'cept my cry-baby of a ten-year-old, Lizzy, who I have big plans for. Again, all comments, reviews, flames and compliments are welcomed! PS, Code word for chapter __quattuor __is "Holly", if you want to be mentioned in a shout out for next chapter OR CAN'T BE BOTHERER REVIEWING. Also, I apologise for the lack of action and drama, and the amount of descriptions in this chapter. To compensate, I made it my longest chapter yet! 5, 020 words! But I digress, onwards, dear reader, if you have survived thus far!_

Elizabeth was awoken by a harsh, sharp cry, which could only have ever come from a creature of evil. The witch continued to speak, causing Elizabeth's eyes to dart around wildly. A coil of fear and dread slowly unwound from her stomach and flew through her limbs. Surely they couldn't have found the other Pevensies, or Aslan, or the Beavers. Elizabeth quickly glanced at Edmund who was staring straight in the same direction of the witch.

"What have we here? Stop!"

Elizabeth scouted the trees, thankfully seeing no footprints or evidence that nothing more than snow had even been there. Then, she looked in the same direction as the rest. There, sitting at a lovely, lovely Christmas set up all on tiny, little wooden stools, was Mrs Squirrel, the very same one Elizabeth had given plums in a jar to (it seemed Mrs Squirrel had made good use of them, too, seeing as there was a lovely looking plum pudding at one end of the table, the plate and the wood around decorated in festive holly) with her husband and all their children, two satyrs, a dwarf and an old-looking dog-fox. Lovely smells surrounded the sledge and Elizabeth had to fight the urge to jump off and have breakfast with her friendly neighbours and the rest of their company. She sat up higher in the sledge and waved excitedly to them. All of the squirrels waved back, and after a whispered conversation which The White Witch could not hear, the rest of the part waved back. One of the satyrs and the dog-fox bowed deeply to her, a fact that infuriated the witch beyond any anger that the two children of Adam and Eve had ever witnessed.

"What is the meaning of this?"She snarled. None of the animals replied, all looking horribly nervous at the moment. "Speak, vermin! Or do you want my dwarf to find you a tongue whip? What is the meaning of this gluttony, this waste, this self-indulgence?" Elizabeth thought it looked most like a Christmas party. _Do they even _have_ Christmas in Narnia? I do hope I get some presents!_ "Where did you get all these things?" The witch spat, finally. All of the celebratory animals glanced up at Elizabeth, who edged further away from the witch, and closer between the animals. She realised slowly that they were looking at her for guidance. Confused, and very, very shocked, she slowly nodded her head, and gestured to the witch.

"Please, you Majesty," The fox started to speak, "we were given them. And if I might make so bold as to drink to your Majesty's very good health—"

"Who gave them to you?" The witch snapped, glaring at Elizabeth out of the corner of her eye.

"F-F-F-Father Christmas," The fox continued to speak.

"What?" The witch screeched, and flew from the sledge to just in front of their table. Elizabeth was quickly on her feet and, dodging Edmund's hands, quickly stepped down from the sledge too. "He has not been here! He cannot have been here!" The witch continued to deny the presence of Santa. Elizabeth paused slightly. She would have thought that the witch would have kept him prisioner and order him to bring her presents. It seemed logical, unless, the witch had him trapped down in the dungeons of her awful castle. Elizabeth shook her head, and shivered. "How dare you—but no. Say you have been lying and you shall even now be forgiven."

The youngest squirrel could not keep quiet, though, and started bouncing and crying, "He has, he has, he has!" The witch bit her lips deeply, drops of ruby red blood falling upon her snow white skin. She raised her wand, and Elizabeth jumped quickly in front of the animals. She would not harm them.

"No!"

"Move, you foolish girl!" She sneered down at Elizabeth.

"No, I won't! You can punish them, turn them to stone, just because they told the truth! They're innocent. They've done nothing!" She cried. The dwarf and the satyrs started whispering quietly behind her back. The dwarf's rough tongue hissed at her, not allowing the witch to hear his speech.

"Move, My Gracious Lady, we shall not allow you to get hurt." Elizabeth shook her head slowly, this time Edmund started to tell her to move as well. To get out of the way, and to safety.

"Step aside or I shall have to turn you to stone as well."

"So be it, then! As long as these animals aren't hurt by your feigning, ugly—" Elizabeth let out a deep cry, and fell to the snowy ground. She clutched her cheek and brought it in front of her face, hearing Edmund's shouts in the background. Her hand had a very small amount of blood on it, but it pained her to touch it, and there was a slight gap in which she could run her index finger through. Slightly disgusted, she whipped her hand off in the snow, and then once again on her dress. Standing up, she turned around to see the entire party had been encased with solid, grey stone. Elizabeth had hardly a second to whimper, before she was shoved back into the sledge, in her original seat. The witch did not look at her happily, letting her know that her punishment had not yet started, and her own stupidity, along with the cut on her cheek, finally made itself known to her. _Oh Aslan,_ Elizabeth whimpered, seeing the statues in the corner of one eye, and the witch's wand with a teardrop of blood on one metal intricacy in the other_, what did I do?_

"As for you," The witch slapped Edmund's face, and right into Elizabeth. With a grunt, she managed to manoeuvre Edmund so he was as far away from the witch as possible, and also so she didn't fall of the sledge. "Let that teach you to ask favours for spies and traitors. Drive on!" With that, all of the sledge jolted forwards and they were on their way again, to The Stone Table. Edmund glanced over at Elizabeth and sorrowfully looked at her cut. He felt horrible for her, and she had followed him here, to keep him company. And she had protected those animals, some he was sure she didn't even know. She really was a nice and brave person. Both she and Edmund had tried to stop the animals, and he felt a tug of pride in his stomach. He had done something that Elizabeth would be proud of. Then, he thought back to the animals, and for the first time since reaching Narnia, he felt sorry for someone who wasn't himself. He thought of how they'd remain there, even when moss grew over them, and their faces and food started to crumble away. He thought it was quite pitiful, and also very cruel. He looked over at Elizabeth and gave her a watery smile, though she didn't seem to notice much.

Elizabeth was berating herself on how stupidly and idiotic she had been when acting. She hadn't thought, and she hadn't helped at all. If anything, she had probably made the situation worse. _At least you weren't turned to stone_, one voice told her. She agreed with it quietly, selfishly. She might as well be stone, for all the good she would have done. _What am I to do once we reach The Stone Table? I can't fight, and I can't help people. The only helpful thing I've done since arriving in Narnia is helping deliver packages of food, and even then I slowed down Mr Beaver. They would be better off without me here_. Elizabeth shook her head, and allowed her thoughts to wander more. She was finally wishing that Edmund and his siblings were ruling Narnia instead, so she might have stayed with the beavers and the badgers happily until she had to return home. Who knows, she might have even met Aslan? _Where was Aslan over the past one hundred years, anyway? _And with that thought, another string formed itself and she allowed herself to lose her head in her ponderings for a while.

A couple of minutes later, a sharp poke stopped her thought stream and brought her attention Edmund. Inconspicuously, he gestured around. Elizabeth now noticed that there seemed to be more fog, and Edmund was no longer using her dress as a rug. It was growing warmer. If there wasn't such a muggy atmosphere, they might have even been dry by now! The thought of waterless clothes made her body full of joy and warmth. She glanced over the edge and could barely contain her joy at seeing the snow starting to melt. She happily pointed this out to Edmund. To the boy, her joy was catching and soon both children were supporting wonderful grins.

The sledge started to jerk and jolt, travelling over the stones and clumps of grass and it started to slow as well. Edmund was thinking it was because the reindeers were getting very tired, even with the dwarf whipping them to hurry along, but Elizabeth stared in fascination at the ground. The ice and snow were melting into a slushy sort of water, almost fully transparent. Grass was seen just under it, occasionally a patch of dirt from where the sledge's front had ripped out a tuft of the spring grass. There was also a curious, mysterious noise in the background, which neither child could properly hear over the witch's screeching nor the dwarf's yelling. Finally, the sledge abruptly stopped, and Elizabeth was thrown forwards. Both she and Edmund were able to stop her from flying forwards. With that came a moments silence, and Elizabeth recognised the sound. It was a mixture of birds chirping, and singing a delight little tune about Aslan bringing spring, and the sound of rushing water. Elizabeth grinned, and sat up higher in the sledge. She hadn't showered in a couple of days (though she didn't quite smell yet, as ten year olds needn't shower all too often) but she wanted one all the same. There was also the closer dripping of the icicles melting straight off of the branches and Edmund poked Elizabeth side, and pointed to a tree. She spun around just in time to see a whole clump of snow to fall off a giant fir tree. This was the first time that Elizabeth had seen such a wondrous green colour in Narnia. Elizabeth glanced at Edmund, and they shared ecstatic grins. However, Edmund was soon order to hop off the sledge and to help get it out of the muddy hole that had aided the sledge in becoming stationary. With a great act of cruelty, the dwarf whipped the reindeer and they all continued to move forwards (taking great care to avoid as many holes as they could) for a little while further.

"It's no good, your Majesty," The dwarf wheezed. "We can't sledge in the thaw." And that much was true. Green grass was now everywhere, and they were surrounded by a great forest of green. Edmund couldn't even begin to describe the relief he had felt seeing green after the great amount of time he had been surrounded by ice. He couldn't even begin to think how Elizabeth felt, having seen only snow and ice for days on end. Elizabeth was reminiscing of the times when she would simply sit outside whenever Mr Beaver had Mr Mole over (though they were great companions, Elizabeth felt less than content in his presence) and ponder over how much white she may see before being blinded. This was a great relief for her.

"Then we must walk," The witch announced.

"We shall never overtake them walking!" The dwarf growled, "Not with the start that they've got."

"Are you my councillor," The witch sneered, "or my slave? Do as you're told. Tie the hands of the human creatures behind them and keep hold if the end rope. And take your whip. And cut the harness of the reindeer; they'll find their own way home." In a few minutes, Edmund had his hands tied behind his back with the dwarf leading him, and Elizabeth with her hands tied too, only the end of her rope was tied around Edmund's waist. Both of them were forced to walk as fast as possible backwards, which was nearly impossible over the holes and clumps of grass and muddy, slippery ground. Edmund kept slipping and falling over, making Elizabeth trip and stumble herself, so both children landed on the ground, gaining more bruises and curses than before. Sometimes Elizabeth would fall on top of Edmund, and all of those times, both children would receive a flick of the whip. Elizabeth learnt quite quickly how to prevent herself from falling on top of her comrade. The witch walked behind all of them, yelling, "Faster, faster!" every couple of seconds. It took all of Elizabeth's patience and willpower not to yell at how unfair she was being, and how much she wished the witch had never come to Narnia, and how much she hated her, and how much she regretted coming with Edmund...

Looking around, Elizabeth noticed that there were other types of trees now shedding their snow (they were oaks, and beeches and elms, but Elizabeth did not know all their names, for she had little interest in trees back home). The white, misty fog soon turned from white into a gorgeous sunny gold and cleared to nothing, letting dazzling rays of sunshine onto the forest's grassy bottom and a great blue, vast sky stretched along the horizon of the tree tops. Elizabeth sighed at such a sight, then Edmund fell again and she was lying on her knees once more, glancing straight upwards. Suddenly, the four entered a grove full of silver birches and yellow celandines. Across the stream passing straight through it was a little wooden building, not all that large and one side had been painted grey, as to blend in with its surroundings. There were little snowdrops growing all around it. Elizabeth sighed happily at the sight of civilization. The dwarf had sneered something at Elizabeth—_I must, _must_ learn to pay more attention!_ She thought—before they were both yanked along. A couple of minutes later, they came up to another place, where the back of the house was visible, and there were great, old trees with crocuses surrounding their bases, all purple and gold and white. Birds were singing on tree branches and soon everywhere they turned, a flock of birds were visable. It was an amazing sight.

Elizabeth was soon lost in the smells and sights of Narnia and felt like she was in a dream, wandering around the most beautiful place she had even imagined. She tuned out the witch's cries of, "Faster, faster!" and ignored Edmund trying to pull her out of her stupor. She couldn't believe anything could ever match Narnia's beauty. And still they continued onwards past glades and knolls, rivers and streams, bees and birds. Elizabeth started to regret her harsh thoughts from earlier. She thought that the sights she saw now and how she was keeping Edmund company was enough reward for the witch's cruelty. She wondered absentmindedly if the reindeer would ever find their way back to the witch's castle (she severely hoped they wouldn't) and if Lucy loved this version of Narnia as much as she did. Elizabeth's favourite part of the entire hike was when they walked under the beech trees, and the sunlight turned to a calming shade of green. Elizabeth also was enjoying the fact that Edmund was tripping as often. It was a great respite on her knees.

"This is no thaw!" The dwarf suddenly cried, stopping, making Elizabeth bump into Edmund. She gave him what meant to be an apologetic smile, but ended up as a dreamy, faraway one. But Edmund didn't entirely mind, at least she was happy now, and that seemed to even out his horridness to her. "This is Spring!" The dwarf continued. "What are we to do? Your winter has been destroyed, I tell you. This is Aslan's doing."

"If any of you mention that name again, they shall instantly be killed," The witch hummed. Edmund and Elizabeth shared a quick, frightened glance, before they were yanked forwards again.

The two children had been forced to walk farther and faster than Elizabeth thought was possible. Eventually, they had settled and came to a complete stop in a very dark valley, overshadowed with yew and fir trees. Edmund immediately lay down on the ground, pulling Elizabeth down with him, hands first. She ended up pushing his back further into the grassy plain and rolled off of him, muttering apologies quietly. She crawled over to one side of the valley and placed her back against the rocky face, dragging Edmund behind her all the while. She was too hungry, and thirsty and sleepy to sort of her emotions, or to think properly, or to care what would happen to them next. Instead, she grabbed Edmund's head and placed it in her lap, wishing for sleep to overcome them both. Edmund was really too tired and too comfortable to protest. Unfortunately (or maybe, as Elizabeth reflected later, fortunately) the witch and the dwarf stood close by them and started talking in muted tones, keeping her from sleep. She felt a slight vibration coming from Edmund's head and looked down at him. He was snoring. _Which ten year old boy _snores? She asked herself, but shook her head.

"No, it is no use now, O Queen," The dwarf grumbled. "They must have reached the stone table by now."

"Perhaps," The witch countered, "The Wolf will smell us out and bring us news."

"It cannot be good news if he does," The dwarf mused.

"Four thrones in Car Paravel," The witch deliberated. "How if only three were filled?" Elizabeth's eyes snapped open in shock. She glanced at the two adults and shook her head. _Surely they weren't thinking of..._She didn't finish the thought. She knew that she must pay attention now, if only to discover their fates. "That would not fulfil the prophesy."

"What difference would it make now that _He_ is here?" The dwarf sneered. Elizabeth assumed he was speaking of Aslan. She waited for the witch to hit him, or to kill him but instead she continued on speaking to her slave. _He really is more like a councillor_, she thought, amused. Elizabeth quickly realised that the dwarf had found a loophole in the witch's order. He had not mentioned the name, so he would not die. She felt quite stupid at that point in time and scolded herself for being so scared, and so closed-minded earlier.

"He may not stay long. And then—we would fall upon the three at Cair."

"Yet it might be better to keep this one," The dwarf kicked Edmund deeper into Elizabeth's lap. She had quickly shut her eyes again, to pretend she was asleep so they would not stop talking, and pulled Edmund closer to her. She was insulted on behalf of Edmund. Dryly, she was thankful towards the dwarf, though; he had stopped snoring. "For bargaining with," The dwarf finished.

"Yes! And have him rescued!" The witch cried with much scorn.

"Then we had better to what we have to do at once." The dwarf replied.

"I would like to have done it at The Stone Table itself," The witch sighed. Elizabeth had reached down and started to shake Ed, trying to get him to wake up. He wearily lifted his head and glared at her through bleary eyes. She wasn't quite sure about what they were decided on, as they hadn't been very clear, but she was fairly sure they were hinting at killing her companion. Soon, he realised that she was very frightened and tried sitting up once more. Glancing at Elizabeth, and giving her a sleepy smile, they both listened closer to the witch's conversation. "That is the proper place. That is where it has been always done before."

"It will be a long time before The Stone Table can again be put to its proper use," The dwarf deadpanned.

"True," The witch nodded. She then ended in, "Well, I will begin." Elizabeth gasped and threw Edmund's bonds over her head, throwing him against the valley's edge, and she jumped forwards, landing harshly on her knees. The witch gasped in outrage, but before anything else could happen, a giant, talking wolf bounded into the valley. Elizabeth's fear didn't wane, but it did slowly become of a lower precedence than it was seconds before.

"I have seen them. They are at The Stone Table, with Him. They have killed my captain, Maugrim," Elizabeth felt a stab of pity at the death of the wolf, then her wound given to her by the wolf commander protested, and she continued listening, her feelings conflicted. "I was hidden in the thickets and saw it all. One of the Sons of Adam killed him. Fly!" He howled, "Fly!"

"No. There need be no flying." The witch disputed adamantly. "Go quickly. Summon all our people to meet me here as speedily as they can. Call out the giants and the werewolves and the spirits of those trees who are on our side. Call the Ghouls, and the Boggles, the Ogres and the Minotaurs. Call the Cruels, the Hags, the Spectres, and the people of the Toadstools. We will fight." Elizabeth felt a shiver of fear. It sounded as if the witch's army was great. She could only hope that Aslan, and Peter or whatever it was that Lucy and Edmund's brother was called, had numbers of equal size, and skills more worthy than theirs. "What?" The witch asked, for the wolf was still standing in their presences and her command was met with dubious looks. "Have I not still my wand? Will not their ranks turn into stone even as they come on? Be off quickly, I have a little thing to finish here while you are away." Behind her, Elizabeth felt Edmund tense. She quickly centred herself in front of him again. Edmund knew it was wrong (and also very embarrassing) hiding in front of a girl, so he crawled out from behind Elizabeth (who he thought was very brave and kind to try and save his life) to besides her. She put up little fuss, but Elizabeth was selfish enough to want him by her side as she faced the witch.

"Now," The witch continued her plans aloud. "We have no table—let me see. We had better put it against the trunk of a tree." Edmund found himself being pulled to his feet (he tried to redeem his pride by helping up his female friend) and being hastily and roughly pushed over to a tree. They were bound tightly to the base of it. From this angle, the valley seemed even darker than before. "Prepare the victim," The witch snarled. Elizabeth, as thoughtless and selfish as ever, could only moan, _I am about to be next to a murdered body_. She started to cry. It was only now that she realised that Edmund was no longer some rude boy who insulted her in a strange land, but a boy who was about to become King, and one she had been through a lot with. He might, dare she say it, even resemble something of a friend. Albeit, a bad friend and one she didn't particularly like at first, but a friend none the less. She needed to make sure that nothing was to happen to him, for what would she do if she was left all alone in this strange land, when her only other friend was far away, at some ridiculous table made of stone? She started to struggle against her bonds. Edmund seemed to be in a state of shock. The dwarf approached the two children, pulling down Edmund's sweater and undoing his collar, folding his shirt back at the neck. He then grasped Edmund's dark hair and yanked his head backwards, so his neck was exposed. Elizabeth started crying out at this point.

"Don't! No! Stop! Don't! Please! Please, please! Don't! No!" The ties on the tree were becoming looser, and she could feel burn marks from where the rope cut into her flesh. Edmund, forced to look upwards, was unable to see the sharp knife that the witch was sharpening. Elizabeth's cries became louder and louder, and she wondered promptly if he could hear the whizz—whizz—whizz of it. Suddenly, a collection of sounds interrupted the echo of the valley.

There were numerous hoof beats and wings beating loudly against the wind. There were loud shouts from every which way and one very distinct wallow from the witch. Abruptly, the two were untied by strong arms, and deep, friendly voices, and Elizabeth was dragged away from Edmund. There were numerous voices insulting her eardrums, ranging from, "Steady now, milady—here, drink this wine—keep laying down—you'll be perfectly fine in a minute." To things like, "Where's the witch?—I thought you had her—I didn't see her after I knocked the knife from her hand—I was after the dwarf—do you mean to say she's escaped?" Elizabeth slowly gained herself back, and her cries slowly came to a halt. Looking around, she saw a variety of animals such as centaurs and unicorns (oh, how she loved the unicorns!) and deer and birds, some offering her calming words, the other wine. All addressed her as "milady", or "Gracious One" or "Gracious Lady". Looking over the distance between her and Edmund, there was a party of animals, arguing over who had lost the witch and where she had gone off to. There, the furthest away from her, lay Edmund who appeared to be unconscious. At least, Elizabeth hoped he was only unconscious. She slowly got to her feet and looked around once more, gathering what had just happened in the last two minutes or so. Immediately a unicorn, a centaur, two birds and a couple of deer dismissed the others around her.

"Milady, are you quite alright? Perhaps you should lie for a while longer," A deer hummed lightly.

"No, no. I'm fine. Er, thank you, by the way. That was...that was short of amazing, just now..." Elizabeth stammered, distracted.

"It was an honour, Gracious One," The centaur hummed. "I am Quiron, the centaur, one of Aslan's most trusted warriors."

"Though he's known more for his brains than for his brawn," A centaur chuckled to himself, coming over to the crowd surrounding her. He stood next to Quiron. Elizabeth noticed that they both had the same chiselled features and the same dark brown fur, or hair or whatever covers a centaur. At his arrival, the two birds flew away. Quiron looked less than amused, though Elizabeth let out a small giggle.

"This is my son, Prometeo. He has not had much experience on the battlefield, or around nobles," The sentence was finished with a stern glare towards his son.

"It's a good thing, then, that there aren't many nobles around," Elizabeth smiled at the young centaur, who simply grinned back.

"Gracious Lady, I am Castor," The humming deer bowed gracefully to Elizabeth. She clumsily curtsied back to him.

"It's lovely to meet you, Castor," Castor grinned happily, but still kept rather calm.

"And this beautiful doe is my wife, Hilaria." The doe herself, curtsied as well. Elizabeth mimicked her.

"It's such a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Gracious Lady. I have heard many a great things about you."

"Oh, well, I'm sure they weren't all that great. Besides, you're much greater than I could ever be—rushing in to save Edmund and I like that. Speaking of which, where is Edmund?" She had glanced over and had seen he was no longer there anymore. "Is he alright?"

"He will be fine, Gracious One," Quiron stated in his low, steady voice. "My father, Cheiron, has taken him back to camp—"

"We're a great family of centaurs, all three of us on the battlefield at once, male bonding and all that!" Prometeo trotted in place. Elizabeth giggled once more at the centaur's antics.

"If I may be as bold to ask the lady to stop laughing; you'll only encourage him further. As I was saying, Cheiron has taken the Boy King back to camp, which is precisely what we should be doing now. The White Witch is still loose, and I for one would feel much safer with the confidence of Aslan and his army surrounding me." Prometeo opened his mouth to complain, no doubt to gain a rise from his father, and so Elizabeth cut him off, announcing that she would like to see the camp, too. Riding on the unicorn (whom she had found was named Mairzy) and with Prometeo, Castor and Hilaria by her sides, she and her saviours carefully made their way away from the dark valley, a place Elizabeth swore she would never like to go to again.


	5. The Witch's Triumph

**The Witch's Triumph**

_Editing is happening, albeit slowly, but I'd rather get chapters out before I start going over everything... Anyway, SHOUT OUTS: No one. Again. C'mon people, REVIEW, please! Make me feel wanted! As usual, may be slow at updating, all belongs to C.S. Lewis (the majority of the dialogue, characters, plot and I'll give you a shout out if you can spot what else!) 'cept my cry-baby of a ten-year-old, Lizzy, who I have big plans for. Now, I also "own" the regal Quiron, mysterious Cheiron, cheeky Prometeo, thoughtful Casto, not-so-thoughtful Pollux and bold Hilaria. Again, all comments, reviews, flames and compliments are welcomed! PS, Code word for chapter __five __is "Pavilion", if you want to be mentioned in a shout out for next chapter OR CAN'T BE BOTHERER REVIEWING. But I digress, onwards, dear reader, if you have survived thus far!_

_Noel Ardnek: Yes, this story is pretty much all from the book. The only things I really added/changed was the grey wooden house, and left out about a page or two of descriptions, adding more about Lantern Waste, though (and, obviously, Lizzy). There will be non-Lewis stuff later on. But, I was reading/referring to the chapter while writing this one, and I once again became entranced by the absolute beauty of a Spring Narnia. I'd say it's a good chapter in the book to read again, if only to immerse yourself in the most beautiful imagination ever. And also, the last six characters at the end are a creation of my own. As you'll see further on in the story, it's based around Lizzy in Narnia, not Lizzy with Edmund in Cair Paravel, hint hint._

Elizabeth and the rest of Aslan's company arrived at the camp a while later, while the moon still shone brightly in the sky. Edmund had been immediately taken to the healers' tent, and Elizabeth was guided away from the group by Quiron and towards a rocky overhang halfway up a hill, overlooking the main camp. Standing there, quite contently, was a very great, very big golden lion. It slowly turned around and looked at her, giving her a wide smile. Elizabeth felt a tingle in her stomach and smiled back at the beast.

"Come, my child," He stated, and turned around, going just around the corner of the hill. Elizabeth followed slowly, looking at the pale silver rocks and grass. When she saw a greenish-gold fur colour, she looked upwards, and saw that the lion was quite a bit closer than she would have liked it to be. "You are a great friend to Edmund, little one."

"Oh, well. I don't know about that," Elizabeth shrugged calmly. She was unsure as to how to act around this animal, as it seemed more...different—other-worldly?—than the others she had met in Narnia so far.

"Do not be so modest, Elizabeth. I heard your pleas, and I hope they met your satisfaction?" The lion chuckled, and almost smirked at her. Dread filled Elizabeth.

"Aslan?"

"Yes, my child?"

"Oh, your Majesty—Majestic leader—" Elizabeth did not feel right in calling Aslan the name Edmund had dubbed The White Witch. "I...I didn't realise it was you."

"Many have made the same mistake before, little one," He chuckled. _My, he is the nicest lion I have ever met!_ Elizabeth giggled quietly to herself.

"You have been a good friend to the future King, my child. He has appreciated it far more than you might ever realise. Such kindness and loyalty must be rewarded. Tell me, child, what do you see before you?" Elizabeth turned to see what lay before them. In the dark, she couldn't see much, but felt obliged to try anyway. There was a flat meadow stretching onwards, where shadows danced and occasionally the moon would flicker over a dew drop hanging off a flower, still remaining from the thaw, making the flat sparkle. There was also a great river running straight through the middle and reflecting the moon out in great beams. A little further out, the grassy horizon rose a bit further, over trees and rocks and then eventually she could see the sea, with something standing tall and proud before it.

"There's the ocean, milord," She told him, honestly. She didn't know quite what he wanted for an answer, but deemed this suitable enough.

"What else?"

"Uh, well, there's some land between us and it...and then there's also a city of something as well."

"Very good, my child. That city is Cair Paravel." Elizabeth gasped a bit. Honestly, in the moonlight it didn't seem like much, but it was still quite an impressive stature. "I suppose you know about what will happen once your friends reach Cair?"

"The Pevensies will be crowned," Elizabeth muttered quietly. She realised that she would finally be able to return to the beavers' dam and live peacefully as she wished.

"Yes, and you have proven yourself worthy of a title, as well." Elizabeth sat down on a flat piece of rock, her filthy skirt and her destroyed shoes and her pale legs all folded neatly under her. Sighing, she thought that she would not make a good Queen. She wasn't beautiful, or loyal, or brave, or smart, or fair, or nice. She wasn't Lucy, she wasn't Susan and she couldn't rule a country. In fact, she hadn't done anything to prove herself worthy of any title. If she could remain in Narnia a bit longer—just long enough to see the witch's rule come to an end, Elizabeth could see herself being happy.

"With all due respect, sir, I wouldn't be a good royal."

"I disagree with you, child, for I have seen many good qualities about you," Aslan perched himself next to her, regally.

"All the same, Aslan, I haven't done anything to prove myself worthy of any title," Elizabeth confided in him, after a few minutes. She could feel herself blushing deeply, and was very embarrassed, but thought it best to just be honest with the true king.

"Yet you have the title of a noble lady." Elizabeth shook her head, and muffled a yawn. The sun was slowly coming up with great reds and pinks. It made Narnia seem timeless and frozen. Elizabeth started to feel sleep crawl upon her and shook her head once more. Cair Paravel was now a brilliant sight of gold light and creamy stone, the little houses and levels surrounding it making it seem far less real and more like a fairytale than anything else she had ever seen before. Elizabeth tried to imagine herself in a ball gown, singing Disney songs and waltzing around gracefully. It wasn't for her. The sight of Cair Paravel made her more nervous about the future than happy about it. She decided that she would think on Aslan's words, if only to ease the lion.

"I think I should rest a bit, before the sun has fully risen," She told Aslan, standing upright. _Oh bother,_ she scolded herself quickly, _nobody has ever dismissed themselves from his presence so rudely, I don't think._ She apologised quietly before crawling around the corner once more.

There, at her feet, was a brilliant display of red and oranges and yellows, all massive tents, all tied with golden string. The grass was a deep green and the sky gradually becoming a great blue. Elizabeth sighed at the sight, and slowly made her way down. Steadily, the camp was coming alive. There were animals of all sorts rushing about; centaurs, dwarfs and many other mystical beasts, too. Each either carried delightful fruits and odorous flowers, while the others held weapons of steel and metals, all being transported from tent to tent. The entire place ran so very smoothly, even with the small amount of Narnians. As Elizabeth gazed at each one, they all replied with a happy smile, and a bow and she exchanged pleasantries with a number of them. She was amazed, for even in the heart of war, all were happy and appeared carefree. At the foot of the hill, wringing his hands nervously was Edmund.

"Edmund!" Elizabeth cried, running the last few yards towards him. She quickly looked over him to see if he had any noticeable injuries. She couldn't see any, and was content with the lack of wounds. He grinned back at her, happily. "Oh, we're safe. Aren't you relieved?"

"Oh, yes, I am," He shrugged. Elizabeth had spent little time with him, and it had been quite scary but it had also been quite insightful.

"What's wrong?" Her smile was replaced with a pout, and she gazed up at him wordily.

"Nothing's wrong, so stop your worrying," He tried to brush her off lightly.

"Edmund...is it because you liked the adventure?" She sighed, confused, trying to work out why he would see so down.

"What? No! Just leave it," He moaned.

"Is it because you feel anxious about talking to Aslan? He's really quite nice. Probably the friendliest lion I've met ever."

"No, just please I'm fine, Liz," He tried to walk away a bit, but Elizabeth's pleas stopped him.

"Edmund, please, I'm your friend, aren't I?" Slowly, he turned around and smiled shyly towards her. Her hair was in knots, and her dress was very dirty with long gashes down the sides, and she still hadn't been to the healer to be healed. Maybe Liz wasn't the prettiest girl he had ever seen, or the funniest he had ever talked to, or the smartest he had ever met, but she was his best friend in the whole of Narnia, and that thought had made him smile. Hesitantly, and very confused, Elizabeth smiled back. At least he seemed to be considering telling her, and so she stood there, patient and concerned. Slowly, he collapsed on a rock at their feet, Elizabeth sitting down as gracefully as possible besides him.

"It's...I betrayed them," He whispered quietly, glancing around at the bustling people around them. They continued on with their duties, busily and quickly. A few more had joined in, though conversation carried that many more were asleep.

"Edmund..." Elizabeth started, unsure how to comfort him. She thought back to when her mother or her sister would comfort her. "Edmund," She started again. This time, he looked at her, not hiding his fear badly as before. "You're their king, and their friend. And as long as you fight for them, I don't think they'll hold it against you. If it had been anyone else, the same thing would happen now."

"And what's going to happen now?" He asked, eyes flitting to her for answers.

"I don't know," She shrugged. She really wished she had understood her sister's speeches now more than ever. Edmund seemed like he needed someone to comfort him, which she apparently couldn't do. Edmund seemed none too pleased with her answer.

"I see..."

"Mhmm..." Elizabeth mulled over the last few days she had been in Narnia, and looked over at Edmund again, who seemed more nervous than before. "What's done is done, but there's still time to apologise."

"Do you think that they would forgive me?" His eyes leaving hers. Elizabeth's eyes followed his. They landed on a giant, red pavilion around the middle of the camp, a little away from everything else. Elizabeth wondered who he was talking about now.

"The Narnians will love you because you're sorry, and you're now loyal to them, and you'll make a wonderful king. Your family, however, have probably already forgiven you," Elizabeth stood up and whipped off some dirt on her bottom. Edmund smiled gratefully up at her, and stood up also. Looking towards the rising sun, she spotted Aslan standing on the outcrop, his mane blowing in her wind. "I don't think you should keep him waiting," She gestured to Aslan. Edmund swivelled around to see what Elizabeth was waving towards. He, too, saw the lion standing there.

"Aslan," He muttered under his breath. His head snapped over to his friend when he heard her sharp, indignant huff. "What?"

"Am I the only one who didn't recognise him on sight?" She sulked. Edmund simply laughed at her, shaking his head. _Only Liz_, he thought, _wouldn't be able to recognise a magical lion._ Elizabeth pouted and walked in the opposite direction, but was halted by Edmund's quick words.

"Liz, thanks. I'm really happy—and thankful—that you can with me when I went to visit the witch and for trying to stop me," He shrugged awkwardly, but she simply smiled.

"_Later_, Edmund," She told him, motioning for him to hurry up to Aslan, who hadn't moved. He quickly rushed up the mountain and they wandered the corner. Elizabeth turned around and decided to explore the camp a bit. She had hardly passed three tents before a deer jumped out at her.

"Oh!" She cried. The deer also jumped in fright, before straightening up again.

"So sorry, milady, but I was told to fetch you. By Quiron, you see," The deer looked somewhat like Castor, but seemed much more scatterbrained.

"Of course. Hopefully, I wasn't too hard to find," She shrugged.

"Oh, but you were. I looked almost everywhere for you, except their Majesties pavilion, of course. Oh, if I were to wake them, Hilaria and Quiron and Phoebe would most certainly have my head on a wall!"

"Oh, surely not," Elizabeth stated, almost automatically, for she was wondering where this deer fit in with her new friends.

"But they would. For a brother, Castor is surprisingly strict—"

"Oh, you're Castor's brother! How lovely!"

"Yes, I am Pollux, his twin brother. Did he mention me?" Elizabeth felt awkward, and blushed a little bit. Of course, Castor hadn't really talked about anything during their walk back, for it was night and they were all tired and all his energy was being put to use by scouting for their small party. Neither had Hilaria, as she was rather silent towards Elizabeth. Instead of telling Pollux any of this, she simply told him "in passing" and left it at that. Elizabeth managed to manoeuvre the conversation onto what Pollux was doing in the fight against the witch. By the time they had arrived at the very top of the camp (the closest part of Aslan's camp to the witch's camp, and therefore the most dangerous part reserved for soldiers and lower class) by her tent, she had found out over the noisy hoard of animals that he was fighting for his wife Phoebe and his land, but he was doing it mostly for his smaller, woodland friends who didn't have the size or strength to fight for themselves.

"That's very kind and brave of you to do so. Your friends must feel so proud to have such a loyal friend," Elizabeth told him, before entering her tent. She heard shouts of joy and murmured appreciation through the thin fabric. She also heard Pollux's voice rejoicing, "She thinks I'm brave, and kind! The Gracious Lady thinks I'm loyal!" Elizabeth shook her head and wandered over to a small table set up on the other side of the small cream tent. Sitting on the makeshift desk was one of her homemade dresses. It was a black flowing dress with a thick white sash wrapped around the waist and with white sleeves, with thin pieces of black string tied delicately at the elbows before the sleeves widened. Elizabeth quickly shed her ruined green dress (she decided on making one exactly the same, as it was her favourite) and slipped on the new garment over her head, after freshening up first. She combed through her hair many times and used pins to hold it in some form of up-do. Happily, she slipped on her riding boots, and just as she was doing so, Quiron and Prometeo galloped into her room, both with worried faces.

"Milady, we apologise for the interruption," Prometeo panted. It was very unusual for him to be so downcast, Elizabeth had found out, so she immediately stood up, demanding what the matter was.

"King Edmund and Aslan have requested your presence at the entrance of the camp," Quiron boomed, holding one part of the curtain up for her. Silently, she slipped out and followed the rush of animals to the entry way, wondering what on Earth was going as they ventured closer to the scouting tents on the outside of the camp, where there was naught but a hill and a table to separate them from the enemy.

"Beides," Prometeo added, "This isn't something you want to miss."

Elizabeth's curiosity was soon put to rest, for at the entrance was the worst scene she could have possible imagined. There, climbing the hill with all her glory was The White Witch. Carefully, Elizabeth pushed herself to the front to stand side by side with Edmund. Seeing her next to him, Edmund's posture relaxed and he positioned himself in front of his friend. In turn, she grabbed his hand, allowing him to know that she was prepared to fight for him, once again. All eyes turned to Aslan, though it was the witch who broke through the growling first.

"You have a traitor there, Aslan, along with his loyal follower." Elizabeth knew that everyone in the camp understood herself and Edmund to be the traitor and the follower. Still, the two kept their eyes only on Aslan, for it did not matter what was said if it did not come from his toothy mouth.

"Well, his offense was not against you," Aslan responded calmly. Elizabeth could feel Edmund's grip on her hand slacken, and then tighten.

"Have you forgotten the Deep Magic?" She hissed. Elizabeth shivered, for it brought back many memories from yesterday (though it felt much longer) which she did not wish to remember. Edmund also had a similar reaction.

"Let us say I have forgotten it," Aslan commented, gravely. To Elizabeth, it sounded almost sarcastic, for if the great, untamed lion could ever be sarcastic. "Tell us of this Deep Magic."

"Tell you?" The witch's shrill voice echoed throughout the bodies encircling the two leaders. "Tell you what is written on the very Table of Stone which stands beside us? Tell you what is written in letters deep as a spear is long on the fire-stones on the Secret Hill? Tell you what is engraved on the Sceptre of the Emperor-beyond-the-Sea? You at least know the magic which the Emperor put into Narnia at the very beginning. You know that every traitor belongs to me as my lawful prey and that for every treachery I have a right to kill."

"Oh," Mr Beaver, whom Elizabeth hadn't seen for what felt like a very, very long time, spoke up, "So _that's_ how you came to imagine yourself as queen—because you were the Emperor's hangman."

"Peace, Beaver," Aslan growled. Elizabeth could believe that the beaver had spoken up since before then. She was glad to see her friend and guardian safe and sound, and hoped that they would not see her as a traitor also.

"And so that human creature is mine," The witch continued, on thin, long finger pointed towards Edmund. "His life is forfeit to me. His blood is my property." Elizabeth's and Edmund's intertwined hands suddenly went a stifled white, with hearing this news. "Not to mention his disciple, who also committed mutinous actions upon copying him and whose blood must also now be repaid."

"Come and take them then!" The bull with a human head snarled at her. He stepped forwards, his bellowing voice accompanied by his swinging axe.

"Fool," The witch sneered. "Do you really think that your master can rob me of my rights by mere force? He knows the Deep Magic better than that. He knows that unless I have blood as the Law says, all Narnia will be overturned and perish in fire and water. Would you really sacrifice all this for two traitorous humans?"

"It is very true. I do not deny it," said Aslan. "Though you will find it is only the blood of one that must be spilt. You will find that the Daughter of Eve has committed no treachery; her actions were those of loyalty to Narnia, to bring her king back safely."

"Fine," The witch snapped, after a pause, "I will withdraw my claim on the human girl's blood." _That still leaves the problem of Edmund's life,_ Elizabeth thought.

"Oh, Aslan!" Elizabeth heard Susan hiss from the other side of the mighty lion. "Can't we—I mean, you won't, will you? Can't we do something about the Deep Magic? Isn't there something you can work against it?" Elizabeth fully agreed with Susan. There must be some sort of—shallow magic or something, to null the Law. A loophole or something of that effect

"Work against the Emperor's magic?" Aslan frowned. Needless to say, no one made such a suggestion ever again. Elizabeth shook her head. She had seen Edmund almost be murdered by the witch, and she remembered the fear it brought her, especially as it was creeping up into her stomach once more. She shivered and stood closer next to her friend. Quickly, they swapped a panic glance, but both stayed silent. Something needed to be done. Edmund knew it was time for him to be quiet and do as he was told, and that he was not expected to do anything except to wait. Elizabeth might have spoken up, but she felt the same chocking feeling as Edmund, and decided it would be better it she didn't.

"Fall back, all of you and I will talk to the Witch alone," said Aslan. Eventually, all of the witch's followers and all of the Narnians backed away from their courageous leaders. The Pevensies retreated back to a small knoll which was just high enough to see the top of a turret of Cair Paravel and the sea. Peter stared out at it, pensively, and Lucy latched onto Susan and started to cry. Elizabeth would have normally joined Lucy with tears of equal torment, but she had decided to stay strong for Edmund (who had dragged her away with them, and had also not let go of her quite yet) and to keep her faith in Aslan.

The talk between the two monarchs continued on for a very long time. Mr and Mrs Beaver held paws with bowed heads, Lucy had eventually calmed down and the centaurs and other animals shuffled and stomped around uneasily. Elizabeth led Edmund a little way away from the stares of everyone, and shielded him off with her body angled away from their comrades.

"You shouldn't worry, Ed," She started in a low voice, so not to be overheard. He immediately looked towards her, listening intently. "Aslan will do anything in his power in order to stop her from killing you."

"You always sound so sure," He muttered quietly, after a moment of deliberation.

"And you always seem so _un_sure. I don't believe he would have brought you into Narnia twice, saved your from the White Witch and announced you the next king for nothing. It will all turn out okay. You'll see." Elizabeth shrugged.

"You've become a lot more insightful since you've come to Narnia," Edmund gave his friend a playful smile, nudging her shoulder a bit, allowing her to know he was trying to lighten the mood. Finally letting go on his hand, Elizabeth retorted wittily, flicking his shoulder.

"Who's to say I wasn't insightful before?" She teased him. He pretended to be pondering over the idea of her actually being wise, and she let out a loud laugh, gaining the attention of the Narnians and Pevensies (_Aren't they considered to be Narnian and all,_ Elizabeth contemplated, _After all, they are now the _royals _of Narnia_.) The two children smiled sheepishly and turned their attention back to one another, continuing their conversation more quietly now.

"This is going by much quicker than I could hope. Do you believe that only a couple of hours ago, we were hiking through the woods with the witch?" Elizabeth whispered.

"I can't believe it either," Edmund muttered back. "Can you believe that it was only a few days ago that we met?" They swapped a quick, secret smile. That one smile immediately dismissed any childish dislike that still remained in their friendship, and also completed their alliance to one another.

"What did you think about me when we first met?" Elizabeth whispered after a pause. Now, she was very curious, as her opinion of Edmund had changed to astoundingly over the last few days.

"What did you think of me?" He asked, in retaliation.

"That is nowhere near fair! Honestly, I couldn't have been that bad!"

"Liz, you cried twice and called everyone morons."

"So? You made me cry, might I add."

"You may not add that—"

"You aren't king, yet," Elizabeth remarked dryly, gaining another smile from Edmund. She huffed in annoyance, spinning around to see if Aslan and the witch were quite done yet. They were not. Twirling back to her original position, she gave Edmund a reassuring smile and started picking at the grass. After a few handfuls had been torn up, she decided to make a sort of daisy chain out of the blades. She sat there, try to twirl them around and weave them together, but nothing worked.

"What are you doing, Liz?" Edmund deadpanned.

"I'm making a daisy chain," She answered lightly, trying to get two blades to stay intertwined while adding another into the mix. It wasn't quite working.

"Out of grass?" He asked, raising both eyebrows.

"Yes, why?" Elizabeth was rather obvious to his bewildered expression. He rolled his eyes at being ignored and instead told her that she was doing it wrong.

"You realise that isn't how a daisy chain is made."

"Honestly, I don't know how to make one," She shrugged, an awkward smile on her face, now looking up at Edmund for the first time in a few minutes.

"Here," Edmund held out his hands.

"You know how to make a daisy chain?" She asked dubiously. _It was rather odd for a boy to know,_ she thought.

"Yes, surprisingly I do," He mocked her. She huffed, but handed her grass blades over. He fiddled around with them for a bit, before creating a chain.

"What? No. You can't tie them together!" She shrieked with laughter, but they still remembered to be quiet after her last embarrassment.

"Why ever not? This is how you make a daisy chain," He waved the half-formed grass chain around in the air, accidently whipping them both.

"Well, it seems like cheating to me," Elizabeth giggled, grabbing more handfuls of grass from the ground.

"Really?" Edmund asked.

"Really," Elizabeth nodded. "There must be another way!"

"You can continue on for years trying to find a way that works, but I'm telling you, you just tie them together," Edmund gave her the half-done chain and she simply stuck her tongue out at him before continuing on with trying to find another technique. After a few minutes of silence between the two, Aslan called them all back over to the original meeting place. The witch was looking ridiculously proud and ecstatic while Aslan gave away no sign of what had possibly occurred. Elizabeth stood on one side of Edmund, Prometeo had came to stand by her other side, while Peter stood on his other.

"I have settled the matter," Aslan announced loudly for all to hear. Edmund and Elizabeth shared a nervous glance before glancing back at Aslan. "She has announced the claim on your brother's blood." The Pevensies all cried out joyfully, while all of the animals let out the breaths that they had held during the announcement and turned to their neighbours immersing themselves in hushed conversations. The witch started to leave but then stopped suddenly.

"But how do I know your promise will be kept?" Aslan replied with his mightiest roar yet. She gathered her skirts and fled for her life, much to the amusement of the Narnians.

_PS, I was thinking, does anyone want to hear of Elizabeth in _The Horse and his Boy_ or not? Because, I'll only do it if others want me too. That just means the story'll be more canon, and more precise in the plot and timelines, too. Review with an answer, please. There's only one or two more chapter of the Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe, then it's my own mind...PS, I know there are people there (_**183 Hits** and **107 Visitors **for the month of October...)


	6. What Happened about the Statues

**What Happened about the Statues**

_Editing is happening, albeit slowly, but I'd rather get chapters out before I start going over everything..._

_Anyway, SHOUT OUTS: The lovely, lovely Calyn who completely made my day. Wow, I went to your profile and was so happy to see that someone else has seen the BBC version of TCON. I have all the videos, and they came in a wardrobe and all, that I inherited from my grandparents. They're equal to the movies, I think, because there are bits and pieces I like from both, and hate from both (Lucy is so portrayed so much better...) but, the effects do suck. Remember the owl from _The Silver Chair_? Or Maugrim? Mr Beaver, Reepicheep? Epic, epic fails right there...Anyway, thanks for reviewing!_

_PS, Noel Ardnek: Thanks, your review definitely made me laugh. Awesome, you will now be seeing Elizabeth and her adventures in _The Horse and his Boy_. As a reminder, canon means that it follows the original fandom, i.e. Aslan moves the group away from the Stone Table, not like the movie where he just sneaks off in the night. And thanks once more for the kind words and splendid encouragement. (Creepy... :D)_

_REVIEW, please! Make me feel wanted! As usual, may be slow at updating, all belongs to C.S. Lewis (the majority of the dialogue, characters, plot and I'll give you a shout out if you can spot what else!) 'cept my cry-baby of a ten-year-old, Lizzy, who I have big plans for. Now, I also "own" the regal Quiron, mysterious Cheiron, cheeky Prometeo, thoughtful Castor, not-so-thoughtful Pollux and bold Hilaria._

_Again, all comments, reviews, flames and compliments are welcomed! PS, Code word for chapter __six __is "Stag", if you want to be mentioned in a shout out for next chapter OR CAN'T BE BOTHERER REVIEWING. But I digress, onwards, dear reader, if you have survived thus far!_

Aslan watched over the hill's horizon until the witch was out of sight. As soon as she was, he turned to the rest of the camp. "We must move from this place at once, it will be wanted for other purposes. We shall encamp tonight at the Fords of Beruna." Slowly everyone walked away and began to ready some meals before beginning to pack up camp. All the while, everyone wondered just how he had gotten the witch to withdraw her claim on Edmund. The Narnians and Elizabeth all longed to ask him about the negotiation, but the stern look on his face and the memory of his roar echoing throughout their ears allowed no one to gather the courage to. Edmund had been pulled off with his siblings, and both Lucy and he had offered for Elizabeth to join them with to feast with the rest of the Narnians on the hill. She declined politely, thinking that they should spend some more time together as they must not have had a lot of time to bond before the witch entered the camp. Instead, Elizabeth made the long trek back to her tent with Castor, Pollux and Prometeo.

"Well, that was a very interesting exchange," Elizabeth mused, sitting down in the middle of the tent, where a large knitted rug had been laid. She reclined on a fluffy green pillow as everyone else settled themselves comfortably inside. Castor sat down behind her, Pollux next to him and Prometeo sat opposite Elizabeth.

"Did I not tell you that it was something you would not like to miss?" Castor chuckled to himself.

"Actually, I remember that being me," Prometeo huffed.

"Either way, you were both right," Elizabeth shrugged.

"Well, milady, what did you think of the exchange?" Pollux inquired, rapping his hoofs on the ground in the tune of a Narnian song.

"I thought it was...interesting," She shrugged once more.

"That much we knew," Prometeo announced, "But what else?" All the animals were looking at her questionably.

"Oh, how I wish I knew what happened between Aslan and the witch," She sighed, shaking her head a bit.

"Apparently," Pollux muttered, "Aslan's power is much greater than the witch's and she has to perform a special ceremony for Narnia to be overturned in flame and water, and so he thinks that it's an empty threat."

"Pollux, he clearly said that he knew she was right, and that Narnia would be overturned if she didn't...well, y'know," Elizabeth said after a quiet pause.

"Excuse my brother, milady, he's renowned for his rumours," Castor muttered, glaring at his brother.

"Rumours? Already?" Elizabeth asked, sitting up higher. She was very interested for hearing these rumours, a nosy trait that hadn't left her since coming to Narnia.

"Well," Pollux shuffled forward awkwardly on both his front hoofs, looking excited. Elizabeth copied his actions, slightly. "Apparently he also made a deal with his father and now none of the royals can be harmed! They're immortal! Indestructible!"

"Father?"

"What, you wouldn't believe that Aslan has no father?" Castor snapped. He did not like how his brother was filling the lady's head with such juvenile drivel, and even more he did not understand her interest in such matters, or value them.

"I suppose I just never imagined him with one. I can't picture a baby Aslan."

"Oh yes, he appeared out of thin air," Prometeo rolled his eyes.

"Oh, shush, you lot. What else, Pollux?" Elizabeth turned her attention back to the deer when the curtain was thrown open.

"Gracious One, I would advise you not to listen to such frivolous nonsense." There, standing proud and tall with several nymphs and naiads carrying plates of food and drink dancing around him and into the little tent, was Quiron. It was now very crowded, but Elizabeth was sure that he could see her shamefaced look and Pollux's deep blush through the masses. "It is too soon to be discussing what a friend of a cousin of the blacksmith of the daughter of the aunt of the baker might have been told by King Peter himself. And it is even sooner, not to mention dishonest, to distrust Aslan's motives enough to discuss them." With all the food thrown between the five, the drinks in sparkling goblets all nestled between them and the nymphs and naiads out of the room, Quiron settled himself by the entrance of the tent. Although there were a significantly less number of people in the tent now, there was really only enough room to fit three centaurs, so the friends were as close as they could possibly be, appearing to be eating off each other's plates.

"C'mon, father mine, let them have their mindless fun! Besides, where do you get off talking to the "Gracious One" like that?" Prometeo laughed. Quiron gave his son a glare and started to eat his breakfast. Elizabeth joined him and soon enough the tent was filled with a hearty silence, all eating their fill. Elizabeth, who had not eaten anything quite so lovely in a few days (the witch had allowed Edmund to tear off pieces of the stale bread she gave him before spring began and they were residing on the sledge) was digging into her breakfast, savouring the tastes of each sweet berry and every slice of buttered toast along with many, many other foodstuffs.

"I am interested," Quiron muttered a small time later, when they were collecting their plates and cutlery in the now stifling tent. "About the subject which King Edmund and yourself were so intently discussing." The centaur had a small smirk on his face.

"Oh, he was showing me how to make a grass chain," She replied, picking up Castor's dishes in one hand, hers balanced haphazardly in the other. Prometeo hardly had enough time to chortle at her young awkwardness before they tipped dangerously in her hands. Quickly he moved forwards (for he was the closest to her) but the plates fell to the ground swiftly and he only managed to stop one of them. They fell with a soft thud of wood hitting the decretive rug, food spilling across it.

"I shall get this washed for you, milady," Castor stated, moving towards the entrance.

"No, no," Elizabeth waved him off. "I can clean this quickly before we start to move. All of you go pack away your own things first. I can pack up my own belonging," She shooed them all out. As the tent was more spacious now she managed to move around it with more ease, making it a quick job to pack her items away in a small trunk that lay in one corner and to try to take her tent down on her own. Some kind Narnians had rushed to her help, seeing her struggling with the task and afterwards she and a small party helped the other families in the chaotic area do the same. As there was not much time left, she quickly sought out a polite horse who gave her some extra water for quickly removing the food stains from someone's lovely rug. After that, it was after noon and the camp had set off on foot to their next destination. The pace was very easy and quite slow as they had not much far to go.

"So, where exactly is the Ford of Beruna?" Elizabeth asked. She was walking around the middle of the procession with Quiron, who was acting as a strict guardian of sorts since he did allow Pollux to venture near her again.

"It is close, Gracious One, only a few hours walk North East of here," Quiron saw her confusion, and borrowed a roughly draw map of Narnia off of a dwarf who was almost running besides them to keep up with all the other Narnians' pace. Slowly, the rest of the dwarves were falling to the back of the march. Elizabeth studied it for a few moments, before frowning.

"Doesn't that mean we're going _closer_ to the witch and her camp?" The map showed that they would be quite a bit nearer to the witch's camp than before. In fact, they would be half the distance than before. Elizabeth was very, very nervous about this fact, and spent the rest on the walk dreading the night and the new camp. _I must trust in Aslan,_ She thought to herself while lost in her thoughts and memories of the witch and her cronies. _I simply must!_ Elizabeth glanced upwards to where the great lion was discussing things of royal importance with High King Peter. She shook her head, but continued walking, trying to forget her worry.

Eventually, the wide river shallowed and brilliant pebbles and tiny stones were seen in the bottom not nearly a foot below, and the plains within the low valley had levelled out to a nice, grassy flat. Here, Aslan gave the orders to set up the camp again. Elizabeth paused, and glanced at the other side of the river. It seemed Peter, who had fallen back to a couple of metres in front of her to allow his sisters to enjoy Aslan's company, had had the same idea as her.

"Wouldn't it be better to camp on the far side—for fear she should try a night attack or anything?" Peter asked him, moving forwards. Elizabeth moved forwards slightly as well, hoping to be inconspicuous, to hear Aslan's answer. It seemed as if he was lost in thought, as the first time he did not reply to Peter's question. Then, he shook himself and inquired Peter to ask again. The lion gave her a deep look, allowing her to know that he was aware of her eavesdropping now. Nonetheless, she simply continued blushing and stayed where she was.

"No," Aslan muttered. He sounded neutral to the idea, almost as if it didn't matter. "No. She will not make an attack," He repeated. Elizabeth thought that he might be too trusting of the witch, but allowed the lion to have his own opinion. After all, he was a big lion and she only a defenceless little girl if she would try and anger him. Sighing, he turned to look Peter in the eye. Elizabeth glanced over at the pair quickly, but looked away again. "All the same it was well thought of. That is how a soldier ought to think. But it doesn't really matter." Every Narnian around Elizabeth began to set up camp. Edmund had made his way towards Elizabeth while she was halfway setting up her tent.

"Hello," He muttered at her. This was really the first proper time where they hadn't been forced into a conversation, where it could just start out as happy, light-hearted banter. Both children felt a bit awkward. Elizabeth, pettily and maliciously she realised, started to observe Edmund, to see if he would do anything that she could shout at him for, or hate him for. Edmund was just trying to see if she had wanted to set up her tent by Lucy and Susan's (Peter had moved out of the pavilion now that Edmund was here, and Mr Beaver decided that as growing boys they needed their own privacy).

"Hello, Edmund," Elizabeth shrugged, turning away from him a bit. Some very nice Narnians (Rue-something or another and a cheetah whose name began with an 'X') were bringing her trunk towards her tent and she wished to help them. Edmund followed her and they eventually managed to manoeuvre her trunk into the half-pitched tent without any trouble or with it falling on top of them. Standing outside once more, Elizabeth asked for his help to finish setting up her sleeping arrangements. She had managed to get a wonderful spot beneath the shady green trees away from the warriors and guards this time, and as close to the river as possible. She was very touched as Quiron, who she now suspected knew of her fear, three of his most trusted centaurs, Prometeo, Castor and Pollux and both their wives had set up their tents around hers. She was overjoyed at how close she was getting to these Narnians, and liked how they enjoyed her company, too. "Where is it that Lucy, Susan, Peter and you are set up?" She asked him, sitting down on the grass outside the tent. It was so close to the river that they managed to hurt their bottoms sitting on a few pebbles at first.

"We're on the other side of the camp, next to the griffons and the unicorns," He replied.

"Oh, the unicorns! They were lovely. You know I rode one back to our last camp?" She turned to him, a dreamy smile on her face. He smirked at her obvious love of the girly beast but decided instead to keep his mouth shut.

"Well they griffons are quite "lovely", too," He mocked her openly.

"Oh, quiet, you. And I'm sure they'd be insulted if they overheard you calling them "lovely"," She giggled.

"Yes, they probably would be," He agreed, chuckling himself. Elizabeth paused, thinking at how odd it was to be so...cordial with him now, especially after all they had been through and even more so because she couldn't stand him at first.

"It'd odd, isn't it?" Edmund asked, looking at the coarse red of the material in front of him.

"It is," Elizabeth nodded.

"I...I am slightly worried, of course only for you," Elizabeth was confused. Why would he be worried about their friendship if only for her...?

"Sorry?" She questioned him.

"Nothing to be sorry about, Liz. It's perfectly fine to be scared seeing as we're so close to her camp. But Aslan's tent is between us and the enemy, so we should be safe," He told her, looking reassuringly into her eyes.

"Oh," Realisation struck Elizabeth, "That. Yes, that's quite odd too. I feel I'm very safe here, though. A lot safer than before, at least."

"I...What were you talking about?" Edmund eyebrows furrowed, his eyes narrowing into careful slits.

"Oh," Elizabeth blushed, and quickly avoided her friend's eyes. "Nothing," She lied.

"Well okay then," Edmund sighed. He was taking great care to be very polite to her because not only had he been embarrassingly beastly towards her ever since he met her, he thought she deserved as much.

"Your Highness," A voice called from off to their left. There with a brilliant ebony fur coat was the prettiest panther Elizabeth had ever seen, although she had only seen them in pictures and once in a documentary her father had forced their family to watch, and never at the zoo. "Excuse me intrusion, Gracious Lady," He bowed at Elizabeth, who was still a horrid shade of cherry. Edmund cast his friend a curious look. He had heard about The Gracious Lady being around the camp, but had simply assumed it was a naiad or a nymph, not Liz, surely. Out of the corner of her eye, she had caught Edmund's head move towards her. Her face turned burgundy. If she thought right, this was the first time that a Pevensie had heard her noble nickname. She was just getting used to it, too, she supposed.

"The distraction's welcomed," Elizabeth waved him off, giving him a clumsy curtsy.

"You really are more gracious," The panther bowed again. Not sure what to do, Elizabeth copied him and curtsied once more. He echoed her actions, and she repeated hers once more. As the panther made to bow for the fourth time, Edmund quickly stood up.

"You wanted something?" He asked the animal. Elizabeth let out a sigh of relief and whispered a very low thank you to Edmund, who pretended not to hear her. The panther glanced at the out of the corner of his eyes and she prayed to Aslan that he had not heard her. Elizabeth had never found out exactly why he had glanced at her, but it was because he had overheard her hurried whisper. He was simply amazed that they ten-year-old human lived far past her reputation of being charming, gracious and polite. Still, she wasn't the smartest when pertaining etiquette or how to act in front of a knight of Narnia. She might have had them remaining bowing well into the night!

"Your Highness, your siblings are looking for you, and General Orieus wishes for you to gather your weapons from the makeshift blacksmiths also Susan was especially adamant about you talking a bath before you and your siblings dine tonight. Mr Beaver has also made plans with your brother who has requested your presence to be there as well but only after the very important war meeting that is to be held in an hour or so..." The panther began to list off all of the chores and tasks that Edmund needed to attend to before lunch. _In fact_, Elizabeth though, _he might not even get lunch if the war meeting ran overtime_. He sounded especially busy.

"Sorry to interrupt, but perhaps you might be able to tell the King of his tasks while he finds his siblings?" Elizabeth suggested. The panther looked extremely put out, but simply bowed to Edmund.

"Whatever pleases your Majesty."

Edmund did not fall into the trap of bowing back.

"I think that's a good idea, Liz. Shall we find them, then?" He asked, motioning for the panther to walk forwards first. With one last bow to both of them, he turned around and walked away from the children.

"I think he bows too much," Elizabeth noted to Edmund, who laughed at her simple comment. He did agree with her, though, the panther did bow far too much.

"I suppose I need to get going then," He smiled in farewell. The panther had turned back and noticed Edmund had not yet moved.

"They are pressing matter, your Highness."

"I'm coming," Edmund cried back, exasperated by the animals bossiness and his persistence. Elizabeth giggled at his predicament, earning an unamused look from her friend.

"I see you've been working on your kingly expressions, then," Elizabeth sniggered at her friend. Edmund's glare deepened. "It seems you're even too busy for lunch, so I shall save you some food and give it to you next time we talk."

"Thanks, Liz," He called over his shoulder with a wave goodbye. She shook her head and wandered off to find one of her other friends or perhaps even make a new one. She managed to stumble across Mrs Beaver, who had set up a smaller tent for Mr Beaver and herself and was making lunch outside with a squirrel and a couple of birds. Elizabeth wandered over to her former guardian and cleared her throat lightly. Her blush had left her cheeks but she was now looking a bit pale, and the white accents on her dresses made her seem very pale. Mrs Beaver turned around and hurried over to her old guest.

"Oh, Lizzy, dear," She muttered, pulling the child back to the wooded tree stump which served as a chopping board. "I was overjoyed when Aslan told us that he had found Edmund and you and you would be brought back safely to us. You had Mr Beaver and me in a tizzy, you know. It was very unthoughtful and ungrateful to run off like that, and straight into the witch's wand, no less."

"I'm so very sorry, Mrs Beaver," Elizabeth hesitated, toying with how she was going to put the next part. "I...I knew how Edmund reacted, and then thought it was...well, callous, but then I remembered Aslan...I hope you really don't think any less of me now. And I hope you realised that I hadn't betrayed you all," Elizabeth cried, tears building up in her eyes, blinding her from clear vision.

"Oh, hush now, my dear. You're safe now and that's all that really matters in the end. It was a very courageous thing to do, not that it makes it any less silly. Now, stop sobbing and give me a hand preparing lunch for the others." Elizabeth complied and followed Mrs Beaver's wishes, settling down into their familiar food preparation routine.

"Now, how's your dress making coming along?" Mrs Beaver asked Elizabeth once she had been introduced to the rest of the company. A few more Narnians had gathered around to be in the presence of The Gracious Lady.

"I really haven't had a chance to practise any skills over the last few days, Mrs Beaver," Elizabeth smiled down at her.

"Oh, of course you haven't, dear," She brushed it off, "But you will now—hand me those slices, dear, and oh yes, that ham— and how do you feel about making some sort of dessert for dinner tonight?" Mrs Beaver asked her, glancing up. "It can be simple, maybe a roll or a cake..."

"Oh, will Mrs Badger and Mr Badger be joining us?" Elizabeth asked, sitting up higher off of the grass. "It feels like I haven't seen them in years. I really have missed them over the past few days..." Elizabeth trailed off happily, lost in her thoughts of the closest parental figures she had in Narnia. _Actually,_ she corrected herself, _The beavers are also very parent-like_. She decided on a simple pudding that would be able to be made in excess in order for almost everyone to have some. She gathered her skirts and went off around the camp to find the ingredients in bulk. Everyone who had helped was promised a slice happily, which they thought was a very fair trade. As Elizabeth got back, Mrs Beaver had gone to serve a large lunch around to the other Narnians, but had left Elizabeth a large plate of food. She kept half for Edmund and scoffed down half for herself. By the time she was done and had made a very good start on the dessert Mrs Beaver had come back. Without a word exchanged, she and her other woodland friends all joined Elizabeth in making it (although they found it quite difficult at first, seeing as they recipe was in Elizabeth's head and she was busy enough multi-tasking without everyone pestering her about what to do next) but eventually there were enough done by just before sunset. Grabbing the wooden plate with Edmund's lunch on it, she also snagged a pudding which had become very cold as it had been the first one made and set off to find Edmund. With much asking around and getting into seemingly never-ending conversations with others, she eventually found him with Peter, both clanging around swords clumsily (though Peter looked much more comfortable than Edmund) with heavy armour on. Suddenly, Elizabeth felt happy that she had grabbed a pudding, and that Mrs Beaver was intent on making her begin to gain some weight for next winter. She cleared her throat and both boys looked over at her. Edmund, out of breath and ruddy-faced, rushed over and immediately began hacking into the pudding.

"That was supposed to be for after," Elizabeth whined at him. He simply shrugged apologetically, but continued eating. "Sorry," She apologised, holding out her leftover lunch to Peter, "I suppose you get a healthier lunch." He took it with a polite thank you and a friendly smile.

"What have you been up to?" Edmund asked, finally cooling down a bit, though his appetite hadn't hesitated in the least.

"We're still busy setting up camp," She told him honestly. She wondered briefly as to why they had time to muck around with swords and plan strategies while there were still people trying to make a place for them to sleep for tonight. She summed it up to be that they were royalty, and left it at that. She gave Edmund a grin, "I got lucky and landed with cooking duty."

"That sounds to be jolly fun," He commented, grinning back. She shook her head, laughing a bit.

"So, I'm taking it Bowing Panther didn't make you slave over your duties too much?"

"Bowing Panther?" Peter asked, bewildered.

"You see there's this one—"

"No, he was fine," Edmund cut her off mid-sentence, receiving an annoyed glance.

"I see you still need to bathe," Elizabeth commented snidely, unable to keep a cheeky smirk from her face. Edmund glowered at her, and Peter cut in before the conversation could go on any further.

"I suppose we all do need to bathe," He stood up, "Thank you for the lunch, not matter how late it was."

"It was no trouble, King Peter. After all, I was on cooking duty. It was very easy to sneak some food away, especially since there's so much nobody noticed any was missing." Elizabeth also stood up, Edmund following after the two, with a slight groan. Elizabeth was happy that she wasn't the one who needed to fight, as she couldn't imagine how heavy that armour was. Besides, she could not see herself anywhere near the battlefield; she would freeze up, unable to fight. She laughed at Edmund's ridiculous protection, before bidding them both goodbyes. Every Narnian seemed to be heading in the direction of the middle of the camp, where there was a good-sized clearing where they would eat dinner. Elizabeth quickly smelt herself, self-conscious from Peter's suggestion that they all take baths, and decided that even though she could smell anything she might take one just in case. She was detoured from her tent to Mrs Beaver's before she had a chance to clean up, and soon found herself transporting food to the clearing.

Upon entering it, she had noticed that the mood had changed, and credited it to Aslan. He had been distracted and unhappy all afternoon and now at dinner with everyone else around his mood seemed to have rubbed off on them. Elizabeth scowled lightly. She had enjoyed the happy, carefree Narnia from before. Now, it almost seemed as if there was a deep anticipation of dread and fear. Everyone knew that the time for games was over now, and that there was a very serious battle approaching which they needed to be prepared for. Elizabeth made an excuse as soon as she possibly could and managed to even say goodnight and a few more thank you's to Aslan before she snuck into bed and her bed clothes later than night, after taking a nice, long bath. It wasn't until she was tucked neatly on the ground, covered by warm fluffy rugs that Mrs Beaver hadn't mentioned Mrs Badger to her all day, and when she had tried to talk about her the subject had rapidly changed. Also, Mrs Beaver had not answered Elizabeth's question earlier and she hadn't seen her at either camp, now that she thought of it, which made the human very confused and very scared. She fell asleep fitfully, uncomfortably aware that she would wake up in the morning to a world filled with evil, and fear and war.


	7. And then the Next Chapter Began

**And then the Next Chapter Began**

_Editing is happening, albeit slowly, but I'd rather get chapters out before I start going over everything..._

_Anyway, SHOUT OUTS: No one, making it a total of...one. Thanks for all of you who reviewed, too._

_REVIEW, please! Make me feel wanted! As usual, may be slow at updating, all belongs to C.S. Lewis (the majority of the dialogue, characters, plot and I'll give you a shout out if you can spot what else!) 'cept Lizzy. Now, I also "own" the regal Quiron, mysterious Cheiron, cheeky Prometeo, thoughtful Castor, not-so-thoughtful Pollux and bold Hilaria._

_Again, all comments, reviews, flames and compliments are welcomed! PS, Code word for chapter __seven __is "Finite", if you want to be mentioned in a shout out for next chapter OR CAN'T BE BOTHERER REVIEWING. But I digress, onwards, dear reader, if you have survived thus far!_

The next morning, Elizabeth opened her eyes to see a great green shadow quivering backwards and forwards on her tent wall. She stared at sleepily, yawning and rubbing her eyes softly. The shadow was wonderfully hypnotising. She had had quite a nice sleep, as nice as someone could while sleeping on the forest floor. Her neck was paining her slightly when she twitched it a little too far to the left; she must have slept on it oddly. Eventually, though, she raised her head off of her pillow and began to listen to the excitement around her tent. There were the birds singing spring lullabies still, only they were softer, and the clanging of metal against metal. She quickly rummaged through her trunk and readied herself for the day. She managed to find a nice loose, two-shaded blue dress on the bottom of it all, the rest being far too large or far too small for her to wear. Slipping it over the night dress slash undergarments she had on, she slipped out of the tent quickly. Narnians were crying, and saying goodbyes to their loved ones before separating peacefully, the men and about half of the women heading out North, the remaining women and children walking in the direction of Cair Paravel. As soon as Elizabeth had stepped out of her tent, she was bombarded with confusion and sadness. _Why in Aslan are they acting like this?_ She thought. A big, black centaur had made his way over to her mournfully.

"Milady Lizzy," He began. It sounded very odd to Elizabeth, the title attached to her nickname, but still she nodded in the direction of the centaur.

"Yes, sir?"

"There has been a great tragedy last night, milady, and Quiron has sent me to inform you of this heartbreak," The large centaur kneeled down so he was more level with the small ten-year-old girl and gently rested one hand on her shoulder. Elizabeth nodded once more and motioned for him to continue. "It seems, milady..." He paused, a far-off look in his eyes.

"Er, Mr Centaur, sir?"

"Yes?"

"What's happened?"

"It appears, milady, that Aslan was captured by the witch last night and...slaughtered. I am truly very sorry, O Gracious One. Please forgive my abruptness," The centaur stood watching the girl. She looked to be in a state of shock and disbelief. He had heard great words about this small human one, from his men and numerous other animals who shared the same area of the camp as her, as well as from the monarchy themselves. He was very nervous about her reaction, though logically, he saw no reason to be. Elizabeth, meanwhile, had bowed her head in sadness. Her mind was pulling up a blank, and she agreed with it. It was impossible to think, or believe that Aslan could be..._gone_ for one minute. He was resolutely supporting the very people he created; he was a God in Narnia. Probably the only God, but Elizabeth would have to ask that question later. Instead she bowed her head and walked away from the Narnian, back towards her tent and only stopped walking at the edge of the stream.

Elizabeth stood there, breathing deeply, a very dark feeling overcoming her. She assumed it was a weaker sort of grief, but as she was only ten there had never been a reason for her to experience such feelings. Looking closer she saw a face in the water. Elizabeth realised that it was a naiad. The naiad was joining Elizabeth in her mourning. _How _do_ people mourn?_ She thought. Why _do people mourn?_ Elizabeth didn't feel like mourning; she felt like going home and snuggling up beneath her quilt and crying until she fell asleep. Another naiad joined the first, and soon an entire hoard was perched at the water's edge with mermaids flitting in between them all. Elizabeth let out a cry of despair and shook her boots off and stepped carefully into the river. It was cold, as expected, but the rocks were smooth and the current wasn't all that strong. The naiad soothed her by petting her face and combing her hair. Elizabeth felt the cold, slimy webbed hands of the mermaids around her ankles as they pulled her in further. Elizabeth took two more steps into water before stopping short due to a hand landing on her shoulder for the second time that morning. She shrugged it off angrily, not wanting to hear any more bad news. The naiads quickly fussed over her and calmed the girl once more. All were feeling the sting of Aslan's passing. Looking around she saw Prometeo standing behind her, his hands hovering around her body.

"Quiron sent me," He said stoically. "He didn't want you to be alone. He wished to watch over you himself but he found himself otherwise occupied." Elizabeth nodded at her friend and returned to watching the clear river. "Careful, milady."

"Of what, Prometeo?" Elizabeth asked. She sounded very tired and distracted, but still awaited an answer from her friend.

"Of the mermaids," He clarified. "They may seem beautiful and friendly, but when they are bored and have nothing better to do, they will lure soldiers and travellers to their water homes and into the deeps where they drown and strangle their victims in a graceful dance." He didn't sound like himself, she noted.

"Not today," Elizabeth bent down and stroked the face of one. The lady made a weird aqua sound, almost as if a harassed cat purred and yowled underwater all at once. The face of the creature being less slimy than the palm, almost as if swimming forwards all its life had washed away the moss-like feel of the blubbery skin. "Today everyone's far from bored." Prometeo only snorted, not extracting his hands from their task of protecting his friend. Elizabeth sighed and stood, facing her friend once more. She stepped out of the water and slipped back into her boots. Her dress was now annoyingly sticking to her legs and was an even darker shade of blue from the thighs down. The naiads sang for the loss of their leader and the loss of their new confidant, and instead choose to follow Elizabeth out of the water. The mermaids simply swam back to whatever duties they were participating in before.

"You seem to have a way with Narnians," Prometeo hummed down at the girl. A smaller gathering of naiads were still fawning over Elizabeth, comforting her and drenching her all at once. She simply shrugged his comment off and began walking towards the main camp, where everyone ate dinner last night. She wanted to help with something, and she would find chores there.

"You said your father was otherwise preoccupied?" She asked, looking up at the centaur with deep, watery doe eyes. He cringed; whenever Elizabeth cried, which was a lot, she made this one face which made one feel as if they had simultaneously murdered every adorable baby animal on Earth and managed to ruin her very existence. And now, it seemed, she was acting like a noble woman—how she was supposed to act, in other words—which made him feel like he should be on his knees serving her, crying out in agony. Elizabeth had the worse facial expressions, he decided.

"He's at a war meeting," Prometeo clasped his hands behind his back, "One that had been going since before dawn."

"I'm assuming that all the important people are there?" She asked. Elizabeth dodged around a dwarf only to bump into a family of crying rabbits. They were endearing little things, but their anguish only made the people passing stare solemnly at them and remember the great loss. Elizabeth hurried her pace, feeling tears begin to fall down her cheeks while remembering the most exquisite lion living. She contained a sob and ran the final few yards to the circular hearth of the camp. She quickly sought out a nice looking centaur who introduced herself as Allegra. Allegra quickly showed Elizabeth over to a pile of weapons, and began to turn away.

"Allegra!" She cried out to the retreating centaur.

"Yes, your highness?" She asked, looking about busily.

"I...I can't use these."

"Of course you can. They're there for every Narnian."

"No, I mean to say I can't use them, because I don't know how to." Allegra looked at the small girl for a very long moment before hustling her off to another older looking centaur at the other end of the field.

"Erm, hello there," Elizabeth bowed up to the greying woman with salt and pepper fur starting around brilliant brown hooves. She quickly looked down at Elizabeth and gave a small nod of the head, the centaur equivalent for a curtsy, Elizabeth had learned. "I'm sorry to bother you, but Allegra, that centaur over there," Elizabeth quickly pointed over to the preoccupied centaur for clarification, "sent me over here because, well, I can't fight on the battlefield because I don't have any knowledge on how to use a weapon." Elizabeth was mildly embarrassed in saying this, as the Pevensies had learnt how to use one and they hadn't been in Narnia for as long as she had been. But then again, she wasn't expected to fight like they were.

"Very well, Gracious Lady, you shall help me in my task," She quickly ushered Elizabeth over to a very large tent, larger than even Aslan's or the Pevensies'. Elizabeth flung back the heavy tent flap and saw the orange and gold pavilion was filled with all sorts of infants. It was overflowing with children and Elizabeth was very overwhelmed. She quickly closed it again and looked up at the centaur incredulously.

"What exactly _is_ your task?" She asked, almost hesitant at finding out.

"We are to go ahead and transport these children to Cair Paravel, where they shall be safe and out of the peril of the war. There will be a small guard of experienced Narnians travelling along with us." Elizabeth took this to mean, _there will be a few others who, like me, are too old to fight or, like you, never bothered to learn_. With a sigh, Elizabeth nodded and she and the centaur retreated back to the centaur's original post to prepare for the three day trek with at least fourty small children. Elizabeth felt demoralised just thinking about it. The naiads, still swimming around her saw the group which needed to be escorted to safety, blanched and left hurriedly. Elizabeth silently cursed them and shook her head. The centaur showed Elizabeth which path they would take, which food they would need, how they would sleep, and the arranged timetable as to who would watch over the land when the others were resting as well as other numerous things in order to insure a safe journey. Elizabeth had sent Prometeo and Castor's wife back to her own tent to pack up and collect a small bag of her belongings so she could stay with the centaur and help prepare for the journey for longer. The army had set off at a North-Western march an hour before they did, and Elizabeth managed to catch a glimpse of Peter Pevensie before he disappeared into the crowd. Elizabeth desperately wanted to see Edmund before they set off, but she hadn't the chance to. Around noon the party of six watchers and eighty six children all under the age of seven set off into the East, many young ones complaining about missing lunch. Elizabeth could already feel that this task would take a toll on her patience.

It was late afternoon when Elizabeth was forced to take a respite with the rest of the group. All moved at different paces, and in different directions and it was Elizabeth's job to keep them all together. Elizabeth knew that if travelling alone or with a more equipped and able party, the trip to Cair Paravel from either one of Aslan's camp would only take a very long day, with no breaks. As it were, they had somehow managed to divide the trip into three. Elizabeth contented herself with the knowledge that once the war was won, it would take an entire day to count and check everything or whatever needed to be done by the higher positions, another two or three to make sure all were healed, a further day to pack everything at camp up and then four more days to arrive at Cair Paravel. It would give Elizabeth a little longer than a week to help prepare everything for the monarch's arrival. She didn't mind too much; it would give her time to be alone. Sighing, she joined the rest of the company, dealing out lunches to the messy eaters and carefully made her way around the campsite, making sure everything was going fine.

Soon they were off once more, and the hike only lasted a couple of hours this time, as all the children were getting extremely grumpy and refused to walk any further. All Narnians and Elizabeth set up a few fires and slept in groups around them on the grassy mat called earth. Laying under the clear sky which was slowly fading into twilight, she thought back to Aslan's death and for the first time, she wept for the lion. She had rolled over so her mouth was shoved tightly against her arm so no one would hear her sobs and she managed to escape from being disturbed by feigning sleep. Eventually Elizabeth fell into a fitful sleep, not being able to rest properly while surrounded by numerous strangers all sleeping noisily. It created a sound that Elizabeth wasn't used to, and with many huffs, she managed to drift in and out of sleep. Halfway through the night she was woken by a very old fawn to take over watch. It was pitch black and she had no idea how she would see anything creeping up as the fires had died out, but she sat there until an hour before sunrise, as that was when the children all started to wake. Elizabeth couldn't fathom the reasons for their early waking, but decided to feed them instead as to keep them quiet and to not wake the elders.

The sun was well and truly in the sky when the company set off yet again. The same happy, loud laughter resonated around the fields and the knolls they passed and Elizabeth was beginning to have a headache. She had sore, itchy eyes and she had given her second serving to a child who had thrown his first breakfast at his brother, and so she was hungry too. Overall, Elizabeth was very grumpy and simply wanted to ignore the children and lay down and sleep for a while, but she knew she couldn't. Instead she trudged on unhappily and eventually they made it to the half-way point where they ate lunch for a few hours. Most of the children lay down and had a nap, and the older creatures joined them. Elizabeth was once again set on guard duty, even though she was sure it was another old centaur's turn. Grumpily she sat in the daylight, watching the time slowly go past. Eventually, she sun had gone from directly above them to a little to her right, and so she began to wake everyone up once more, and they set off.

The night's routine was precisely the same as the one before. Numerous fires were started and dinner was cooked even though the afternoon's light had not yet begun to dim, and soon after everyone went to sleep.

"O Gracious Lady," The centaur who had given her this job at the beginning had approached Elizabeth as she was scouting the ground for a nice spot to sleep.

"Yes, centaur?" She replied moodily. She was aware she was being harsh and rude but she wasn't in the mood to really apologise.

"My back is rather sore, and so I am afraid you will have to take my watch."

"But surely the other centaur will be able to?" Elizabeth was in shock, and she was beginning to feel enraged.

"Alas, he would, but he is too old as well," She began to walk off. She had given Elizabeth no choice but to take the next watch if she wanted to keep her party safe. Glaring into the sunset, Elizabeth watched the moon rise over the horizon and far into the night's sky. _Just think, Liz_, She thought to herself, _this time tomorrow you will be in Cair Paravel_. When the moon was halfway through the sky, Elizabeth went around to wake another to take over her duty. None obliged and all dismissed her rudely, all opting for sleep instead. Elizabeth sat down on the log once more and wept sourly, all because of how horrible this trip was going for her. When sunrise came, half the camp was already up and about, and the other half was stirring with the noise. Elizabeth had quickly gotten everyone to move a decent hour towards Cair Paravel before they all demanded breakfast. Settling down, Elizabeth gritted her teeth and ignored the requests for her to prepare the entire meal again. She managed to find a comfortable spot to lie down and nap a bit before being told by the one greying centaur that they wanted to arrive at Cair Paravel earlier so that they could rest there. Resentfully, Elizabeth stood up, collected her things together and stomped to the front of the group, moving at a very fast pace to get to Cair. The group fought to keep up with her but it took naught but three hours to arrive.

Elizabeth marvelled at the glorious stature of creamy marble and glass, though her attention was stolen from the famous architecture to her current mission when the centaur pushed her to return to the job she was supposed to be completing. With a very long and very repetitive head count, they discovered that no children had been lost and with that, the party made their way down to the beach. They would be sleeping against the edge of the cliff tonight and for the following nights until proper lodging could be found and so everyone quickly set up a small area for themselves before going swimming for the rest of the afternoon in the deep blue, chilling ocean. When night came, Elizabeth made sure she was the first one asleep.

It was five days before Elizabeth would see any of her friends again, she realised as she cleaned up a very, very small portion of the castle the next day. With nothing better to do, she had crept away from the party and through the massive city to find herself at the very top, standing outside two massive light-coloured wooden double doors. She snuck into the castle and explored it all, getting very lost along the way, and had found a perfect bedroom for Lucy. The room had a lovely little girl look with a light pink and yellow sea-side theme and adjoining lady-in-waiting courters. In the maid's room Elizabeth had found a few cleaning supplies and so set out at cleaning the room up for her younger friend. In her mind, it equalled out Elizabeth's karma after all of those harsh thoughts she had had about Lucy at the beginning. In fact, it might even go above and beyond as it took a solid day of strenuous work to clean the massive chamber with the two-story high ceiling. At the end of the day, Elizabeth ignored her growling stomach asking for her to join her company once more to receive nourishment and slept in the dirty maid's room, sneezing at the dusk and coughing in more grime than one would like. Elizabeth thought it was the best night's sleep she had had since coming to Narnia, however, as it was the first time in a long time that she had slept on a bed without any disturbances.

The next day she had managed to clean out the throne room and had started on the floors (after cleaning the thrones, of course) and as she was doing so, eight men entered. They seemed happy to have seen her and all bowed at her upon recognising her.

"It is quite a lovely surprise to see you here, milady," A fawn bowed at her.

"And an even lovelier surprise to see you have begun our job and made it only one step easier," Another added. A majestic centaur stepped into the room.

"Though she will stop now, and will rest properly."

"Quiron!" Elizabeth grinned and leapt over to her friend. She gave him a huge hug around his waist, as high as she could possibly reach. She was overjoyed in seeing him once more and the small smile on his face told everyone that the normally very serious and straight-faced centaur felt the same.

"Come, O Gracious One," He led her out of the room slowly and to a nice purple and white room she had marvelled at when she first found it. There were several naiads and nymphs all working on it diligently, the naiads jubilant when seeing who would be occupying the room when she entered. She returned their hugs and allowed them to faun over her and show her what they had achieved so far. It was certainly less extravagant than the room she had found for Lucy, as it only contained one room with a bed, closet, sofa, a bath hidden smartly behind a screen and mirrors in it, instead of four separate rooms; one to sleep, one to greet, one to ready oneself for the day and one to lodge someone's maid in. Quiron led her to the couch. "You look tired. I hope the journey treated you well."

"As well as it could with numerous young ones, and old ones," She shrugged. "Tell me what you've been up to." Elizabeth was much more excited to hear about the battle and everything she had missed.

"Now is not the time to begin to reminisce about past fights. Nadine, draw up a bath for the lady," Quiron boomed at a naiad. It quickly exited and entered many times, all carrying large buckets of cold water. Elizabeth settled down into her bath, not at all fussed about the temperature. In fact, she found it rather nice as she had been very warm with all the constant activity she had participated in over the last couple of weeks. It was surprising to think that this was the first time that she had really relaxed since coming to Narnia. It caught her off guard and she vowed quietly to herself to try and relax more often. Two nymphs and two naiads quickly joined her behind the screen while Quiron made the rest leave and to help the other men prepare the castle. Apparently they were all finished, and had only wanted to remain around Elizabeth for something to do. The nymphs behind the screen washed and rinsed and combed her hair, one even massaged her shoulders and naiads cleaned and massaged her legs and other half. It was very odd, but also very relaxing for Elizabeth, though she felt self-conscious about all the attention and the fact that she was being watched while bathing.

"You managed to avoid answering my question in depth, little one," Quiron called to her from the plush loveseat.

"Now is not the time to reminisce on what has past," She called back to him, a mocking tone in her voice.

"I am sure that means that they were too overbearing and pushed you to do too much," Elizabeth stayed quiet, not wanting to dob on anyone, but perhaps it was the wrong thing to do as her silence gave the centaur his answer. "I regret not being there to provide another more satisfying job to you, and I am especially disappointed in Prometeo as he should have been able to warn you against taking it."

"It was no one's fault," Elizabeth brushed it off. "Now, it's unfair for me to speak of my adventure, but for you not to mention yours," Elizabeth cooed through the screen. There was silence for a few moments. "He left, didn't he?" She asked her friends tending to her hygiene. They only giggled before Quiron's voice chuckled back.

"No, I did not. It was eventful, I suppose."

"Are you going to add to that?" Elizabeth asked, pouting.

"As much as I would care to, I must leave to oversee the cleaning of the castle—"

"Oh, Quiron!"

"Yes, O Gracious One?"

"There's a yellow and pink room a few floors up in the East Wing which I've cleaned already. I was hoping it could be Lucy's room?"

"Consider it already done, your Grace," Quiron cooed to the small girl before shutting the doors to her bedroom, him standing in the empty and wide hallway with nothing but a faint smile to keep him company.

Elizabeth preferred the new company much more, and her mood was beginning to improve greatly. She cleaned with the helpers, cooked with the fawns and dined with the centaurs. She spelt in the lovely plum and ivy room with the dark brown wood and silk dresses and sheets and felt like a princess. She enjoyed her time in Cair Paravel, and thought heavily about what Aslan had asked of her. Some days she would sneak down to the apple orchard and lie beneath their branches looking up at the magnificent castle and asking herself if she could live there. Other times she would creep into the library and read all the books she could and try and absorb the knowledge and history or Narnia. She often asked herself if she could be able to remember all of the facts and dates and if she could ever be as diplomatic as the royals she read about. Occasionally Elizabeth found herself on the main balcony simply lying there, thinking to herself if she could ever cope with the responsibilities and the expectations of all the Narnians. She was brought grapes to eat and the richest spiced wines all in silver and gold jewelled goblets and no matter how many times she asked herself the same questions, no matter how many different ways she asked them, she always ended at the same answer. No, she could not live like this, or act as a royal should, or be able to handle the stress, the responsibilities that one would have. Needless to say, by the end of the six days she had to consider whether she was to gain a title or not, she had realised that this life was not the one she could lead.

The night before the Pevensies were to arrive, Elizabeth sat down to eat with the centaurs in a separate, private dining hall just off of the main one which had steadily filled with Narnians rushing ahead of the main party consisting of the army. Over the last few days the castle had become more and more crowded and noisier, but also homier and more cleaner. Cair Paravel had never seemed more wondrous to any of them residing there.

"Oh, Qurion," Elizabeth gasped, quickly resting her goblet on the table in front of her once more. "I forgot to ask, but I was wondering as to how you and the others came to Cair so quickly?"

"Aslan sent ahead a small party of us to begin to clean up for the royal's coronation, which is to happen late morning tomorrow, as to give them enough time to rest," He popped a small, juicy fruit native to Narnia into his mouth and let the flavour explode onto his tastebuds. He offered the same fruit to the lady, who happily took a handful and balanced them on her plate.

"Wait—Aslan? He's alive?" Elizabeth had frozen with the news. Of course she had heard the hype over the lion over the last week but she had not heard the entire story herself and was rather befuddled at what exactly had happened.

"Surely you have heard of The Great Lion's sacrifice by now, milady!" A slightly drunken fawn cried across the room. He had been eavesdropping into the human's conversations all night. Elizabeth glared at the creature, a strong blush covering her cheeks. The Narnians around the fawn all shook their heads, ashamed at how the fawn was treating the noblest lady in Cair.

"Of course I have," Elizabeth snapped at him. The fawn didn't realise her sudden and mild dislike for the creature and instead he simply scoffed and made it known to everyone in the small hall that he did not believe a word that she had said. This continued throughout the night even when they had moved onto different topics. Elizabeth, finally fed up at his cheek and disrespect, embarrassed and mocked the fawn by crying out statements that no other Narnian could dispute. The Narnians found this very amusing as they too were horrible annoyed that their own conversations were disrupted every few moments.

"The sky is blue," She cried.

"Nay, it is clearly a deep indigo. Don't believe her friends, not a word of it, comrades!"

"We're in Narnia!" She cried yet again, and the fawn replied with a shake of his head.

"Nay, we are not! Don't believe her friends, not a word of it, comrades!"

"You are speaking!" And so it went on, "Nay, obviously not. Don't believe her friends, not a word of it, comrades..." By the end of the night, Elizabeth's face was red with a mixture of mirth and annoyance, along with their observers.

Elizabeth ignored the fawn and continued her conversation with Quiron.

"But what exactly happened? I was told by that one centaur that he was taken and slaughtered by the witch during the night."

("Nay, don't believe her friends! Not a word of it, comrades!")

"Yes, Orieus was told as such, but he was mistaken. It was the deal Aslan had made with The White Witch at the camp. He would sacrifice his life for Edmund's on The Stone Table where he would be resurrected the morning after." Elizabeth sat in awe of Aslan's might knowledge and power, before returning to the conversation with her friend. She had managed to finish the delicious fruits and grabbed at more while she spoke.

"Well I'm glad that everything turned out all right."

"Nay, she most certainly is not! Don't believe her friends, not a word of it comrades!"

"Oh would you stop that!"

"Nay, never! Don't believe her friends, not a word of it comrades!"

"Quiron, I am requesting you to watch over this fawn and never allow him drink at any form of banquet in the future," She muttered to her friend quietly, hoping no one would hear. The Narnians around her chuckled and promised that it would be so, while the fawn was very insulted at such a suggestion.

"Nay! Do not! Don't believe her friends, not a word of it, comrades!" All went to bed that night amused, tired and all with throbbing headaches.

A small, hesitant knock sounded on Elizabeth's great white double doors the next morning, waking her and she glanced out over her small balcony to see that the sun was nowhere in sight. Her window faced west and so she believed that it would be somewhere before noon. She quickly slipped on an old fashioned dressing gown she had been given upon the eight men's arrival and went to answer it quietly. Opening the heavy door she saw Edmund standing there looking incredibly awkward, one hand raised as if to knock once more. Elizabeth grinned happily and dragged him into the room quickly.

"Ed, you're here!" She cooed, pulling him over to the love seat. Perched delicately she gazed at him inquiringly. "Isn't it lovely? When did you get here? Did you get shown your room? I hope you like it; I picked it out especially for you, you know. Oh, and I chose Lucy's, too!" Edmund sat next to his friend, laughing at her joy, although he was just as happy to see her again.

"Calm down, won't you? I was hesitant to wake you up, but I can see now that that wasn't a problem," He teased her. She replied by poking his stomach and rolling her eyes at the boy.

"Actually, you did manage to wake me up. But it's fine. I've been sleeping much better lately, as I've had access to a bed and all," She adjusted herself on the couch quickly, so her head was resting on her knees.

"That's good, I suppose," He nodded. "Now, ask the questions again, only this time in a way I can understand them."

"Oh, hush, you! Honestly!" She shook her head, a faint smile on her lips from his teasing. "When did you arrive?" She asked him first.

"About an hour or so ago," He shrugged towards his friend.

"And you're already cleaned and settled in?" Elizabeth raked her eyes over her friend. He was unsoiled and dressed in fancy royal garb (it looked mildly uncomfortable, especially as he kept fiddling in and with it). Edmund rolled his eyes at her disbelief. _Of course Liz would take a lifetime to settle in at Cair, any girl would_, he mused quietly to himself.

"Yes, I am," He told her impatiently. She huffed and looked past him, through the large windows overlooking a different view facing south. The view had a slight dusting of the beach's cliff in the very corner but that was as much as she could see. Elizabeth was faintly upset about not getting an ocean view but she shrugged the feeling off.

"Is that what you're wearing to your coronation?" She asked, plainly being curious.

"Yes, why? Is there something wrong with it?" Edmund began looking over his tunic and medieval-era clothing. It seemed the same as when he had been given them and he thought he had seemed decent in them when he glanced upon himself in the looking-glass in his room.

"No, they're fine. I was just asking," Elizabeth settled his worries quickly. "I have no clue as to what to wear to a coronation, let alone my friends'!"

"I'm sure whatever you pick out will be fine," Edmund muttered, longing to change the conversation.

"Are you nervous?" Elizabeth whispered. She wasn't sure if he wanted her to ask this, or if he would even answer at all, but he surprised her by nodding and giving her a weak smile. Elizabeth was amused to see he had a very small pieces of pastry stuck in between his teeth. She smothered a laugh, which Edmund didn't notice. Or perhaps he did, but he simply assumed Elizabeth was laughing at his nervousness.

"A bit. I'm not really sure what to do or how it works, even though we were told this morning."

"I'm sure you'll be fine, and if you do get lost you could just copy whatever Peter does," Elizabeth shrugged. Edmund smiled and nodded. That was his plan anyway, if he had forgotten what to do. "How was the, you know, the battle?" Elizabeth asked him after a few minutes of a companionable silence.

"It was...rough, I suppose. It was very hard going at the beginning, and once everyone got into place it seemed as if the witch just suddenly attacked us," He paused, and with that pause Elizabeth gave him a hopefully reassuring smile. "And it lasted a while after that. A lot of good soldiers were turned into stone by _her_, and the others were murdered by her followers." He shuddered at this, his expression painful. Elizabeth regretting asking now, if it hurt her friend to remember it, but she just sat silently and selfishly because she really wanted to know what happened and so far he was the only one to tell her. "And then Aslan and Lucy and Susan and another army of Narnians came over a hill—they were from the witch's castle, apparently—and it only lasted a few minutes after that. Aslan defeated the witch, and all of her followers fled."

"I wonder if that lion still had the moustache you drew on him..." Elizabeth mused to herself quietly a few minutes later. Edmund laughed loudly at her ponderings, but then suddenly fell silent, wondering the same thing too. Elizabeth broke his thoughts as she flung a pillow into his face. He was shocked for a moment before grabbing it out of her hands and hitting her back with it twice. Their fun and games were stopped short however, when a knock came from the door once more. This time Edmund opened it.

"Hello, Nigel," He muttered contently, still a quiet smile on his lips when he glanced over to his friend, still giggling away crazily to herself in her couch. Elizabeth looked up to see that Nigel was the name for the Bowing Panther.

"Your Majesty, your lady," He bowed first to Edmund, and then to Elizabeth, a wince on his face. This time, however, Elizabeth only spared him a nod of the head before motioning for him to continue. Both had the same expression on their faces, both along the lines of 'dodged that bullet'. "Your Highness, I hate to interrupt such festivities of a friends' reunion, but you are wanted downstairs, there's much for you to see to..." Elizabeth drowned out the panther's orders and rolled her eyes. It was almost impossible to find time to be Edmund's friend, especially with Nigel "Bowing Panther" interrupting every conversation.

"I should begin to get ready, I suppose," Elizabeth stood up, "And it sounds like you have a list a mile long, so I suppose I'll see you at the coronation?"

"I should be off," Edmund nodded, and motioned for Bowing Panther to follow him. Nigel and Edmund set off at a nice pace, exiting her room.

"Oh, and Ed?" Elizabeth cried, stopping him at the door. "Try not to trip."

"Thanks," Edmund muttered back, a little sarcastically. That girl always made him worry, even with the slightest comment. Elizabeth grinned at him as she shut the door quietly, and picked out the fanciest dress she could find in her chambers, an indigo one with silver and gold cords around the waist and hips which fell to the floor. She slipped on brown slippers and tied her hair in a plait before making her way towards the throne room.

_PS, So sorry about the horribly late update, I've just had exams and so have been studying in this chapter's place. Trust me, I would have rather written this instead! But I made it up to you by making it the longest chapter yet (two thousand words more than normal!), and adding a little Edmund/Elizabeth banter at the end!_


	8. What Happened After the Coronation

**What Happened After the Coronation**

_Editing is happening, albeit slowly, but I'd rather get chapters out before I start going over everything..._

_Anyway, SHOUT OUTS: No one, making it a total of...one. Thanks for all of you who reviewed, too._

_REVIEW, please! Make me feel wanted! As usual, may be slow at updating, all belongs to C.S. Lewis (the majority of the dialogue, characters, plot and I'll give you a shout out if you can spot what else!) 'cept Lizzy. Now, I also "own" the regal Quiron, mysterious Cheiron, cheeky Prometeo, thoughtful Castor, not-so-thoughtful Pollux and bold Hilaria and Bowing Panther, Nigel._

_Again, all comments, reviews, flames and compliments are welcomed! PS, Code word for chapter __seven __is "Finite", if you want to be mentioned in a shout out for next chapter OR CAN'T BE BOTHERER REVIEWING. But I digress, onwards, dear reader, if you have survived thus far!_

_Oh my God, people reading this. I am so sorry for not updating in...weeks. First exams, then my bedroom was completely flooded because of the storms so I was living with my grandma, without a computer and then I went on holiday and just came backyesterday. I apologise once more, with as much sincerity as one can offer and so this is a very, _very_ quick chapter written in one day._

Elizabeth hurried down the huge marble staircase and entered the throne room quickly. It buzzed with conversation and excitement and was completely filled to the brim with eager Narnians. The great doors were opened and overlooking the main balcony. If Elizabeth glanced over the side, she would have seen the most beautiful merpeople dancing, waiting to the ceremony to start. As she walked through the open doors, she was immediately swamped with the attention of many Narnians. They bowed and congratulated her and wished to speak about Narnia's greatest battle to date. Thankfully, before Elizabeth could become too overwhelmed with this noble treatment, Quiron swooped in and saved her like always.

"Thank you so very much, Quiron. You always know exactly when I need help, and you always provide it," She whispered softly, giving him a very relieved smile.

"It is my duty, O Gracious One," He replied, shooing off the little human's thanks. He began to lead her away from the crowd and towards the thrones at the very end of the hall. Many tried to gain her attention as she passed, but Elizabeth simply smiled politely and avoided any type of conversation. Quiron presented Elizabeth off to one side of the room. It was angled slightly away from the rest, but not to an extreme extent. Elizabeth smiled happily at him once more and sat down gratefully. Then the centaur surprised her by walking to a position directly behind her. She was about to turn around to immerse him in conversation, but was stopped when her neighbour started talking to her instead.

"Good morning, Milady. I trust you slept well, as you look more beautiful than Queen Swanwhite, which is perhaps one of the hardest feats any Narnian could accomplish." The voice belonged to a confident-looking almas of King Peter's army. Its weak chin, flat nose and furry red body made Elizabeth slightly uncomfortable and she immediately thought of the Big Foot monster. Elizabeth did not want to insult a member who served their nation so she smiled and tried not to offend him by looking disgusted.

"And who might you be, brave soldier?" She asked, trying to keep the conversation light. Elizabeth had read about Queen Swanwhite in one of the library books and knew that she was known mostly for her otherworldly, unbelievably beauty and not her ruling habits, and so Elizabeth was aware that the soldier was very kind and very charming to pay her a compliment as such.

"My name is not important, for I only wish to bask in your beauty. I need no other honour from such a lady as yourself." Elizabeth blushed very hard, as she was not used to being treated like this. She quickly glanced past the almas and saw that the rather normal-looking tiger on the other side of him was busy conversing with his neighbour, and on the other side of Elizabeth was a very shiny wall.

"Well then, if you choose to remain nameless and I shall have to designate you one, as it would be rude and quite vain to continue conversing with such a courageous Narnian without one," Elizabeth replied in a light, slightly disinterested tone. She wished to remain joking and nice to the thing, but did not want to spend any more time than she needed to associating herself with it.

"Very well, milady. Name away," He smiled a happy smile which showed little yellow teeth that had been ground down over the years, with green, thick saliva with little pieces of identifiable food dripping away from the goo and odious stench excreting from his jaw. Elizabeth quickly turned away, pretending to be in thought about the name while actually hiding a horrified wince. She quickly turned around and saw Quiron had left her alone to join the rest of the Narnians still standing. Elizabeth opened her mouth to speak but was thankfully distracted by all of the Narnians rushing to grab their spots before the ceremony began. There was pushing and shoving as all wanted to get the best position with the best advantage point. Quiron, a centaur Elizabeth hadn't met but knew to the name of Oreius and two others were creating a path for Aslan and the monarchy to walk down. When their task was complete they all marched away to stand in one corner of the room separately. Oreius had made his way to stand in front of Elizabeth. She saw him glance at the creature besides her and was pleased to discover that she wasn't the only one with abhorrence for him. When it tried to talk to Elizabeth once more, Oreius cleared his throat and glared at it. Then, Aslan walked through the crowd shortly followed by the royals.

Lucy, Susan and Peter were also dressed in royal-looking medieval items of clothing just like Edmund's. As the four made their way up to the thrones, there was clapping and yelling and cheering for them by the Narnians towards the back of the room. Lucy, Elizabeth noted, couldn't hide her smile and walked down the aisle waving at every Narnian she knew or recognised and even some she didn't. Peter walked tall and confident and didn't once fidget with his clothes. He looked straight ahead and seemed determined to become the greatest King the country had ever seen. Elizabeth didn't doubt him for even a millisecond, and knew that when he swore to serve his country he would do nothing but. Susan looked wonderful and very, very royal as she walked behind her older brother. Elizabeth could see her blooming as a Queen of this country. A small, green envy monster climbed up in her stomach but she ignored it and instead looked at the brother behind Susan. Edmund stood straight, upright and taught. He looked very serious and Elizabeth had to keep back a slight giggle when she saw his eyes glance down at the ground every so often. She clapped along with the Narnians for a couple of seconds when she saw her closest friend and stayed standing with a blissful smile on her face and her hands held delicately together under her chin. Edmund, unlike his brother's clenched fists steadily down by his sides, fidgeted with his tunic and glanced out at the crowd once or twice. Elizabeth smiled as the front four rows sat down as the siblings reached the front and stood in a line, facing their people. Aslan stood before them, in the middle of them all.

"Narnians," The Great Lion began, glancing out over the audience. "Standing before you is Sir Peter Wolfbane Pevensie, of Finchley; Susan Pevensie of Finchley; Edmund Pevensie of Finchley and Lucy Pevensie of Finchley. Sirs and Madams of Narnia, I here present unto you High King Peter, Queen Susan, King Edmund and Queen Lucy, your undoubted Kings and Queens: wherefore all you who come this day to do your homage and service. Are you willing to do the same?"

"Aslan save High King Peter," The crowd shouted back. "Aslan save Queen Susan! Aslan save King Edmund! Aslan save Queen Lucy!" Elizabeth watched in awe as four beautiful sceptres were brought forwards to the altar by a collection of dwarves and presented to Aslan who then placed one into each of the Pevensie's hands. Peter's was a brilliant gold, with the biggest bauble on the end. It was engraved with the sun and the stars. It was very impressive. Susan's was silver, the bauble slightly smaller as well, and her bauble was engraved with the moon and the ocean. It was very striking but in a more feminine way. Edmund's sceptre was the same colour as his brothers, a rich, shiny gold. It had a forest engraved around the slightly smaller than Susan's bauble. Elizabeth paused for a minute, and tried to take a closer glimpse of it, but she sat too far away to examine any detail. Lucy's was silver with the smallest bauble. Elizabeth thought that it was the prettiest with the sweetest engravings of flowers and strings of ivy covering the platinum orb and even meandering down some of the stick. Aslan continued on with the ceremony while each of the royals tried desperately not to examine the sceptres they had just been given.

"High King Peter," Aslan addressed the young king standing on the lion's immediate right. "Ar___e you willing to take the Oath?"_

_"__I am willing to take the oath, My King," Peter replied. He stood even straighter now and held his sceptre out vertically. Elizabeth could help but notice that as real gold it must have been quite heavy._

_"__Will you solemnly promise and swear to govern the peoples of Narnia according to their respective laws and customs?"_

_"__I solemnly promise and swear to govern the peoples of Narnia according to their respective laws and customs," Peter recited back to Aslan. _

_ "__And will you solemnly promise and swear to listen and guide the problems and troubles of your peoples fairly and justly?"_

_"__I will solemnly promise and swear to listen and guide the problems and the troubles of my peoples fairly and justly."_

_"__And will you solemnly promise and swear to serve your people and their kingdom continuously with all the love and compassion that you possess?"_

_"__I will solemnly promise and swear to serve my people and their kingdom continuously with all the love and compassion that I possess." A fawn came out and placed a heavy gold robe on Peter's soldiers. Aslan then addressed the child on Peter's right._

_"__Queen Susan, are you willing to take the Oath?" Elizabeth paused. It was a very long Oath and if they each had to individually take it..._

_"__I am willing to take the Oath, My King," Susan's melodious voice cut through Elizabeth mental groan._

___A decent ten minutes later an identical heavy golden robe was placed on Lucy's shoulders. Elizabeth was very glad it was over, as the excitement of the coronation had begun to wear off as Susan began her Vow to Narnia. By the time it was Lucy's turn, Elizabeth was wishing that it was just a simple pinking promise instead of an Oath. She had resigned herself to a mild boredom in her chair. No matter how cruel or selfish she sounded, she was beginning to tire seeing all of the Pevensies get crowned at once._

___ "The things which I have here before promised, I will perform, and keep. So help me Aslan," The four siblings recited as the fawn stepped off of the altar before they all kneeled down onto one knee. Elizabeth let out a silent huff as four more fawns stepped towards the altar, not one of them carrying a crown. Aslan allowed the fawns to place a gold bracelet around each Pevensies left wrist—each had the same engravings and each siblings' sceptres—and a thick ring on each monarch's right ring finger. The ring had the emblem of Narnia on the new coat of arms which had been determined for 'The Golden Age' as many called it. Elizabeth was overjoyed because she had been there when it was announced and she had suggested a thin black line to go diagonally down the crest which many said made it more striking._

___ "Receive the bracelets of sincerity and wisdom...for pledges of that bond which unites you with your people." Aslan announced as the bracelets were slipped over the hands of the children. "Receive the rings which signify the marriage you hold with your country," The lion said once more. Elizabeth sighed once more and adjusted herself in her seat, while the Pevensies sat down in theirs._

___ "Sickening, isn't it?" Her neighbour hissed, seeing her boredom. She gave him an abrupt, shocked looked and was unable to stop the phrase __"Look who's talking"____ pass through her mind. She managed to avoid eyesight with the thing as four different fawns carried up the crowns, made to looking like some Narnian had walked out to a garden made purely of gold and silver and had strung masculine leaves together for the two boys, and delicate flowers in a circle for Susan and Lucy. Aslan went through a long blessing for each crown and finally each crown was placed upon their heads. There was silence for a moment before a band overhead in the musicians' stand which overlooked the throne room began to play, competing against the singing of the merpeople wafting up through the Eastern door. The entire crowd yelled above the music in unison as the Pevensies began to stand._

___ "Aslan save the Kings! Long live the Kings! May the Kings live forever! Aslan save the Queens! Long live the Queens! May the Queens live forever!" Aslan began to decend off of the altar but paused when he had come in line with Elizabeth and looked directly over to her. She quickly and very happily got up and out of her seat, walked widely around the furry creature and placed one hand deeply within his fur, managing to somehow sneak out of the celebrations in the hall. They paused on the main balcony which overlooked the ocean. Elizabeth saw the splashes that the fins made when they crashed back into the water once more. Smiling happily she turned to her left, away from the entrance of the castle and was happy to see Aslan follow her. After a rather lengthy walk they had arrived at the courtyard garden. Technically, it was supposed to be for royalty and only royalty but Elizabeth loved it so very much and couldn't think of another place where she wanted to be at that precise moment._

___ "Queen Swanwhite built these gardens, y'know?" Elizabeth sighed happily at Aslan and kneeled down in front of a very small pond which was surrounded by blooming white roses._

___ "I was aware of that child. She said she felt more at home among these flowers as here she did not feel as if her hair stood out so much," Aslan sat behind Elizabeth and helped distract her from the conversation that was inevitable. "I trust you have thought long and hard over your future. I believe you have arrived at an answer, as well, my child."_

"I have, Aslan. And I don't think you'll like it," Elizabeth's eyes were closed and the summer sun beat down on her, and she soaked in it happily.

"It was your decision to make, but not mine to judge," Aslan quipped. Elizabeth thought that she could hear a slight purr in his tone, but shook it off as a silly thought.

"That's the funny thing about living creatures; we judge even when we know we're not meant to," Elizabeth retorted, with a slight smile on her lips. She turned around and smiled at the lion, looking at him fully. "I've decided that I would be much happier as a normal citizen of Narnia. There are four new royals who are wonderful and caring and who are really needed by the people. I don't have a place," Elizabeth was thoughtful for a second. "I know it's here somewhere, but I won't find it as a noblewoman. And it's something I need to do without extra responsibility or duties."

"That was very wise of you, child. I am proud of your decision," Elizabeth wanted to point out that he just judged her decision but bite her tongue instead. "I believe that you should rest before the feast tonight. Quiron has arranged a few tasks for others, one that involves you. I believe he might want to talk to you about it before the feast tonight."

"Shouldn't I go back to the ceremony?" Elizabeth knew that awards were being passed out to a large number of soldiers who had fought in the war, and she felt like she should be there for that.

"As just a citizen of Narnia, you have no obligations to be there," Aslan said. Elizabeth felt hurt at his words and realised something very quickly. She wouldn't be close friends with any of the Pevensies. They were royalty and she would have a completely different life to theirs. She might not even see them again. Her tears began to fall down her cheeks as she walked away from the lion hurriedly. She quickly made her way up to her borrowed room and used this morning's washing water to wash up again. She felt mildly dirty about it, but did it anyway. Sitting down on the end of her bed, she threw her shoes into the corner of her room and cried loudly and messily, convinced that everyone was still watching the ceremony downstairs.

The sun was just entering her window's view as she heard the festivities downstairs become even louder. It was quite shocking as she was two floors up and her heavy door usually blocked every noise behind it. Elizabeth peeled herself off of her bed covers and went over to her balcony, shutting the clear glass doors behind her. She watched the sunset for a while and hid carefully when some nymphs came into the room and began to prep it for the night, assuming that Elizabeth was still downstairs with the others. She watched as the sky began completely black and no lights flickered in her eyes. It seemed that everyone in Narnia was currently downstairs. Except for her and Aslan, that is. She assumed that he hadn't returned to the party after their little talk, as she certainly didn't feel like it. Elizabeth could feel tears swell into her eyes again. _I made the wrong choice,_ She blubbered to herself. There was a knock on her door and so Elizabeth whipped her eyes and silently made her way over to it. Once she opened it, she grinned at the dark haired male who stood on the other side of it. She was so happy that he had come up to fetch her or keep her company. She really desperately felt like speaking to him all afternoon and now here he was. The two entered the room and walked out to the balcony once more.

"I'm very surprised to find you up here," He began, "Especially after Aslan told me of your decision. I would have thought that you would have liked to be among your own."

"Aslan said you had some things you wished to discuss with me, Quiron," Elizabeth wasn't in the mood to talk about her decision. She felt another emotionally cry overtaking her control when she just thought about it. She tried to push away the regret and embarrassment and tried to change the subject.

"Yes," The centaur nodded. "And as you made a different decision to the one I originally thought you'd take, you have made it that much harder and more difficult."

"Oh, I'm sorry, Quiron," She choked out. She tried to control her blush while she pushed down more tears.

"Excuse me, O Gracious One. You have nothing to apologise for. If anything, I should be the one apologising. I should not have mentioned such," He glanced up in the skies for a few minutes and Elizabeth gave up on conversation and so lent against the marble railing and joined his line of sight. "Your decision does not truly make you happy," He muttered quietly, catching Elizabeth off guard. She quickly glanced at him and saw that he hadn't moved his eyes. Keeping her gaze lowered she shook her head slowly.

"It did before Aslan pointed out one very important point," A hollow laugh escaped her cracked lips. Her tears slid past her cheeks and into the cracks and stung them, making it hard for her continue.

"Perhaps you should speak to Aslan and inform him that you've changed your mind," He said, walking back into the room.

_Perhaps I should, it would make me happy,_ She thought over the wise centaur's suggestion. _But how would I get hold of him? And what would he say? He said he was proud of me—will he think less if I change my mind? Did I change my mind? I still don't want to be nobility, but I will miss Lucy and Edmund. I haven't actually thought differently on the subject, I've just been shown what some of the consequences are. And they're big consequences. I don't like them. Should I choose my friendship with two of the Pevensies over my own happiness?_ Elizabeth thought back to her conversation with Aslan. It was very one-sided and extremely selfish of her, and she didn't think that was very gracious at all. However, a smaller, very snide part of her reminder her that she had been thrown into a stupid magic land, met horrible people, been hurt and embarrassed and shown up many times, had gotten into numerous fights and had helped a country win a civil war. She had a right to be selfish. _Besides, what happened to finding a place where I belong?_

"No," Elizabeth muttered to herself, and in the dead silence of the night her friend overheard her answer. "No, I won't do that." She stood out there and made no movement to go inside the room.

"I have decided to hire you some protection," Quiron muttered after what seemed like hours to Elizabeth. She had been deep in thought and Quiron's statement had snapped her out of it. She gave him a weak smile.

"Sorry," She walked inside and sat down on the couch. "I'm sorry. I was thinking about other things. Please go on."

"I have made a decision myself, one that includes you and your future," Quiron stepped in front of the small ten-year-old girl and gained her entire attention. "I have hired protection for you." She sat there for a moment, eye wide and innocent. If she was to make an argument to deter this idea it would have to be exceedingly exceptional for she looked the very essence of breakable and naive.

"Whatever for?" She ended up saying. Quiron could see they question behind her eyes. She obviously thought herself invincible since she had survived one war; one she hadn't even fought in, mind you.

"You are unaware how to fight, and while you act graciously and nobly in public, some of the public do not act graciously back. Also, it seems that we will have to find you new lodgings and you will next to be protected in your own home without an all-year guard watch," The centaur made a list of his points and watched as Elizabeth soaked them all in. She seemed to have agreed with some of them, anyway. "Now, what is it that you'd wish to do in the future and I will begin to find ones that are suitable for your plans."

"I'd like to travel," Elizabeth said first. She didn't actually like the idea of wandering from place to place, not having a home, but back on Earth with her family, whenever someone was asked what they would like to do in the future, they always replied with travel. Elizabeth began to ponder over a list of other things that she might like to do. She didn't want a job quite yet, but she didn't exactly want to go to school. School was very boring and she decided that she would avoid that at all costs. He mind wandered back to travelling and she thought about it. She could move to place to place, and see knew parts of Narnia she might have never seen. She could get a greater feel for the Narnian lifestyle and connect with them more. She would truly be "just another citizen", which is exactly what she had wanted. And she would most likely be alone in her travels and the best time to learn about yourself is to be by yourself. The more Elizabeth thought about her slip of the lip, the more she liked the idea of it. She would be moving around from place to place and so she would have to find somewhere she belonged—not even that. Somewhere she _liked_.

"I see," Quiron muttered. "I don't think that's an appropriate choice at the moment—"

"Oh, and just why not?" Elizabeth huffed.

"Because there were a big group of the witch's followers which ran away after the battle, and there could be a rebellion. It wouldn't be safe to travel alone, especially for you—"

"But I _wouldn't_ _be_ alone, I'd have protection. Protection handpicked by you, in fact. And maybe even one of those talking horses," Elizabeth cut him off for the second time. Quiron huffed at the girl's temporary rudeness but simply dismissed it. "Quiron, it's getting very late and we've both had very big days and I'm beginning to feel tired," Elizabeth sighed and dismissed her friend. "Please think about it.

"I will," Quiron announced as he let himself out. Elizabeth collapsed on to her bed and clamped her eyes shut. She wasn't as tired as she made herself out to be, but while she was stilling her thoughts of travelling, as she might not even go and she didn't want to get too excited about it because of that, she gently lulled herself into sleep.

Elizabeth felt a throbbing pain through her eyes and realised a second later that it was just the sun blinding her and waking her up. She rolled over on to her side, facing away from the sun, and slowly blinked rapidly for minutes, trying to adjust herself to the light. When she could clearly see the plush lavender carpet of her floor, she dared to glance around her room, though she still needed to wince when she looked up once more. She peeled herself from the bed to find that she had slept in her clothes. Looking around she realised that it hadn't been the sun in her eyes that had woken her; it had been Nadine, the naiad who was in charge of her four handmaidens. _You'll have to make sure you won't get used to that, _Elizabeth told herself. She'd either be moving out of the palace and living somewhere else or travelling around for a while (the option she preferred) and so either way she wouldn't have the privilege of being waited on hand and foot. Nadine bowed when she saw Elizabeth awake and hurried off to get the other naiads and nymphs who helped Elizabeth ready herself for the day. Elizabeth stripped off the dress she had on, walked across her room to hang it up in her wardrobe and eased herself into the warm bath water. By the time Elizabeth was ready and dressed in a lovely yellow silk dress, the castle had become alive. Elizabeth loved waking up extra early to see this happen, the quickly, unseeable change of empty stone to busy morning, but had missed it the last two mornings. Instead, Elizabeth made her way downstairs and into the small breakfast hall she usually ate in with the fawns. It was a sort of common room for the servants, and they happily allowed her to sit with them and eat with them. They provided great morning conversation and it made Elizabeth happy and buzzed for the day. After breakfast she walked down to the orchard with a few other fawns and they began picking the apples off of the tree. Elizabeth, while she loved this job, wasn't very good at it as she was rather small and couldn't reach some of the trees and also she ate about half of the apples that she collected. The fawns started yelling at her during the late morning and she ran away giggling with a small collection of apples. She ate three of the straight, as she had missed the feast last night and hadn't eaten because of it and was now very hungry. She only had three more apples left when she turned a corner and saw Peter—King Peter now—looking around confused.

"Good morning, your Highness," Elizabeth dropped down into a careful half-curtsy, as she did not want to drop any of her apples.

"Oh, am I glad to see you, Lizzy," He smiled at her happily and made his way over to her. Elizabeth was happy that she had remembered who she was. So far, he was a very good king in her eyes. "And you can call me just Peter, if you like." Elizabeth smiled at his obviously British accent and shook her head.

"Is there anything I would be able to assist you with?" Elizabeth asked him. He seemed like he needed some sort of help.

"Well don't tell Ed or Lu this, but I'm lost. I was trying to find my way to breakfast, you see and I suddenly didn't know where I was," He smiled down at Elizabeth, talking with a joking tone. _He seems nice and happy_, She thought.

"Don't worry, you Majesty, I can easily show you the way. Anyone would be happy to, in fact. Apple for the journey?" Elizabeth offered her arms out to him. He chuckled and took one.

"I wouldn't mind one, thank you."

"No problems," She waved him off carefully. "Now, which breakfast hall were you looking for?" Peter looked shocked at her question. His eyebrows had shot right up and he blink twice before he answered her.

"There are more than one?" He asked.

"Uh...yes?" Elizabeth hesitated. "Which room were you asked to go to for breakfast?" She tried a different tactic.

"I wasn't asked to go to any particular room," He replied.

"Well why didn't you ask?" Elizabeth barked at him, rolling her eyes and looking at the ground, thinking.

"I didn't think I needed to..." Peter murmured. He was a little embarrassed, to say the truth. He was supposed to be the High King and here he was, asking a ten-year-old girl for directions because he couldn't even find his own breakfast. He started to shuffle his feet a bit and was just about to apologise when she beat him to speaking.

"Okay," Elizabeth started off hesitantly. She wasn't sure if Peter had a sense of humour like his brother, and she knew that Edmund would appreciate what she was about to say. "I have an idea," She really hoped he wouldn't storm off angrily. "We go into the closest breakfast hall and then we say because you're King, you want to eat in there and then people will bring the food to you." Peter Pevensie looked incredulously at Elizabeth Jones. She obviously wasn't the prettiest or the smartest or the nicest girl that he had ever met, but she was definitely the most entertaining one.

"I can't say that I could think of a better idea," He gave her a small smile. She grinned and walked off in the complete opposite direction he was planning to go in before he spotted her.


	9. The Meeting Parlour

**The Meeting Parlour**

_Editing is happening, albeit slowly, but I'd rather get chapters out before I start going over everything..._

_Anyway, SHOUT OUTS: _

_REVIEW, please! Make me feel wanted! As usual, may be slow at updating, all belongs to C.S. Lewis (the majority of the dialogue, characters, plot and I'll give you a shout out if you can spot what else!) 'cept Lizzy. Now, I also "own" the regal Quiron, mysterious Cheiron, cheeky Prometeo, thoughtful Castor, not-so-thoughtful Pollux, wonderful Migwin, marvellous Arion, proper Lattiar and Bowing Panther, Nigel._

_Again, all comments, reviews, flames and compliments are welcomed! PS, Code word for chapter __nine __is "Tea", if you want to be mentioned in a shout out for next chapter OR CAN'T BE BOTHERER REVIEWING. But I digress, onwards, dear reader, if you have survived thus far!_

_**Think of this as a sorry I hadn't updated for a while and now I'm on a roll, as this chapter was twenty pages on Word. That's in Calibri (Body) and font size 11.**_

"Peter, there you are!" Susan's voice rang in through the great double doors. Elizabeth couldn't help but smile at Peter and whisper quietly to him.

"I suppose we got lucky this time." He smiled and nodded, taking the proffered apples from her. "Could you please give one to King Edmund and Queen Lucy for me?"

"Of course I will," He smiled.

"Pete, isn't bad enough that you got lost on your way to breakfast, but now you have to get lost outside the door?" Edmund's voice assaulted Elizabeth's ears. She assumed that Edmund's and Lucy's teasing was the reason why Peter had asked her not to mention him getting lost to either sibling.

"They're not going to let you forget that you get lost, will they?" She asked the blonde king.

"No. No, they will not," He smiled down dryly at his siblings' friend. She smiled humorously up at him. Peter carefully looked at the girl. When she smiled like that she looked subtly pretty. Her eyes lit up as if she had some sort of secret joke which she would happy share with the first person who asked, which was probably why Lucy was friends with this odd but strangely warm girl, and she looked very witty, like she was holding back a sharp quip while laughing with a good friend, which was probably why Edmund had befriended her. Peter was examining her for expressions that he or Susan might like about her when Lucy came running outside of the hall.

"Lizzy!" She squealed loudly upon seeing her friend, before throwing her arms around the older girl. Peter watched as Lizzy hugged Lucy back and as Edmund came sprinting to the door, eyes lit up and mouth opened, ready to speak to his friend.

"How about you join us for breakfast, Lizzy?" He beat his brother to the punch. "It seems we could all do with your company." Edmund gave Peter a quick glare before turning inside again, expecting his friend and siblings to follow him in.

"Thank you, but I can't," Elizabeth waved to Lucy before quickly side-stepping a goodbye hug from her. She didn't want to intrude on their first breakfast as a royal family and besides, she had already had breakfast and a morning tea snack.

"Liz," Edmund's voice made her pause and look back to the breakfast room. He had used a very serious, no-nonsense tone which Elizabeth found hard to ignore. "Please join us." Elizabeth huffed and rolled her eyes but still followed the Pevensies inside, muttering to herself about not being able to refuse a member of the royal family.

"Oh, hello," Susan smiled politely to Elizabeth. Susan ruffled her hair, feeling a little self-conscious seeing as she wasn't aware that anyone else would be joining her family for breakfast and as such she felt very unprepared.

"Good morning, your Majesty," Elizabeth curtsied to Susan who looked impeccable and very, very royal. She seemed to have been born for the roll of it. "I trust you slept well on your first night in the castle?"

"Very well, thank you," Susan replied. Elizabeth felt awkward making this small talk. It seemed that Susan wasn't too interested in it. Elizabeth couldn't help but feel as if she wasn't as important to the Pevensies as she might have once been. It made her mind flash back to her talk with Aslan only the day before. Elizabeth felt sad remembering how the lion had made it very clear that she had no business associating with the four other children. She glanced down at her skirt and straightened it out a bit before Stigmore, a very kind fawn, pulled out a chair for Elizabeth to sit on.

"Good morning Stigmore," She greeted the fawn, deciding on ignoring her current feelings and putting on a happy front.

"Good morning, milady," He bowed and offered her some of her favourite Narnian fruit. She piled some up on her plate and took a bit of the delicious circular berry.

"How's Reginon?" Elizabeth asked. Reginon had been the annoying, drunk fawn who had kept cutting across her that one dinner a few nights ago. Stigmore had come up and apologised afterwards for his brother's behaviour and Elizabeth had told him it was no big foul and they had become friends over their dislike for the drunken behaviour of the fawn. Elizabeth had actually sent for a centaur who Reginon could talk to about his drinking problems after she had talked to Castor about it and Stigmore had seemed very, very happy about the help she had provided, along with the other fawns who now did not need to worry about their embarrassing friend during functions and meals.

"He's doing very well, thank you, milady. It was very kind of you to ask," He smiled down at the little girl. Peter and Susan had taken the seats next to Lucy and were discussing the impressive spread of food laid down before them while Edmund had sat down right next to Elizabeth and Lucy across from her.

"Not at all, I was getting sick of being cut off during mealtimes," Elizabeth and Stigmore laughed, thinking back to the night before the Pevensies came and how Reginon had acted then. Edmund and Lucy swapped a confused glance as Elizabeth took another bite of her berries and Stigmore filled up all five goblets with honeyed, warmed milk. "Thank you, Stigmore," Elizabeth muttered as Nigel came into the room and stood at the very head of the table in order to examine all of the children at once.

"Thank you, Stigmore that will be all." Elizabeth couldn't help but roll her eyes at the panther as the fawn retreated to his place along the wall.

"Good morning, Nigel," The Pevensies greeted him happily.

"'Morning," Elizabeth chimed in, not as chipper to see one of her least favourite Narnians.

"Ah, milady. I hope you are treating the royals well," He asked. Elizabeth realised that he hadn't bowed at her once, and she tried to bury the horrible thought that he might know that she had renounced her title as a noble woman in order to travel.

"I suppose you'll have to ask their majesties in order to have that question answered," She smiled hesitantly at the panther. _Had no one in the castle missed the news of my relinquishment?_

"I hope you're not going to go around calling us all 'Your Highness'," Edmund asked, a hollow feeling in the pit of his stomach. He didn't want his best friend to suddenly turn into a servant for him. She popped a berry in her mouth to try and hide her mischievous grin.

"Only the ones I respect, Ed." Edmund laughed and shook his head at her. She smiled happily back at him. He hadn't seemed to change too much, now that he was king, Elizabeth observed happily. Nigel cleared his throat.

"So very sorry, Nigel," Peter apologised to the panther, "What is it you came in here for?"

"Actually, I'm running and errand for Prometeo," He said with mild repulsion. Elizabeth brightened up at the name of her friend whom she hadn't been able to speak to in what felt like a very long time.

"Who?" Peter asked.

"I'm here to speak to Elizabeth, your majesty," Nigel bowed at each royal separately and then turned to Elizabeth. Elizabeth had swapped a shocked look with Edmund, who seemed confused once more and slightly amused.

"Excuse me for a moment, your Majesties," She asked, beginning to stand. Edmund, strangely, stood from his seat and helped pull Elizabeth's out. Once standing next to her chair, Edmund towering behind her, she turned to the Pevensies and gave them all a small curtsy.

"Of course, Lizzy," Peter and Susan nodded. Lucy smiled up at her friend and motioned her consent for Elizabeth to be excused for the moment. Elizabeth was led by Nigel over to a window at the other side of the hall, where the Pevensies had absolutely no chance of even lip-reading the conversation that would occur between the two.

"Oh, um...what is it that Prometeo wants?" She asked the panther, turning to look out the window.

"He wishes for me to explain your list of duties before you retire your title," The panther sneered up to Elizabeth. She tried to ignore his tone, but felt a pit of dread form in her stomach. She didn't want him to let something slip to Edmund or Lucy, or any Pevensie really. She knew that she should be fair and responsible and tell them of her decision to their face, but Elizabeth really only wanted to run far away and never face any of them again. She hoped that they wouldn't take it personally, and that they wouldn't forget her.

"Which are?" Elizabeth asked, focusing on the group of fawns she was helping earlier this morning in the orchard.

"First, there is a private meeting which you need to attend, held in the barracks—don't worry, I shall show you where they are immediately after breakfast. After that meeting, which you will make sure does not go for more than one hour, you will retire to your parlour—"

"I have a parlour?" Elizabeth asked, trying to think of all the rooms that could have been her parlour.

"Yes, the room you refer to as the library is your own private parlour—"

"Nigel, if that was my parlour, where on Earth was the library? And how many more books does it have?" Elizabeth stopped asking questions upon seeing the panther's face. "Sorry, please continue."

"In the parlour will be two meetings which will go well into the later hours of the night. As you have asked to help continue cleaning the castle and being involved in the process of making it as presentable as it was when it was first built, you will have a very long meeting with Narnia's best builders and building planners, as well as a few of the more important residents and the head cleaners. You will have to listen to them all and find a solution to every problem proposed." Elizabeth blanched at the idea of it. She didn't want the meetings or the responsibility, but she did say that she would help out. She sighed and nodded to Nigel to show that she would do as he said. "Excellent. The meeting after that will be one with the High King," This immediately put Elizabeth on edge. She didn't want to be involved in anything bigger than telling people that the nice blue and red room on the fifth floor should be reserved for guests and cleaned over the next couple of weeks.

"I don't think I should go to that one," She stuttered out.

"Well I apologise, but it is your meeting which the High King will be attending. As you know the people and they think of you as their most noble lady after the Queens, and have been settled in the castle for longer, you are the only one for this task. The King is frazzled and is setting up his rooms and so you will need to take over some of the royal responsibilities for a while as they cannot surely just jump into the swing of things."

"But you expect me to be able to jump into the swing of things?" Elizabeth asked him incredulously, her voice rising in volume. The Pevensies' head turned at the sound of Elizabeth speaking a bit louder. Nigel noticed this and hissed at the girl to calm down.

"Will you be quiet? These are the responsibilities that must be attended to and you have been chosen to do them!"

"Why?"

"I have already told you why, and you must accept them. Now, that meeting is to deal with more finalising than household chores. This will include writing to the royal families of other countries and possible future allies to explain what has occurred in Narnia over the last couple of weeks, and planning of a celebratory dinner and ball, and fixing housing problems of the citizens and building lodgings and supplying jobs and planning more futuristic technology in order to sustain Narnian households and help them receive easier lives—"

"Okay Nigel," Elizabeth whined. "I understand. I get the point! Now, can I please be left alone?" She had never felt so overwhelmed or afraid. She no longer had to decide for herself, but also for others. She could feel that her heart race had doubles and her palms had begun to sweat. She didn't want this. Instead Elizabeth took a deep couple of breaths before rushing out of the hall, Nigel and Lucy calling out after her to come back and finish eating her meal.

Elizabeth found herself resting against a wall in a part of the uncleaned area of the castle. It was dusty and damp and most of the windows still had wood blocking the sunlight from entering so she was sure that no one would find her here. It was too much for her. She knew that she couldn't do this, and she began to hate Nigel for making her do this.

_"Accept the duties while you can,"_ A voice hissed into her ear. She shook her head and opened her eyes, looking around her. It was still deserted, except for a door on the next wall over which a bucket had just tipped out of. She went over to investigate the sudden voice and movement. Tip-toeing closer she peered inside of it to see that it was just a supply closet for the servants. Elizabeth had a sudden idea, and a very selfish one at that. She would miss the meetings and clean here instead. _It needs a decent dust_, She thought, and so she placed a rag in the bucket in order to wipe off the surfaces of the hallway. _And a wash down,_ Elizabeth placed a mop into the bucket. _An maybe a polish_. Elizabeth sorted through many liquids and jars of goo until she found the Narnian equivalent of a polisher. Grabbing the broom and her bucket off of the floor, she went over to the nearest drape and began beating at it with the wooden end of the broom. She was immersed in a cloud of old dust. Elizabeth coughed and hacked, feeling her lungs fill up with the grime. Her mouth was dry and her eyes stung. She could feel the layers settle upon her one at a time until she opened her eyes a while later and saw the drape completely dust-free. She wanted to start on the other one, but her throat was too dry to do so. She let her knees collapse underneath her and found herself lying on the floor, her dress high above her head. Looking upwards she noticed that one of the wooden slats had caught a handful of her skirt and she was now tangled up with the wall. She wiped a tear which sprung to her eyes away and angrily stood up. She clasped two hands around the skirt and tugged at it softly, as so not to rip it. The yellow fabric stay firmly wedged between the two wooden planks, though, only furthering Elizabeth's anger. She slipped her fingers in between the wedge, either side of her skirt and tugged at it harshly while flailing her legs about wildly, trying to pry the dress free. Elizabeth kept trying and trying to get free until finally the moulded wood broke off with a loud, splintery thump. More dust released itself with the crash as well. Elizabeth then placed the wood gently on the floor and placed one foot on top of the wood, ready to begin tugged at the fabric again.

"Milday?" A voice startled Elizabeth and spun around to see a small grey hare behind her. It measured her predicament and hopped over to her, pulling a small dagger from its sheath. The hare then sliced right through the pretty dress and picked up some of the cleaning supplies from the bucket and began cleaning, ignoring the teary girl.

"Thank you," Elizabeth croaked before dashing off downstairs to the armoury, asking for directions all the while. Elizabeth had been led down nine hallways before she stopped in front of a door just next to the armoury and training grounds.

Elizabeth carefully knocked on the door and it opened to find Castor, Pollux, Prometeo and Quiron standing in the room. It seemed to be some sort of battle room, with numerous exits and maps and tables everywhere. Occasionally a group of people would flitter through, or a couple would dance straight through anyone and to the very opposite side of the room. With a smile, Elizabeth greeted her friends once more and exchanged pleasantries before Quiron finally put an end to that.

"Now, before you attend to any of your other duties for the day." Elizabeth nodded, thinking immediately to her two meeting which were assumed to run for hours. "Or before you bathe once more." Elizabeth couldn't help but blush at that one. "We are to have this meeting first. Only the people attending are privy to your idea of travelling and they have all agreed to it. They are also knowledgeable about your discussions with Aslan and the outcome of it—"

"I noticed that some others are aware of it, too," Elizabeth grumbled to her friends. Quiron paused and glowered around at the group standing in a circle, his gaze landing on Pollux.

"That should not have been the case," He bellowed. Pollux scrambled out of the room, something Elizabeth was very content about. She did not like the fact that one of her friends had been gossiping about her behind her back. She noted to herself that she would be more careful about what she would say around the stag in future. She would also inform Quiron not to include Pollux in any more private conversations as he was not trustworthy enough to be in her inner circle. Prometeo brought her over a chair and she collapsed gratefully into it, giving her friend a happy smile.

"What has been planned?" Elizabeth asked Quiron, while glancing over the map.

"So far, milady," Castor began saying, "Nothing."

"I see," Elizabeth replied.

"We are deciding which areas you are to travel in first, and then we shall work from there," Quiron hummed. Elizabeth smiled happily and leaned over the strategy table to get a full view of the entire map of Narnia.

"Well, I don't know," She sang excitedly. "Everything looks wonderful!"

"Except for the mountains, of course," Castor muttered grimly to himself.

"Why?" Elizabeth asked him. "Why not the mountains?"

"Well," He began to explain. "The Northern mountains are harsh and made entirely of stone, with sharp, choppy winds and bloodthirsty, revengeful giants." Elizabeth did not like the sound of the Northern mountains at all. She decided that there was nothing really all that exciting North and so she would only dip into the more popular villages up there.

"Well then, how about South?" The three other creatures shared a look with one another.

"The South sounds like a perfect idea," Prometeo shrugged. The map showed a collection of small coastal villages which Elizabeth thought sounded picturesque. Her eyes strayed slowly up to the Northern wild lands again at the top of the map.

"I have heard that Oxenshire is a beautiful and hospitable place, though," She muttered to them.

"And I suppose it is," Castor sighed deeply. "Here," He extracted a piece of parchment and a quill from the other table and passed them onto Prometeo. "Write down a list of villages for Elizabeth to visit." The centaur made a face but still left the room with his goodbyes to create an itinerary for his friend.

"I suppose I need fully equipped protectors used to all conditions then," Quiron murmured quietly to himself.

"We've managed to cut the list down by two thirds, seeing as a third weren't decent enough and the other third didn't want to travel," Castor informed Elizabeth, who nodded gratefully at both men. "I suppose you should go to your room and clean up, then."

"Sorry?" Elizabeth asked. She glanced at the sun outside the window and saw that it had hardly moved. It had been a very short meeting.

"Well, without knowing where you wish to go, and without having done more work on the protector front we can't really start any planning or organising anything else," Castor explained patiently to the girl.

"Oh," She nodded. "Alright then." Exiting the room after dismissing herself, Elizabeth managed to sneak to her room and call Nadine and the others to come and clean her up. They gave her a very beautiful white and pink dress with silver suede slippers to wear which floated far more than her other dresses. Elizabeth thought that it became her favourite inside dress, second to her green velvet winter dress which had been ruined on her adventure with Edmund. She shook her head clear from those memories and walked away from the mirror and to her newly found parlour. To her dismay she found Nigel already in there. _As if I wasn't dreading it enough_, Elizabeth thought sourly.

The room had been rearranged differently, Elizabeth realised after a second. The floors were still wooden and it still was surrounded by shelves, but in front of the fire the two plum high-backed plush chairs had been turned around to face a long table which had replaced a glass cabinet filled with ancient, precious books. Elizabeth looked up to see that the chandelier had been entirely lit and a table with food was in the alcove upstairs. Elizabeth huffed and walked around the hard chairs to reach her plush plum one which now faced the wrong way.

"Hello Nigel," She greeted a little him happier than this morning, a fact he picked up on and appreciated.

"How was your secret meeting?" He drawled at her.

"It was fine, I suppose. And, as a bonus, it lasted only a few minutes," Elizabeth slumped down in her chair and Nigel sat before her.

"Very good. You listened to what I said," He purred.

"What? No, it just happened that wa—" Elizabeth was interrupted by the doors banging open and a group of people started to enter rowdily.

"Ah, your guests are arriving, I see," Nigel hummed. Elizabeth gave the animal a glare that she was fortunate enough he didn't see. "Well I must be going to assist the royal family. Cheerio, Lizzy." And with that the panther snuck his way out of the room. Eventually everyone seated themselves and turned to Elizabeth, who suddenly realised that she was seated at the head of the table with all eyes on her. It fell silent and so to distract herself and the others, Elizabeth motioned for the servants to offer each guest a glass of wine. It took longer than she thought it would (not that she was complaining about procrastinating the business and deciding side of things) but finally everyone was settled down and there was nothing Elizabeth could do to hold the meeting off any further.

"To business then," She stated dryly, looking hesitant. A few agreed with her vocally, but the remainder simply showed their agreement silently. Elizabeth looked down at the table and examined it for a moment. She had no clue where to begin this meeting. Or how to end it or how it worked. "First," She said, recalling the meeting she had just had about herself, and how Castor had sent Prometeo off to record everything, "we will need someone to write down the meeting."

"I shall be the scribe, milady," A minotaur sitting two seats down on Elizabeth's left told her. She smiled at him and nodded.

"Very well. I suppose that first you should write what the problem is, in detail, and who brought it up," Elizabeth told him, trying to order a logically and sensible way to record things to it would be easy to look back on it later.

"Yes, of course, milady," He gestured to a maid to bring him the parchment and ink and writing utensils.

"And then we should have a list of headings of why it is a problem."

"It shall be done, milady."

"Following those should be sub-headings, and in each subheading should be a way to solve the problem, the benefits and cons to the solution, and roughly how much it should cost if we should choose to do it."

"What after the subheadings?" The minotaur asked.

"Then we shall take a vote on which solution we shall use—a vote that will be recorded with numbers, not names."

"A sensible idea, milady."

"Thank you. After that we will move onto a new problem on a new piece of parchment and after the meeting someone will retrieve a chest for me and I shall sort all of the problems into alphabetical order for any future disagreements or adjustments. Are we all clear on how this will work?" Elizabeth looked around. She herself wasn't all too clear on the process, but it worked out well enough in her mind.

"Aye, milady," The table chorused.

"Good then. I officially open this meeting. Now, does anybody have a problem starting with 'A'?" There was a pause for a moment before a fawn at the other end cried out.

"I do, milady."

"Very well then. Where in Cair Paravel is your problem?" Elizabeth asked him.

"In the Apple Orchard, milady," He replied diligently.

"Very good," Elizabeth smiled down at the table top. So far, everything was running smoothly. "What is the problem with the apple orchard?"

"It is not the orchard itself, it is the fact that only the fawns work there, when it is tiring work and it disrupts our traditions," The fawn explained indignantly. Elizabeth winced. This problem seemed to fall underneath her next meeting.

"Scratch that from the record," She told the minotaur who nodded and did as he was told.

"Excuse me! Why did you do that? That was a valid problem!" He cried out in shock and the rest of the fawns at the table cried along with him. Elizabeth motioned for Nadine to bring her something to write with.

"I'm making a note of it, fawn, and I will address it at my next meeting which is rightly about occupations of Narnians. Now, what is your name, how can I contact you and I assume your current occupation is a gardener in the orchards?" There was a quiet dim for a second while all looked at the small girl in shock. Unbeknownst to her, she had stopped and argument and taken control of the meeting before it had gotten out of hand.

"I am Cenitnal, the fawn, and I live in the woods next to the River Rush, in a red cave. I currently reside in the castle's servant quarters though, and I attend to the garden surrounding the castle," He murmured back to the little girl, embarrassed.

"Can we return to the meeting now?" Elizabeth asked, looking around at the table once more. "Who does not have a problem within their job that _is_ their job?"

"I do, milady, though it does not begin with 'A'," A horse spoke up from somewhere in the middle of the table.

"Where is the problem, then?" Elizabeth sighed. She did not want a repeat of the fawn. If it was, she would certainly run away from the meeting.

"In the stables, milady."

"And what seems to be the problem with the stables, then?" Elizabeth had not been down to see the stables, yet, and after hearing that there was a magnificent stable from this horse that fact disappointed her greatly.

"I am Arion, or Cair Paravel. It has come to my attention that the stables are in a poor condition, milady. The wood is splintering and there are holes in the roof and some of the doors that actually close. The ground it so ruined that even horses with the thickest of horseshoes find it hard to walk. There are uncomfortable noises continuously which spook the horses and there is a strong stench as well. It is no place for any Narnian to live in," The horse finished. Elizabeth nodded, understandingly. That really was a problem, and one that could be dealt with at this meeting, too.

"Please read it back to me," She addressed the minotaur who quoted the horse's claim word for word. "And is there anyone else here who will support or add to that?"

"It truly is horrible," A few of the horses told her.

"Last night I rode into sixteen spider webs because there are no lanterns in there, either," Another one added.

"I see," Elizabeth nodded. "The subheadings will need to be: replacing some of the wooden poles, fixing the roof, windows and doors, repairing the ground work, either by redoing it entirely or building atop of it, discovering the sources of the strange sounds and smells and finally buying new lanterns for the building," Elizabeth watched as the minotaur wrote as she spoke. "Now, does anyone have any suggestions for those problems?"

"Your suggestion for the floor, milady, is the only one. The resources and funding to redo the entire floor would be far out of the limited budget," Arion explained. "We would need to build atop of the floor instead."

"I see, and what is the budget for the stables?" Elizabeth asked, looking around the table.

"I am Lattiar, the head palace treasurer, milady, I work above a large group who decided the royal budgets," A fox began speaking to her immediate right. "By my calculations," He waved over a maid and also received something to record with. "The entire project with your wonderful suggestion of building over the floors should only take a month and an approximation of two hundred gold pieces." Elizabeth nodded at the fox, happy that the finances were one less thing to deal with now.

"And how much is the budget for the stables?"

"We had given it a maximum of two hundred and twenty five gold pieces, but that was stretching the budget, as well," He informed the lady.

"How long would it do for accommodation before you absolutely must move?" She turned to Arion again.

"I don't imagine any one of us living there comfortably, but if we really must we could stay there for a maximum of five days before it would become overbearing," He neighed.

"Perhaps you would be able to relocation yourself to a different location for an amount of time?"

"That would be more comfortable, defiantly. But where would we go?"

"Perhaps the beach or maybe we would be able to reuse one of the tents from Aslan's camp and place you in one of those for a couple of weeks. Which would you prefer?"

"The tents, most defiantly, milady," The horse said happily.

"Alright then. Make a note at the very bottom of the subheadings saying, 'Let it be known and agreed on that while the renovations and improvements are happening on the Cair Paravel stable, any and all horses currently residing there or plan to reside in them for future will be accommodated in one of Aslan's tents just outside of the castle gates', or something along those lines," Elizabeth told the minotaur. There was silence for a moment while he copied it down. Then, suggestions started flying out of nowhere to fix every problem. It stressed Elizabeth out and she almost lost control over the meeting, but managed to calm everyone down once more.

"Quiet! Quiet please!" Elizabeth yelled over the table. They fell silent almost immediately. Elizabeth held her head in her hands, breathing deeply and trying to encourage herself to continue the meeting with some sort of order and poise. "First, we will have a carpenter go down to the stables with you," She turned to the horse, "and we'll get a quote on how much he would expect to fix the doors and the beams."

"Of course, milady. Will we not also need a quote for the floors?" Elizabeth frowned and nodded at the horse.

"We probably will. Migwin," Elizabeth turned to the minotaur who had introduced himself with his proper title during the commotion which occurred when everyone finally understood how the meeting would go.

"Yes, Lady Elizabeth?"

"Please note that before any rebuilding of the floors take place we will need quotes for everything that will happen in the stable, so we do not break our budget." Migwin started to write furiously before suggesting moving onto another problem as there was no more to talk about before they received the quotes and ideas from the professionals. On another piece of parchment, Elizabeth drew up a table for the carpenters, pavers and builders to meet and examine the stables. It took a while to come up with a schedule that fit everyone's needs but eventually they were all happy with it. "Excellent. Now, I think we should move onto the cleaning of the castle. I know that very soon the castle will be bustling with guests, foreign and native alike, and as such it would be nice to have a majority of it cleaned. First, we should definitely clean the hallways, as they are used the most, followed by libraries, eating halls, lounge suites and then guest suites. Is there any other rooms that would be needed in a hurry?"

"The kitchens, defiantly!" A voice shouted down the other end of the table.

"And the servant quarters!"

"The stables, most obviously!" One of the horses yelled out again.

"I think we have agreed that the stables are one of our priorities already," Elizabeth snapped at the animal who then kept his mouth shut for the rest of the meeting.

"The gatehouse most defiantly needs fixing!"

"Don't be stupid, Nehtan, Cair doesn't have a gatehouse!"

"The towers and the keep certainly must be fixed!" Another voice rang.

"That sounds like a strong suggestion!" Elizabeth cried, wanting to put a stop to all of their talking. "We will start off with cleaning the halls. First the North wing, then the East wing, then the Southern wing and finally the West wing. Then, we'll move onto the parlours and lounges in those wings. Again, beginning in the Northern wing and ending in the Western wing. Then once more with the guest rooms in the same way and then finally with all of the towers. I think that is a fair plan."

"Now, a timetable on who will work on which days!" It was a fawn from the other end of the table once more.

"Right," Elizabeth motioned for Nadine to bring her parchment and a handful of food from the table in the alcove. "There are seven days in one week." The quill drew eight lines downwards and made seven boxes, each with a name of the day on the top. "And it would be good to work in three hour blocks. There are twenty four hours in a day and we sleep for the first five, leaving nineteen, and for the last four, leaving fifteen hours to work. So, there will be five blocks." Five uneven blocks were then placed onto the sheet. "There are four wings to work on and...How many cleaners do we have?" Elizabeth turned to face the table.

"We currently have one hundred and sixty four cleaners hired, milady," A centaur told her from down the table. He was the only centaur at the meeting, as well, Elizabeth realised.

"Thank you. Oh, um...Lattiar, what does that work out to?"

"It works out to be fourty one cleaners per wing, milady," The fox told her after a moment of scribbling on his piece of paper.

"Okay, and each have a block, so fourty one divided by five...That means we have eight workers per block in each wing with one off."

"As I have written, milady," Migwin informed Elizabeth, scribbling on a new piece of parchment as well.

"I suppose we need one person to organise the workers beneath them, like a head cleaner of each wing or something along those lines. The spare can take that position," Elizabeth said after a moment's thought.

"So they would watch and walk around the people working?" A fawn asked, outraged.

"No, they would work too, but they would also be in charge of their group. Like..." Elizabeth squinted hard as she thought of an example to give. She thought back to how the fawn had complained about how fawns had to work when it interrupted their traditions. "Like if a worker needed a day off because of a family issue or because of a holiday tradition that happened at the same time that their block was. The head of the division would work out when they would swap, who they would swap with and they would record it down, and then they would give it to the head cleaner of the entire castle, who would then file it. Small things like that." There were murmurs of agreement and understanding.

"I see. That sounds decent enough. Now, to pick who does what!" The fawn rubbed his hands together.

"No, I think we shouldn't mention it at first and see who works the hardest and who's most happiest when working, and then we promote them to the position after a couple of weeks. That way they deserve it, then," Migwin suggested.

"I like that idea," Elizabeth nodded. Migwin smiled happily and wrote it down. Other at the table looked around disappointedly.

"Milady, I disagree with that suggestion," The fawn said once more.

"Why? It's fair and just and it shows who really deserves it more than others," Elizabeth replied, very rudely. The fawn didn't reply, but he too kept quiet until the very end of the meeting.

They had just finished revising the stable problem, and had made an agreement on who would clean which part of the castles before any other decisions could be made when the door open widely to show four happy Pevensies and Nigel. Four nymphs entered first, carrying a plush couch and positioned it immediately in front of the fire next to Elizabeth. Elizabeth looked frazzled, Edmund observed. She had rolled up the sleeves of her pink dress and her hair was let down and loose while there were numerous pins on the table which looked like they were to control a woman's hair. There was also a white sleeveless robe with silver toggles tossed carelessly over the empty plum chair and there were a pair of feminine silver slippers lying beneath the table which most certainly did not belong to the minotaur sitting beside her. Pitchers of drink and plates of food were strewn about on the table and the end of the table with Elizabeth on it was surrounded in pieces of parchment all with scribbles of ink filling them up. Everyone looked stressed and harassed and Edmund couldn't help but think that she had dealt with the meeting very badly indeed. Elizabeth turned back to the table and addressed everyone seated as the royals walked into the room.

"It appears that we no longer have any more time to discuss these issues. Rovmanion," Edmund watched as a big, burly bear turned to face her, "I'll try to speak to the bunch downstairs about the Southern Wing being slanted, and I'll go along with a group to inspect it, but at this point I really can't see anything more that we could do. For the rest of you, go home for now, rest up, I'll try and organise a few things in the morning and we can meet again tomorrow, say, an hour before noon?" The table murmured agreements, said their goodbyes to Elizabeth and slumped out of the room. Thankfully, the minotaur and the fox had stayed behind to place the papers into the two chests that Nadine had brought in; one for the meetings' records, and the other for finances. Elizabeth smiled at the two of them, and stood up to go over and meet the Pevensies and the panther.

"Hello," She greeted through a yawn. Lucy hugged her and for once Elizabeth didn't show any signs of discomfort. She was too fatigued to fight off the little girl.

"Hello, Lizzy. You look exhausted!" She announced.

"Well, she hasn't moved from that seat for eight hours, your Majesty," Nigel chimed in, as if his explanation would solve everything.

"Eight hours?" Edmund asked, appalled that his friend had needed to stay seated for that amount of time. Elizabeth smiled at her friend and shook her head.

"It wouldn't have been eight hours," Elizabeth glanced around the room and walked over to the Eastern drapes which had been shut some time during the meeting. Elizabeth was ashamed to say that she couldn't remember when it happened. She grabbed hold of the dark green velvet fabric and pulled them back. Outside, just beyond the glass windows, was a completely pitch black sky with shining diamond thrown across it. Elizabeth startled and snapped her head around to glare at Nigel.

"_Eight hours_?" She hissed through her teeth. Elizabeth felt like she had been conned into looking after Narnia. She hadn't looked forward to the meetings and she had hoped that they wouldn't have run too long. It seemed now that Nigel was not going to allow her to live like a normal citizen until she was far, far away from Cair Paravel. Elizabeth did a fair job at the meeting, she would admit it to herself, but she hadn't made all of the decisions herself and she had had numerous others helping her. She didn't trust herself anymore after deciding to cut her ties with the Pevensies, and she would have run away screaming if those at the meeting had expected her to tell them what to do and when to do it. She couldn't lead people—that much she knew for sure—and this meeting had only proved how unable she really was. That was the one decision she allowed herself to make for the citizen of Narnia confidently. "I can't believe you let me sit there for _eight hours_! It's dark outside," She hissed at Nigel, who quickly made his way towards the fire.

"I was rather under the impression you were enjoying yourself," He sneered back up to her. Elizabeth was about to retort when Edmund cut her off.

"Perhaps you should retire to your room for the night," He told her, picking up her robe and giving it to her. Elizabeth sourly grabbed it out of his hands and turned to march off while Nigel began to talk again.

"Actually, your Highness, I think it would benefit you if she stayed. It's always horrible the first meeting you hold, and as the Gracious Lady here has already had an experienced meeting she could be of some help to you."

"You knew that I was going to have a horrible meeting and yet you still pushed me to do it anyway?" She screeched, turning around from the door and fixing the panther with the most deadly look she possessed. Her daddy told her it was the exact same as her mother's when he had gone out on a "Boy's Night" with his three single brothers. The panther rolled his eyes and waved a paw at her. Elizabeth turned around on her heels and flung the door wide open.

"It would be nice to have some help," Peter muttered to his siblings. Elizabeth had overheard and had winced. _You're going to leave them soon,_ She thought to herself, _you might as well help while you can._

"Fine," She sighed and made her way back over to her chair again. She called over Nadine and sent her off to the physician to get a cure for a headache.

"That was a fine choice, milady," Nigel drawled, crossing over his paws. Elizabeth couldn't be sure, but she felt almost like he was bribing her with empty threats. She shut her eyes tight and avoided listening to the Pevensies while she waited for the next meeting to begin.

**Small trivia for this chapter: I just realised that I picture John Cleese's voice in my head whenever I write Nigel's dialogue. I sort of love it.**


	10. Quiron's Message

**Quiron's Message**

_Editing is happening, albeit slowly, but I'd rather get chapters out before I start going over everything..._

_REVIEW, please! Make me feel wanted! As usual, may be slow at updating, all belongs to C.S. Lewis (the majority of the dialogue, characters, plot and I'll give you a shout out if you can spot what else!) 'cept Lizzy. Now, I also "own" the regal Quiron, mysterious Cheiron, cheeky Prometeo, thoughtful Castor, not-so-thoughtful Pollux, wonderful Migwin, marvellous Arion, proper Lattiar and Bowing Panther, Nigel._

_Again, all comments, reviews, flames and compliments are welcomed! PS, Code word for chapter __ten __is " ", if you want to be mentioned in a shout out for next chapter OR CAN'T BE BOTHERER REVIEWING. But I digress, onwards, dear reader, if you have survived thus far!_

_**Thanks for all the reviews for far, guys! Please keep it up, as it supports both my muse and my ego.**_

Elizabeth rubbed her eyes as she was suddenly thrown into blackness. She had remained behind in her parlour after her meeting with the Pevensies to sort through both meetings' paperwork. It had taken a while to order the finances for the first meeting, and even longer for the second one, seeing as there was so much more money involved. The second meeting was far more smooth than the first as a grumpy Elizabeth had taken control at the start and made it very clear what points were to be addressed and how. The people there included the elite group downstairs that consisted of old blue-blooded parliament members and the finance department as well as King Peter and King Edmund's ten new advisors and, once again, the heads of each area of work. Elizabeth recognised the faces of the head gardener, the head carpenter, the head builder, the head cleaner and two or three other faces that had been in attendance for the first meeting as well. She was very proud to say that they had informed the Pevensies that over the next few months they would be happily working and would be receiving a substantial income, though they may need to review their predicament in the upcoming winter. Elizabeth felt happy for both herself and Peter as it was six months away and would give them a lot of time to relax before they needed to do any thinking on the issue. Elizabeth kept her doubts quiet, as she wasn't planning to be here in the upcoming winter months and felt a little woozy about how Peter would deal with the poor Narnians. After the complaints were heard from the others and were recorded onto pieces of parchment to be filed away, Peter sent those no longer needed away from the parlour and changed the direction of talk onto the next item on the agenda. Elizabeth felt very relieved as Peter had coped well with the entire meeting and if he couldn't deal with one particular point, one of his siblings would chime in and help him. Together, Elizabeth noticed, they ruled perfectly. Only a few times Elizabeth or Nigel would need to chime in to correct or describe a thought of the royals' but the mistake would be very minor. Elizabeth was relieved that she wasn't really needed to be around for these meetings.

Elizabeth had been given time to think during one of the more lengthy discussions with one of the financial gurus, and had thought slowly through her predicament. She wasn't really needed, she had pondered. While she was happy that the Pevensies had taken to ruling over Narnia like a moth had taken to a flame (she was only a tiny bit of jealous) and she really was happy that when she left they wouldn't miss her, she couldn't help but feel very disappointed and sad about this. It only furthered her thought of how she wasn't required here and that she had to find a place where she fit in perfectly. She had also had a long chance to glance up at the map hanging on one of the walls. Around the edges were descriptions of what each city or village was famous for, and she made a short list in her head of place which she would love to visit. It was getting longer, she noted with a smile. She could only hope that some of those places were on Prometeo's itinerary for her.

With a sigh, Elizabeth stood up from off of the floor and felt her way around the furniture and out of the room. There was no use continuing her work while she couldn't see what she was doing. Quietly she made her way out of the room and into the hallway, and started to make the short walk to her room. The halls were lit with hanging candles every so often, many of them in their last few minutes. Elizabeth grabbed one of the bigger ones and entered her room. Elizabeth shut the door quietly behind her, trying not to wake Nadine who had found residence directly below her room in a pond which the dumb horses used as a drinking supply. She held the candle up high, spilling a bit of wax onto her hand in the process and went to set it down on her bedside table. As she went to turn down her bed, she was met with a surprise. A head of dark hair was spread across her pillow, sleeping gently. Elizabeth tried not to disturb Lucy's deep sleep and decided to just get changed and instead lay on top of the covers. Elizabeth grabbed her nightdress and nightgown and went behind her curtain to change. It was very dark behind the screen, darker than the room itself, and so Elizabeth had a lot of trouble changing. She carefully crept across the room, though, once fully dressed with her nightgown wrapped tightly around her, and positioned herself on the opposite side of the bed from Lucy. She blew out the candle and fell asleep soon after.

When Elizabeth woke the next morning, Lucy had gone. She glanced at the bed covers where her friend had previously been and couldn't help but feel remorse. She hadn't spoken to the younger girl properly since they had journeyed to Mr Tumnus' house what felt like a lifetime ago. The sound of water splashing into her marble bathtub snapped Elizabeth out of her reveries. Elizabeth looked around the room to see Nadine filling the bath with fresh water. With a smile, Elizabeth gently pushed herself out of her bed and made her way over to the handmaiden.

"Good morning, Nadine," She sung at the kind naiad.

"Good morning, milady. I was drawing up a bath for you. Is there anything else you require?"

"Actually," Elizabeth bit her lip and glanced back at the bed once more. "I was wondering if you had seen Lucy in here at some point?"

"Lucy, milady?" Nadine paused and slowly looked at where Elizabeth was glancing. She had remembered her lady lying next to the younger valiant Queen earlier this morning, but had watched Queen Lucy leave after the older Queen had come found her. "You mean the younger Queen, milady?" Elizabeth felt a stab through her chest. She had momentarily forgotten that the girl younger than herself was a Queen, and no longer had time for her. She had been at the meeting last night, but she hadn't had a chance to speak with her thoroughly. Actually, now that she recalled, she had truly spoken to any one of the Pevensies properly in a long time.

"Yes," Elizabeth tried to hide the waver in her voice and turned away from her handmaiden. "That's exactly what I meant." Elizabeth made her way around the privacy curtain and towards her wardrobe, unaware of the sympathetic look coming from her naiad servant. She tried to shake the feeling of hurt and focused on picking out what to wear for the day. She still had to finalise some of the points from her first meeting, and continue sorting through the records in her parlour. She had learnt that wearing her most comfortable clothes in future meetings would be beneficial to her.

"Her royal sister came in here earlier this morning, looking for her Majesty and then they left together, milady. Should I have stopped her?"

"No, of course you shouldn't have." As much as Elizabeth missed her friend, she knew that Lucy had things to attend to. It made her wonder how she would manage leaving Lucy and Edmund if she missed them deeply and yet they still lived in the same castle as her. It was a thought that she pushed to the back of her mind before she could think on it. "Now, help me decide what I should wear for the day," Elizabeth ordered Nadine. Nadine quickly made her way over to the couch and picked up a rusty orange dress and Elizabeth's brown boots.

"I had already taken the liberty of choosing an outfit, milady," Nadine spoke softly, gaining the attention of her mistress.

"Always one step ahead of me, you are," Elizabeth hummed to herself, before quickly rushing behind the screen and striping in order to bathe. Nadine collected the other servants and warned them quietly that Elizabeth was feeling badly this morning and not to disrupt her on fear of encouraging the lady's mood. They carefully tended to their lady for the morning, and then left hurriedly. Nadine, still feeling horrible for Elizabeth, had ordered the centaur she had seen Elizabeth talk to on more than one occasion push all of her meetings back and had allowed Elizabeth eat breakfast on her balcony while she pulled her hair up into a beautiful, fancy twist.

"Thank you, Nadine," Elizabeth had said as a form of apology to her servant. She was currently looking at her reflection in the looking glass, and could see Nadine fret over her in the reflection, too. "You really are a good friend."

"It is my pleasure, milady," The naiad curtsied and went about cleaning the mess of Elizabeth. Elizabeth decided that it was time to go have a talk with the carpenters and builders about the stable before talking to the cleaners about beginning the clean-up tomorrow. Then, she decided, she would have lunch and order papers for the rest of the day. Elizabeth huffed and stalked out of the room. She wished to Aslan with all of the faith she had that she would not run into Nigel today, for she was already furious about how her next couple of days would be filled with work.

It had been a long walk down to the stables for Elizabeth. She had started fretting over the workload she had accepted and if she was doing it right when Castor had caught up with her and given her yet another thing to worry over.

"Lady Lizzy!" A voice had called from behind her. Elizabeth had just stepped out of the castle entry and into the very impressive courtyard. She loved it on days like this. It smelled of roses, apples and a Narnian spring and the day was bathed in a light butterscotch sun. The sight of her friend approaching her only made her suddenly relaxing walk all the better.

"Castor!" She cried back to the deer and stopped to allow him to catch up and walk with her. "What are you doing outside, not that you need an excuse to go out and enjoy a morning like this?"

"Ah, I see you're feeling better. The maids of the fourth floor were gossiping about how you were feeling very sad this morning." Elizabeth stiffened. _Stupid gossiping maids,_ She cursed in her mind. She didn't really want anyone to know about that; she found it very embarrassing.

"Yes, well, you know better than anyone about how people gossip," She replied, thinking of his lovely brother. Pollux also popped into Castor's mind and immediately his faced turned into an expression of disapproval. Elizabeth sighed. She didn't want to lie to her friend, any of them, in fact. She didn't want to admit it, but keeping the secret of travelling from Edmund and Lucy, or, as she liked to think of it otherwise '_not having found the time to tell them quite yet_' was making her feel very guilty and very horrible. She didn't want to worsen her despair by lying to someone who was known to be a part of her 'inner circle'. Elizabeth thought about this fact, and realised that out of the many friends she held close in Narnia, she really only trusted three of them enough to share her thoughts with. She decided that she would slowly expand that circle. But carefully, she amended. She was still very hurt by Pollux going around telling the castle staff about her renouncement. _Actually_, Elizabeth realised quite suddenly, _why hadn't the Edmund or Lucy heard about it yet?_ _Unless they already know, and that was why she was in my room last night_. Elizabeth felt her stomach dip down to the tips of her toes for the second time that morning. _Oh, please Aslan, let that not be the case..._ Elizabeth was drawn from her thoughts by Castor once more.

"Yes, well, thankfully gossiping isn't a family trait," He told her proudly.

"I'm sorry for saying that, Castor," Elizabeth told him. The choking and very familiar emotion of tears swarming into her eyes suffocated her. She rubbed at them angrily, stopping in the middle of their nice walk. "I didn't mean to say that, and it was very rude of me. I suppose I really am having a bad day today." She concluded.

"And the day hasn't even officially begun, yet," Castor chuckled awkwardly after a pause. Elizabeth managed a watery giggle but still shook her head. She was starting to get very annoyed at herself. Every time she felt angry or sad or insulted she would just start crying. She shut her eyes and promised herself to find a way to stop it happening so often. "I have some news that might just cheer you up, though." The deer drew Elizabeth's attention back to himself. "We had another meeting last night about your future plans—" (Elizabeth was very relieved that he didn't announce them outdoors, in a very public cobblestone square) "—and we have not only finished you itinerary for," Castor quickly glanced around once and lowered his voice, leaning into Elizabeth a bit, "_the journey_. But, we have also announced a date for _your departure_."

"Oh, Castor, that's wonderful news!" Elizabeth cried out happily, and clapped her hands together. The deer smiled happily. He had managed to brighten his friend up, a fact he was very grateful for.

"So, when is it?" Elizabeth hissed, remembering to lower her voice also. "And where am I going?"

"Ah!" A voice interrupted the conversation between the good friends. "I see that you two are already conspiring over something. Might I be privy to the knowledge?" It was Arion, the horse who had brought the attention of the unkempt stables at the meeting, approaching them with a smile stretched across his snout and a joking tone.

"Arion," Elizabeth hastened to change the subject, "It's lovely to see you again."

"And fate has treated me well by making it so soon, too," He said, coming to a halt in front of them. "I don't believe I have yet the pleasure of meeting your comrade."

"Oh, of course. Arion, this is one of my closest friends Castor," She gestured to the deer, who regally bowed his head to the horse.

"A pleasure, Master Horse," Castor greeted him.

"The pleasure is mine, as is it to anyone who meets the friends of the Gracious Lady."

"And Castor, this charming and very kind equine is Arion. Arion was at my meeting yesterday and had the courage to interrupt me and tell us all about how derelict the stables are. I was actually making my way down to meet you when I bumped into Castor here," Elizabeth smiled elegantly at the horse. Arion nodded his head and then turned back to Castor.

"As you have heard the circumstances, I assume you would not be too insulted if I stole your female companion away?" He neighed towards Castor. Castor smiled back politely at his new acquaintance, and shook his head slowly.

"I would not have any qualms against it, if only I might have just a few more moments alone with her?" He asked, already heading off the path and towards a shaded tree off to one side. It was a fair distance away from Arion, but still close enough that the two had to whisper for fear of being over heard.

"I'm sorry about the interruption," Elizabeth hissed quietly to her friend. She couldn't help but notice that he looked slightly put off.

"Don't be. Now, we have little time so I must deliver Quiron's message quickly and, excuse me, bluntly."

"Of course. Please, go ahead," Elizabeth motioned with her hands for him to continue quickly.

"Quiron is holding a meeting shortly after dinner in order to speak with you, myself and Prometeo about a few smaller issues. It will be held in the lounge room directly above the great hall—"

"Where's the great hall?" Elizabeth asked quickly, having a rough map of the castle appear in her mind.

"It's a few rooms down from the throne room. But never mind that, it's easy enough to find. What must be mentioned is that yesterday Pollux had mentioned to a few of his fawn friends that he was invited to a secret meeting being held. Nigel, the panther who organises the royal's schedules, sorted out the mess but it was an inconvenience to him and it would be very embarrassing to ask for him to cover for us again."

"So you want me to keep it very silent and not even mention any meeting at all?" Elizabeth asked, eyebrows furrowed. She didn't understand as to why it was such a big fuss to have a meeting with a few of her friends.

"Precisely," Castor replied.

"This meeting is being held for me and my wants," Elizabeth muttered to herself and the deer, "Of course I won't tell anyone about it."

"Good. Well, I suppose that's all—"

"Wait! What's the meeting about?"

"You'll find you when you arrive," The deer huffed, walking away.

"Even Nigel gives me a heads up," Elizabeth muttered sourly to herself, walking back over to the horse. "I'm horribly sorry about that, Arion. We needed to finalise a few points within the conversation."

"No, no. I understand completely. Now, to coin a phrase from the most efficient business woman I have ever had to pleasure to meet, "To business"." Arion started to lead Elizabeth down several paths to the right. At first Elizabeth thought it was a lovely walk until steadily the cream cobblestones became more and more displaced until Elizabeth could feel the stones digging into her feet when she took a step. The trees also grew in patches along the left side. The right side was the wall to the palace and the only thing that didn't look dead or unkempt. Elizabeth started to feel very sorry for the horses that lived here. She looked along the wall towering over her head.

"Do you think that we could install some lanterns into the wall overhead?" She asked the horse, taking care not to trip over the floor as it was getting worse. Elizabeth had never seen anything quite like it before, and what pleased her most about it was the fact that she was going to fix it for the poor Narnians. Before she went away, she decided, so that she could see it through. "So that during the night you wouldn't need to fear where you're stepping."

"It is a noble thought, milady, but it had not been allowed in the budget," The horse murmured. As the conversation began, and progressed, the horse changed from the happy and joking creature this morning to the serious and solemn animal at the meeting. Elizabeth could see that Arion really did care about the horses that stayed in the facility.

"No, maybe it isn't. But we did plan for lanterns, and I can easily do some negotiations with Lattiar about pricing," She murmured. Arion smiled happily while they reached a wide curve in the path. Turning the corner Elizabeth gasped to see what the path opened up to. It was very big and spacious, but that was the only positive thing to say about it. One of the walls had gone completely while the other three had been shoddily put together. There were new wooden troughs, filled with new grains and fresh water. There were a few fawns and many other Narnian species attending to the horses, both speaking and dumb alike, while others hung riding material over also newly built wooden squares which were all off to the far side of the ring. Elizabeth could see holes in the roof from far off and a huge tree branch through one of the windows. Elizabeth watched as a badger walked over to the cupboard haphazardly built on one side of the stable, the side with the missing wall, to put away a feed bag. As he opened it, the entire building collapsed around him.

"Oh!" Elizabeth screeched and ran over to the dust cloud. Many other Narnians joined her and tried to find the lost badger. "Oh, Mr Badger, are you alright?" Elizabeth coughed through the dirt. She felt along the ground, her eyes shut tightly against the dust, her hand skimming over wood and food sacks before feeling soft fur graze her fingertips. Her hand felt around the area more thoroughly as she crawled closer. On her knees, a piece of wood digging into her thigh, she grasped a splintering piece of heavy wood which was lying across the badger. She pushed it with all her might and as the dust cleared few more creatures came in to help Elizabeth save the poor creature. After a few minutes, they could slide the badger out from underneath the debris and Elizabeth carefully picked up the animal and crawled on her knees to where there was no dirt clouding her vision. Rubbing at her eyes vainly, she tried to clear her eyes to see the badger.

"Someone needs to take him to the physician," Elizabeth cried out after a minute. She gave in to her blindness and let others do the work for her. "And nobody go near the stable for now. Arion!" She called out. The sound of hooves echoed through her ears and she felt a hand wrap itself around her arm.

"Micshines is supporting you," The familiar voice of Arion told her. "Here, place her on me and I'll carry her back to the castle."

"Yes, Arion." Elizabeth felt herself being lifted up onto the horse and felt her hands being directed towards Arion's mane. She grasped it tightly. A bubble of fear grew in her stomach. Elizabeth had never ridden a horse before, and before she had been to Narnia, she hadn't even seen one up close. She felt very nervous and pulled herself closer to the beast, her limbs automatically tightening themselves around her. She could feel Arion turn around sharply and canter in the direction that the castle must have been in.

"Argh!" Elizabeth cried out, feeling her tailbone slam into Arion's back.

"Milady, relax. It will be more comfortable if you allow your body to move against my back," Arion cried back to her. Elizabeth grimaced and felt dread come over her body as she gripped her hands around his mane tighter and forced her body to relax. Eventually, she settled down into a rhythm. Her body moved with Arion's and she didn't feel any more pain. _If only I could see myself_, Elizabeth thought to herself. _If only I could _see. She had quickly revised her thoughts when she heard the sound of Arion's horseshoes on the ground change. They were more timed and she felt the change in the feel of Arion's body beneath hers. She assumed that they had made it a fair way up the path—quite quickly as well—and not even a minute after she thought that, she heard the sound of the castle doormen enquire as to what was the problem with the Gracious Lady. Arion stopped abruptly, causing Elizabeth to fly forwards into his neck and elbow herself in the ribs, to explain what had happened down at the stables. The two guardsmen helped Elizabeth off the horse and told her that they had seen an unconscious badger carried past only moments before.

"Milady!" A voice cried out to Elizabeth, rushing forwards to see what had happened herself. Elizabeth felt the watery form of Nadine grip her arms and she hastened to assure her maid that she was alright, and that she only had dust in her eyes so she couldn't see. "Milady, you cannot see!" She cried. Elizabeth felt Nadine pull her along the ground and quickly into the castle. After being guided up stairs carefully and down long hallways, Elizabeth felt a cool rag being pressed to her eyes. She reached up to grab it gently out of Nadine's hand and wiped it across her eyes and then the rest of her face. Elizabeth opened her eyes to see that she was in her plum and ivory room once more.

"Thank you, Nadine," Elizabeth said softly to her maid.

"Do not think it was any trouble to act the way I did, milady," Nadine said crossly to her mistress. "Now, this is the second time you've had to change your dress mid-morning because you are covered in dust. Would you care to explain?" Elizabeth blushed and looked down at her feet. Nadine was acting how a mother would when their daughter went to play in the garden and came back in covered in mud.

"I'm sorry," Elizabeth muttered. She walked over to her wardrobe and pulled out a soft grey dress. She quickly stripped and with Nadine's help tied up the glittering strings that went all down her back. Nadine led her over to the dresser and started to brush her hair once more. "I was down at the stables, and a part of it collapsed on top of a badger." Nadine gasped and tugged a little too hard of Elizabeth's hair.

"Is the badger okay?" She asked, oblivious to Elizabeth's wince.

"I don't know," She admitted, "I hope he is. I went to pull him out from under some wood and got dust in my eyes. I rode back on Arion bareback, and blindly, you know." She was rather proud of her riding achievement she had accomplished today, but still felt bad about the badger being hurt. "I was going to go and check on him in the healing quarters after I got changed." She turned around to face Nadine, "Would you like to join me?" Nadine felt happy to be asked along to something by her lady. She blushed a naiad's blush and nodded happily.

"I would be honoured to, milady," Nadine began to plat Elizabeth's hair into tiny strands and managed to tame it to look like a bouquet of daisies on the end. Elizabeth smiled happily at her maid, unaware of the happy gesture in her hair, and the two made their way to the concrete room of the healers'.

Elizabeth screwed up her nose at the awful mixture of herbs floating around in the air. She wanted to leave the room immediately to get away from the scent but she wanted to see how the badger was more so. Elizabeth breathed in deeply and readied herself to walk further into the room. Nadine by her side, Elizabeth walked over to an old looking centaur sitting behind a simple wooden table, scattered with papers and bags of unknown substances. Elizabeth tried not to be distracted by the seeping objects and so focused her eyes on the lady.

"Excuse me, but might you be able to tell me where the badger is?" Elizabeth asked.

"The one who came in only a couple of minutes ago," Nadine added. Neither girl received a reply, as one of the soldiers had woken from a bad nightmare and the centaur needed to attend to him, but they were pointed towards a bed immediately next to the table. They shared a hesitant look before making their way behind the curtain. The badger was still unconscious but there was a female badger working on him. When Elizabeth enquired for details, both she and Nadine had been shooed out away from the patient's bed and out of the entire infirmary rudely.

"No. No one gets the details until I have them myself," The nurse badger had hissed dangerously at them. "Go now, and come back in a few days!"

"But I was there when he was hurt! I helped rescue him, and I told others to bring him here!" Elizabeth whined to the healer.

"Then Father Nicholas will give you a big present this year, for being such a good girl! Now shoo!" The badger had picked up a thermometer and had chased the girls out of the room with it, lashing at their backs almost as if it were a sword.

"I must say, I am not looking forward to going back there in a hurry," Elizabeth whispered to Nadine, who nodded in agreement but still made plans to come back in four days.

With the excitement of the morning over, and the adrenaline slowly fading from her blood stream, Elizabeth decided to skip lunch and instead go immediately to her parlour. She had managed to sneak away from Nadine and Quiron, as well as Arion who now wanted to give her lesson in horse riding, but was surprised upon seeing a certain King in her parlour, hunched over a chest of papers.

"Edmund," Elizabeth stated, shocked. She could feel a happy smile pulling at her lips upon seeing her friend again, alone and without Nigel pestering either one about more work, and made her way quickly across the room and towards the chests.

"Liz," He greeted her, just as surprised as she was to see him. "I was just sorting through some of the complaints to see what could be done before we had to have another meeting about it," He explained. Edmund's tone was tight when he had mentioned the thought of another meeting. Elizabeth had picked up on it.

"I see you're not a fan of business," She stated, setting herself down in front of the chest filled with the finances and the ideas of the stables.

"No, I'm not. And after how you reacted at the meeting, I think we can both safely assume that you aren't either," He probed his friend hesitantly.

"No," Elizabeth mocked her King, giving him a cheeky smile, "I'm not."

"Yet, here we both are, wasting out lunch hours to sort through papers that we'd rather throw away," Edmund said, frowning down at a piece of parchment in his hands.

"Yet, here we are," Elizabeth agreed. She opened the chest with difficultly but picked up where she had left off. The 'R' section. She was almost done, she thought happily to herself. _Roof restorations_, _Rain-proofing, dealing with roots, a preference of red bricks...No, that should be under 'B'_, Elizabeth quickly moved the signed documentation of the board agreeing that red bricks back to the 'B' section. She then copied her actions with the finances chest.

"We haven't talked much, lately," Edmund muttered hesitantly.

"Edmund, it's only been a couple of days," Elizabeth was quick to hasten him.

"Yes, but I don't want to have to postpone our friendship for...sorting parchments," He flung a few documents up in the air at the end of his sentence, punctuating his joke.

"I don't think it's all that serious, Ed," Elizabeth stated hesitantly, "We have separate lives." She had planned the sentence to see how he would react about him beginning to think of her going away for a while. It suddenly dawned on Elizabeth that Edmund hadn't been alone in Narnia with her presence, except for the battle and even then they had spent a lot of time talking. Edmund had given her a suspicious glare. He was a very smart boy, in fact, back in England he was the smartest boy in his year, and so he knew that his friend was holding something back from him. "Besides, you're the King of Narnia. You can't postpone a battle in order to speak to your friends."

"I know that," Edmund snapped at Elizabeth, taking her once more by surprise. "But it doesn't make me happy." Elizabeth didn't reply. Instead, she turned away and began to think of all of the places that she would visit. Surprisingly, it managed to guard off the tears for a couple of minutes, which was enough time for Elizabeth to settle her emotions. There was a knock on the door and Lucy and Nadine entered the room. Nadine, upon giving Elizabeth a platter of food and spiced wine, quickly left, but Lucy and Susan settled themselves comfortably down on the couch which still hadn't been put back to where it had came from.

"Hello, Lizzy!" Lucy greeted happily.

"Hello, Luce," Elizabeth replied, still sorting through records. Elizabeth had moved on to the next letter of the alphabet while she droned the monarchs out. She was pondering over whether _Feeding lanterns_ went under 'F' or 'L' when a thump came from her dress. "What was that?" She remarked, looking at the three monarchs. Lucy was giggling and Edmund had a mischievous smirk on his face. "Ed, what was that?" Elizabeth picked up the rolled up record at her knees. Upon reading it she noticed that it defiantly did not belong in her pile. She chucked it back at Ed, who had ducked and it landed in the fireplace.

"Oh, no!" He quickly scrambled across to get it. The burnt coals in the fireplace had covered the document in thick ash, making it hard to read. "Why did you do that?" Edmund whined at Elizabeth.

"Why did you throw it at me in the first place?" She asked him, rolling her eyes. Her lips were pulled up in a smile however, showing that she really didn't mind all that much. Edmund then threw the coal-covered record at her, landing right in the middle of her stomach before rolling onto the floor. "Oh, no!" Elizabeth hissed. She quickly jumped up and manoeuvred herself to the looking glass behind several bookshelves upstairs in the alcove. Lucy and Edmund had slowly followed her up.

"Lizzy?" Lucy had cried out.

"Back here!" Elizabeth had called back. The two siblings quickly made their way towards their friend's voice. They saw her standing in front of a wall made entirely of mirrors scrubbing at the new mark in her dress.

"Edmund, was that really necessary?" She growled at her friend. He had only meant it in fun, and so was rather taken aback with her tone.

"It...it was a joke," He told her lamely.

"Yes, a joke," She agreed, "that won't rub off!"

"Maybe if you try dabbing at it," Lucy suggested coming to stand next to her friend. Elizabeth picked up the napkin she had carried upstairs with her and softly dabbed at the material. The coal only went further in.

"Lucy, it's not working," She whined.

"Why does it matter, anyway?" Edmund asked. "You have other dresses that you can change into."

"Yes, but this is the second dress I've worn today! I can't keep ruining dresses this often!" Elizabeth hissed at the boy.

"How on Earth did you ruin your dress this morning?" Edmund asked, his eyes confused.

"There was this thing with a stable and a badger and then I was blind and I rode and then the orange dress was gone," Elizabeth moaned as the stain did nothing.

"I'm sorry," Edmund said after a pause. He hadn't quite followed Elizabeth's explanation but he still felt mildly responsible for her distress now.

"No, don't worry about it, Edmund," Elizabeth sighed eventually. "I suppose I'll just have to go and get dresses again. For the third time today," She muttered under her breath as a side note. She turned around and faced her two friends.

"Will you come back?" Edmund asked, still wanting to spend time with his friend.

"And be in the firing range once more? It's highly unlikely," She informed him, partly joking and partly being serious. She wasn't sure which side was bigger, though.

"Oh," Edmund said. Elizabeth felt sad about disappointing her friend but if he had wanted her to stay he should have been more mature, she told herself.

"Oh!" Lucy's 'Oh' was a different one to Edmunds. "Sit by us at dinner!" She cried out happily.

"Um," Elizabeth thought of it quickly, she would rather enjoy it, and she would be able to have another conversation with them both without the distractions. "Okay then. I'll see you both at dinner, then." With quick smiles, Elizabeth ran down the stairs and quickly out of the doors in order to change before lunch was over.


	11. A Meeting with Many

**A Meeting with Many**

_Editing is happening, albeit slowly, but I'd rather get chapters out before I start going over everything..._

_Thanks for all of you who reviewed, too._

_REVIEW, please! Make me feel wanted! As usual, may be slow at updating, all belongs to C.S. Lewis (the majority of the dialogue, characters, plot and I'll give you a shout out if you can spot what else!) 'cept my cry-baby of a ten-year-old, Lizzy, who I have big plans for. Now, I also "own" the regal Quiron, mysterious Cheiron, cheeky Prometeo, thoughtful Castor, not-so-thoughtful Pollux and bold Hilaria, __wonderful Migwin, marvellous Arion, proper Lattiar and Bowing Panther, Nigel as well as Rover, Rozinante and Dapple. I'm creating quite a cast here, aren't it?_

_**I apologise for the mix-up and time difference of the last chapter for anyone who didn't really follow it. I did explain in my AN, but I suppose those who asked didn't read it. That hasn't happened yet and, if you don't like it, it won't (though, I have to say, I am loving that part.)**_

Nadine was absolutely not impressed when she caught sight of Elizabeth sneaking down the hall in the direction of her room, rubbing at a stain of black which was most definitely not there when she had left it for the second time this morning. With a huff, she excused herself from the other naiads and nymphs all speaking next to a painting of a lake and started to follow her mistress. Elizabeth, she noted, was not very good at sneaking. She walked too loudly and not carefully or gracefully and when she peeked out from corners, she leaned so far out that she may of well simply ran out, screaming. So it was very easy for Nadine to follow Elizabeth without needing to hide herself because the girl was making enough noise to cover for the naiad. Upon reaching the room, Nadine watched as Elizabeth threw off her dress onto the loveseat and clumsily slipped on a yellow one with dark green vines climbing up from the bottom hem. They wrapped themselves around her waist and delicately folded into a dark green ribbon which Elizabeth was having some difficulty with. Sighing, Nadine rolled her eyes and tied it quickly into a perfect, symmetrical bow. Elizabeth blushed maladroitly upon seeing her handmaiden and stammered out an apology which Nadine most certainly did not accept. Instead, Nadine made sure to check with Elizabeth for her plans for the day. She didn't want to have to come back to the room to ready her mistress _again_.

Elizabeth, still blushing, watched as Nadine huffed and flew from the room. The young girl stood in the middle of the large room and shook her head once more. Her mind was far, far away dreaming of the dinner and what she would say and how she would act and what she would wear and how she would do here hair... Elizabeth decided that it would truly be better to stay out of any firing range for the remainder of the day and instead she dragged her loveseat awkwardly out onto her balcony and then settled down upon it, watching the hustle and bustle of the Narnian country side. At one particular point Elizabeth looked closer towards the South and the beginning of some small coastal towns to see a large grey cloud of smoke rise from the beach, followed by very, very faint cheering. Some Narnians from the city and surrounding forest made their way down towards it and Elizabeth finally realised it was a bonfire. Gasping in happiness she jumped up and ran for her travelling cloak, only to realise that she had already made other plans for that night, plans that couldn't be rescheduled. Instead, Elizabeth huffed and settled herself back onto the loveseat, watching the bonfire go on without her and rested her head on her knees.

Shortly after sunset Nigel sashayed into her room—without an invitation, she noted—and blocked her view over the fading greenery.

"Elizabeth," He drawled. "Dinner is being served with the royals very shortly. I have been told that you will be joining them."

"Yes, Nigel," Elizabeth muttered to the panther, "I will be."

"Well?" The panther asked after a pause.

"Well, I'm going," Elizabeth huffed, standing up from the couch and putting her cloak away. She started to make for the door.

"You're wearing that?" The panther asked suddenly. Elizabeth blushed darkly, and looked over at her shut trunk.

"What else should I wear?" She muttered.

"Well, anything really," Nigel drawled as he left the room. Elizabeth waited until he had turned the corridor's corner before slamming her door and ripping open her trunk. Elizabeth tore through her clothes, creating a large pile on her bed and only ended up more confused. She didn't know what on Earth she was supposed to wear around royalty. It wasn't like she strolled up to the Queen at home and enjoyed tea with her. _Don't worry_, she told herself, _Nigel's wrong. You look perfectly fine in what you're wearing now._ Elizabeth caught sight of herself in the mirror and was very unhappy with the way she look.

"They're your friends, remember!" She scolded herself. "You don't need to dress up for them." A knock sounded on her door. If she was going to change, she'd have to make the decision now. "Oh, um, just a minute!" She called towards the door.

"Okay," The girlish soprano of Lucy replied. Elizabeth quickly grabbed a light gold dress with silver patterns on it. It looked very majestic and Elizabeth thought that it would be a fine choice. She quickly stripped out of her dress and put on the gold one. She ran across to her door afterwards, swinging it wide open to see Lucy, and standing in the dress she had worn today. Elizabeth let out a puff of air; she could have worn the dress Nigel had disliked.

"Lucy, what are you doing here?" Elizabeth asked, quickly walking out into the hallway. She didn't want Lucy to see the mess on her bed.

"I thought we could walk down to dinner together. That dress is lovely!" Lucy explained, grabbing Elizabeth's hand. Elizabeth blushed and nodded.

"Thank you, and thanks for waiting, as well."

"It wasn't a problem," She sung. "So, what did you end up doing for the rest of the afternoon?"

"I relaxed in my room," Elizabeth admitted. There was a slight pause in the conversation. Elizabeth wasn't sure if she was supposed to have asked her back, or if she was supposed to have said something more eloquent. "The Narnians—" Elizabeth stammered, wanting to change the subject, "They're having a bonfire down on the beach. It looks like so much fun."

"Oh, it sounds like so much fun, too. Maybe Peter will let us watch it after dinner," Lucy suggested.

"Won't we be allowed to go down and join in?" Elizabeth asked. She wanted to experience Narnia properly, and she had thought that maybe there would be people there that she would know, or even befriend.

"Well, it would be very dark, and it would be wiser to stay up here and watch," Lucy reasoned. Elizabeth found herself scowling at the answer, but quickly composed her face before Lucy could turn around and see it.

"I guess so," She ended up whining. Lucy shot Elizabeth an incomprehensible look and started to hasten towards the end of the corridor. The two girls eventually made it down to the big hall after much small talk about Narnia and what it was like being a Queen. When the two entered the hall, Elizabeth glanced around to see that there was certainly less people in it than she had thought there would be. _They must be at the bonfire,_ Elizabeth sulked, hiding her emotions from Lucy again. It appeared that only important military men and advisors and other stuffy people had turned up to the dinner; some fawns and a pair of minotaurs were making their way past the two girls and excited the castle's main doors. Elizabeth pouted at the heavy wooden doors, closing on her sunset and the excitement outside the castle walls. Lucy grasped Elizabeth's wrist and the two danced around the table to find their seats.

Peter, Susan and Edmund were already sitting regally at the end of the big banquet table. Peter had his head held up high and was smiling happily at the people still entering the ballroom. He was wearing a deep blue, Susan and Edmund sitting on his left, equally as regal as the oldest Pevensie, but both wearing substantially lighter colours than their brother. Susan gave a polite nod to Elizabeth as they sat down while Peter gave her his most stately smile. While she knew that these gestures were supposed to comfort her and greet her, Elizabeth felt more awkward by them. She gave a wobbly smile back. She was sitting next to Lucy and, she looked to her right, Nigel. Without meaning to, Elizabeth let out a noise of displeasure, only to receive a glare from the panther.

"I see you took my advice," He snapped.

"Yes, well. I suppose it was good advice," Elizabeth muttered distantly, trying to bury the deep feeling of dread and embarrassment swelling up in her stomach.

"It was, wasn't it? Perhaps, next time, you'd be able to manage to change shoes as well." Elizabeth blushed scarlet and surreptitiously glanced under the table to see that she still had her green and yellow slippers on, and they went horridly with her dress. Looking down to hide the tears welling up in her eyes, she tried to adjust her feet so the dress hid her shoes from everybody else. Nigel, noticing the scrunched up look on the face of the child sitting next to him huffed and rolled his eyes. "Don't worry, that dress suits you well enough to assure that no one was looking at your feet." Elizabeth's head shot up. Nigel had just insinuated that she was pretty. A smile slowly grew out from the corner of her mouth, her face relaxing once again. The dread in her stomach was now in competition with a buttery, bubbly feeling now trying to consume her being. The dread managed to get a decent advantage when Peter turned to her and spoke.

"So, Elizabeth," Elizabeth's head snapped around and Peter tried not to laugh at the girl's 'caught in the headlights' look. "I take it you're enjoying Narnia so far?" Elizabeth nodded violently, rattling her head to try and think of something appropriate to respond with. The pause was, obviously, too long and so the High King took over the conversation again. "Are you very interested with the politics here?"

"Not at all," Elizabeth snapped before she could think about her words or her tone. Her face went a deeper red. "I-what-that is-I-what that I meant to say, is that I dislike the boring—no, not boring. I just...I prefer the outdoors, is all." Elizabeth never wanted to speak ever again. She could see the plain amusement on Edmund and Peter's face and the plain dislike and shock on Susan's. Lucy and Nigel were both holding in giggles and chuckles respectively. She wanted to run. Elizabeth wanted to run up to her room, snatch a handful of clothes and just run far, far, far, _far_ away from Cair Paravel, all the way to the very border of Narnia. Elizabeth bit down on her tongue and dug her fingernails into her palms scrunched up into her lap, willing herself not to just break down into tears right here and now. Edmund, starting to recognise the slight tightness of his friends neck, and the familiar pout she adorned right before the burst into hysterics, quickly mentioned something about chess and wanting to play a game after dinner. The attention of all who had heard Elizabeth's stammers immediately went to Edmund, and all agreed to watch the two kings verse each other in a round after dinner. _She cries too much,_ Edmund thought snidely to himself, still trying to keep the attention off of his friend. _And too easily._ He kept an eye on her, but tried to steer all conversation from her in the meantime.

A few minutes after the main meal was served onto the table, Peter tried to converse with his siblings' friend again.

"So, you said you prefer the outdoors, Elizabeth. What else do you prefer?" He meant it kindly, but Elizabeth could only see his want to embarrass her by bringing up her blunder again.

"Oh, um," Elizabeth tried to answer but couldn't understand what he wanted to hear.

"Reading," Nigel hissed from besides her, annoyed at her hesitance.

"Reading," Elizabeth said, making an attempt at being bright and bubbly, like Lucy. She covered up her confusion and hesitation very well, she thought. "And I enjoy walking outside," She repeated what Nigel was muttering to her. "I'm also very good with colours, and helped establish parts of the castle before your arrival, your majesty." Nigel smiled proudly. She had delivered his sentences like a proper lady. Elizabeth, however, did not see this as she was still facing the royal family. The others were pleasantly surprised by her response and didn't notice Nigel's smirk. Susan, however, who was very interested in the panther as she had never really seen one before, not even in the London zoo, had been glancing at the panther for part of the night and had noticed how he hadn't been muttering to anyone in particular. Susan glanced at Nigel again and noticed his smirk.

For the rest of the dinner, Susan felt very hesitant. She was sure that Elizabeth was a lovely girl, and the other three liked her well enough, but she didn't really seem to...fit, here. Susan thought it might be better if the others had focused on their duties and had settled in first before making friends with this girl so that they could then do the same. It would be an awkward situation, trying to bring this up with her family, but Susan felt like it would be better for Narnia's foreign matters if they had perhaps let Elizabeth do her own thing. Susan couldn't say that she respected the girl, but if she was in Narnia, Aslan would have a reason that she was here. She decided on just tolerating the girl, but she wouldn't allow her to any functions if she couldn't control her tears. Susan had noticed the expression, Lucy had worn it often enough when she thought she had discovered Narnia in the professor's wardrobe, and didn't want the girl to be effecting the diplomacy of Narnia. Soon enough, dinner was over and the Pevensies, the council of advisors and some of the more important men were going to retire to the parlour down the corridor to observe the kings verse each other in their chess match. The royals rose up (with the rest of the hall, as was proper procedure) and began to get out of their chairs, getting ready to leave. Once the royals were a decent foot from their dining chairs, the important men followed their actions and then finally, the entire room was mingling about, having wine served to them all on gold platters. Edmund went over to Elizabeth immediately, a big grin on his face. Elizabeth smiled happily up at him and gave him a small wave.

"Come on, if we leave now you should be able to get the best seat to see me beat Peter," He suggested happily. Elizabeth didn't really feel like sitting in a room with strangers, watching anything. She really just felt like walking along the beach or hiding in her room. Nigel, however, continued to be the night's saviour.

"Unfortunately, your majesty, the lady Elizabeth has other business to attend to before she can attend the recreational activities of the evening," Nigel interrupted, bowing at the king.

"Really?" Edmund asked, put out by his friend's other plans. "What sort of business?" Elizabeth panicked. It was her meeting to discuss her travel plans with Quiron and such. Edmund didn't really know about her wish to travel, or how she had turned down the opportunity to stay at Cair.

"None of your business," She ended up snapping at him. He looked affronted, but Elizabeth couldn't apologise, because she knew that he's say something along the lines of, "I'll forgive only if you tell" and she didn't want him to know. Instead, she spun around on her feet and ran out of the room.

Edmund stared at his friend, hurt and confused. He was asking because he was curious, he wasn't trying to be nosy or anything. _Fine_, he thought moodily, _she doesn't have to tell me_. Edmund frowned and suddenly realised that Nigel was trying to gain his attention.

"I must apologise sincerely for the lady, your royal highness, she's been under quite a bit of pressure and was very nervous about the dinner tonight, as you might have gathered from her first attempt at speaking," Nigel droned. Edmund huffed and stormed away from the panther, making his way out of the hall as well and towards the parlour. There, he began to set up his chess set and snap at Elizabeth in his head. _She didn't have to be rude. Or mean_, he told himself. _She's acting horridly, and that isn't my problem. I hope Nigel puts her in her place. She can't just waltz around and talk to people like she owns the place. I tried to help her at dinner, as well, and I didn't even get so much as a thank you from her, either._ Edmund slumped down into a chair and glared at the little gold men ready to go into battle. He stared at them for so long that their shapes blurred and melded together so there was nothing but a collection of gold fuzz with a reflection of flames. Hearing loud voices, Edmund snapped out of his trance and looked immediately to the door. The white and golden wood swung open to relieve the loud laughter of the dinner guests as well as him family members. Everybody gathered around and found themselves a comfy seat before paying attention to the strategic game of the two brothers. Edmund shook his head, clearing away all thoughts of hiss infuriating friend.

Elizabeth had ran in the opposite direction than Edmund after running out of the hall. It had taken her a while to find the room she needed to be in, but eventually she made it to the war room. Standing casually against a table bending over a map was Quiron. Elizabeth immediately hugged the big, old centaur before remembering herself and taking a step back. Without waiting for an explanation or an apology, he started illustrating the route she would take on her travels.

"Here," He started, not glancing at Castor and Prometeo when they entered. "This is the most recent map of Narnia since the war," He began. "This is where we are now, Cair Paravel, and these are the surrounding countries." Quiron's hand circled the map pointing to places as he said their names.

"Seeing as it's spring now, and we don't want you dying of ice, we thought you'd take a northern route," Prometeo jumped in, happy to explain along with his father.

"You'll start here, and move north to some of the seashore towns along the coast before beginning to move east across the top of the country. You'll be travelling equally through the forest, dipping in further than others to see certain sights and to collect more supplies, and also along the bottom of the mountain," Castor stated, coming to join the other three around the strategy table. "Then, when you reach the east, you'll start travelling down south-south-west in an almost straight line, all the way down and out of the country."

"This is for one reason and that reason alone. It is extremely dangerous and I wouldn't want anyone visiting it if the need was not dire," Quiron boomed stoically. "The king," He sighed," has requested to meet you, and we agreed. It will be a short, very short, dignitary trip and you'll catch a ship from their port all the way back up to a town a few days from this very castle. It will be a most enjoyable trip, milady." Elizabeth had felt excitement and the lust for adventure course through her bones throughout the meeting and after hearing her route (especially the dangerous new country part) she felt as if she couldn't contain it. She wanted to sing and dance and yell, but Castor and Prometeo launched into explanations of supplies and protection. Once she heard that she needed to be taught how to horse ride and how to shoot and arrow from a bow, Elizabeth had tuned out from boredom. It took a few hours of what felt like meaningless chatter among friends for Elizabeth to fall asleep and have her head bang noisily on the hard table.

Elizabeth had lost her senses and was feeling perfectly warm before a sharp pain in her head made her snap to attention. She sat up and immediately grasped her head in both hands. Her friends sprung to attention, trying to discover whether she was alright or not but the young girl simply shooed them away, trying not to cry. She gentle lifted her head once they had left the room and had sat there managing her tears until she felt well enough to stand. After getting use to the sensation of a light head and walking while feeling extremely dizzy, Elizabeth began to walk out of the room. She quietly (with a hand against the wall to steady herself, not that she'd admit that to anyone ever) made her way back to her room. By the time she had gotten there, the castle's candles had all been blown out, so moodily and trying not to think of things that she was scared by in the daylight, she stripped herself of her fancy clothes, threw her shoes across the length of the room and collapsed onto her bed. It had not been a good day overall._ First thing in the morning,_ Elizabeth decided, _I'll go to Arion and ask him about teaching me how to ride_.

I just want to share this with you guys quickly, but this story is now officially exactly one hundred Word pages long, making it my longest story ever and longer than anything I thought I could ever write! Thanks for the support and love of everyone!


	12. Duty Bound

**Duty Bound**

_Editing is happening, albeit slowly, but I'd rather get chapters out before I start going over everything..._

_Thanks for all of you who reviewed, too._

_REVIEW, please! Make me feel wanted! As usual, may be slow at updating, all belongs to C.S. Lewis (the majority of the dialogue, characters, plot and I'll give you a shout out if you can spot what else!) 'cept my cry-baby of a ten-year-old, Lizzy, who I have big plans for. Now, I also "own" the regal Quiron, mysterious Cheiron, cheeky Prometeo, thoughtful Castor, not-so-thoughtful Pollux and bold Hilaria, __wonderful Migwin, marvellous Arion, proper Lattiar and Bowing Panther, Nigel as well as Rover, Rozinante and Dapple. I'm creating quite a cast here, aren't it?_

Elizabeth woke up early the next morning and stretched out along the silk bed sheets. She slowly stumbled out of her bed and, as she was sleepily taking in her surrounding, Nadine came rushing in with scented oils for her bath. Elizabeth quickly readied herself for the day and put on a red riding dress with billowing sleeves that came in tight at her elbows and fastened down her forearms with shiny buttons with the Narnian crest brightly shining and a giant hood that, when worn, covered her face in a deep shadow. She felt rather patriotic, but the brand new riding boots she put on her feet ruined her superior feeling, reminding her that she wasn't quite a proud Narnian noble yet.

"Milady," Nadine began, "Nigel, the royals' official planner, is waiting in your parlour. He wishes to speak to you and have some morning tea." Elizabeth nodded, her feeling of dislike for the panther gone after last night's dinner. Elizabeth fumbled with her sleeves, trying to do up one side at a time.

"Well, if you could go ahead and tell him I'll be along shortly, Nadine, I'm sure one of the others will be perfectly capable of taking over your minor duties for the time you're away." Nadine gave a quick nod and pushed a nymph in Elizabeth's direction. The creature of nature was quick, precise and very gifted at hair styling. Within ten minutes Elizabeth's hair was half pinned up with plain pins while the rest tumbled down in bouncy curls that even Lucy would be envious of. Elizabeth then dismissed the other maids out of her room and made her way to her parlour.

"Hello, Nigel," She greeted dryly opening the doors with a cheerful attitude.

"Hello milady," He responded, gesturing with a heavy head for her to join him on a green loveseat close to the door with a coffee table set out with tea. Elizabeth had slowly developed a taste for herbal teas with a dominant flavour (mainly, ones that didn't taste of tea) while staying with the beavers, and so happily accepted the lemon, pineapple and peach tea served to her by Nadine. Elizabeth smiled graciously at the panther and took a hesitant sip to test how hot it was. Nigel gave her an appraising look before starting conversation.

"I just came by to congratulate you for the success of last night's dinner," He purred, sipping his own beverage.

"Success I owe mostly to you, if I have to admit it," Elizabeth retorted, nibbling on some of her favourite Narnian berries that had been set out for her in a crystal dish and covered in sugar. "Thank you, for that, by the way. I wasn't expecting to..." Elizabeth wasn't sure what to say to finish that sentence. Last night hadn't been within her comforts and she thought that she would have been charming and would have enjoyed her time with friends. She wasn't expecting to have spoken to the other two Pevensies, or to have the higher diners eavesdrop on her conversations with them, or to have completely mangled the entire event, or to have been completely at a loss for words. "I wasn't sure what I was expecting to happen, but it wasn't that," Elizabeth sufficed.

"Well, you started to act as a woman of your status by the end of the night. I might have been providing your words, but you managed to say them magnificently. Even royalty learns the proper conversational skills through books and tutors," Nigel smiled understatedly at the young girl. It appeared to be the right thing to say as a bright smile covered her face.

"But still." The two enjoyed their tea in silence, mulling over their days and, it appeared, temporary truce. Elizabeth had finished two cups of tea, had started a third and had finished her breakfast when Nigel spoke again.

"You have great potential, milady, I fear I might have treated you wrongly. However, I must be off. The royal family should be at breakfast and they all have big days planned out. And not a minute can be spared. Good day." With those lines, the panther lazily loped out of the room.

"Nigel," Elizabeth made sure to respond before he left. "You don't have anything to apologise for. I didn't see anything wrong with your behaviour nor did it offend anyone." Nigel smiled humbly at her and she dismissed him royally, mocking his earlier comment, and snootily farewelled him, "Good day." He let out a chuckle before officially leaving the room. Elizabeth sighed contently before snuggling into the couch a little more, her feet suspended in the air without the soles of her boots touching the upholstery. "Nadine, this is a wonderful, wonderful drink."

"I'm glad you like it, milady."

Elizabeth found herself outside in the sunshine naught but an hour later with an oversized floppy straw hat on and a few witnesses standing around the outskirts of the field. Honestly, Elizabeth was a little fearful at getting on a horse again, but she was excited to learn the new skill, one that seemed especially necessary in Narnia.

"Now, your Grace," Arion stated, a midnight horse following behind him. "This is Dapple, and he is honoured to make you're acquaintance as well as to teach you how to ride."

"Pleasure," Elizabeth muttered, managing to sink into a curtsy.

"It brings me great bliss to be in your presence, your Grace," Dapple replied in a deep baritone. Elizabeth gave him a happy smile, before taking a step towards him. Standing side by side, her head only came up to his flank. He was a giant, muscular horse that looked as if he could ride for days on end dragging bags of wheat and not tire. She was very lucky as to have him to practise on.

"Now, milady, please, mount Dapple." Elizabeth was bright pink when she sat on top of Dapple. It had taken three Narnians plus two crates for her to mount the beast. Dapple was amused and didn't let her forget it. He was a very gentle horse, surprisingly, even though he looked as if he could take on an army, and Elizabeth was surprised at how quickly she learnt how to ride. It took years to be able to complete some of the jumps successfully without being thrown off or injured like she was doing, _But_, Elizabeth mused, _I suppose it's easier to learn when it comes straight from the horse's mouth_. Elizabeth supposed that the Pevensies would have been taught in the same amount of time, shortly before the battle and felt better knowing that she was partially skilled at horse riding as well. By lunch time the small crowd had gone inside and Elizabeth was jumping over medium logs with ease. Dapple, being the character that he was, quickly changed directions and leaped over the fence surrounding the paddock. Elizabeth had let out a shriek and had almost fallen off much to her horror, but Dapple assured her that she was quite the natural. He quickly made his way up the path and towards the castle. With a smile, Elizabeth quickly dismounted and made her way inside, promising to visit him the next day or so and made her way inside for lunch.

The next week went by much in the same way as the last few days. Quiron had ordered for a new wardrobe for Elizabeth to be tailor-made for her trip that was soon approaching (only two and a half months now) that consisted of rich, beautiful dresses with some sort of focus or delicate design or embellishment that truly made Elizabeth feel beautiful, and she had also taken up classes in the morning on the insistence from Queen Susan and some of the other castle residents, which she secretly preferred to meetings. Thankfully, it wasn't anything like school back home. She was dragged to dancing classes, she was taught embroidery, and she learnt polo (both on and off horses) which she played against Susan and Lucy sometimes, she was taught the lute as well as singing at Nigel and Castor's requests and even picked up calligraphy and hawking. Elizabeth wasn't apt at for all of these activities and didn't excel in any one in particular (in fact, the only times she really looked like a noblewoman was when she was playing horse polo or chess against Edmund and reading in Queen Swanwhite's garden) and besides the never ending lessons, her improvement was slow and they only took up her mornings. During lunch she would sit by Edmund and Lucy at the royal table and sometimes the three were joined by Peter, who had also gradually found a friendship with the younger girl.

Come afternoon time, however, Elizabeth was wandering around the palace dealing with issues and complaints from tenants and other Narnians or alternatively locked up in her parlour having meetings or sorting through parchments and parchments of business, getting them all in order. She was lucky if she was able to wash up before dinner with the amount of time she spent in that room after eating lunch. She knew every little piece of furniture in the room, down to the smallest spoon on her tea table, and could now walk over to a particular bookshelf and pick up a book instead of spending hours pulling out books on every shelf trying to find one in particular. Occasionally, Edmund would go out of his way and join her, and they would spend the afternoon sorting through files and discussing problems of the kingdom while obnoxiously whining about the job. It was really the only time alone which they managed to spend together, and their friendship really endured on Edmund doing this.

Elizabeth's routine became more solid as each day went by, as did her growing friendships and (she couldn't help but notice) her "class". She was alone in the structure, not at the very top with the royals, but above the blue-blooded Narnians whose family names had been forgotten during the witch's reign. Sometimes she wished that another had come with her so she didn't feel quite so isolated from the rest, but then Nigel, or Castor, or Prometeo, or Quiron would come along and eventually she would forget about her thoughts of loneliness and continue on with the day.

One particular day, Elizabeth was out on horseback, riding along happily with Dapple (he seemed to be her assigned horse, she noticed happily) when Edmund and Philip rode up to greet them. It was a welcomed surprise, but a surprise nonetheless.

"Hello, Liz!" Edmund greeted happily.

"Ed, hi!" Elizabeth fumbled, jumping in her saddle a bit. "What are you doing out here? Not that, y'know, you're not allowed to ride, and it is your kingdom and such, but, normally you're eating breakfast at this time." Elizabeth blushed a little bit, the pink matching her dress. Edmund grinned at his friend. The more he got to know her, the more she would blabber on about nothing in particular. She was getting quite good at small talk, though, and easily convened with the castle guards who seemed to spare no lack of love for her. He summed it up to an increased time around Nigel that Elizabeth could now confidently converse with Peter and Susan about the most trivial things. _And_, he thought, _she seemed to enjoy it_. Edmund had settled into life as a King rather well, though he still had a fair way to go, but his original betrayal had somewhat haunted him and he found it hard to easily accept his peoples' immediate love for him. He didn't doubt it at all, he had experienced a few moments when it was clearly evident, just he didn't feel as comfortable with it as his siblings, and as such he would spend more of his time playing chess or "playing" diplomat instead of conversing happily like his sisters, and acting carefree like his brother. He hadn't told anybody about this reluctance but he knew that Aslan, wherever he was knew about it, and he had a small feeling that Elizabeth knew all about it as well, though she never mentioned anything and when he did act a little odd around her, she simply brushed it off or ignored it and changed the current conversation to a lighter one which he would easily join in on. He definitely appreciated her friendship, and was pleased with his best friend's constant presence in his life.

"As you said, I am the king," Edmund teased her, trotting to catch up with her. She had slowed her stallion down to talk to him.

"Oh, Philip, as you might already know, this is Dapple," Elizabeth addressed Edmund's horse. "And Edmund, I've certainly told you enough about him. Dapple, King Edmund; Dapple, Philip."

"Nice to meet you, your highness, your highness' charger," Dapple's warm baritone stretched around them.

"Very nice to meet you as well, your Grace's steed," Philip responded nobly. Elizabeth felt somewhat confused by the horses' exchange, as she wouldn't really refer to the horses _belonging_ to them. They were Narnia mounts, and had won their independence in the war.

"Come now," She joked lightly, "You're your own horse, the both of you." Dapple tensed up underneath her.

"It is an privilege for a horse to be owned by a noble in Narnia, especially if they are a Daughter of Eve," Dapple muttered, "Any other horse would be happy to serve you, your Grace, if you don't find me a satisfying enough equine."

"No!" Elizabeth blanched, horrified at how her comment was taken. "No, I love riding you, and I'd be overjoyed if I had ownership of you, I just thought that you'd fought for your freedom in the battle and all."

"Milady, we fought for our country, our monarchy and our families. We are happy to serve so long as any ruler matches the royal family's ruling abilities," Philip explained.

"Oh," Elizabeth was rather speechless. "Well, it's nice to have that formality out of the way, then. Dapple, I would be honoured if you would be my horse, officially," She muttered a while later. Edmund was besides her, snorting at his friend's embarrassment. Elizabeth glanced over at him and saw this happening. She nimbly thwacked him across the shoulder getting a grunt of pain from him along with the insistence of, "_King!_" Elizabeth speed up to a trot, pretending to not have heard her friend's protests. _Just when I think I could do this 'noble' thing, I go ahead and insult my own horse_, Elizabeth huffed. Philip matched Dapple's pace impressively, considering the charger was three or four hands smaller than the stallion. Elizabeth loved the height riding Dapple gave her.

"I'm sorry, I suppose I should have told you," Edmund grinned brightly at her. All four knew that the boy king wasn't sorry in the least and didn't feel the slightest twinge of remorse. Elizabeth let her preface down as they were far away from the imposing structure of Cair Paravel and its city. Elizabeth shivered in the shallow that painted the field a dark navy and quickly turned around to retort smartly to her friend before cantering off along the field.

"No you aren't, you silly little boy. Race you to the River Rush!" Edmund's protests became louder and more violent as she carefully straightened her legs and hovered over Dapple's saddle as they shot towards the wide river three miles away from the palace. Elizabeth's zany laugh floated through the Narnian wind and over Edmund's head. He kicked Philip and they both chased after the slowly shrinking figure in the distance.

By no surprise, Dapple and Elizabeth reached the small embankment of the river long before either Edmund of Philip. Elizabeth happily jumped out of the saddle before Dapple stopped fully and walked across the pebbles to get the river's side, where she plopped down and filled up a water sack with water for her companion.

"We're getting better at that, you know," The young girl giggled, walking back to her towering horse. Philip's hoof beats and whinnies were getting closer and the two chuckled again, Dapple a little out of breath.

"Yes, indeed we are," He replied taking a long drink from the sack. "Soon we'll be able to leave even Quiron behind." The older centaur was the only one who could match pace with the young pair during any race, spontaneous or otherwise. The pair was determined to be able to leave the centaur in their dust, if only for entertainment's sake.

"You two cheated!" Edmund cried dismounting Philip a second later. They had arrived and Philip, though more fit than other horses, was snorting, a sign showing that he wasn't as fit as Dapple. Elizabeth kindly offered him the water sack, which he happily accepted.

"I'm sorry," Elizabeth smiled politely at her friend. She was trying not to laugh at the far from dignified, indignant look on his face, which, appeared to be a sly smile with her eyes shining brightly. "I'll give you some warning next time so you can keep up." Edmund huffed and rolled his eyes, sitting down on the edge of the river. Elizabeth joined him shortly.

"I suppose we have a few minutes before we have to make our way back to the castle," Edmund muttered, dragging his fingers through the chilly stream. Elizabeth sighed and let her head collapse on his shoulder. Neither child noticed the amused glance coming from the horses.

"Don't think about that. We have a few minutes to ourselves and let's just enjoy them before Nigel comes up with another ridiculous duty for one of us." Elizabeth could feel Edmund's grin and let out a sharp gasp as a short spray of water splashed her face. "Edmund!" She cried, causing him to repeat the action. She quickly got up and made her way away from the river, rubbing her eyes that felt as if she had held her eyes open too long underwater. "What was that for?" She cried out. Looking down she could see that her lovely pink and green and white dress, the one that made her feel like Queen of the Spring Fairies, now had darker spots on the top half and she could feel the itchiness of her hair sticking to one side of her face. "I didn't deserve it!" She screeched, stomping a foot and pouting at her friend who was laughing hysterically by the bank. _What a little, mean, _horrid_ boy_, She scowled at him both openly and in her mind. "Aren't you going to apologise?" She snapped at him after he calmed down somewhat.

"No, because I'm not sorry at all!" He choked through laughter, "You should have _seen_ your reaction! The surprise on your face, especially the _second time_!" Elizabeth choked on the air and let out a noise that sounded between an exasperated scream and an embarrassed grunt. She spun around on her dress and clumsily pulled herself up onto Dapple, which sent Edmund unto peals of laughter again. "_You can't even get on your horse!_" He cried. Tears ran down his face from laughing so hard. Thoroughly embarrassed and feeling an emotion very similar to hate but was just very intense, raging anger, Elizabeth shouted at him before turning her horse around and galloping back to Cair Paravel, regretting what she said only when she dismounted at the stables (which now had been cleared away and had a smooth floor now).

"I'm going to be so happy when I'm away from this place and I no longer have to put up with you, you immature, little pig!" Edmund's laugh quietened down shortly after she was out of his eyesight but was still sporting a very big smile while mounting Philip. Edmund nudged Philip to slowly walk back to the castle so as to spread out the day and to soak what little joy the day would provide him before he returned to his duties. It was only after he had walked Philip to a red tent and had given him fresh water and oats before it finally sunk in, what Elizabeth had revealed.

"I wonder where The Gracious Lady is going," Philip hummed, crunching on a carrot. Edmund's mind went back to the riverside and he couldn't remember what she had said exactly, but he remembered her saying something about looking forward to getting away from him. Edmund shook it off as a fit of anger and made his way back towards the castle, happily.

Edmund's day seemed to go by in the same fashion as all the others before it. He had woken up earlier than expected, and a fox had brought him an early breakfast of toast with honey and warm milk and apples and cheese, before he decided that it would be a lovely day to go riding. He hadn't seen Philip in a while, his siblings were probably still sleeping and Nigel wouldn't be bothering them before nine at the earliest and so he decided that it would be a very good time to go, better than any other. He had embarrassingly mounted Philip with a little trouble, as he hadn't rode in a long time and was making small talk with his friend when he had seen the familiar head of hair that he knew to be his best friend's. Happily, he had called out to her and had caught up to her, feeling a little miffed that she was seated higher than he was. They rode out to the river, and Edmund had come back just in time for some morning tea with his siblings and for Nigel to tell them the day's plans (and scolding Edmund in that polite 'You're Nobility, But You Shouldn't Have Done That' tone that he often used on Elizabeth, for the rest had also gotten up earlier and so he had hindered the plans slightly). After that, his day continued normally.

Immediately after tea the four monarchs had sauntered down to the throne room for an abrupt meeting with dignitaries and also a hearing in which some of the Narnians conveyed their problems publically. After that, Susan and Lucy went apple picking with a few friends and Peter and Edmund had gone out to the courtyard for some sword practise. They were both excelling at the activity and more and more Narnians came to watch their leaders battle every day. Then, the brothers raced inside to get cleaned up. Wearing a new, cleaner tunic Edmund made his way downstairs to eat lunch with Lucy and Elizabeth, but was stopped short at the commotion coming from Elizabeth's floor, on her side of the wing. He peered around the area before climbing down the stairs to get a better view. There were two big minotaurs and three centaurs hovering around the area, another three minotaurs carrying heavy looking trunks in and out of Elizabeth's room. Edmund recognised Quiron, a centaur that Elizabeth was very fond of, and Migwin, a minotaur that she also liked and respected, conversing outside the door. He couldn't quite hear the conversation but a fancy travelling cloak was brought out of the room by a nymph and the two men nodded and it was packed into a trunk which was then piled onto two already stacked directly opposite her door, next to the bed.

Edmund frowned and felt a pit of dread form in his stomach but quickly tired to ignore it. If Elizabeth was going away, someone would have told him by now. He knew that Elizabeth was a loved discussion for Narnians and surely one of them would have known something, or heard something and so the news of her leaving Cair Paravel would have surely gone around all of the castle's ears by now. Glancing around, he noticed everyone was at lunch and the people from the room were dispersing as well. Edmund quickly rushed down the stairs not wanting to be caught. He felt like a naughty boy that shouldn't have been looking through his parents' room looking for Christmas gifts, but hadn't been caught, even though he was the king of this castle and no one could tell him off for enquiring about the business in his friend's room, or even being on that floor in the first place. Still, he bowed his head and tried to make his way to lunch without being noticed by the others. He saw Elizabeth sitting next to her stag friend and another centaur instead of her normal lunch seat, but scolded himself for being so paranoid and made his way to sit next to Lucy as if he hadn't doubted his friend a minute previously.

"Ed, what's wrong?" Lucy asked upon him sitting down. Susan was in Elizabeth's chair, he noticed, and the two younger siblings had also been joined by Peter as well. All of the siblings looked at him worriedly, but he still met their eyes confidently, trying not to glance at Elizabeth.

"Nothing's wrong," He stressed, picking up a roll and some cold meat and attempting to make a sandwich, much to the confusion of the Narnians seated around him.

It was dark outside, with the brightest stars when Edmund made his way to his brother's study. It was just as big as his with the same white and gold interior with a massive, heavy desk in front of a pair of windows. The girls had studies also, but they were quite a bit smaller. Edmund didn't use his as much as his brother, however, and so Peter's was quite a bit messier than his. There was so much parchment scattered around the room everywhere, seemingly sorted in the older boy's mind, which was quite impressive considering the short amount of time that they had resided in Cair Paravel.

Edmund had decided to come to his brother, the very, very head of Narnia, to see whether he had spoken to anyone about Elizabeth lately. He had left a meeting after lunch, pretending to need to use the bathroom, only to go visit Elizabeth in her parlour. However, before the boy could ask her about the strange men around her room earlier today, she turned bright red and started pushing him to get out before she picked up a particularly heavy book and threw it at his head. For such a small girl, she had quite a violent aim. He couldn't help but notice she was now in a purple dress and rolled his eyes. She changed more often than any other person he knew (including Susan, who now had a gigantic wardrobe of dresses) and realised that she was being ridiculously overprotective of her clothes. He, not wanting to push her any further, left quickly and made his way back to the meeting, ignoring the strange looks he received at the red welt on his forehead that was slowly returning back to normal, and had by the time he entered his brother's office. After having a book thrown at him, he decided that Elizabeth could deal with her own problems for all he cared but his curiosity had won out in the end and he had slowly trudged along the corridor to his brother's study.

Peter was busy reading and signing new laws and protests and was joined by six advisors and Nigel as well as one of his menservants. Edmund managed to convince the advisors and helpers to leave the two brothers in privacy for a short minute, but Nigel didn't budge. He was on the receiving end of Edmund's glare but was able to ignore it.

"Peter, there was some sort of commotion around Elizabeth's room during the lunch hour today," Edmund started off, ignoring the panther happily. "Would you be able to know why? Or what it was about?"

"Is that why you looked so peaky at lunch?" Peter asked, looking at his brother closely.

"Don't answer a question with another question," Edmund snapped, quoting Elizabeth. "But, yes."

"Ed," Peter sighed, looking at him brother in detail. "I don't know what's going on with her, or her room. I have other things to worry about," He gestured around the room. "She's your friend, isn't she?"

"Well, yes—"

"Then just ask her about it, and if she doesn't know what's going on, Nigel will look into it. Won't you, Nigel?"

"Of course, your majesty," Nigel replied, duty-bound.

Edmund huffed and stormed out of the room, leaving the door open for the others to return to their meeting at this late hour. He collapsed into bed and violently blew out his candle before slamming his head down onto the pillow. _He was no help_, Edmund thought sourly.

Neither one of the brothers had noticed a certain panther's turmoil inside while he overheard their conversation. While he might have been better friends with Elizabeth, his loyalty would be to the royal family to the end and if she didn't explain to the Pevensies by the end of tomorrow, he would undoubtedly be put in charge with finding out and he would tell them without hesitation, as his duty commanded him to.


	13. Royal Luncheon

**Royal Luncheon**

_Editing is happening, albeit slowly, but I'd rather get chapters out before I start going over everything..._

_Thanks for all of you who reviewed, too._

_REVIEW, please! Make me feel wanted! As usual, may be slow at updating, all belongs to C.S. Lewis (the majority of the dialogue, characters, plot and I'll give you a shout out if you can spot what else!) 'cept my cry-baby of a ten-year-old, Lizzy, who I have big plans for. Now, I also "own" the regal Quiron, mysterious Cheiron, cheeky Prometeo, thoughtful Castor, not-so-thoughtful Pollux and bold Hilaria, __wonderful Migwin, marvellous Arion, proper Lattiar and Bowing Panther, Nigel as well as Rover, Rozinante and Dapple. I'm creating quite a cast here, aren't it?_

Elizabeth looked over the balcony of her room and watched over Narnia. She always thought it was most beautiful in the day time, bright greens and blues and red and yellows, and felt sad that the setting sun was painting the land a dull pink-orange. She wrapped her arms around her, pulling her night gown closer. After the long day she had just had (putting up with an immature Edmund, worrying about letting her secret slip, having a casual meeting at lunch with her friends and some others, going to the parlour to sort through fifty new papers in under an hour before going to a lengthy meeting about foreign dignitaries coming next month with two of the royal's advisors who took turns insulting her and belittling her opinions in front of her friends) she had retired to her room without dinner and had a long relaxing bath with her handmaidens giving her a massage. It was incredibly relaxing, and now she stood, the stone barrier digging into her pelvic bone, watching Narnia fade away before her very eyes.

"Milady," A voice called from behind her. Elizabeth turned around and saw it was one of her maids. "Milady, you'll fall ill if you stand out there with wet hair any longer." Elizabeth smiled, thanked the nymph for its concern and made her way to her bed where she promptly collapsed onto it, like a starfish, and a round of giggles circled around the room.

"Out, out now," Elizabeth heard Nadine push them out of the room. "Milady, we'll leave you to rest now," Nadine said. She quickly made her way around the spacious, well-lit room and closed all of the heavy plum blinds. Both girls were thrown into pitch black and Elizabeth just heard the door shut to signal the Nadine had left the room. Elizabeth curled up into the foetal position and drifted off into a disturbed rest, waking hours later only to think it was morning.

When morning did finally arrive, Elizabeth wasn't in her room. For the first time since she was alone in Cair Paravel, she had dressed herself and done her own hair. Admittedly, she had chosen a commoner's work dress which consisted of a white billowy slip and a long aqua skirt piece which was held up with a black leather belt and on top of that she placed one of her dark blue travelling cloaks which was more of a wrap around with a hood that anything else. Doing her hair consisted of plaiting the mess (sleeping on wet hair was something Elizabeth vowed to never do again) and hoping a small leather ribbon would hold it in place. She had escaped from her room then and went to walk around the castle ground before sunrise, dodging anyone who came her way, which were few.

Elizabeth wasn't really sure why or if something in particular had caused it, but she felt especially jumpy today. Her imagination was running away from her; every time she turned a corner, she could just see Edmund jumping out at her yelling, "You never were my friend anyway!" or Lucy in tears, and it broke her heart. That is, before she realised that it was just a funny shaped tree or a Narnian now looking at her like she needed to be taken to the healing wing. Elizabeth was getting fed up at being so paranoid and decided just to sit down and talk to them about it and make them realise that she needed to do this. _Or_, her mind told her, _you could just avoid them_. Elizabeth who was a coward at heart took this suggestion extremely well. The completely unrelated guilt, she told herself, had nothing at all to do with it and was instead bad indigestion or something. _Besides, it's not like they'll notice. We only talk at lunchtimes and that's if Nigel doesn't interrupt!_ She was completely content with this plan, until lunchtime came around.

Deciding to have put the plan into action, Elizabeth had told Castor that she was going to have lunch down in the realms of the city and do some exploring before she attended to her afternoon duties of the day. She told him that she hadn't seen the citadel's main city and had only walked through it once on her way up from the beach, but then it had been completely empty and looked like a sad town which had been run out on. Castor agreed enthusiastically with the idea (he was trying to get used to the idea of Elizabeth travelling on her own without protection) and decided that it would be a fun little adventure for her. Elizabeth smiled brightly, went to her room and collected a small purse of gold which she tucked into the folds of her skirt after being told how by Nadine, and made her way out of the palace and into the city. She had eaten at a tavern on one of the higher levels, which had a delicious array of breads and, as she was told, was famous for their drinks, before wandering down to the lower levels to do some window shopping.

"Lizzy!" A voice called out from behind her. Elizabeth was standing outside a cute little bookshop down in the city beneath the castle, standing on the dusty road with her hood up and looking down, reading. She was startled and looked up without thinking about which person the voice belonged to. There in the middle of the working class section in front of a small bookshop were the Pevensies, mounted on glorious horses with the sun reflecting off their wondrous crowns. Every Narnian was in awe of them, and Elizabeth, in her rattiest clothes she owned and on her own two feet (which a book had just fell on top of, embarrassingly enough) couldn't help but feel entirely inferior to them. The four trotted over. Elizabeth reached up and pulled down the sash over her head and shook out her hair. She flattened it down with one hand while paying the otter that ran the store and went to meet them half way. "Lizzy!" The voice happily repeated itself and Elizabeth realised that it had been Lucy who had called out to her. "Hunengary told us that you had left the castle for lunch, and we decided that it was such a good idea that we decided to have a picnic near the river somewhere."

"Would you care to join us?" Peter asked, smiling politely down at her. Elizabeth quickly racked her brain for an excuse.

"I would, your highnesses, but unfortunately... I'm afraid I don't have Dapple with me, so I fear I won't be able to keep up with you. Perhaps tomorrow, then?" Elizabeth was relieved that she hadn't come up with something that was utterly ridiculous.

"Don't be ridiculous," Edmund smiled down at her and offered her a hand. Elizabeth stared at him doe-eyed.

"Milady, I would be more than happy to take you to lunch as well as his highness," Philip smiled happily at the little girl.

"Of course, milady, please, do join us," Nigel elegantly stalked out from behind Queen Susan's horse. Elizabeth was stuck, she had to go to lunch with them and forget all about her plan of avoiding them.

"Very well then," She took Edmund's hand and allowed him to pull her up to she was seated behind the saddle bareback, and grabbing onto his tunic with clenched fists. She heard a chuckle from the ground and glared at that Aslan-damned panther, who cheekily smirked back up at her. Then the royals made their way forwards again. _What were the chances that the one day I decide to explore the city of Cair Paravel, the Pevensies decide to go to lunch next to the River Rush and decide to take the scenic route instead of the direct one from the stables, that just so happens to pass through the very place I'm standing at?_ Elizabeth grumbled to herself.

"What was that?" Edmund asked over his shoulders.

"Nothing. I didn't say a thing," Elizabeth quickly told him. He shook his head at his friend and managed to pull his brother into a conversation about sword fighting.

"Elizabeth," Queen Susan had pulled her horse in line with Lucy's so she could talk to both of the girls. "Nigel tells me that you're getting quite competent with many things up at the castle." Elizabeth restrained herself from glaring in the panther's direction and instead locked eyes with Susan.

"I would like to believe so," Elizabeth smiled politely back. Susan smiled at the girl, and couldn't help but notice the monumental change that the clumsy, nervous girl had gone through over the last few weeks.

"I believe he mentioned hawking out of all things?"

"Hawking," Lucy gasped. "That sounds wonderful!"

"What does this sport consist of?" Susan asked, "As you can see, Lucy and I would both like to try it."

"Well," Elizabeth paused, "It's a form of hunting. I have a Merlin bird, and she goes out and captures smaller dumb birds and whoever catches the most birds wins. That's how we play it," Elizabeth shrugged.

"Well, Su and I would like to try it one time," Lucy smiled happily.

"Of course, Lu," Elizabeth smiled at her friend.

"Might we be able to come watch next time you do out?" Susan asked politely, nudging her horse to match the pace of her two brothers, who had slowed down a little bit because of the increasing number of people on the streets. Narnians were coming out of their houses and stores, arms full with items of small children, all to see the royal family make their way through the levels of the city. They were halfway down, now, Elizabeth realised, _Not long to go_. A group of baby rabbits giggled and pointed at her, laughing at how her fists creased Edmund's clothing. She spared a shy smile for them and a coy wave. She couldn't help but giggle a bit when she heard a young voice high in pitch exclaim, "Mummy! The Gracious Lady waved at me!"

"Of course, your majesty, who am I to stop you?" Elizabeth replied, almost forgetting about Susan's question. Susan had lost interest in Elizabeth after that and had instead turned her attention to her siblings, talking about a peace meeting and drawing up a document for when foreign rulers arrived. The little children glanced out of the two story buildings and blushed brilliantly whenever Elizabeth made eye contact with them, before running off to boast to someone about it. She focused her eyes on Edmund's back and noticed he was a little tenser than before. Leaning forward, she hissed in his ear, "Would it kill you to give them a smile or something?" She couldn't see his face but due to the crowds' sudden cheer of "Long Live the Just King", she assumed he must have done something.

"Happy?" He hissed to her.

"Extremely," She replied without hesitance, leaning back to her previous position. She noticed Nigel give her an approving nod out of the corner of her eyes. She, being the mature lady she was, stuck her tongue out and rolled her eyes at him, getting a laugh from the Narnians around them. "Look, Ed, they love us!" Elizabeth giggled, getting an eye roll and a bright smile for Edmund which she didn't know about. Peter, however, had noticed their exchange, and decided to follow in his brother's footsteps and gave the Narnians a regal nod of the head followed by a wave. They all started rejoicing and crying out for the health of their rulers. Elizabeth tried not to laugh too loudly from the sudden delight she received by watching the Narnians rejoicing.

Eventually, they made it to their picnic spot and set up, pulling out rich foods and placing them onto a fine red, gold, green and blue tapestry. The horses pulled to a stop and Peter, Susan and Lucy all jumped down quickly and gracefully, the two girls rushing over to the picnic. Peter, however, went to the back of Edmund's horse and grabbed his brother's best friend's waist and gently lowered her down to the ground, off of her difficult position on top of Philip. Blushing profusely, she thanked him brightly while Edmund dismounted, giving a scowl to his brother.

"Thank you Philip," Elizabeth told the strong horse before offering him an apple from the miniature feast. He happily took it in his mouth and chuckled at her, assuring her that it was his pleasure.

"Milady, might you need a walk after that dreadfully long ride in such an awkward position?" Nigel smiled at her. "Might you accept my offer for a turn around the field?" Elizabeth thought back to all of the etiquette lessons from Nigel, Castor, Quiron and from all of the books that had given her to read on the subject. All of her lessons taught her never to refuse an offer like this, no matter how obnoxious the panther was.

"Of course, Nigel, it would be my pleasure to take a stroll with you," Elizabeth tried to make her smile as genuine as possible but at the panther's sarcastic facial expression, she supposed he had seen straight through her, as had Edmund, but the others hadn't acted like anything was amiss. Elizabeth followed Nigel who started to walk west away from Cair Paravel, letting her muddy boots catch up with him slowly.

"It's a very beautiful spring, this year," Nigel said happily as they made their ways further away from the family.

"I suppose it is. But Narnia is far more beautiful than any place I've ever experienced, so I suppose I am biased in that context," Elizabeth figured that this was probably an propriety test of some sort like the many rounds in which the two would parry back sentences less like friends and more like nobles. "It's the charm of the nature, and the attitudes of the people which appeal to me so. It would be your first spring, though, wouldn't is, sir?"

"Indeed it would be, milady, and it is fast becoming my favourite season," Nigel chuckled, slowing his pace to a delightful Sunday stroll. As protocol called for it, Elizabeth matched it step for step.

"I will speak out against you, if you allow me to be so bold, and admit that I am looking forward to the festering heat of the summers and the activities that come along with it. I will surely find heaven in the festive activities that the season provides."

"And I am sure that we will enjoy it, whether together or not," Nigel responded. The two had walked quite a distance away from the four royal monarchs and they didn't notice the sudden change in Elizabeth's demeanour or the absolutely violent glare in the panther's direction. Nigel had taken a step away from that look before he realised what he was doing. "Which is why I pulled you away from them. King Edmund has somehow gotten it into his head that something is going on with you, and something is taking you away from Cair Paravel. Now, he isn't stupid so he knows that the arrival of travel gear and new trunks in your bedroom are not new clothes and instruments that you decided to purchase on a whim. Unfortunately, he had also involved Peter who has asked me, should you not explain to Edmund soon as to what is going on with your life, _I_ am to get involved and find out for them." Elizabeth had sunk her head at the start of his news and had sat down on a near-by and very out of place chunk of stone. Her layers of skirts softened the rough edges on her thighs as she sighed deeply.

"I'm just—I'm just putting of telling them, Nigel. I don't know how they'll react and that scares me. I mean, I'm leaving them. I'm abandoning them at the start of everything and I know it's wrong, and I know that I should be a good friend for once in my life but... I just _can't_ feel welcome here. And I've tried! Honestly, I have!" Elizabeth stopped suddenly, glancing up to see how he was taking the news. She was over sharing, and, by the tears in her eyes, she shouldn't have opened up in the first place. Her feelings became a lot deeper once she had said them aloud, and the look of pity coming from Nigel was making her unsure of whether to continue or not.

"I know you have a ridiculous notion that you don't belong here planted deeply, deeply inside your head, but perhaps you need to let go of your pride and accept that you won't be happier anywhere else," Nigel told her softly. He could understand her thought process now that she had tried to explain it and saw that she was taking a very bad approach to this. He could see that many people would end up hurt by her decisions, and very soon.

"No, I can't! So many people have put in so much time and effort into planning, and I can't just throw it back in their faces, telling them that I don't want to go! But I really, really want to! Not going would be like... would be like... it would be just like giving up on myself. And I won't. I refuse to just settle and believe that I "_won't be happier anywhere else_". I don't know that! You don't know that! Maybe you can just see me...fitting in here, being ideal and trying to keep up with perfection and be this...this _faultless_ lady who everybody loves and who's skilled in everything. But that isn't me! I'm not Susan! I'm not, and not going isn't what I'd do, it's what I wouldn't do, you...you moron!" Elizabeth had started to get hysterical somewhere near the beginning of her speech and by the end of it she was crying and messily swiping angrily at her face. "Thank you, anyway, Nigel. For the heads up." With those last worlds, the blubbering mess continued to go west and over a small hill so the Pevensies couldn't see her or hear her losing her serenity.

"Where's Liz?" Edmund asked when Nigel returned to the picnic alone. He glanced over the top of his head, trying to see if she was just lagging behind him.

"Oh, she caught sight of a mermaid and went to investigate further. Simple entertainments for simple minds, I suppose," The panther smiled happily at the young boy, getting a frown in response. Still, they continued their picnic and finished eating their lunches. Peter then announced that they needed to be getting back to the castle however, and they mounted their horses swiftly, ridding any evidence of a picnic happening.

"I'm going to find Elizabeth," Edmund announced, standing next to Philip and not getting on like the rest of his siblings. "I'll meet you back there."

"Nonsense," Peter jovially replied, with a full stomach and the sun beaming down making his blonde hair appear like a golden halo, "I'll stay with you and help. The girls can go ahead with Nigel and then we can have that meeting with the advisors about war reparations." Edmund nodded, not finding anything wrong with the plan, and the two girls agreed before heading back to the castle with Nigel. Peter dismounted his unicorn and walked besides his brother, mimicking the hold of the reins Edmund had. The two had made it a fair distance away from the picnic grounds when Edmund first spoke.

"Peter?"

"Yes?"

"Aren't mermaids known for drowning people?"

"Yes, yes I suppose they are," Peter replied back a little hesitantly. The two tried not to meet each other's eyes but both were thinking the same thing. Elizabeth, Edmund's best and closest friend in Narnia, beloved by the people, guidance to Peter and inspiration to all, might have been viciously attacked by a mermaid and brought to a tragic, youth death. The two boys quickened their pace until they were running over rocks and the tall grass yelling out her name in all directions.

"Elizabeth!" Edmund cried, stumbling down a particularly tall hill, his brother close on his tail. Edmund slipped and fell down the rest of the way, letting out a harsh sound of pain. Peter quickly rushed over to help his younger brother up, slipping as well but only stumbling.

"What, what do you want?" Elizabeth, who had heard the incessant yelling and had hoped it would stop, came out from behind a willow tree that had bent over a section of the hill in a beautiful manor. She was wiping at her eyes violently and was rather shocked when Edmund heaved himself off the ground and lunged at her, Peter copying his Edmund's actions. "What is it?" She hissed. The conversation with Nigel, no matter how nice it had been to warn her of the brothers' worry, had but her in a foul mood and she wasn't exactly up to interpreting the two boys' foolish and annoying actions. "Why are you two hugging me?" She snapped. The boys pulled away, Edmund's expression becoming one of incredulity.

"You mean you were there this whole time?" He asked, eyes wide, mouth agape.

"Where else would I have been?"

"And you didn't hear us calling out?" Peter asked.

"I think the people in Archenland could hear the two of you," Elizabeth rolled her eyes. Peter smiled a bit at her response but Edmund's expression darkened.

"You could have replied, you know, you had Peter and I thinking you were eaten by a mermaid!"

"Eaten by a mermaid?" Elizabeth tried to keep a straight face but burst out laughing moments later. "That's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard!" Edmund's scowl deepened. "Well, next time a mermaid comes at me with a knife and fork in hand, I'll make sure you two will be the first to know."

"Just get on the horse," He snapped. Peter offered to share his unicorn with Elizabeth this time, and she agreed immediately. She had always wondered what it would be like to own a unicorn.

The ride back to Cair Paravel was very quiet and Peter, wanting Edmund to stop being such a sourpuss, tried to start conversation. "I wonder, just what do mermaids eat?"

"Well," Elizabeth replied brightly, "According to Edmund ladies, unicorns, puppies—"

"Shut up," The dark hair boy glowered at his friend, a deep blush coming up his neck, one that this tunic didn't hide.

"Who knows, they've probably even chewed down the occasional centaur or two," She continued. Peter roared with laughter in front of her and Edmund glared heatedly at the two of them.

"Oh yes, you're so funny! Really, cracker of a joke. Fine, next time you run away and I think you've been attacked by a dragon or something I won't bother searching!" He snapped before signalling for Philip to canter off to Cair Paravel. Elizabeth was silent with dread and a pit of hurt slowly growing, her leaving now weighing on her mind more than ever and Peter silent with concern for the reaction from the girl behind him.

**This is a special shout out to Elizabeth Zara, a slowly becoming loyal reviewer, whose one review of my last chapter pushed me to write this one, while I am horribly sick in bed and have been all week. So, thank you and just know that reviews can go a long way.**

**PS, I really need to get one of those "beta" things. Anyone interested?**


	14. Telling Edmund

**Telling Edmund**

_Editing is happening, albeit slowly, but I'd rather get chapters out before I start going over everything... Thanks for all of you who reviewed, too. REVIEW, please! Make me feel wanted! As usual, may be slow at updating, all belongs to C.S. Lewis (the majority of the dialogue, characters, plot and I'll give you a shout out if you can spot what else!) 'cept my cry-baby of a ten-year-old, Lizzy, who I have big plans for. Now, I also "own" the regal Quiron, mysterious Cheiron, cheeky Prometeo, thoughtful Castor, not-so-thoughtful Pollux and bold Hilaria, __wonderful Migwin, marvellous Arion, proper Lattiar and Bowing Panther, Nigel as well as Rover, Rozinante and Dapple. I'm creating quite a cast here, aren't it?_

Edmund had calmed down enough by the time he had reached the entrance to the stables and so, when Peter and Elizabeth had arrived, he was patiently sitting there, atop of Philip, having a nice chat. The three of them slowly walked their mounts up the meandering hill to the stables in silence, no one really knowing what to say or wanting to make the situation any more awkward than it seemed to be. Eventually, Philip picked up some mindless conversation about unicorns with Peter and Elizabeth listened to them drone on until they had reached the spot where the ground became a flat disc with grass off to one side and where the new stable would go on the other, the two areas separated with food troughs and the temporary tents that they (Elizabeth and her board) had borrowed from the Narnian army. Peter and Edmund rode through the tents all the way to the furthest end, where all of the noble's horses were kept and guarded. Edmund hopped off of Philip first, an overeager stable hand running in to put Philip safely back into his tent, and offered a hand to Elizabeth, _Like a proper gentleman_, she smiled, to help her off the unicorn. She took it gratefully and slid off easily thanks to the unicorn's soft hair and low height. Edmund gave her a reluctant smile, trying to show that he was alright with her barbs earlier.

"I'm sorry," She whispered to him, giving him a cheeky grin. He nodded and led her away from the stables by her hand.

Upon entering the castle, Nigel immediately came over to the two.

"Were you just sitting there, waiting for us to get back?" Elizabeth asked, the sentence tumbling out of her mouth before she could restrain herself.

"Don't be foolish, milady, I was waiting for the kings. As you all decided to have long lunchbreaks today, the castle has fallen to pandemonium, and now we desperately need someone with power in the ballroom, directing the cleaning staff who have decided that, apparently, there is no need to waste cleaning products when nobody's using it and now the Queen wants to host a ball tonight for anyone in the kingdom who wishes to come. So please, hustle!" The panther snapped at the two children. Edmund really did not want to get involved in any of this girly ball gown madness and Elizabeth just wanted to plonk herself down on the ground and stay there until it was all over, knowing that she'd probably be thrown blindly into the very middle of the planning with nothing but the hearsay of Nigel and her survivors instinct, if history was any indication. But instead, the two looked at each other, both picking up on the other's dislike for the situation and turned back to Nigel.

"How can we help?"

"What do you want us to do about it?"

"Well, first, Elizabeth, the workers believe that you are their highest boss for all intents and purposes so you need to tell them what to do and go to the ballroom and give orders off of a sheet of paper that I had taken the liberty drawing up. I think Migwin has it, otherwise just do what you think Queen Susan or I would do in that situation. Then, get out of those ghastly clothes!" Elizabeth felt her stomach self-consciously and looked down at her outfit. She thought it wasn't too bad, true, it looked like she belonged in a tiny town mining for her family's prosperity but it wasn't _ugly_ or anything. "Go, you fool!" Nigel snapped. Elizabeth jumped and rushed down the big entrance to get to the largest ballroom at the other end of the palace on the ground floor. When she walked in, she had to agree with Nigel. It really was mayhem.

There were too many people in the room, for a start, and everybody was getting underfoot and ruining other people's jobs. She could hardly see anyone in the chaos which wasn't a good sign as the ballroom was supposed to cater for three thousand comfortably. What on earth were three thousand people doing in the room? Thankfully, however, many Narnians recognised her but all came rushing at her wanting to know what was what and what to do now and whether these or this should be used and why not this and surely this colour was better and that napkin and was it just a ball or a feast and did she want something to drink and should a food table go there and what type of food was there going to be tonight? Elizabeth glowered at herself for being foolish enough to do this for Nigel, knowing she would spend the entire afternoon trying to pull off a list of endless miracles. She should have learnt her lesson by now, and she hated herself for not allowing herself to see reason. She was just about to storm out with a scream, but then Migwin came over, gave Elizabeth a small smile and passed her a stack of papers and a quill and stood by her stoically, ink in hand. She glanced over the document quickly and saw it was the list that Nigel had spoken of. She couldn't get out of this, people were depending on her and so she'd have to complete as many miracles as possible and pull together a giant party which would usually take months to plan in less than a day.

"Okay, um," Elizabeth muttered under her breath. "Mig, we need only a hundred people or so, do you think you could sort that out?"

"Yes, your Graciousness," The minotaur bowed and started to walk around the room getting rid of some people and telling others to go stand in front of Elizabeth. Elizabeth made her way in front of the double doors, the only way out of the room and started to call out orders, as Nigel had directed.

"Fawns, please make your ways outside and start cleaning up the garden, particularly the parts under the ballroom's balcony. Then go into town and buy candles. I want them placed generously around the garden to light it up and make it look beautiful, but in places where they won't set anything alight. Minotaurs, um, heavy lifting. We want minimal furniture on the way to here and in the ballroom, so place some couches out in the room but besides that only flowers, and dwarves, get fresh flowers from the garden and replace the ones that the minotaurs throw out. Besides that, the rest of you can go and the normal palace cleaning staff can clean up the ground floor. Understood?" A fawn knocked Elizabeth over in a rush to get outside, pushing her against the wall and she stood there winded for a short time, before she turned to see a hundred or so different Narnians staring at her waiting for orders to magically sprout from her mouth. "Oh, um..."

She was in trouble. _Those who fail to learn from history are condemned to repeating it._

For the next six hours, Nigel, Susan, Lucy, Peter, Edmund and Elizabeth ran frantically around the castle trying to get this ball ready. Susan was skipping everywhere, so excited to have suggested the idea to Nigel and the few cleaning Narnians in the first place; Lucy was overjoyed to have her second official Narnian event coming up and was desperately waiting for sun down so it could begin; Peter had smartly hid himself away in his office with his advisors and had attended to the meetings that he was supposed to have had the ball not come up; Edmund was completing the jobs given to him by Nigel with disdain for the entire event; Nigel was shouting at everyone and anyone and Elizabeth was trapped in a ballroom, coordinating the entire thing while trying not to get trodden on, communicating with Nigel about what he had to tell people to do and what had already been done while trying to control people outside the ballroom and trying not to have a panic attack. Migwin noticed that his dear little friend had the stack of papers clutched desperately to her chest and was not releasing them for the slightest reason. They, Elizabeth had worked out, were the Ball Planner's Bible and there was no way that anyone was going to separate them from her, unless they were pried out of the cold, dead hands (_Which_, she reflected, _would probably solve all of her planning problems_).

At sunset, things were finally beginning to fall into place. A lot of the Narnians had gone to their respective residences to get ready for the occasion and Elizabeth was left alone with Migwin and twenty or so other helpers who, after the adrenaline had left, happily listened to whatever she had to say and finished their tasks immediately. It was dark outside, the candles had been lit inside and Elizabeth glanced around at the place thinking that it looked entirely beautiful, as did the rest of Narnia that night. With a sigh, she told Migwin that she would go upstairs and change while he started letting people in.

Elizabeth wanted to do nothing more than sleep. She felt as if Aslan was needlessly testing her, punishing her for calling Nigel 'Aslan-damned' earlier that afternoon. Nadine, however, had other plans and she with the rest of Elizabeth's maids, quickly bathed her and dressed her in a gorgeous dress which was supposed to be for meeting nobility on her travels. It was the palest blue dress with a wide, white, off the shoulder collar and dropped to the floor elegantly, her sleeves dragging along the ground as well. With flats and her hair (violently, as it was still knotty and not responding as she wished it would) put up into a high ponytail, she made her way downstairs, a vice like grip on the Planner.

Migwin had followed her final order and the party was in full swing when she stepped in late. It appeared that she was the last one in there and, unsurprisingly, the first who greeted her was Nigel, basking in her talent of putting such a success together at literally the very last minute while somehow still managing to insult her all the while. Quiron naturally greeted her second, paid her a compliment and then berated Nigel for making her do so much. Elizabeth smiled happily at her centaur mentor and agreed with him fully. It was hell putting it together and she held a small resentment for Susan to suggest it in the first place, which was growing with her fatigue. The three had slowly made their way to the food and drink buffet and Elizabeth picked up a large goblet before making her way around to see how the final product looked.

"Lizzy!" I voice called out and she turned around to see Peter making his way over with Lucy on his heels.

"Hello," She smiled politely and nodded in their direction.

"I hear you came late," Peter chuckled. Elizabeth smiled back sweetly at him and nodded once more, hoping he wouldn't be offended by her lateness or read too much into it.

"Peter, it doesn't matter," Lucy smiled. "I'm just happy you came. Nigel's looking for you. He told us to tell him when we found you. It's amazing how many people this place holds! I didn't even know this room existed until tonight!" Elizabeth giggled at her friend but nodded along. She was feeling fatigued but Nadine, who was doing her duty by following her lady around, the other three behind her, waiting to jump into action at an orders notice, wouldn't let her miss out on the first ball of the Golden Age, especially as it might be her last until next spring.

"You look very nice, at any account, so I suppose you have a reason." The naiads and nymphs giggled around the three at Peter's compliment.

"Thank you, sire," Elizabeth responded, ignoring the blush in her cheeks. "Both you and your family look magnificent this evening. Don't worry, Luce, I've already spoken to that grumpy old cat." The two Pevensies present grinned at her. "Now, if you may excuse me..."

"Oh no, sorry! We didn't mean to be keeping you from guests!" Lucy cried, granting Elizabeth access to go mingle among the others.

"Have a good night, you two," She replied, giving a delicate wave before moving over to the balcony which, while the doors were opened, had heavy stone backless pews for guests to sit on. Elizabeth slumped down, papers in one hand, goblet in the other and began drinking, occasionally asking one of her handmaidens to get her something to eat or to refill her glass or dismissing them to go dance with handsome strangers. Elizabeth might have snuck over to the seating area, but she had only been hidden for an hour or so before Edmund found his way over. It was now getting late into the night, but the children (minus the two sulking on the bench) were having too much fun to be remotely tired.

"Hello there," Edmund muttered quietly to his friend, shooing away his own servants. A fox remained, though, and filled up his glass every so often. Edmund had to keep shooing it backwards with a lofty hand motion which made him look every part of royalty that he was. "Enjoying yourself?"

"You know I should be, considering I planned the bloody thing, but I'm really not. Damn thing should be over by now," Elizabeth huffed, keeping her voice low and her tone monotonous so not to have been accidently overheard while divulging to her friend. Edmund, having felt the exact same thing, grinned widely at his friend and scooted closer as to whine more.

"I'm getting so fed up with Susan," He admitted, using the same tone as Elizabeth had. "She's going on and on about how she suggested it and how well it turned out and how much fun everyone's having, but she spent the afternoon in her room deciding what to wear. I think the only thing she did was tell someone she wanted roses outside the main doors, while you did the planning, and I did the legwork."

"She's the one who ruined my Birds of Paradise display?" Elizabeth hissed angrily. She had been very proud and had spent two hours approving the flowers and arranging them, the bright orange seasonal petals, to make it appear like a topical heaven, only to come back a half hour later and have stupid roses in cream pots, her flowers gone. She had angrily told them to take them away and had to re-do the entire thing again. Elizabeth asked Nadine to get her a quill and ink and when she had the utensils she flipped to the Planner to where she had written notes on the flowers and clearly wrote, _Do NOT under any circumstance let Queen Susan get fancy with the flowers. They're clichéd and turn out to be horrendous and appear to be as if no thought is put into them_. Edmund read over her shoulder as she wrote this and tried to stifle his laughter, especially as he saw Susan out of the corner of his eye, in a deep pink dress with roses weaved into her hair. Elizabeth had just finished the note and had sorted her pages back in order when Edmund suggested through chuckles that they take a walk outside to get away from it all. Elizabeth immediately thought back she had had with Nigel earlier in the day during lunch and, with hesitance, agreed.

Elizabeth clung to the papers in her arms as she and Edmund went to the edge of the balcony where it overlooked the sea and a garden below. The candles looked beautiful (Elizabeth wrote that down, along with the names that had done it for future reference) and the sky was brightly lit up especially that evening, as if Aslan had told the stars to shine brighter for the partygoers among Narnia. Elizabeth sighed at the gorgeous view, watching the white of the waves crash over and over and knowing that nobody would come out here to bother them. There were small groups of people standing out in the chilly spring air with the two nobles, but nobody paid anyone attention, so entranced by the view to pay one another any mind.

"We're so lucky," Elizabeth told Edmund softly. He nodded and hummed, agreeing with her. "Narnia is by far the most stunning thing I have ever seen in my life." Elizabeth saw her opening here and so steeled herself and her mine and blurted out the words before she could change her decision and back out of it like the horrible, disgusting coward that she was. "I want to see more."

"And you will," Edmund smiled at her, "In time."

"No," Elizabeth replied shakily, "I want to see it now. Soon. As soon as I possibly can, if the arrangements can be made." Edmund looked at his friend who was nervously staring out at the ocean and not meeting his eyes.

"And they can," He said slowly, waiting for a reaction. Elizabeth gave him a slight jolt of the head and everything fell into place for Edmund's mind. "And they have." Elizabeth couldn't help but mentally cringe at the edge to his voice. It had been happy and playful earlier that evening, but had quickly turned sour, hateful, icy at the mention of her leaving.

"I talked to Quiron about it the other day, and he managed to work everything out. It's all done, it's all set. People have been notified and everything has been brought. Now, protection is getting picked and I'll need to be taught some basic fighting techniques before I leave and that's all there is," The conversation was short, clipped and Elizabeth wanted nothing more than to take everything she had said back. She had wanted to explain it to Edmund, fully, and not have him put it together so quickly. They had already argued once today, hadn't that been enough? _Why don't you explain it all to him, then?_ Elizabeth asked herself. A smaller, weaker voice in the back of her head replied softly, hoping she wouldn't notice. _Because he wouldn't understand_. "Please don't misunderstand my intentions. I love it here, in Cair Paravel with you and Peter and Lucy and everyone I've met so far, but then there's this, I don't know, this desperate feeling to just go and ride across Narnia and not stop until my legs fall off and until I find—"

"Find what?" He cut across. _Well, he certainly doesn't want to make this any easier on me_, Elizabeth thought bitterly to herself, not that she really deserved the best reaction from hime.

"I don't know, Edmund!" She whined, turning her body around to face him better. They had switched positions. Edmund was facing the sea not letting his emotions show, and Elizabeth was studying his profile intently. His jaw was a bit tight and his eyes were crinkled in a way that wasn't particularly happy, but besides that he didn't seem too bothered. "And I don't know if I'm going to love it, or completely regret even thinking about it in the first place, but what else am I supposed to do?"

"Stay here," The words were out of his mouth before he could think or take them back. Elizabeth faulted for a moment, but then decided to just go forward.

"We don't go to school, we don't have paying jobs, all we do is sit around all day and tell people what to do or be told what to do. I didn't even choose what dress I wore tonight, Edmund! And I'm not used to it!"

"You're here for a reason, Liz, Aslan wouldn't have sent you here with Lucy if he just wanted you to take an extended holiday!" Edmund snapped, facing his friend full on.

"_I don't know why he sent me here! _You four get a written manual telling you to take down Jadis and become Kings and Queens and I get a multiple choice test every step of the way! I'm only ten, Edmund, it's not like I'm equipped to make life-changing decisions. If I was back on Earth, I'd have eight more years to decide what I wanted to do, probably even more! I'm just saying that... I want to have...options...and other experiences before I can say that this is what I want, definitely." Elizabeth folded her arms across her chest and glanced up at her friend through her lashes. He looked hurt, angry, sad, annoyed and alone all at once. Elizabeth held back tears because she knew that this was a conversation that she needed to have, and it needed not to be interrupted.

"You're amazing at this though," He gestured a hand at the palace. "The Narnians love you and they take your orders over anyone else's. And whenever one of us do something wrong in meetings or in lessons or if we stumble over the date or say the wrong thing, Nigel always says, "_Is that what Lady Lizzy would have done?_" or "_The Gracious Lady managed to perfect it in a week_" or "_Perhaps you should ask Elizabeth, your highness, she'll know what to do_". You're a natural. If you leave, Nigel will be heartbroken," Edmund looked down at the ground. Elizabeth was speechless. She hadn't any clue that Nigel (Really _Nigel_?) out of all people would have ever said anything along those lines. She had barely thought that she was scraping by on this whole nobility thing, and now she was the poster child for it? She narrowed her eyes at Edmund; Nigel had never before dressed her as 'Elizabeth' and had only called her 'The Gracious Lady' that one time at Aslan's camp, and never again after she renounced her title. _Which was another thing Edmund didn't know_, She thought to herself.

"You're making that up," She accused, not letting her eyes go back to their original size.

"I'm not, honestly!" Edmund protested, feigning shock.

"Are you really that desperate for me to stay that you'd make up fake compliments, Edmund?" Elizabeth crossed her arms over her chest, papers clasped tightly in one hand.

"They aren't fake! I swear, that one time he did say all of those things and then he has this one look reserved for making us feel inferior to you—"

"To me?" Elizabeth's eyebrows shot up so far past her hair line that Edmund had thought for a moment that she had lost them all together.

"Yes, you," Edmund let out a sarcastic laugh. "Everybody knows that you singlehandedly put this whole thing together in five hours! You who delivered food to those in need, risking your life for a bunch of animals you'd never met before. Coming after me, getting hundreds to safety during the battle, telling Peter how he needed to approach everything, telling the Narnians what to do and when, learning complicated skills like riding and dancing and hawking overnight. You're astounding everybody, Liz, don't even bother trying to deny it."

"There was a massive learning curve, Edmund, Nigel threw me into the deep end and I had to fight tooth and nail if I didn't want to disappoint you and ruin the country! It's not like I get a second chance. If I do something wrong, that's it!" Elizabeth's tone softened after snapping at him and realising that it might not be the best way to approach the situation. "Edmund, you may see me like that but I'm far from it. Migwin did a lot of getting this ready, and I had help all of those other times too. And I'm drowning here, Edmund, I mean, one minute I'm telling the King how to run his country, and then the next I'm throwing an impromptu party because the Queen wants one? I don't know how to deal with it, any of it. And you're getting me off subject! Stop lying to me and just... just let me go. I want this. And I'm coming back, it isn't forever." Edmund stared silently at her, studying her face, seeing the desperate, close-to-tears expression becoming stronger every second. "Please? Please, just say something Edmund."

There was an enormous pause there, while Edmund ran through everything he could say to her, and everything her couldn't. He even briefly contemplated not saying anything and stalking off like the ten year old he was supposed to be. But he was King now. In fact he was King Edmund the Just. So he said the only one thing he knew she, or anybody else for that matter, could fault him for, "I'm going back inside." And with that he left Elizabeth out alone on the balcony, clutching the Planner tightly in her arms and trying to hold back violent, never ending tears while her best friend turned his back on her and went back to the ball he had cringed at the mention of earlier that day.


	15. A Meeting of Kings

**A Meeting of Kings**

_All belongs to C.S. Lewis 'cept Lizzy, Quiron, Cheiron, Prometeo, Castor, Pollux, Hilaria, __Migwin, Arion, Lattiar, Dapple and Bowing Panther, Nigel as well as Rover and Rozinante. I'm creating quite a cast here, aren't it?_

I admit, last chapter was very Mary-Sue-ish, and I was slightly disgusted at myself for writing it, but I don't have plans for each individual chapter and that was where it went, and by the time I had finished the piece I was too lazy to have another attempt at it. However, I look at it this way:

- Elizabeth completed another one of Nigel's challenges

- Elizabeth undergoes another duty which leaves her running for the hills

- Edmund finds out in a manner that doesn't cause a scene or any unnecessary drama (thankfully I had enough self-respect not to have Migwin charge through and declare his undying love for Edmund or anything while he contemplates jumping of the balcony and Elizabeth have a dramatic monologue including a violent screaming match with an estranged lover)

- We get a deeper look into Elizabeth's psyche (honestly, I didn't even know she felt half of those things until I typed them up)

- AND, Elizabeth finally told Edmund (though, she didn't tell him everything, something I'd like to think he realises) and he takes it badly. How will he react? Is their friendship ruined?

Hopefully, this one will be monumentally better than the last, even with my experiments (cough, cough, a distant, choppy writing style to convey miserable feelings). I figure that should I want over 100 reviews, I need to write 51 chapters because out of the 203 people reading this story (AUST time, 11:18 PM, 19/9/2011) only two are reviewing. I love you guys, **Elizabeth Zara** and **Faith**.

* * *

It was no surprise to Elizabeth that by the time she had languidly rolled out of bed the next morning, half of the kingdom was in disarray over the rumour of her leaving. Nigel had spent hours quelling panicked Narnians and dispelling questions from a mixture of frantic and slightly insulted people. He, along with King Peter, had managed to calm them down enough for them to retire to their houses for the night so that the residents of the palace could go to sleep. Then the two had sat down and drunk vast amounts of tea to settle their nerves.

Peter was very worried about how his brother had taken it. Peter knew that there was no doubt he had had some hand in spreading the news and he also didn't doubt the immediate friendship that the two younger children shared. Surely this would affect Edmund in some way, as his brother wasn't heartless enough to not miss her. Lucy had similar thoughts to Peter, only hers were marred with a deep ache of absence caused by this news.

The castle residents were rather disgruntled by the way the Susan was acting upon hearing the news. Before she had acted distant, yet civil, towards Elizabeth, the smaller, younger girl she hadn't thought fit within the castle walls, but now she acted as if there was no need to interact with her and - some might think it silently as to not insult one of the greatest Queens of the age - she even looked slightly content with Elizabeth's travel plans. While no love of the beautiful queen was lost, she certainly did not win any extra favours within the castle over the next week.

Elizabeth slumped around her room all day and refused to go past the doors leading to the corridor. When Castor had entered to go to lunch with his friend, she had screamed herself hoarse, frightening the inhabitants walking down the hall, and threw shoes and pillows and anything within her reach around her room. Castor did not approve of her childish behaviour and advised her to stay in her room until she had regained her senses, began to act like the proper lady she was, and put in place the graceful manners she had been taught. Elizabeth was overcome with strong dislike for the deer and ran out onto her balcony, locking herself outside and collapsing into heartwrenching sobs which echoed out across the gardens below. She wailed and swore to Aslan that she would never leave her balcony before screaming once more about how desperately she wanted to run far, far away at that very second. Her closest friends and advisors were torn between feeling empathy for the girl or losing respect for her while the castle pitied her and mourned the strength of the two ten-year-olds' feelings.

While Elizabeth was just in her actions, Edmund's reaction to the news was entirely gracious. He awoke at the same time as always and ate breakfast with his family in Lucy's brightly coloured suite. To Edmund, it was a callous event. Susan and Lucy mooned over how great the ball was last night while Peter carefully dodged any conversation that might have led to Elizabeth, a skill he had picked up since coming to Narnia. Edmund noticed this and restrained himself from rolling his eyes (a habit, though he wouldn't admit it, he had picked up from Elizabeth). Then the two girls left to see to their duties while the two brothers continued on with their day. Edmund vowed not to think of It for the day and to attend to his duties the best he could.

The two brothers worked closely together, running their new land, up until lunchtime when a soul-splitting screech reverberated around the marble walls and under every roof tile. Quiron, the centaur friend of Elizabeth's, gave Edmund a disappointed stare before leaving the hall, Nigel on his tail. Edmund assumed the budding banshee was in fact Elizabeth and, due to the whispers and sad glances directed his way, Edmund admitted that his actions in dealing with her news last night on the balcony might have been handled better. He buried the growing guilt in his stomach under salads and drumsticks before storming out of the room and towards his personal library, floors away from those who would annoy him.

Edmund's library was two stories high with a glass roof and glass windows. It had deep forest green walls and a midnight blue carpet with constellations strewn across it. Tapestries of epic battles lined the walls instead of bookcases and big, pale oak shelves emerged from the ground to host a variety of books, almost touching the ceiling and making the library appear as if it were a vast maze. Towards the back there were nine separate tables and seven of them held chess sets, the other two stacks of parchment that had to do with politics, economies and welfare. While the Pevensies had growth to love Elizabeth's cosy little library, Edmund still regularly used his as a safe haven and a way to hide from everyone, especially his newest friend who would lose herself before reaching the doors and, in the millionth of a chance she did successfully navigate herself, become immediately distracted or put off by the sheer size of the place. Edmund was comforted about this and happily slumped into a seat furthest away from the doors and the windows and began to continue his current chess match against himself. Twenty minutes into the game, the doors swung open to reveal Peter and Nigel. Edmund sighed, fearing he would never receive a moment of peace again.

Peter had noticed the glances from others at lunch, as well as his brother's composed behaviour during the morning. He wondered if this was how Elizabeth had felt during the months at Cair Paravel: overpowering emotions and endless responsibilities forcing her to mature faster than others and making her face reality and her duties, stealing away childhood desires, and requiring perfect manners and etiquette at every twist and turn. The similarities between Elizabeth and Edmund dealing with personal problems were astounding. Both having felt watched and the weighing of emotional troubles, they had built strong, older facades around themselves so as to not to deal with the issues that might arise had they shown any unhelpful emotions. Elizabeth had done it the moment she had walked through the castle doors, ready to leave straight after, but unfortunately things, people tied her to the palace and so she had continued strongly with it. Upon meeting new people, it grew until sometimes one would forget she was only ten, so convinced that she could easily complete miracles. Edmund had established his to keep up the royal appearances the family needed, and because, even in England, he always had felt uncomfortable showing emotion to those who were not his immediate family. Peter had allowed himself to chuckle at how much his brother was being moulded by the little girl who he had, at first, complained about with vigour.

Peter dismissed himself from the hall with a smile gracing his lips. He remembered the walk from the wardrobe to Mr. Tumnus', from Mr. Tumnus' to the Beavers'. Lucy had happily gone on and on happily about her shy little friend from the future while Edmund scowled and called her rude names like 'horrid', 'positively disgusting' and 'absolutely no backbone'. Now, he was moping in a dark room because she was his closest friend and was instead going to go sightseeing around Narnia for a few months in the place of staying with him. Peter wondered how grumpy England-Edmund would have thought about Narnia-Edmund. Peter schooled his face as he motioned to Nigel to follow after him, trying desperately not to imagine the two opposing Edmunds meeting. Peter and Nigel eventually made it to the one place they knew Edmund would hide from the populace. His golden chess set. The castle workers had seen the two enter the room shortly before lunch had ended, but neither the two kings nor the most loyal and powerful advisor were seen coming out of it until the early hours of morning the next day, a different notion settling over the castle, yesterday's conversations long forgotten.

Elizabeth was woken up by loud, incessant shouting the next morning. She was shivering and couldn't feel her limbs and, though she could not smell, reeked strongly of salt. Squinting through the harsh sunrise that glared unlovingly into her eyes, she glanced around. Having locked herself outside yesterday in a now-humiliating fit of anger, she had spent the night on the marble floor of her balcony in the chilling spring air. She was still in her thin night dress not having changed or showered at all yesterday and was shaking violently. Nadine was rapping on the glass, calling insults at her and yelling at her friend to unlock the door and to take a bath so as to not catch a cold. Elizabeth fumbled with moving the loveseat away from the doors and let herself in. Her head was buzzing, most probably developing a cold although the temperature was starting to become warmer now that the sun was rising, and so she did not comprehend Nadine's long, compassionate speech. Elizabeth was quickly thrown into consciousness by being dunked underwater by a naiad. All of her handmaidens scrubbed and cleaned her in boiling water before scouring every inch of her skin with oils made out of a native bright green flowers and powdered spices. Elizabeth moaned as her hair was tugged and she decided that this was Nadine's revenge for sleeping outside.

The water had become lukewarm when Elizabeth was allowed to stand once more and was quickly dried off and preened by her servants. She was hurriedly thrown into a strappy pink dress with a matching thick coat before having her hair pinned back for the day. Elizabeth quietly watched Nadine's face in the small looking glass, not wanting to infuriate her more. She watched as the naiad's face scrunched in disgust.  
"What is it?" Elizabeth asked tentatively. Nadine gave her a stubborn look before picking up a bottle of perfume and spraying it all over her mistress.  
"You smell strongly of salt, my lady," She explained before shooing people out of the room.

Elizabeth was emotionally drained after yesterday and sat in her room until late morning trying to figure out how to lose the beachy smell still hovering around her. While the bath oils did a fabulous job softening the smell, the salt was still stronger and would subdue any amount of powders and blends she would apply. She decided to let it be and instead left the room to eat breakfast before retiring to her library to complete more paperwork. She did not feel like exerting herself today.

Nigel had joined her later in the day, quietly, and did not speak at all except to tell her that he had never before been more embarrassed to know somebody, or to be seen conversing with them than yesterday. Elizabeth glared at him and went behind a shelf to curl herself up into a ball and collapsed into tears once more. Her thoughts were harmful and she was convinced that Nigel just sat there, listening to her pain. She couldn't control the convulsions and hit her head ** one of the shelves, sending her into a never ending stream of tears. Somehow she managed to pull herself up from the ground and make her way to a chair to continue the work she was doing beforehand. Elizabeth, though, could not concentrate however hard she tried and ended up lulling into a deep nap in one of her plush chairs. Exhausted from sleeping on a horrible floor, Elizabeth managed to pass out into such a deep sleep that Edmund, having come in to collect some parchments from one of the chests to compare some budgets, couldn't even wake her. "You specifically told me she wasn't in there," he hissed to Peter and Nigel. Both of them raised their eyebrows and told him to stop being so ridiculously immature and to talk to her. Edmund, however, wasn't ready to, be it his pride, his age or his feelings stopping him.

The next three days were spent in the same haunting fashion. Most Narnians would completely avoid her, the Pevensies refusing to be on the same level as her at the same time and Elizabeth spending her days alone, miserable, behind closed doors. On the third day, she managed to gather enough confidence to spend the day in the garden and to even take Dapple into the forest for an hour or so. However, she was beginning to feel emptier every passing day.

Elizabeth wasn't foolish, she had known how much having friends in a foreign land meant to her, and they had all pulled away slowly, whether to give her space or because they felt horribly betrayed. Elizabeth couldn't help but feel as if it was her fault that Edmund was acting this way, and she had many times thoughts about running to him, collapsing at his feet, swearing allegiance to never leave him, and to stay by his side always. Every day he would dodge her in the hallway (he was amazing at not being in the same room as her, she noted), the desire would grow, but then she would remember the stack of trunks in her room, and the foreign dignitaries who were waiting to meet her and the planning and the responsibilities and she realised that, even though she no longer wanted to travel as much as she had before, she had to. Elizabeth didn't like the fact that Edmund's reaction made all of this seem more like another duty than the holiday she had originally planned and so, instead, she thought of all of the rude things Nigel had yelled at her and the close to impossible tasks she was forced to complete. She realised that the responsibility of travel would still be one thousand and twenty times better than anything they would give her here and her desire to escape grew. Elizabeth pretended not to be affected by her and Edmund's first fight, but the castle still tiptoed around the two, hoping it would be the last the two would ever disagree on something.

To the surprise of most, Edmund was doing monumentally better than Elizabeth after the meeting his brother and Nigel had forced on him and was slowly beginning to stop moping, as his brother called it. Lucy had begged for hours after to discover what exactly the two had said to him to make him stop his disgruntled shuffle around the castle, but nobody told her. It seemed as if it was a great mystery to all of the castle residents who, while thankful, would have loved to know what to do should the situation occur again. There was a small group of people who resented the fact that Edmund had returned happily to his duties while Elizabeth morosely stumbled around the castle, an infinite scrunched face which looking as if she was constantly on the verge of breaking into tears: Quiron, Castor, Prometeo, Migwin, Dapple and Nigel. The six men were saddened by their friend's current state and were clueless as to how to respond to it. Quiron, Castor and Prometeo, having known her first and longest, had adjusted themselves to how weak and helpless she really was. While at the camp, rumours went around that her generosity and love was limitless, her graciousness boundless and her courage never ending, but upon meeting her, they realised these were just rumours. Elizabeth was a tiny girl, curled up into a ball and screeching out for the safety of her friend. She hadn't met any of the images the Narnians had had of her, but instead of losing her reputation, it had only grown. Quiron was the only one who had looked at her differently, for what she really was, a petrified little girl trying her hardest, and the three of them had formed an alliance to protect her and shelter her by whatever means.

Migwin had a similar view on the matter, seeing Elizabeth as someone that needed to be protected fiercely as he saw her as a timeless, phenomenal being. In his mind, she was ten years old and already controlling the castle and the royal family from behind seeing eyes. He could not imagine the things that this small girl would accomplish should she continue growing, and had promised himself to encourage her growth and to support her to the highest degree.

Dapple had known Elizabeth the shortest but found her the most caring and best friend he had. She would often come and talk to him about troubles and thoughts she had and he would listen quietly before responding with his own. He often found himself looking forwards to riding out and about, not only for the obvious envy of the other equines, but as well as to better know his friend. He was rather impressed at her determination to learn how to ride and the love for it that had come with time, and Dapple often found himself pushing his legs just a bit further and a bit faster to win every race with her on his back and to show how worthy of a horse he was. Elizabeth had never thought badly of him ever, and had never seemed surprised at how magnificent he was, which only improved his spirits around her. Not once did Elizabeth wonder how outstanding he really was and instead acted as if it was completely natural to be so talented. With a great ego, he knew that he would never let anything harm his friend.

Nigel's feelings were deeply hidden and his thoughts never revealed them even to himself. There was a displeased slumbering buzz humming in the depth of his mind towards the youngest king and, in place of the ever growing love for King Edmund, was an expanding pit of friendship for the little girl who always, even upon meeting him, had spared her happiness for his wishes. However, Nigel was the Chief Advisor to the Pevensies. He controlled the Advisory Board, completed schedules, told them what to do and every little detail in between and as such, he refused himself to think such things. The others had the right to prefer Elizabeth more than the royals, no matter how close to crimes against the crown they edged, but Nigel did not have the luxury of admitting he was more loyal to his blossoming friendship than he was to the family on the throne. Already, he had shown signs of blasphemy, such as going behind King Peter's orders and telling Elizabeth what he had been instructed to do should she not tell Edmund of her leaving. At the time it had seemed like the natural thing to do, but with the amount of relief that had come with her telling Edmund the first chance she had, told Nigel that he was not prepared to lie or betray either party, which put his job into jeopardy, no matter whether anyone knew it or not.

The strange group of five would retire to Migwin's chambers upon a night and drink wine and mead while discussing the events of the day, all the while knowing the underlying tension of the assembly and pretending as if it didn't exist.

It took another three days for Edmund to gather up the courage to see Elizabeth again. He had been avoiding her - it wasn't a secret, though many acted as though it should have been - and the longer he had postponed apologising to her, the worse the situation spiralled downwards and his humility had finally convinced him that their first fight needed to come to a close. It had been the second longest time he hadn't spoken to her since discovering Narnia and that in itself made him nervous. So, he decided to start small. The first time he saw her she was in the orchard picking apples with Nigel who was most probably telling her that her apple-picking style wasn't noble at all and instead she should stop all together. Edmund was standing at the end of a hallway in the castle, four stories up. Edmund couldn't see her very clearly and upon further inspection he realised that it was actually a nymph picking the apples instead. He blushed a bright red and turned around quickly, to stalk away from the window only to see his brother come around the corner, glancing backwards to converse with someone. Edmund pushed any traces of embarrassment out of his mind and turned forwards to greet whoever it was.  
"What are you doing with her?" were, instead, the first words out of Edmund's mouth. Instead of Elizabeth giving him a haughty grin in her usual manner and replying some quick, rather witty remark, her lips trembled and she ran away, up towards the very top of the castle. Edmund's stomach sunk deeply. That was not how he had planned it and he now realised that he needed to do much more than apologise to her. He had obviously hurt her a lot more than he had thought. Or, he huffed, she spent the last week making this into a bigger deal than it needed to be.

Peter gave his brother a sour look. He had spent the last hour convincing her that nobody was mad about her leaving and she would be dearly missed. Then he had suggested he take her on a tour of the castle, showing her the top levels as she hadn't seen them quite yet once he was sure that he had gotten through to her and had convinced her of that fact. "Don't you remember anything Nigel and I talked about a few days ago?" he snapped, storming after his brother's friend to comfort her once more. He was the High King. He had other responsibilities than babysitting Edmund's messes; the least his brother could do was to watch his mouth.  
"I didn't mean to, I was just surprised," Edmund told him, quickly matching Peter's pace. "I am planning on forgiving her, honestly. I just didn't think it would be that very second." Both of the brothers sighed and began to search for Elizabeth. It was a very big castle, and they only had a few hours before they were needed by others. Edmund wished not for the first time that he didn't have to be so powerful...or requested. Then I could travel with Liz, he thought. The notion flitted past before he could really think about it and remember back to the meeting with Nigel and Peter.  
"Ed! I'll take this side!" Peter cried to him. Edmund nodded and tried not to dwell too much on the sudden idea, aiming to find his friend and apologise.

* * *

**Haha, the Beta hunt is over, thanks to the gallant effort from BatTitan who I hope doesn't leave me or Elizabeth any time soon. Thank you, Bat! And as a side note, thank you Elizabeth Zara, for bringing the age issue to my attention. I worked rather hard at this chapter with that in mind and even threw in a couple of hundred tantrums. If you have any other ideas to help me improve her 'realness' (preferably without pushing characterisation backwards or postponing plot, though those are welcomed too) I'd love to hear them!**

**Guys, weirdest thing happened to me today. So, I'm in drama, right?, and we're doing presentation ideas for our student-revised production, and one guy stands up and his idea is an epic love story about a couple of young lovers named **_**Elizabeth**_** and **_**Edmund**_** who, due to their parents' displeasure have to **_**move to a new country **_**to be together and he quoted two lines from this fic. I was like, "Whoa. Uber coincidence OR he just plagiarised me." It was a pretty epic moment.**


	16. An Apology is Given

**An Apology is Given**

_Okay, so this chapter is called "An Apology is Given" which works on two accounts. One for the story, and once for me__**. **__**I am so sorry.**__ It has been forever and I hit a tiny bit of roadblock and this story dipped down on my priorities because I was under the impression no one was reviewing and, therefore, no one was reading. And then, as a spur of boredom and randomness I checked my story legacy and I now had __**51 amazing reviews**__ and it turned out, people were reading and reviewing and my stupid hotmail account was being a little turd about all of this, and so I wrote this all yesterday just for you guys. It has Edmund/Elizabeth action in it, which I know some of you will be very happy about, and it also has some drama which will come out next chapter. I really hope you like it and I, once again, apologise for the lateness of it. Bad author; bad, bad author!_

* * *

Elizabeth's hair flared across her pillow around her, the gentle breeze to her head of swarming bees. She glared up at the ceiling trying desperately not to think of yesterday afternoon. Yesterday, after her very obviously planned tour around the castle with a certain king and after she had ran off—_NO!_ She screamed. Her head lolled to one side and she pulled herself away from the bed and into a white summer gown before storming across to her vanity.

"Very good, Elizabeth," The young girl growled to herself, watching from the mirror. It had been days upon days since she had looked half decent, well before what had been come to be known as The Post-War Divergence. Elizabeth thought it was a rather silly name to give to the fight which had happened between the Pevensies and herself but the rest of the castle had not-so-secretly referred to it as this because it truly was horrid; she really didn't want to think that she had already had a historic fight with royalty at age ten. Elizabeth strengthened her resolve and stood up once more, making her way downstairs slowly and towards the breakfasting rooms. She (deliberately) chose a room away from the sound of Susan's voice—_sorry, Queen Susan's voice_, she corrected herself—and sat down at the table of dwarves, who did not look impressed.

Elizabeth sighed and began eating breakfast hurriedly, and trying to slip out before anyone could call for her. Unfortunately for her, Nigel had slipped in and had whisked her off to the throne room, where the Pevensies were holding court, before she could finish her last bite. Elizabeth awkwardly stood against the wall, trying to keep the eyes off of her. She sourly noticed that most were glancing hesitantly between her and the royals. She simply scowled downwards and fiddled with her pale dress. Nigel stood stoically besides her and smiled happily out at everyone.

"Smile," He growled at her. Elizabeth glared hotly at him before turning her eyes to the royals again and plastering a simpering smile on her face. Edmund was casting her apprehensive looks, which Elizabeth couldn't help but despise. Overall, it was a rather unpleasant experience, but one Elizabeth couldn't say she was unfamiliar with.

Elizabeth's attention kept wondering, her mind always floating back into the memories of yesterday. She could remember the exact expression on Edmund's face vividly. The way his eyebrows shot up and then scrunched down again quickly, defensively, and how he had frowned slightly in one corner of his mouth and yet how the other could form a friendly tilt…It was amazing how much he could fit into an air of expression. Then he had spoken and Elizabeth had become overly dramatic (again) and had run away as fast as she could, and she had been foolish enough to believe that was the end of it.

After grabbing her skirts and running upwards, constantly upwards, tower after tower, she finally decided to stop and entered a room smaller than any other she had encountered yet. It was the size of her bathing area and was entirely wooden with paintings hanging everywhere. On each wall of the heptagonal room were grubby ecru curtains which seemed to lead downwards into smaller chambers still. Elizabeth's breath caught in her throat as she gaped at the sight before her. Bigger than any other she had seen was a magnificent portrait of the Pevensies being crowned at their coronation. The four were smiling serenely and the power that radiated through the room made her breath catch. She quietly lowered herself to the floor, her eyes never leaving the picture.

The painting wasn't as good as some of the works her sister had raved on about at home and looked like one of those old medieval ones she had seen on a school trip once, but it still capture the very essence of the day and made Elizabeth nostalgic. The sun captured the Pevensies' best sides and she couldn't tear her eyes away. Her legs were uncomfortably folded beneath her and she could feel some extra cloth wrapped tightly around one ankle. Aslan knew how long she had been there reminiscing before the door opened clumsily and in popped her friend.

Edmund squinted through the room, unable to tell in Elizabeth was in there because of the fading light. His guilt had met annoyance and, as he would have expected them to do, they crossed each other out to make him neutral once more, only this time, absent of his hubris.

"Elizabeth," He stated, not really believing she would be laying here after having tried so many rooms. _Besides_, He thought, _I know my friend well enough and she would not have run off to the tallest part of the castle. She was too scared to venture up here alone._ A hum echoed around the room, making Edmund jump slightly. He schooled his facial features before stumbling around to find a lantern in the dim room. Upon feeling something on the wall which certainly felt like it was a lantern. He picked it up and lit it, the room immediately inflamed by the sudden eruption of light. Once his eyes adjusted, he witnessed Elizabeth on the floor still staring at the painting. He rolled his eyes but still held the torch up higher. It was his turn to become amazed at the artist's loft. He saw the sheets hanging on the wall, in one corner pulled back to show a dark and decrepit staircase leading down and Edmund tried to curb his curiosity. He focused on Elizabeth again and walked over to lay a hand on her shoulder to snap her out of her trance. She was startled but quickly managed to regain her senses. Edmund's hand made its way down to grasp her hand and it was almost as if no words needed to be passed between the two. Their fight was immediately over. With tears pooling in her eyes, Elizabeth held on tightly to his hand and stepped closer to her friend before shifting her gaze back to the room. Faintly, very faintly, you could hear the Narnians miles below making their way through the poorly lit town to retire for the night as their shadows cast a dance upon the water below. From this height, Cair Paravel was at the perfect angle to reflect its beauty onto the mermaids and sea creatures with its windows capturing the seldom movement of a Narnian down below.

"How do you do it, Liz?" Edmund chuckled dryly, half in jest and half in all seriousness, gesturing wildly with his torch to the easels covering the walls and the ground. Edmund felt that whenever he found his way into allure, trouble or brilliance it was always by following devoutly after his friend. Elizabeth untangled her hand and stared at him wearily, the moment's magic shattered.

"Do what?" Edmund wasn't sure what he wanted to say so he turned away and walked around the room, finding a statue of he and his siblings hidden behind a painting of Peter's first official meeting with his advisors and Lords. He wanted to respond with, "_Find places like this_," "_Get into situations like this_," or "_Ease my emotions like this_." In the end, Edmund just shrugged before lighting a device for her to see in the dark.

Elizabeth graciously accepted the torch and finally turned to the other side of the room. She was hesitant and felt as if another fight was brewing beneath the surface but she was desperate to follow his lead and pretend as if everything was well. Finally settling her eyes upon the other side of the room, she took in her surrounds with a steady torch. What she saw made her head spin. There, in front of her, was a portrait bigger than life-sized her. She had on the gown she wore when escorting the Narnians to Cair Paravel and she looked so…heavy, was the word. She felt Edmund come and stand beside her to examine the painting himself. It was clearly over-exaggerated but Elizabeth knew exactly what it was supposed to say. This was our proud lady, her eyes screamed, who saved us from hunger and protected us when we were in need, who had made a decision, a hard one, between life and responsibility. And life had won. Elizabeth was cut off from her nightmarish trance once more by Edmund throwing a stray sheet—the one wrapped delicately around Elizabeth's foot—over the top of the painting. Elizabeth's heart plummeted, guiltily trying to destroy the thought that Edmund might do the same to her once she left. Disguise her absence and forget totally.

"Perhaps we ought to leave now," Edmund murmured and slipped closer to the door. With a smile on her face, Elizabeth went to follow him out. She felt happy to finally leave this room and to finally be with Edmund again peacefully. She hoped beyond all her hopes he wouldn't walk away from her again. On her way out, though, she spotted the passage and reached forward to tug on his tunic. The pair came to an unexpected holt.

"Let's go this way," She whispered like a conspiring child, pointing to the blackness behind the open curtain.

"Liz," Edmund furrowed his brows, knowing that Peter wouldn't approve of them getting into trouble after having disrupted the castle for a fair amount of time.

"C'mon!" Elizabeth cut him off, this time dragging a fully consensual Edmund towards the curtain. "The last time we properly had an adventure was weeks ago! And since then there hasn't been any excitement. And I haven't talked to you in a week," She quickly threaded the last sentence onto the end in order to guilt Edmund into going with her. She was curious, but not brave enough to go on her own.

Edmund looked deeply into her pleading eyes and his resolve disbanded. "Let's act our age," He gave her an open smile and led her down the passage way first. Elizabeth excitedly followed her friend, pushing him along faster until they were almost running down the staircase. Giggles and chuckles filled the space but immediately stopped when they hit the fist plateau. There, standing boldly in front of them, was a statue that made both children blush to their very roots. Edmund staggered forwards and read the plaque to confirm his suspicions.

"_In celebration_," He read aloud, "_Of King Edmund the Just and his Queen Elizabeth, the Gracious Lady. For their love, should it lead our country through the wild and to prosperity and light. On their union…_ There's room for a date," He told Elizabeth, unable to look her in the eye. Elizabeth felt as if her face was about to melt to the ground and drip through the cracks in the floorboards but she stood tall and walked over to the statue, though made sure to stand away from Edmund, and looked upwards.

There was a beautiful lady with perfectly pointed facial features and shimmering eyes and beautiful long tresses half piled on her head and half tumbling down her back. She looked down at the two as if they were her own children and on her head stood a big crown of ivy leaves and rose petals. Her gown was glorious, cut to perfection and fell around their feet in a way that made it appear as if there was a train forty feet long. Statue Elizabeth was made from pure silver with a golden crown and family ring, while Statue Edmund was all pure gold with a silver crown and ring that swore loyalty to his country—the very same one on his finger now. He stood tall and proud, eyes focused on the woman next to him. He was incredibly handsome though his face was covered by a beard and his hair fell to his shoulders. One hand was placed on his sword and the other wrapped around a single Bird of Paradise flower, the petals of which were delicately wrapped in Statue Elizabeth's fingers. Statue Edmund wore a tiny, private smile reserved only for his Queen Elizabeth. He looked every part the powerful, fair king that he was destined to become. The two children awkwardly stood there in a mutual silence before Elizabeth figured that she suddenly had the control and responsibility of this conversation.

"Alright, I apologise for forcing you to come this way with me," She assented, an awkward cough escaping through her teeth. "Perhaps we ought to leave and just…forget…about…nothing in…particular?" The sentence finished inelegantly but Elizabeth made her way to the next curtain which would undoubtedly lead to the next plateau before there could be problems, acting as if there wasn't an uncomfortable predicament she was exiting. With a nod, Edmund followed behind her, unaware of the identical smile he was sporting to that of his Statue's.

Elizabeth hastened down the next set of stairs with Edmund behind her. These ones were unquestionably longer than the ones before and without twilight seeping through the windows (which, strangely enough, were at their feet) it seemed as if time had forgotten itself and tragically fell away.

"Dinner surely ended long ago," Edmund complained behind her as he watched his torch quickly dim the closer it came to dying. It was the first time either one had spoken since the statue room and Elizabeth quickly jumped at the chance of moving their thoughts away.

"Stop complaining and be adventuresome," She snapped in reply. Edmund rolled his eyes all the while a smile bloomed on his face.

"What happened to the scared little cry baby who whined and moaned until she got her wretched way?" He asked under his breath not meaning for his friend to overhear him and take offense. Unfortunately for Edmund, the walls were close together and the space made it far too easy for sound to travel.

"She chased a boy into the woods and never came out," Elizabeth giggled in response, glancing over her shoulder to give Edmund a happy smile. She was overjoyed that they were acting like this again. The last week of misery was worth any kind of pain if she could always return to Edmund, she admitted to herself at last. Edmund was still marvelling over her timely response when Elizabeth bumped into a wall directly in front of her. She held her torch closer and felt around using her other hand, feeling no way to go forward. Edmund stopped behind her and sighed.

"Well, it was a nice adventure while it lasted. To be frank, it was rather monotonous and anticlimactic in the end," Edmund said while preparing himself to climb the thousands of steps back to the artist's loft which had led them into this mess. Walking downstairs was far easier than fighting your way up. Just as he bad begin to walk away, Elizabeth's fingers felt along the right edge of the wall, where it met the one on her right, and he fingers caught a latch. It was a little indent in a hole and as she manoeuvred her fingers in a certain way a click echoed around the dead end followed closely by the sound of metal tumblers moving beneath the wooden wall. The two children grinned at each other before working together to glide the door back further into the space and then sliding it to the right. Elizabeth grinned widely at her finding and quickly made her way down the corridor going right, after discovering the left had a large ceramic pot with dead fauna in it my means of accidentally stumbling into it. The floor on the right side sloped downwards for miles and just as it got steep enough to request Edmund's help, it became violently flat and narrow. Finally the torches lost their glow and extinguished themselves, which made the children aware that they had been walking for hours. Elizabeth was sure her body would feel so in the morning.

So, the two made their way through the constricting walls by feel for quite some time until Edmund spotted a light in front of them to the left. It was only a sliver but the two rushed towards it with great speed and reached forwards to feel heavy velvet between their fingers. Edmund pulled the curtains back to find that they light had come from a tiny, almost nonexistent hole through a wooden panel. It connected the floor to the wall and Edmund sighed, starting to feel angry for agreeing to come on this so-called adventure with his friend. Elizabeth heard her friend's angry sigh and immediately felt terrible. She too was unable to gather the desire to continue down the corridor and was about to apologise when she heard…_Susan_?

"…I am disappointed you feel that way," Susan's voice vibrated through the wood almost being silenced by the wall. Edmund hadn't yet heard anything as he was too wrapped up in his own emotions, but he stood in the same place as he hadn't felt Elizabeth walk off yet, though she might have been separated or lost from him a long time ago and he wouldn't have been the wiser. It was difficult to tell in the pitch black. Suddenly he felt a hand grasp his tunic and he jumped in shock. Elizabeth didn't allow him time to regain his senses before she pulled him forwards so he, like she, was leaning against the wooden wall eavesdropping on his sister's conversation. "I expected you to stay with us."

"I do apologise, your majesty," The person conversing with Susan replied. Edmund could just recognise the voice but Elizabeth had interrupted his thoughts before he could work out who Susan was speaking with. Of course he had known his sister's voice within the first word, having known her all of his life, but the deep baritone he had heard only on a few occasions.

"Migwin," Elizabeth breathed out slowly. The minotaur was clueless to his friend within earshot and so continued on with his conversation unaware to any interruption.

"The Gracious Lady is a dear friend of mine and I have already made the decision to leave with her in two days time. I'm afraid these plans have been made in stone," He said.

"Where will we find another council member who is considerate and precise as you, though? I believe it would be better for Narnia—certainly for my siblings and me—if you were to say your goodbyes to Elizabeth," Susan replied. Elizabeth felt a deep stab reverberate around her body and fought back the urge to fight or gasp or cry in order to listen.

"Minotaurs are extraordinary creatures and I believe it would be safer for the lady to travel with one. And I have volunteered myself for the roll," Migwin hummed, attempting another tactic to humour his Queen and to convince her to let him go. While Susan might have been gentle, she was also built for the role of Queen, and she knew this deep within herself.

"Migwin, if that is all, I know one who would be a fine alternative. I'm happy we worked through this problem of ours," She cooed before her footsteps echoed around the empty hallway. Migwin's heavier ones followed soon after. "While Elizabeth is a friend of mine, it is an absolute necessity to protect Cair Paravel, its people, and its royals first and foremost and you are the best minotaur to accomplish these duties."

"Yes, your highness."

"Now, onto our next order of business…" Susan's voice trailed off into the distance while Elizabeth regained her composure. Edmund, while not approving of Susan's actions, had to agree with her and his desperate need for not fighting with Elizabeth meant he remained silent. The good news that had grown from that conversation, however, was that Elizabeth's finger had caught in another gap in the wall which clicked open to reveal a statue of armour.

"It must be a false back," Edmund announced as he helped Elizabeth put the wood back into place. Elizabeth and Edmund discovered that there was also a switch on the other side of the wall which meant the secret passage worked both ways. This was good news for the two children as it meant that they wouldn't have to traipse through thousands of stairs to explore the tunnels of the castle next time they decided to investigate them. Elizabeth, however, just nodded and quickly excused herself from Edmund, walking away from him down the corridor.

"Wait! Liz," Edmund called behind her. He chased after her and caught up easily. He paused for a moment unsure what to do, before taking a deep breath and engulfing her in his arms. He wasn't sure what she was thinking or how she felt, but he knew it wasn't good. Elizabeth sunk into Edmund's arms and held herself to him tightly as she tried to sort out her thoughts. "Tell me," Edmund muttered, feeling closer to her now than any other time since his coronation.

"How dare she call herself friend," Elizabeth muttered up at him. Edmund tensed, not wanting to get involved or caught in another fight, especially not between his sister and his friend. With a sigh, Elizabeth pretended as if she hadn't felt him become apprehensive and eventually let go of him. Silently, with the exception of growling stomachs, they made their way back to their rooms, Edmund escorting Elizabeth to hers before heading to his. The two had parted as best friends with another secret to keep between them. The night had been rough on Elizabeth who had dreamt of Susan banishing her from her friends and family while Edmund had dreamt of himself and Elizabeth older and happily married, playing chess in a rose garden which, at the same time, was also a courtyard, coronation hall and his library. Both awoke feeling hesitant to start the day, and only by great responsibility and strength did they make their separate ways towards breakfast.

Which brings us back to the beginning of this chapter with Elizabeth in a white summer gown and a head of buzzing bees. The doors of the throne room were flung open to allow Narnians observe but to also come and go as they pleased. Elizabeth was stuck behind Lucy's throne, however, there to support and to silently advise the royals. Nigel trapped her within her spot, meaning she would have to physically climb over the Pevensie siblings and make her way down the crowded aisles to leave the room. Instead she braced herself and artfully dodged Edmund's wondering gaze.

Edmund's head was stuck in the clouds as it had been since last night and he had decided that the best thing for him to do was to not think on it. So, he didn't. Instead he resumed his focus back to the crowds and tried to forget about the events of yesterday and late last night. He was succeeding before he had seen Elizabeth's broken air this morning and immediately his mind sprung back to ways to make her feel happier, and to ways to make him become involved. With a low growl, he fixed his gaze on the Narnian before him, relief flooding his bones when Peter called the end of court. From there the royal family were to make their way to the beach for a picnic with subjects and Elizabeth, he knew, would no doubt be forced to accompany them. They stood in procession and exited the hall and began to make their way towards the stables. Once outside Edmund slowed his pace so he would fall back in line to Elizabeth but Nigel, that scheming panther, wouldn't allow it to happen, making Elizabeth walk slower as to not walk in line with the King.

Elizabeth slowed her pace as well, though unintentionally, and slipped back into the crowd of nobles also heading towards the stables. The walk was swift and structured and they made it eventually, feeling as if days had passed. Elizabeth immediately went over to where Dapple and a stable hand were milling about and she pressed her face and her hands into the horse's neck. She could feel him chuckle under her check.

"I was told tensions were running even higher, today," He chuckled. Elizabeth shook her head as the Pevensies spotted her and began to approach.

"No, Edmund and I are fine now," Elizabeth pushed past the embarrassing statue which slammed itself into the forefront of her mind. "It's something else," She muttered just as the family stopped in front of her. For the first time Elizabeth examined Lucy's and Susan's horses and was immediately filled with pride at her own gigantic black stallion. Lucy had a grey spotted mare which was a little small for a fully grown horse while Susan's was a tan purebred with black markings on its legs and forehead with black mane and tail. Both looked like swift horses but paled in comparison to Dapple overall. Elizabeth straightened herself out, now feeling superior with her companion by her side.

"There you are, Lizzy," Peter announced jollily. Elizabeth smiled back at the king and nodded politely.

"Hello, Peter," She smiled. He beamed at her casualness as he mounted his unicorn. The five exchanged pleasantries for the morning while Nadine and two other handmaidens, assumingly Lucy's and Susan's, walked over and, after low curtsies, held what appeared to be parasols over their ladies' heads. Elizabeth shared an agitated look with Edmund who couldn't keep back a chuckle at his friend's obvious displeasure. Nigel, never one to miss an opportunity to displease Elizabeth, walked by at that exact moment and could help but make a comment at the expression on the young girl's face.

"To protect your fair skin, Lady Lizzy," He hummed before making his way towards the beach to check up on things. Elizabeth and the others then mounted their horses with the handmaidens as well, even though the nymphs and naiads really had no use for horses, and began to make their way to the beach once more with the nobles trailing behind them. Nadine and her mistress fell back behind the royal family as they rode to keep to the proper procession order. The handmaiden was nowhere near as skilled a rider as her mistress and so it was quite a sight to see the naiad try to keep steady with Elizabeth and hold a parasol above her head. It received quite a few chuckles from her accompanying maidens, who received a deep glare at this. Elizabeth hadn't taken notice of any of this but simply glanced ahead as they rode down the cliff side and saw a line of tents set up, clearly for the royal family and their entourage. With a smile, Lizzy nudged Dapple and flew down the cliff side and onto the beach and rode onto it right as the Pevensies did. With a yelp Nadine rode after her, half terrified, half distressed, with the parasol being flung crazily behind her. The others tried to rush to her help as they all attempted to keep up with their lady. The Pevensies and the nobles were all immediately escorted to the tent while Elizabeth was left to grin like a buffoon and wave cheekily to the two kings and queens who looked on at her with envy. Elizabeth quickly darted out further onto the sand where a group of Narnians were converging to watch one another play a Narnian version of a card game, her ladies maids stumbling behind her.

Some of the noblemen's children grew bored with sitting still and dining under the tent as the afternoon grew on, and so they ran out to greet The Gracious Lady. Elizabeth couldn't help but fling all her problems into the sea and laugh when she felt the children surround her. A child who looked suspiciously like the offspring of Lord Boreo, the foreign advisor who had arranged Elizabeth's meetings with the foreign dignitaries, started a game similar to something Elizabeth had seen boys back home play. There were eight boys on seven, she realised, all with toy wooden swords and one group proclaimed they were High King Peter's most skilful and noble knights while the others said they were treacherous and spiteful beings that emerged from the mountains of the north and followed the White Witch into battles against any army who dared to speak of them. Elizabeth couldn't help but giggle and clap her hands delightedly at the sight of the boys awkwardly fighting around her, looking more frazzled than Nadine and the other ladies who seemed to especially despise this beach outing. Lord Boreo's child, who was more practised with the sword than any of those there though Elizabeth knew should she have her own stake she could easily triumph over the five year old, slashed down his friend and announced loudly to his comrades, "We must keep The Gracious Lady safe at all costs!"

"Oh yes," Elizabeth cried, playing along with the other children now, "Save me, kind knights, save me!" A pitiful screech from the young girl (though she was the older girl in this scenario) led to great bedlam. The boys had regained more enthusiasm and started tearing off down the beach, pulling Elizabeth this way and that. In her dress, Elizabeth found it very hard to move especially with her hands occupied by being tugged on and so fell on many occasions. She also lost her shoes and her hair had fallen down from its precarious style, now whipping her in the face with every sea breeze. Nadine and Elizabeth's other maids, who were previously just frazzled, were now all out panicked. The ran after the children wildly, some picking up shoes and pins while Nadine tried to stay behind her mistress and keep the parasol over her head while screaming out to Elizabeth to not get her dress dirty. There was much fumbling and falling which only made the children laugh harder and run further, which spiralled the entire situation further. With one particular overzealous heave, Elizabeth and her saviours fell into a crashing wave becoming saturated with salt water, while erupted in an all out water war, forgotten swords washing out to sea. Squeals echoed along the coastline as the children chased each other further and further down the beach, Elizabeth weighed down with her now ruined dress, but still keeping even with her one advantage of height and age. The maids were still loyally completing their duties much to their distress. The sun had begun to dip throughout the day and as it got closer to meeting the horizon the children made their way out of the water and back onto the sand as the water became too cold to play in anymore. The maids sighed in simultaneous relief.

Nigel, who was strolling along the beach with the kings and two other lords, caught this sight in his peripheral vision and focused in on it. Had it been yesterday with the fighting and the stress and the absence of a beach day, he would have marched right over and screamed at Elizabeth for her poor behaviour, but thankfully for the young girl it was none of those things and so the panther simply laughed and motioned to the nobles of the events occurring just in front of them. The laughs that echoed around the beach showed the high spirits the day had produced and captured the attention of the children who raced over to their fathers and friends. Elizabeth happily sprinted behind them, vitalised with her emotions with no care of how she looked at this very second in time. The maids gathered their lasts bits of strength and followed after her. The brothers shared smiles as Elizabeth approached and the lords spoke softly to their children.

"I believe it's official, your majesties," Elizabeth grinned at the two as she pushed out the words through gasping breaths. Edmund and Peter knew, thanks to the smile she always wore just before she said anything cheeky or witty, that whatever she said next was to be taken in jest.

"What do you believe is now official, Lizzy?" Peter took the bait.

"The Golden Age has legitimately begun," She sighed. All of the groups' smiles widened at that proclamation and they watched the sunset begin. Edmund noticed Elizabeth wrap her arms around her sopping, sand-covered form and took off his cape to wrap around her. She gave him a neat smile before thanking him softly. Both children blushed when the statue concurrently drifted through their minds but Edmund quickly announced that perhaps beach day should come to an end and they should return to the castle before anyone became sick. Elizabeth hoped beyond all her hopes that she would not get sick as tomorrow would be her very last day at Cair Paravel surrounded by people she loved for a time.

Edmund and Elizabeth rode back to the castle together, Elizabeth speaking of her day and Edmund complaining of his. While he had also had a relaxing beach day away from stress or duties, he had spent most of the day watching his friend in envy and wanting to join her. When the children had ran away from the big dining room table, he had felt annoyance and jealous rise within him as he knew that this was his second to last official day with his best friend, and he would spend it sitting around drinking tea with a bunch of old, stuffy farts. Edmund had spent his day watching Elizabeth play and socialise and be chased by her maids and propriety. It gave him time to realise that Elizabeth's trip was exactly that; her running away from responsibility and propriety. _And_, Edmund had reasoned with himself, _if she should look like that each day that passed I should be happy with that._ Edmund had come to a few more conclusions before the day had come to an end. One was realising that Peter had arranged this day for Elizabeth to have a day of being a child before she travelled and to give her good memories before she left. Another one was the regret he felt at having fought with her and wasting the days that had passed by not saying his goodbyes. Edmund had come to terms with that and had simply pushed away the thought with no more feelings towards it. Eventually the two came to the stables again and trudged the long way back to the castle together. Happily the two parted on the staircase but not before Elizabeth made Edmund swear to have breakfast with her in the rose garden the next morning. With a blush he agreed.

Edmund's last thoughts for the day was that tomorrow he would take the day off once more and spend it with the very best friend he had ever had before she rode out of his life for months on end. With that thought, Edmund dozed off into a fatigued sleep.

* * *

_As always, a shout out to my constant reviewer Elizabeth Zara, dbd823 who always has the nicest things to say about my mediocre writing and LuMezenga who made me tear up a bit when she hit review 50. It was a milestone I wasn't even counting on and I love you guys and every other reviewer who made it happen. Reviewers are really what make me push this story._

_Now, end of my Oscar speech, but before we go I'd just like to say, I'd like to thank my mum, for always believing in me and my sister for pushing me with her malicious and cutting words…_


	17. Her Adventure Begins

**Her Adventure Begins**

_All belongs to C.S. Lewis except the characters who escape from my thought process, as follows, and the adventures that I set Lizzy on; __Lizzy, Quiron, Cheiron, Prometeo, Castor, Pollux, Hilaria, __Migwin, Arion, Lattiar, Dapple, Nigel, Rover and Rozinante._

_This chapter was actually written on time. Hopefully, this will become habit._

Elizabeth heard movement within her room, similar to every other morning for the past week, and stirred. There were ladies maids and a few man servants rushing around completing last minute jobs before Elizabeth was due to leave tomorrow. Only one man in the room was not panicked or working and he sat casually on the lounge, furrowed eyebrows pointed down towards some parchment as he read.

Edmund hadn't had a full night's rest and had awoken continuously throughout the night until he decided to retire to his study on the fourth bell. He hadn't done much in the next few hours above and beyond finishing his paperwork for the day, but besides that duty, his mind kept wondering back to his dream. Elizabeth, wearing a purely black dress, rode away from him—on fields, through rivers, from the castle, even from his home in Finchley through the heavy London traffic—and was always smiling, but strangely crying as she did so. At the end of the dream, a handsome man who looked strangely like a young Robert Taylor entered and helped Elizabeth off the horse. Edmund wasn't sure what this dream meant but he frowned whenever he thought of it, and so he attempted to keep himself busy. A little later, Edmund heard movement on the floors below him and so he decided to investigate if only to take his mind off things, which unfortunately did not go as well as planned, as the commotion was all outside Elizabeth's room. Slowly, Edmund entered through the two ivory doors and made his way to the loveseat. He sat upon it, reading Elizabeth's travel schedule that was lying next to him, until his friend rose.

Elizabeth slowly sat up, grabbing at the long dressing gown that was besides her bed. While she was more accustomed now to having people see her first thing in the morning, not having bathed or dressed, she was still self-conscious at the amount of people—at the amount of _strange_ people—currently standing in her room. She was wrapping the robe around herself when she felt someone come up from behind her. Quickly turning around she noticed Edmund who stood only a foot away from her and she jumped right out of her skin.

"Goodness!" She cried, alerting everyone that she was now awake. Nadine dismissed a nymph from packing trunks, who ran out the doors shortly after with two Narnians trailing behind, and wandered over to the two children. Elizabeth hugged the gown closer to her form even though the month was slowly transforming into summer and looked down at her feet, feeling an equal mix of exhaustion and embarrassment.

"Let's get you dressed for the day, milady," Nadine curtsied and led Elizabeth over to behind a screen. Edmund stood on the spot besides her bedside table and awkwardly glanced around the room, wondering what to do. Leaving now, he told himself, would be rude without having spoken to her first, and so, when he heard fabric fall to the floor, he quickly made his way out onto the balcony, hiding his blush from the workers who still remained in the room. Elizabeth, behind the curtain, was also blushing profusely and prayed to Aslan that no one would accidentally make their way behind the curtain while she changed. She was put into a gold and sun yellow silk dress which clung to her waist tighter than any other dress she had worn before. As it was tied, as her hair was tugged at and pulled backwards and—Elizabeth grimaced—put into a gold net with amber stones connecting the strings to finish. It was heavy and uncomfortable but Elizabeth couldn't deny that it made her feel attractive, and so she kept it on. It was then that the nymph who had left the room earlier entered once more, this time with a tray and a petite cohort behind her, also carrying trays. Elizabeth followed them outside where marble furniture had been placed suddenly. Edmund was sitting on one of the small throne-like chairs, looking out over the view which was similar to his, but smaller and appeared closer as it was three floors below his. Elizabeth happily plopped down into the opposite chair, her dress making a big "poof" sound and floated around her. The servants placed the trays on the table and revealed a sizeable breakfast feast to the two children. Edmund and Elizabeth smiled greedily towards each other before reaching out and piling their plates high as their goblets were filled with spiced and honeyed milk.

"Morning, Ed," Elizabeth smiled cheekily at her friend, playing on the fact that they hadn't said one word to each other yet as the young boy dismissed the waiters.

Edmund resisted the urge to roll his eyes at her and nodded cordially back, muttering a low, "Good morning to you as well." Elizabeth smiled brightly at him before she adjusted herself in her chair to look out over the view. She wanted to talk about how excited she was about exploring the rugged mountain range and the breathtaking forests, but was afraid to agitate Edmund once more so instead, she lifted an apple to her mouth and bit into it. Edmund noticed her staring out at the view and grumpily bit into a buttered piece of toast. He quickly rearranged his features back to jovial when he noticed her glancing back at him every so often. Elizabeth started a dull conversation about chess, something she really couldn't stand but knew Edmund loved, and they spent the rest of breakfast discussing the game. The two children sat there after breakfast and late into the morning, speaking of trivial things but still thoroughly enjoying one another's presence.

Elizabeth was trailing a finger along the beautiful marble breakfast suite and suddenly a thought struck her which she voiced only moments later, "Ed, why is this furniture on my balcony all of a sudden?" She asked, turning imploring eyes to her friend. Edmund shrugged as he didn't know the answer, nor did he have the same curiosity as she did about the appearance of the stone.

"Milady," A nervous-looking attendant edged forwards. He, and two others, had stood along the side of the balcony for the morning, waiting to be called upon by either one of the children but, in the meantime, listening in to their pleasant conversation. The Narnian thought the way they seemed to have two conversations going—one with their words, another with their eyes—was a glorious thing indeed and he, like the other servants, had basked in the strength and innocence of such a young friendship. So when the lady put forth the question which he undoubtedly knew the answer to, he felt a desire to become a part of the conversation and the love he felt for his king and his lady pushed him to do so further. "Milady," He began, "Lord Alveraz and his family from the islands of the west have scheduled a visit to greet their new kings and queens. He is a prominent and central lord of Narnia, who is most famous for having only the finest, and getting it first. When he caught wind of your travel plans, he immediately demanded to be put in this room for the duration of his stay, with his daughters down the hall."

"Oh," Elizabeth blinked, not entirely sure what to say or what to feel.

"Surely he was told that this was Elizabeth's room, was he not?" Edmund interrupted Elizabeth's string of thoughts, voicing what she wanted to know. She nodded along, sending a thankful smile to her friend.

"I do not know, sire. All I was told was that Queen Susan approved the room designations, and that my duties were expanded to serving his daughters." The Narnian stepped back to his position along the wall. Edmund began to look at the ground, know Elizabeth would try to reel him in with her eyes with her, "_I told you so, she absolutely despises me, why do you have to have such a horrible sister, Edmund? Why do you let her do this?_" look. Truth be told, Edmund sided with his sister on this one. If Elizabeth was not going to be there, and an important lord wanted to use it in her absence, there wasn't much he or his siblings could do to negate the situation. Though he did understand the encroachment upon Elizabeth's desires and privacy, he also knew his friend had a tendency to overdramatise events that didn't include her. And so, Edmund avoided her eyes as he did not want her knowing that he agreed with his sister, and thus, cause another fight. Elizabeth felt the customary tears swell in her eyes when she did not receive her friend's support on the matter. She decided to forget about the issue because she knew that if she could not even have the backing from her best friend, she would most definitely not receive the support of others.

Elizabeth was relieved when there was a knock on the door, and so she stood and made her way back into her bedroom, happily walking away from the conversation. Edmund rose from his seat immediately afterwards and followed his friend into the room just in time to see Elizabeth pull the door open to reveal Elizabeth's centaur friend enter the room. His smile lost some of its strength when the heaviness of the day threw itself upon him once more.

"Quiron!" Elizabeth smiled brightly and greeted her friend with a hug. The centaur smiled and briefly returned the gesture before making his way further into the room. While there were still attendants working, watched by Nadine, they had significantly decreased in number and were happily finishing off the very last of the packing. There was a total of six big ivory chests all with gold trimmings and three slimmer ones all being carried down to the entrance hall, once Nadine had given them her approval. The three walked over to the far side of the room, closer to the bed, and held their conversation there.

"Milady," Quiron hummed, "You have a full day to begin." And at that, almost as if he was called to organise her final day, or as if he had simply heard the word "schedule" and came running, Nigel prowled into the room. Elizabeth smiled reluctantly at him, not wanting to undergo any tasks for the day.

"Which is why it would be best if we began to head off now," He drawled at the small group, "They're already waiting for your arrival."

"Who's waiting?" Elizabeth asked, only to receive another shrug from Edmund and to be ignored by the centaur and the panther. "Honestly, who's waiting?" She huffed again, and then once more after them as they made their way down the corridor. "Will somebody tell me who is waiti—" Edmund silenced Elizabeth by sharply pulling his friend after the two adults, muttering under his breath about girls always being needy and impatient and loud. Elizabeth simply scowled at him and took offense when he paid her no notice.

It took her a fair bit of time, but once they reached the courtyard, Elizabeth realised that they were making their way to the stables, where the less valuable luggage was being stored for the night. Elizabeth trotted along behind her friends—whose legs, she now realised, where quite a bit longer than her own. Eventually she made her way down and noticed more creatures were milling about then usual. Elizabeth couldn't help but give a displeased pout, as she was sure that this would disrupt renewal of the stables. She followed Quiron, Nigel and Edmund over to a largish group who stood by Castor and Prometeo, all getting along genially. She walked up to them, her most gracious smile across her face. When she reached the edge of the circle, the majority bowed towards her, not as deep as Edmund's cursory bow of course, but still deep enough to show that it wasn't just manners and etiquette but respect that lay beneath it. Elizabeth curtsied back happily before Nigel began to introduce everyone.

"Lady Elizabeth," He said begrudgingly, giving Nadine a scowl as she appeared from nowhere and held a parasol over her lady's head. Elizabeth swapped an annoyed glance with the panther before he began again. "These are the obliging creatures that will accompany on your travels for the period of time you wish to be away. They will act as your guides," Two slighter Narnians bowed at Elizabeth again. "As your mentors," Another three bowed once more. "Your protectors," This time, a group of twelve nodded stoically at Elizabeth before reverting their attention to the surrounds once more, "And as your scouts." Three birds—two griffins, one raven—swooped in from above and settled on the ground next to Nigel. Elizabeth beamed joyfully at the lot as they introduced themselves. She was sure that it would take her a decent time before their names no longer became an issue for her but she was perfectly happy to pretend as if she hadn't forgotten them in the meantime. It was a large group, in the end, coming to a total of twenty standing in front of her. Out of the corner of her eye she spotted Dapple, her ever lovable and steadfast equine companion, making his way towards her, a smaller predominantly chocolate pinto following behind him. Elizabeth lovingly stroked his nose as he reached her and Dapple smiled blissfully down at his dear friend.

"Milady," Dapple neighed, "This is one of my most loyal admirers," He introduced his friend, "Rozinante. He is a dumb beast, but he is as smart as they come—smarter than some talking beasts," Dapple proudly boasted. "And he would be honoured to accompany you on this trip."

"Of course," Elizabeth nodded, smiling happily at the horse that neighed and stamped a foot into the ground happily. "The more the merrier," She cooed, remembering her mother saying something along those lines some time ago. With a smile, Elizabeth turned to the rest to the group who then took turns in speaking to her. She got to know them better through some light conversation that Edmund joined in on, surprising Elizabeth. While Edmund would never be happy for Elizabeth's holiday or for her absence, he felt more assured when he saw the seven gigantic minotaurs, two manticores, a banshee, an orthros, and a ferocious-looking wolf all obligated to protect her. He began to feel as if it would be a positive experience for her and tried to make himself support her decision openly. She appeared to had thought this idea through, something he had never seen his friend do before rushing into foolish and potentially life-threatening adventure. He began to feel confident in Nigel's and Quiron's planning, though it was only the beginning of the feeling and not the whole positive shift in perspective.

"Well," Nigel announced to the group as a whole. Immediately, everyone turned towards the Narnian, prepared to follow any instructions he laid out. "I suppose it is time for us to retire to lunch. If everyone would care to make their way towards the dining hall, lunch will commence shortly. Elizabeth, Dapple, Rozinante, please stay behind," The panther finished. With a partially surprised expression—_Though_, she told herself, _you really ought to be used to it be now._—Elizabeth made her way over to the panther.

"What may I help you with, Nigel?" She asked. Nigel looked up at the young girl and felt a pang of sadness reverberate through his being which he shortly dismissed. Though he would not admit it, he was going to miss his novice lady a great deal more than he let on. He knew for fact that he would not be the only one, if a young, gangly boy hovering behind her was any indication about the young king's feelings.

"You will be travelling into and around the edges of other countries," The panther began, shaking his thoughts of before and focusing on completing his task. "And as such, you need to learn a variety of different skills and cultures before you head off, if not to offend others." Elizabeth nodded, knowing that she didn't want to accidentally insult one of her hosts of to misrepresent Narnia in any way. "As we are in the stables, I believe now would be a spectacular time to learn the first of these new skills."

"What would that particular new skill would be exactly?" Elizabeth asked.

"Riding side saddle," Nigel replied. Elizabeth's eyes widened in shock and she began to feel apprehensive. While she was rather skilled at riding a horse the proper way, in her mind at least, she was not confident or happy about riding in a new style. Just as she was about to open her mouth to complain, Nigel cut her off. "If you are capable at learning hawking in one morning, I believe you can learn to ride side saddle in a matter of moments." Elizabeth stared after the panther as he made his way to the stable hands.

"Did Nigel just…?" Elizabeth trailed off in shock. She did not want to get her hopes up, but she believed that Nigel had just paid her a compliment. Edmund, who was also shocked by the exchange, just nodded dumbly. He was shocked out of his trance, however, by a loud, piercing squeal. He reached up to cover his ears and saw that the dreadful sound was coming from his friend. He glared at her. However, his scowl didn't reach his face when he saw the smile decorating hers.

"Well, if you believe I can, Nigel," She chased after them, the two horses left standing with Edmund. Edmund sighed and began to lead them towards the stable hand, grumbling slightly about how his ears hurt.

Elizabeth was preparing herself for riding, Edmund noticed, when they had made their way over. She was doing her normal routine of straightening out her dress and double checking her shoes as her fear of dirtying a gown and losing a shoe mid-ride haunted her and, Edmund knew, was encouraged even by Nadine. Another stable hand noticed Edmund enter the stable and rushed off to prepare Philip for him, which he didn't much mind. He would rather enjoy watching Elizabeth make a fool out of herself learning how to ride in a different way. _And_, he thought to himself as he saw the different saddle be placed on Rozinante's back instead of Dapple's, _I might have a chance of winning should we race again_. Edmund was still a little sore about losing against Elizabeth and her beast of a horse when he knew Philip was supposed to be the fastest in all of Narnia. With her new horse, Edmund knew he had a large chance at winning out over her, and so he let a small smirk grow on his face. Philip was led over and Edmund skilfully mounted him in time to watch Elizabeth struggle to mount Rozinante, even though the horse was Philip's height which was shorter than her usual mount's. Edmund held back a snigger when he received almost identical glares from Elizabeth and Nigel. It only made him want to grin more, so he turned his head the other way, only looking back when Elizabeth announced that she was now capable of getting into position. Shakily, the six Narnians made their way down to the field behind the castle to practise.

Elizabeth paid heed to the advice that Nigel and Dapple gave her, but mostly she listened to Rozinante's body language and let her instinct teach her. She kept her back straight and her body square on the horse and thought she was doing rather well when her silk slipper fell off her right foot. "Wait, wait, wait!" Elizabeth cried, pulling on the reins. Rozinante stopped, turning an intelligent head to look at his rider, as did the rest of their small party. Nigel rolled his eyes at the small girl but still went back to pick up her slipper and gave it back to her. Elizabeth placed it delicately on her foot again before looking up and blushing at the attention she was receiving. Edmund, a bit like Nigel, was put out to having stopped for such a trivial matter. "Okay, we can ride again," Elizabeth muttered.

"Girls," Edmund scowled under his breath. Elizabeth heard, however, and turned her nose into the air.

"No, Edmund," She corrected her friend, "It's _"Ladies"_," She mocked his tone in a way that made him sound immature and imbecilic. Edmund immediately shot her a glare. Elizabeth tried to keep the cheeky smile off her face as she continued her ploy, but it was quite difficult to do so. "I am a lady, and that is how I am supposed to be treated."

"Nigel has done an excellent job if he's managed to con you into believing you're a lady," Edmund snapped at her. Elizabeth's smile fell, her game no longer making her happy, but defensive.

"And he's done a rather poor job of moulding you into a proper, noble, Narnian gentleman," She retorted. Beneath her, Rozinante nodded his head, snorting. Philip and Dapple exchanged amused glances and chortled under their breaths.

"Well, I don't see a proper, noble, Narnian lady to be a gentleman to," Edmund shot back moodily. Elizabeth let out a short, insulted gasp, echoed brusquely by her steed.

"I'll show you lady!" She huffed. Nigel viewed it here as his place to step in and stop the two from fighting anymore and ruining the impression of kingship and ladyhood.

"Your majesty, milady—"

"Fine!" Edmund snapped, cutting off the panther. "To the creek on the other side of the field and back?" He asked.

"You mean where you believed a mermaid _ate_ me?" Elizabeth replied, faux-innocent. Edmund's scowl deepened, knowing full well that Elizabeth knew the rock he was talking of.

"Ready," He began.

"Please—" Nigel asked exasperated.

"Get set," Edmund said, readying himself on his horse. Philip grinned beneath him, prepared to win out over The Gracious Lady for once.

"GO!" Elizabeth cried, bucking Rozinante into a gallop beneath her. They shot off, Edmund and Philip on their tails, both crying out in outrage.

"CHILDREN!" Nigel cried out behind them, before he and Dapple sprinted behind them to catch up and put a stop to this shenanigan.

Elizabeth was perhaps two lengths in front and she felt the exhilaration and competiveness throughout her bones, the adrenaline flooding her veins making her feeling pure joy and happiness. Her slipper had fallen off again a mile back but still she spurred her horse on and the two continued to gain ground. Edmund was stubbornly riding behind. He was aggressively thinking of ways to overtake his friend and beat her, even though he knew deep down that riding was Elizabeth's forte, like his was chess. No one stood a chance to beat them in their respective fields though, as they were still children, many came close. Edmund kicked Philip onwards and slowly the two gained more speed. With a grin, Edmund looked ahead and saw a short cut through a rocky area to the right. If he went straight though it and over the mountain, he would not have to follow the river the entire way around, bending and weaving, and so he shot off in that direction, determined to win over Elizabeth through strategy.

Elizabeth saw movement in the corner of her eye and so, as she knew she shouldn't, turned to see what it was distracting her. When she swivelled her head, she saw Edmund break off from behind her and go up a steep hill covered in rocks that the two needed to avoid. Elizabeth, like Edmund had suspected, did not want to race up a miniature mountain while she was riding side saddle for the first time. In fact, she realised, this whole race idea was idiotic. Elizabeth still had no desire to lose to Edmund though and especially not in horse riding, which she had spent days working on. "Fine," She voiced her thoughts to Rozinante who listened intently beneath her, "if Edmund believes he can change courses and terrains, then we have no reason not to follow his lead." And with that, Elizabeth pulled her reins abruptly left and made a rather impressive jump into the river. The two battled against the current for a while but quickly made it to the other side and make quick work of familiarising themselves to jumping over plant growth and dodging trees of the forest and the like, ignoring a distressed panther's calls behind her.

Edmund realised he could no longer hear the steady hoof beats and turned his head this way and that to see where his friend had gone. He couldn't see Elizabeth anywhere, not in front of him or behind him and he was sure that she wasn't following him. When Philip reached the bottom of the mountain, Edmund pulled him to a stop. Both were panting and looking around curiously. Elizabeth had become invisible to him and Edmund wasn't sure whether that meant he had won or not. "Where did she go?" Edmund asked, completely befuddled at this point. With a huff, Philip replied that he didn't see he fall behind or change her course. Edmund was about to change his course and return to Nigel and Dapple when a flash of gold caught his eye. He turned his head immediately back to the forest where he was sure it had come from. He couldn't see deeper than a few trees in, however, as the shade hid the creatures from view and he was a fair way away. Edmund, however, knew he hadn't imagined the flash of light and so kept looking. It only took another second but he saw another flash of gold, this time he knew what it was from and he hurriedly urged Philip back into a gallop and began to race across the open grass again. Edmund shook his head as he realised that the gold had been from Elizabeth's dress, most likely the trimming, as she had dodged a tree in order to avoid hitting it. He couldn't help an impressed smile as he realised that she had beaten him in a battle of wits. However, Edmund had an unwavering desire to win the war.

At this point, the creek was fast approaching for the two children and they shot along like bullets in order to best the other. Elizabeth was still in the lead even though her short cut wasn't as short as Edmund's and even though she was riding side saddle for the first time in her existence. Edmund, however, was on the side of the river where the creek properly ended and he didn't have to dodge anything on the flat grassy plane, so he believed it was anybody's competition. The halfway mark was in both of their sites and each pushed their mounts onwards now, wanting to get their first. Philip, surprisingly, touched the creek's edge with his hooves first, but not a second later Elizabeth and Rozinante sprung out of the forest and through the air. Edmund sat on his horse in awe for a short second. The sun illuminated Elizabeth's hair, glinting sharply off her hair piece and made her dress glow a magnificent gold. Her eyes lit up and her horse appeared almost black to Edmund. She, for that brief moment in time, looked otherworldly and years later Edmund would realise that he had never seen anything more beautiful than that one moment then.

Edmund's revere was shattered and he let out his breath as Rozinante's hooves smashed the gravel beneath him, the two not pausing to turn to continue on with the race. Edmund scowled, back to being competitive, as he awkwardly steered Philip around and back into the race. He glowered further as he saw Elizabeth make her way to his steep hill and he followed her tracks quickly. Elizabeth had gained courage after the first stint in this race and so—with a mischievous grin adorning her face—she stole his primary idea and flew across the field to the hill, climbing gracefully upwards and over, Edmund following after her. On the hill, Edmund gained speed and became neck and neck with her. Elizabeth had not ridden Rozinante before and so wasn't aware what his strengths were, and hills were definitely not one of them. The horse was built like Philip and so was built for speed and not strength, unlike her horse which was heavily trained in both, and so he fell behind Philip as he hadn't had much experience with racing up hills before. With a huff, Elizabeth managed to catch up again and stopped almost immediately at the top when she saw Edmund's path being blocked by Nigel and Dapple, who shot her a superior grin. She smiled back lovingly at the horse and made her way over to stroke his snout. Nigel, who had regained his breath only moments before, glared at the two children.

"That," He spat out, "is _enough_ for today." Edmund and Elizabeth swapped delighted looks before nodding resolutely at the panther, who stormed off after giving Elizabeth her slipped again.

"I won," Edmund beamed at his friend.

"Actually, your majesty," Dapple interrupted, not going to allow his lady to be beaten whether he was the one carrying her or not, "Neither you nor The Gracious Lady made it to the finishing line, so the race is incomplete, not won as you might believe." Elizabeth beamed at her companion and nodded towards Edmund.

"There you go," She panted, steering Rozinante to follow after Nigel back towards the castle. "Neither of us won." The group all set off towards Cair Paravel again and, upon arriving, lunched with Edmund's family. Peter, Lucy and Elizabeth had a spritely conversation on one end of the table, while Edmund and Susan had a slightly more serious exchange on the other end.

"Ed," She began. Edmund looked up at his sister and swallowed down his current mouthful.

"Yes, Su?" He replied, raising a single eyebrow in curiosity. Susan pursed her lips, sure that he had picked that up from his little friend, which, admittedly, he had. Susan hoped to get Edmund to stop doing it as it wasn't right for his station.

"Are you sure you're going to be alright?" She began awkwardly. While she might not have been fond of Elizabeth as their personalities just didn't mesh as well as her other siblings did, she still cared deeply for her family and was used to being in charge of caring for them. She was worried with how Edmund would be over the next while as he hadn't ever had a friend as close as Elizabeth before. Susan just didn't want Edmund to be sad or lonely while Elizabeth was gone, although she knew that he would need to adjust to her absence. "When Elizabeth leaves you?"

"Mmhm," Edmund hummed sourly. He knew his sister meant well, but the way she phrased the question just rubbed him the wrong way. "I'm sure I'll be alright, Su," He consented a few moments later. With a solitary nod, Susan turned her attention to her other neighbour and struck up a gentle conversation with him. It didn't take long but lunch was soon over afterwards. Time, Edmund noticed, seemed to be speeding up the closer Elizabeth's departure came and that made Edmund reasonably unhappy. Upon seeing Elizabeth rise, he swiftly followed her out of the room and caught up with her. Elizabeth smiled and slowed down to speak with her friend. Peter and Lucy quickly tagged along, too, also wanting to spend some time with their friend on the day before she left.

"What should we do now?" Peter asked. The four looked at each other before an idea popped into Elizabeth head. Edmund recognised this sudden change of expression on his friend's face and gave her a discrete nod. Elizabeth smoothed her hands down her dress and discretely grabbed two handfuls of fabric before taking odd down the corridor, Edmund right besides her.

"Race you to the orchards!" They cried in unison. Peter and Lucy laughed before racing after them. Understandably, Edmund won, followed by Elizabeth who only came second because Peter decided to lag behind to make his sister feel better. The four children wasted the rest of the day playing hide and go seek among the apple trees much to the workers dismay and only came out once dinner was served. The Pevensies were forced to sit in the main hall at the head of the table while Elizabeth sat halfway down one side, as it was a formal feast in celebration of her going. There were no announcements or speeches, just flowing wine and food which contented the Narnians who retired to their chambers after hours of raucous laughter and fun.

The next day was very hard for Elizabeth. When she awoke, Nadine was already dressed in her travel cloak and breakfast had been served in her room again. Elizabeth ate it greedily, knowing that she'd need all the energy is she was going to be moving for most of the day, while her hair was being placed in a simple braid that was then wound into an intricate bun on the base of her neck. Elizabeth stepped into a black dress with a white-gold trimming with the Narnian crest sewed into it every inch or so. Elizabeth then made her way downstairs, knowing that it was time to begin saying her goodbyes. Elizabeth stood at the door of her room nostalgically, not believing the day had always arrived. It had felt like a dream up until now, and Elizabeth wasn't sure what to feel now that it had come true. _Though that's the problem with dreams, I suppose_, She thought to herself. Elizabeth simply felt an overwhelming feeling of dread, fear and loss and she tried her very best not to be nostalgic or to cry as she made her way out of her—well, really, the spare room.

Elizabeth stood stoically out in the yard, biting viciously on her tongue in a vain attempt to keep herself from crying. There to send her off was everybody from the castle and even some Narnians who resided in the many storeys below the castle, who had wandered out onto the street to wave her off. Elizabeth glanced around her to see that everyone else in her party were saying their final goodbyes. Elizabeth approached Queen Susan first, knowing that it would not be the worst of the day. In fact, dare she even think so, it would be a welcomed respite from the young queen who had made Elizabeth feel unwelcomed in what was supposed to be her home. There was a feeling of slight discontentment running through their exchange, but the two young girls managed to quickly and politely say their farewells to one another. Elizabeth then made her way onto Lucy, who, as suspected latched onto Elizabeth and began to shed tears. It was then that Elizabeth lost her composure as well and clung to Lucy, weeping harder than her younger friend. She wasn't sure how her days would be without Lucy's positive outlook or bubbly and contagious laugh. Finally, Nigel had to step in to separate the two crying girls. Peter came over as well to console his sister.

"Elizabeth," He began, shocking the young girl. A giant smile spread across her face as she watch the panther stumbled over his words. It was the first time he had actually addressed her as a friend and a light giggle shook her body. Nigel scowled at the young girl before biting out the end of his sentence and tried stalking off. "You will be dearly missed." Elizabeth smiled and reached down to trap Nigel in a hug which he leaned into, although he pretended to be displeased. He left after that to organise the leaving party to everyone was ready to leave. Peter made his way in front of her and the two shook hands as friends, exchanging well wishes and pleasantries as was required.

"I have a present for you, Lady Lizzy," Peter said, surprising Elizabeth. He waved over a faun who was holding a fancy-looking wooden box with a golden, complicated lock holding it together.

"Oh," Elizabeth stuttered, "Thank you, really, but it wasn't necessary."

"Nonsense," Peter smiled cordially, "It belongs to you, anyway." He pulled a key out from a fold in his tunic and turned towards the box, unlocking it and opening it. It was then presented to Elizabeth. Her stomach hit the floor when she saw what was within the box. There was a delicate tiara made from silver and aquamarine gemstone that had been sculpted so it looked as if it was made of miniature, sparking conch shells. Elizabeth's breath caught in her throat and she cautiously took it out of the box before lifting it into the light. It caught the rays perfectly and reflected onto her and Peter's skin. Underneath that one, she spotted a much simpler silver circlet, which looked like a miniature conch shells weaved between strands of ivy. She carefully set it back down within the velvet-lined box and smiled graciously up at him.

"Thank you so much. It's beautiful," She thanked him. He smiled happily down at her.

"As I said, it belongs to you. They were made along with ours," He gestured to his siblings, "Before you renounced your title to the throne. They've been held with the royal jewels until now. I imagined it would be an appropriate going away present."

"Well, they're wonderful, thank you," Elizabeth said once more. Then she hugged him. It lasted for only a moment but when they parted, they smiled to each other before he stepped behind Edmund. Elizabeth felt her breath catch once more, but this time not for the jewels within the box she passed off to Castor for safe keeping on the trip. For Edmund, there were no words. She didn't know how to say goodbye to him, even if it was for a year, even if it was for a minute, because she had never parted with a best friend before and she never wished to part with him. So, instead, she imply stood there, her face falling as her tears began to appear.

"Can't you stop crying for one day?" Edmund asked her in a soft tone.

"No," Elizabeth wailed back after a slight hesitation. Then she surprised him by flinging herself into his arms and clinging to him as if he would solve all the world's problems. Tentatively, Edmund hugged back. They stood there for a while before Edmund's hold tightened further so he was latching onto his friend tightly. Elizabeth pulled back slightly and looked up at him sadly. She knew somehow, most likely by Aslan's guidance, that it was time to leave. She gave him a soft smile and walked over to Dapple, mounting him expertly. Nadine awkwardly mounted a horse next and came up behind Elizabeth with another parasol to keep her from getting burnt. Elizabeth gave Edmund an annoyed glance, to which he gave a wet chuckle at, before looking forwards and giving Dapple a nudge in his rump to start moving. Edmund suddenly flew forwards and wrapped his hand around Elizabeth's stirrups, stopping her from riding forwards.

"Don't forget about our adventures when you leave me," He spoke, his young voice wavering as he tried hard not to cry. He was a king, for Aslan's sake! He wasn't a wimpy boy in England anymore. Elizabeth's eyebrows furrowed as she wondered what had disturbed her most from that sentence. When she finally decided what it was, she decided what to say and only then did she reply.

"Edmund, I'm not leaving you; I'm coming back to you. And I could never forget." Edmund nodded, and slowly made his way back to stand next to Peter. Then, he watched his friend ride away from him with her party trailing behind her, wearing her black dress. The image imprinted itself into his mind and situated itself next to the similar one of the dream. It was the paralleled image that haunted him 'till her return.

_As is ritual, I love all my reviewers and I hope the number only continues to increase along with my ego. A special mention to LuMezenga who has kept me company throughout the week via PM and has pushed this chapter along more than you know, as well as my usually constant reviewers of Elizabeth Zara, dbd823 and Faith who haven't been able to as I deleted a couple of chapters. Love you still._


	18. A Change of the Expected

**A Change of the Expected**

_All belongs to C.S. Lewis 'cept Lizzy, and any other character I have created. It's a rather impressive list, now, that it would take a while to put it here._

_My, my aren't you all lucky that I caught a 48-hour virus. Congratulations, I hope you enjoy. _

When Edmund awoke the next morning, he managed to convince himself that Elizabeth's departure had been a dream which he simply couldn't shake. Within his room it was an easy façade to entertain himself with. While he dressed and bathed and prepared himself for a treacherous day of duties to his country, he couldn't feel the absence of Elizabeth, however when he stepped into the palace, it was heavily felt. Despite the fact that Narnians ran around busily, occupied with tasks, there was an air of loss and heartbreak within the walls. Edmund had fooled himself in believing that he would make his way down the stairs, like every morning previously, and hear the sounds of Elizabeth moving around with a heavy dress on, moaning on and on about Nigel or himself. Occasionally he expected to turn a corner and see Elizabeth standing there, listening to an "old, stuffy fart droning on about boring, meaningless drabble", as she called it. Then she would spot him approaching and give him her customary, "_Aslan, do they love complaining_" smile before pretending to care for nothing more than the problem at hand. Unfortunately, Edmund didn't see or hear or even feel her as he made his way down to breakfast to join up with his siblings.

Cair Paravel wasn't as completely silent or forlorn as Edmund would have liked it to be, in spite of his dearest friend's leave. The palace was abuzz with the arrival of Lord Alveraz and his family who would join the Pevensies to celebrate the new leadership of Narnia. Lord Alveraz had skilfully avoided conflict with The White Witch and prospered on his island with a small colony of humans who had come from the very West, past Narnian borders. It was an uproar of commotion and excitement that shook the palace, everyone bustling around in preparation for their stay. Lord Alveraz, according to Susan, was to arrive in precisely eleven nights, and Edmund was quite looking forward to having something take his mind off of recent events. He only hoped that the coming months would not prove to be as gruelling as his first day without Elizabeth.

After a marginally silent breakfast with his siblings, Peter pulled him out to the training yard for some friendly swordplay.

If Edmund was to describe the change, it would be "mundane". Only now did he realise what an impact the silly girl had had on his life.

The clanging of swords calmed Edmund's mind and allowed him to focus on other issues, such as the blade slicing in front of his chest. The two boys continued their banter and swipes for a few moments, only stopping for a moment when a large crowd emerged around the two, cheering for one brother or the other. With renewed vigour, the two smiled at each other, panting, before Peter lunged at his little brother, who managed to protect his head by dodging to the left and behind Peter, hitting the back of his knees with his sword hilt. A loud cry erupted from one side of the courtyard, boos echoing around the other half. Peter didn't give Edmund a chance to revel in his victorious blow, as he swung quickly at Edmund's own knees as he fell to the ground. The two kings laid sprawled on the ground momentarily, listening to the laughs surrounding them, before jumping up once more and engaging in another round of well-aimed swings. Only when a superior cough sounded around the courtyard did Peter and Edmund lower their swords for the day. Nigel stood in front of them and began to usher the two children away when he realised he held all of their attention. With a shared glance and heavy sighs the two kings walked inside to attend the beginning of numerous congregations for the month.

Nigel guided them down a corridor to where Susan and Lucy were leaning against a wall. They entered the royal parlour—a huge white, red and gold affair which was situated in the dead centre of the palace, which might have been mistaken for a ballroom if not for the oak tables or numerous flower displays—and walked forwards into a parliament session that lasted well and truly into the night, at least until Lucy and Edmund had fallen asleep at the table, only then where they were finally dismissed. Edmund happily retired to his room for the night, falling into a deep sleep without thoughts about his first official day had gone by without seeing Elizabeth since arriving at Cair.

The next few days flew by just as quickly and as productively as before, all without mention of Elizabeth. Truth be told, the subject of the young girl was avoided around the royal family, particularly around Edmund, and although she wouldn't be completely forgotten, Elizabeth was not thought of as often, especially with the increasing commotion of the castle. The past month or so had fluctuated between hectic and relaxing for the inhabitants of the castle as they settled and began The Golden Age and, as the castle had finally familiarized itself to the new era, prosperous and frenzied life really began. The Pevensies now found themselves with no spare time, partly due to an increase of responsibilities and royal training, and party, Edmund sourly noted, because Nigel no longer spent his days tagging along behind Elizabeth and now needed more victims to keep himself occupied. It was another occurrence that made Edmund miss his best friend further. This increase in proceedings brought the Pevensies closer together as siblings and as leaders, but it was a change in lifestyle that they needed to ease into. With the extra stress and the pressure now placed upon their heads, the siblings spent every free moment clinging onto a dissipating childhood or, alternatively, praying to Aslan as a show of faith and loyalty.

Peter prayed for strength to rule over Narnia and for the happiness for his people. He hadn't realised before, but Elizabeth had been a guiding light for him while ruling and had steadied him when he most needed it. While he had been given the confidence, he still had to make use of it and he worried about disappointing his family, his people and his King, while Susan, as her brother did so, also prayed for her people but she in addition gave pray to her family and to the quickly arriving guests. The young girl had noticed a change in atmosphere around the castle shortly after Elizabeth's departure and so Susan prayed for Elizabeth's safe return. While she might not have been particularly fond of the girl, she still wished the girl to have a safe journey and a speedy return. Lucy prayed for all these things as well, and all thoughts echoed those of Edmund's. He wanted everything to remain safe and satisfied and vowed to Aslan to try his best in accomplishing this. It was within these days that the children started to grow into their destinies. Without Elizabeth or Nigel constantly shadowing and watching over them, Peter grew more magnificent in his ruling, Susan grew gentler in her decision-making, Edmund became much more justly in his actions and Lucy, while she had always been very valiant, was given many more opportunities to prove this to her people. It was a change that the people loved and encouraged within the castle. None of this went unnoticed, of course, by the eyes and ears of Cair Paravel, those being Nigel, Quiron, Migwin and Prometeo. They understood the transformations and encouraged it as well, though they were undeniably sad that Elizabeth wasn't there to witness it.

One thing that the Pevensies' couldn't be sheltered from was the letters Lucy began writing to Elizabeth and a leather-bound journal that Edmund began to keep, kept locked and guarded securely in the desk in his study. Elizabeth's absence, and therefore the absence of Edmund's greatest confidant and Lucy's closest friend besides her sister, inspired the two to express themselves in such a way that they could explore and examine their thoughts and feelings for the time that she was gone in. The two wrote down everything in preparation of sending the information across to Elizabeth, although Edmund had no intention of telling her everything he wrote down, even if, admittedly, a large majority of the journal was complaints from political meetings or mathematical equations for finance, or chess plays. Edmund and Lucy wrote every night, wrapped their calligraphy away and retired to their rooms for the evening, waiting for the next day to begin. As such, the castle fell into a slightly off routine without their important, most gracious lady.

Elizabeth, too, had developed an unsteady routine of sorts. It had taken two weeks of camping for Elizabeth to have finally accustomed herself to it, and even then Elizabeth missed the luxury and comfort that Cair Paravel had provided. Elizabeth and her party had immediately begun riding North North West as they left the city gates, into the mountains but still along the coastline. She had been awoken by the sounds of sharpening swords and the smell of roasting dumb beast and had opened her eyes to see grey light falling across all she could see. It was a great change, but Elizabeth thought it was beautiful waking up in this manner. She felt closer to Narnia as a country, as well as closer to Aslan and his creations. It was a feeling that Elizabeth felt blissfully with and welcomed most humbly.

More often than not, her comrades found camp along the sharp cliff sides and every morning the group would eat breakfast while watching bountiful waves crash below, prior to Elizabeth readying herself for another long day of riding and helping pack up camp. It was slow going, Elizabeth had to admit, still faster than her mission during the war, as they were a large group they wouldn't be moving at a fast pace, especially since the area was increasing in marshes and swaps. It was an area of Narnia that Elizabeth hadn't seen before and while she loved the diversity of it and thought the swamps held a certain quality, she thought they were far too green. Most of the Narnia she had encountered so far was bright reds, and oranges, and yellows and blues, even a blinding white Narnia Elizabeth had seen, but at the moment her days were surrounded by the black of her horse, the green of the swamps, the grey of the skies and the silver of the armour. It was a change, but Elizabeth was realising quite quickly that while she appreciated its beauty, she missed the beach views and gorgeous scenery of Cair.

One thing Elizabeth discovered early one about travel was the bonds that grew between her party and herself. As she was, for lack of a better term, _stuck_ with these people every second of each day, she quickly discovered much about them and made a handful of new friends. Her bonds between her older friends grew stronger as well and Elizabeth thrived in this new social environment. Immediately, all fell in love with the little girl's enthusiasm for the trip and it renewed their own passion for Narnia as well.

It took three days of travel to encounter their first town. Its name was Liath Point, and it was situated within Triste Cove. It was a long bend with two other settlements along it; Daor and Baile Moore. The three hamlets only aligned together as they shared a well which dropped deep into the sea into a cave under the cliff, hence the name of the inlet. The cities had been heavily shocked by war as the swamps surrounding them did not allow fertility among their plants and harvest and any that did grow was destroyed by snow, which was why the diet was very different to that of the warmer south. Bread and prey was the majority of a meal and Elizabeth, who, even though summer was nearing, felt a constant chill, appreciated this fact more than some others in her party, such as Nadine and Castor, who were both vegetarian, something neither thought would affect their plans to travel too much before they had set off. Elizabeth, whose name had spread among Narnia, felt a need to help these citizens with their decaying walls and frigid livestock and so insisted the party stay for a few days longer to help, much to Castor's distress. Nadine, however, supported this plan fully. On the first day, Elizabeth had helped clear the fields of snow before making a hearty stew to distribute amongst the hard working men who carried rocks away and threw them over the cliff side. With lighter hearts, the three villages congregated together around the well and a large bonfire on Elizabeth's first night and they all shared stories. The party of travellers laughed and gasped and cried at the traditional stories that the Narnians told, and for the first time on her travels, Elizabeth knew she had made the right decision. She settled into bed that night happily and at total peace with the world and with herself as Nadine rambled on about how a tribesman, Leon the Thirty-Second Hunter, beautifully retold the stories of the creation and sightings of mermaids.

He claimed that at first Aslan had created the trees and the rivers and the oceans and then, with King Frank I's crowning, Aslan wanted someone to protect his creations and to remain loyal to them, so he charged a bird and a fish to guard the trees and the waters respectively, but they grew too dependent, too balanced with each other and so they fled to the seas to forever be together, away from Aslan's eyes. They ran to the edge of the cliff and flung their bodies over, crying in joy and ecstasy. When they collided into the ocean's floor, the shock and freedom transformed their souls into liquid sirens, their bodies physically following afterwards, giving the bird gills and the fish lungs. There, they gave birth to the many mermaids and without the watchful eyes of Aslan, the jealously of their children grew. Their children would lure the creatures of the birds and trees into the ocean, trying to meld the protectors again at the price of death at the failure of each attempt. It was beautifully told and reminded everyone, Elizabeth in particular as she was another fine example, of Aslan's influence, guidance and wrath.

The next few days were similar. Elizabeth and Castor would help the villages modernise their systems and updated them of the going-ons of Narnia. The people were overjoyed at hearing about the Pevensies, and cheered about the stories they were told about them, encouraged at the defeat of the witch. Upon hearing Aslan had return spring, they took their rubble and built a shrine for the lion. They began a prayer ceremony each morning that blessed the village, and the new nobles from Earth (Elizabeth blushed heavily when she heard a beautiful verse about her strength and gracious nature. No matter how many times she heard the name, it was always a surprise to hear someone call her gracious) and paid tribute to Aslan. Elizabeth believed that she had returned faith and honour to the village, which was why when after four days had passed, she felt no remorse to move on to the next towns that awaited.

Elizabeth woke up groggily the next morning, and began to help move camp. She packed away her tent after getting changed into another one of her travelling dresses, collected supplies and double checked on the village once more. Nadine had run off early in the day, but Elizabeth paid no mind to her lady's maid's disappearance, as it had become a regular occurrence during their stay in Triste Cove. Earlier in the night, as the last candle burned out and the watchman feel into a herb0induced sleep, Nadine and her new lover, Leon, ran away to the very edge of the village and threw themselves onto the waves below, never to be seen again by Aslan's watchful eyes for the rest of Triste Cove's existence, leaving no note or explanation for Elizabeth to read, only dreadful thoughts of what was and what might have been.

While Elizabeth had no reason to stay and look for Nadine, though she had for a day, Nadine's escape caused a ripple effect throughout the Narnian camp. There were those who believed that Elizabeth had betrayed her friend, and began to see this very trip as an act of treachery towards the royal family. Nadine's act of love not only left Elizabeth helpless—Nadine was Elizabeth's closest friend within the party and Elizabeth had become entirely too dependent on her, so much so that Elizabeth found it hard to bathe and dress in the morning without her help—but also turned half of the camp against her. The issue lingered beneath the surface, waiting for the perfect opportunity to arise. Castor and Dapple warned Elizabeth about this, which made her nauseous about the rest of her journey. She attempted to steel herself and prepare for whatever was going to come next. For another two days the group rode dead north, and came to a trading market which ran along the river Shribble before winding up into Ettinsmoor. The group separated for the night, on counsel of Castor, with plans to shop, resupply and rest before heading west the next morning.

Elizabeth strolled along the river bank with Dapple and Rozinante in the late afternoon, admiring the sites and looking at purchases. There were a few necklaces, boots, fabrics, paintings, books and rugs that caught Elizabeth's eyes, but she wandered on ahead for fear of overspending or running out of money later. One particular gift caught her eye, though, and she moved closer to the market stall that bopped along with the current, unable to walk past this one.

"G'afternoon, milady," The seller growled at her. His gruff voice caught Elizabeth off guard but she tried to regain her simpering charade swiftly. The seller eyed her wearily with a dead eye, knowing he could probably scam a great bargain out of the little girl standing in front of him. Elizabeth knew he was a wearied traveller and so she was in no position to bargain, though she didn't particularly want to in the first place.

"Good afternoon, sir," Elizabeth replied timidly. She ducked her head down and picked up the little wooden carvings on the edge of the boat. "What are these?" She asked next.

"Figurines," He huffed, "Of the 100 Year Winter prophecy. Here's the little Queen Lucy," He picked up the tiniest carving of a little girl in a long dress and flowing hair, a dagger out proudly in one hand, a beaker in the other. Elizabeth assumed it was supposed to be the infamous healing potion Father Christmas had given her. "And here's the beautiful Queen Susie," He continued, this time fingering a peaceful-looking Susan with an elaborate gown and tumbling hair. In her hands rested a bow and a Narnian arrow. "The boy-kings." Two fighting statues of her friends were pushed under Elizabeth's nose. None to the statues, she realised, held any likeness to the real Pevensies. She had to hold in a giggle when she noticed this. "And finally, The White Witch, Aslan and The Gracious Lady." This time three carvings were put forwards and Elizabeth smiled. The White Witch was carved in a way that made her soul shine brightly through to show what she was really like. Ugly, cold and evil. The statues of Aslan and herself weren't much better. Her nose, hair and eyes were completely off and the dress she wore had a giant skirt that flared out like the animation Disney movie of Cinderella she had seen back home. In one hand, little Elizabeth held a bouquet of roses and in the other she held a bag of gold. Elizabeth pursed her lips looking down at her little self, but didn't put them back down. Instead, she turned back to the seller and told the roguish Narnian that she would be interested in purchasing the lot. Elizabeth could picture the look on Lucy's face upon opening a parcel with these wrapped neatly inside it. The joyful expression etched into Elizabeth's head made her decision final. With her purse a bit lighter and her arms fuller, she and her two equine friends walked back to her camp and away from the market place.

When they arrived, Elizabeth made a beeline for her tent. She pulled the blue and green fabric out of her way and went in and sat on the makeshift bedding, hesitant of the guards directly outside her tent flaps. She carefully wrapped each figure and placed them into a wooden box. She used one of her washing rags to keep them from moving around and becoming chipped, and when she was content with the parcel she extracted a piece of parchment and hastily wrote down a note, her messy yet feminie scrawl decorating the paper.

_Lucy, Edmund, Peter and Susan_, She started with.

_So far I am having a splendid time on my trip. We have passed through a couple of villages that we have managed to educate and help further, which is tremendous because there was no war effort up around these parts. I wish you could all be here to see and to help. It's beautiful, and Aslan would be proud of the work we have achieved in such a short amount of time._

_We have stopped for the day in a portable market, where I found these. Guess who they are? I'm surprised you couldn't see the resemblance! They are children toys, from the _100 Year Winter Prophecy_ according to the man who sold them to me. I hope you enjoy them!_

Elizabeth paused. She now had the opportunity to tell them all of what was going on within the camp; the mistrust among brothers, the uprising of mutiny and the fear she felt for herself and for her friends. She knew that anyone of those hired to protect her could easily harm her and that made her more terrified than before. At least with Jadis, she reasoned, she knew who to trust and who not to. She knew of three that would never hurt her, Castor, Dapple and Rozinante, and unless they were very skilled at hiding it, she knew that they weren't the best equipped to save her from anyone. Elizabeth shivered. _No_, She thought, _I am not letting them worry over something that hasn't even happened yet; something that, should I pray hard enough to Aslan, never will_.

_Elizabeth,_ she signed off. She folded the four corners inwards, as Nigel had taught her to do, and used a candle to imprint a special seal that Quiron had given her as a parting present. It was, Elizabeth began to realise, The Gracious Lady's emblem, a conch wrapped with ivy. It was delicate yet showed great strength and persistence. She wasn't sure who had chosen the design, but she was slowly growing to the simplistic insignia. With reluctance, Elizabeth tucked the messy letter into the parcel and went back outside her tent. Being in a large place of trade—the fifth in all of Narnian's north, she was told—Elizabeth was sure that she would find a place to send off her mail to Cair Paravel and, ultimately, to her friends. She noticed a carrier bird slightly bigger than a griffin and made her way over. With a hefty fee, the bird decided to deliver it and made its way into the skies, telling her that it would be there in a few days. With a relieved smile Elizabeth walked back to her tent, not predicting the feeling of dismay she would have upon arriving.

Elizabeth pulled back the curtain of her tent to see half of her assigned protectors ransacking her room. She gasped loudly upon seeing the orthos extract her tiara and circlet from their hiding place, drawing attention to herself. Elizabeth stumbled over her feet and her dress as she tried to eagerly run out of the tent. A sickening sound slit through her eardrums and she saw the ground rush towards her face. Elizabeth let out a piercing yell as everything slowly became blurred before fading into darkness. The last thing Elizabeth was aware of was the glint of a silver dagger.

The waves crashed steadily into the bow of the boat, rocking it harshly against the current before steering the large ship back into it again. Lord Alveraz had become accustomed to the capricious rocking of sea travel, and in fact he often told those who would listen that there was nothing more consoling in this life that the crashing of a boat on the waves. His wife, Calantha, however, did not hold the same feeling to _The Rustic Voyager_ as her husband. The lady sat precariously on a small stood, her expensive rose dress displayed flawlessly, with her five daughters around her, battling between seasickness and morning sickness. Lord Alveraz's five daughters, as was his wife, were the cause of much jealousy to all that had laid eyes upon them. Aslan had blessed them to be faultless and Lord Alveraz thanked him every day.

First, he had given birth to Neveah, by far his most beautiful daughter, with long, lustrous flaxen hair and cornflower blue eyes. She, while only thirteen, captured the heart of men wherever she went. His second child was a musical prodigy by the name of Legna, with a voice that was more enchanting than that of a siren's. She too had fair hair and eyes, but she was far more introverted than her older sister, and currently sat beside her mother, singing under her breath to keep herself occupied. Following Legna was Oriana, who was the middle child at age ten. Oriana was gifted in strategy and particularly enjoyed pastimes such as chess or hypothetical battle fixtures against her father's men. She excelled greatly at logic and was able to keep up intellectually with the male race. She looked extraordinarily like her father, with dark hair, darker eyes and strong, sharp features. She was the most obedient of Lord Alveraz's children, though she was the most opinionated. Next was Briar who was the splitting image of her mother and was the most rebellious of Lord Alveraz's children. She often snuck away during the nights to practise knife throwing and disregarded her duties during the day to play with her little stable hand friends. She was not as well received as any other of the Lord's and Lady's daughters. Finally, the last child the man had been Abella. She was eight years old, had her father's dark, shiny locks and her mother's endless blue eyes. Abella, while not as classically beautiful as Neveah, was far more exotic and enchanting. She was her father's announced favourite and received exactly she wanted precisely when she wanted it. She had a trilling voice and was all round delightful. All of the lord's daughters were talented and sought after and each shone in their own way. He had no doubt that his unborn children, two girls if the past was any indication, named Primrose and Pearl, would shine with the rest. His daughters, upon hearing of his future meeting with the new royal family, had begged and pleaded to accompany him and their mother when they ventured back to the mainland. Lord Alveraz was immensely proud of his daughters and rarely travelled anywhere without them, nor did he ever deny them anything, which was why the entirety of the family was on one of his larger fishing boats making their way into the harbour of Cair Paravel.

Upon docking, the family descended and walked over to the horses which High King Peter had been genial enough to provide. His wife struggled up onto her mount, but Neveah, Legna and Oriana hopped on flawlessly. Briar and Abella shared a horse, much to both of their dismays, and the family set off towards the castle, knowing that their luggage would be in their rooms after dinner. On his way to the castle, Lord Alveraz had time to re-read the invitation which was sent out to him, announcing the coronation for the new kings and queens for Narnian, and extending an invitation to visit any time. The sun was on the horizon when they arrived at the front gate of the castle. The family dismounted their horses with help from the Narnians loitering outside of the palace, before letting their horses be dragged away towards the stables once more. The Lord and Lady nobly entered the front doors, followed quickly by their restless and excited daughters.

In front of him stood the four monarchs, all younger than his oldest child. Lord Alveraz did not hesitate, nevertheless, and introduced his family to them stoutly.

"Your glorious majesties," His baritone boomed across the halls of the entrance antechamber. High King Peter's eyebrows rose up onto his forehead a fraction and he swapped a hasty look with his brother. "I am the Lord Alveraz, and this is my humble family. My wife, Calantha, whose kindness outshines any of those you will ever meet." His wife took a step forwards and bowed deeply to the other family, having to be steadied by two Narnians behind her as he pregnant stomach made it difficult to move. "Then come my daughters," The lord continued, "Neveah, Legna, Oriana, Briar, Abella and joining us shortly will be Primrose and Pearl." Each daughter stepped forwards and bowed deeply, their eyes never leaving the children their own age.

"Papa," Abella whined loudly, "How come I'm not a princess?" Abella was quickly silenced by a withering glare from her mother. The girl let out a shriek before stomping up the stairs in madness. "Show me my room!" She squealed. A black panther with a sour expression on his face chased after the little girl and led her into a pink room before joining the crowd in the dinner hall once more. Abella, loathe to be alone, screamed and shouted for the rest of the night, having a temper tantrum because the attention she normally received was focused elsewhere. She loathed these Pevensies.

The Pevensies had watched this display aghast but unable to say anything against their guests, so they continued on with the planned evening, occasionally hiding shocked or appalled looks. The conclusion of the night was far from Susan's scheduled plans of dancing on the balcony. A giant bird had released its sewage onto Neveah and Legna, extracting loud laughter from Edmund and Oriana. They soon quietened at the looks they received and to listen to the message that the bird had. It quickly announced it had a package from the north before swiftly flying back from whence it came. Edmund couldn't help but notice the appreciative looks Oriana sent his way, and so he tried to ignore them the best he could.

"Elizabeth!" Lucy gasped joyfully, running forwards to gather up the package in her arms. She quickly extracted a flat, square note the size of seating card and turned it over to see the seal. "It is from Lizzy," Lucy squealed, unable to contain her joy. Susan and Lucy dismissed themselves to open it in Lucy's bedroom parlour. Edmund scowled darkly at this as he believed that if anyone was to open a message from Elizabeth, it would be him, her best friend. Instead he was left on the balcony with two smelly, dirty girls, his brother, two adults he had only just met, and a snickering girl giving him knowing glances. Edmund wanted to cry out and run to his room with the parcel, but instead he held his ground and kept to his responsibilities and his duty.

"Lizzy?" Lady Calantha huffed in a way that showed her befuddlement. "Am I to understand that was a letter from The Ever So Gracious Lady?"

"Well, it's simply _The Gracious Lady_—" Edmund began.

"Yes, I believe it was," Peter cut across his brother, eliciting a stubborn grumble from the younger boy. How Edmund abhorred being interrupted, he moaned to himself.

"Splendid!" Lord Alveraz announced. "I would be most honoured to read it myself to catch up on her travels tomorrow morning, your majesty, after we've all cleaned ourselves up," He laughed. Peter agreed humbly and awkwardly excused himself and Nigel from the room, explaining that Edmund and two serving nymphs would show the guests their rooms whenever they were ready to retire.

Oriana made her way over to the young king. She was aware of what he had done in the past, and fully understood why he had done so, since she knew that if given the chance to have acknowledgement above her siblings, there was little she wouldn't do to take it. The softly guided over, knowing that King Edmund could feel her approach. "You are scowling, milord," She said. Her voice was smooth and steady and Edmund, though he didn't want to admit it, rather liked the sound of it. It reminded him of Elizabeth's voice when she said the most unexpectedly wise things. He knew exactly how Elizabeth would have scolded him if he had reacted in the way he wished to, so instead he decided to follow Nigel's advice.

"Never, milady," Edmund felt increasingly embarrassed and uncomfortable by calling anyone a proper lady, "I was simply flexing my nose in such a way that the faeces would have no effect on my nostrils." Edmund winced inside his head. _Nonsense, that might have been the stupidest thing I've ever said_, He thought to himself. He was surprised when Lady Oriana laughed vociferously and curtsied before calmly making her way to her sisters again. Edmund watched her go before scowling again and looking out over the balcony. He didn't want to play host, especially when his guests laughed at his attempts to do so. He wished now more than ever Elizabeth had been with him, for she would have laughed at him, but then she would have said something even more ridiculous after. Edmund let out a heavy sigh before reluctantly turning back to his guests.

It was well past midnight when Cair Paravel's visitors finally decided to turn in for the night. Lord and Lady Alveraz walked the familiar route to Elizabeth's room and shut to door tightly for a night of privacy and rest. Edmund grumpily hurried to Lucy's room shortly after showing the others to their rooms. Susan was still there, admiring something wooden, with Peter standing beside her. They had all waited for him to come, knowing that he would. When Edmund entered the three looked up at him and Lucy began to recite the letter attached while Susan collected all of the crudely carved statues and presented them to the boy. He spent a short time admiring them before discussing what Elizabeth was up to. Edmund wished, once more, particularly after that night, that he was with her, safe and content travelling around the north and making their way slowly west.

"Do you think she's met any mermaids yet?" Lucy asked.

"I don't suppose so, Lu. She would have told us in her letter," Peter said wisely.

"It was very kind of her to send a note," Susan put forth her input for the conversation.

"If I know Liz," Edmund began, "She's most probably a hoard of correspondence letters waiting to be sent. This is almost certainly the only one she bothered sending quite yet." Lucy giggled at that and nodded along earnestly, knowing that Edmund was most probably right.

"Well, I suppose it's high time we get to bed," Peter announced a bit later. They had spent the last few minutes discussing of their favourite things about their missing friend, and Peter, glancing at the growing melancholy on his brother's face, decided that it might be best for them to retire for the night as well.

"Yes, but before we go, we must address one thing," Susan hummed in agreeance.

"And what's that Su?" Peter said almost mockingly, eliciting a small giggle from a tired Lucy.

"What do we do with these horrid things?" She asked, holding up the box. The three laughed at the expression upon their sister's face before starting to think of places to put them.

"I suppose Edmund might keep them in his library for the time being," Peter finally declared thoughtfully. Edmund nodded and reached for the box, trying not to seem too eager to obtain them. Quietly, the three older siblings left afterwards, saying their goodnights, and made their way to their separate rooms.

Upon reaching his, Edmund stripped and changed for bed. Then he wandered over to the couch where he had left the statues and decided to set them up along his mantelpiece above his fireplace. He arranged them to the way he liked, reminding him of his tin soldiers back home, before making his way to bed and falling under the covers prepared for sleep. Edmund, though he wouldn't admit it out loud, had no intention of moving the figurines to his study while Elizabeth was travelling around. It might sound odd or perhaps a little feminine, but he felt comforted by the fact that Elizabeth had gone to the trouble of sending something, even something as small and as insignificant, to prove that she still thought about him. With a whole state of mind, Edmund quickly fell into the most relaxed sleep he had had since his dearest friend had left, dreaming of a wooden Elizabeth lost in their secret tunnel, the rose bouquet and satchel of gold snapped from her hands.

_Thanks to my lovely regular reviewers—you know who you are! (Oh alright! Elizabeth Zara, LuMezenga, etc…) and my brand new ones, Sapphire Blossoms whose caps locks made my day, and Sharmaine C. Welcome to the team! And a special shout out to Faith, who tempted me horrible with pictures of cookies that I could never have. You're as bad a Jadis._


	19. The Adventure in the North

**The Adventure in the North**

_All belongs to C.S. Lewis except Lizzy and any other character I have created. It's a pretty long list, so I won't bore you with it._

Elizabeth regained consciousness mere seconds later because of her throbbing head. The young girl wearily opened her eyes to reveal a blurry green colour shifting beneath her and so she tried to push herself up, away from whatever it was. Suddenly, as if emerging from underwater, the sound flooded back into her ears and assaulted her mind. She was almost standing upright when she was pushed back to the grass beneath her. Elizabeth breathed in sharply, hoping her attackers would allow her this small respite while she regained her senses. Her mind began to shift through her most recent memories to understand what had occurred to Elizabeth to end up in this position. She hazily remembered a glint of silver and fear shot through her veins, freezing her to the core. The sounds of her heart now joined the sounds of battle as she remembered her protectors—her _friends—_standing within her room with less than admirable intentions. Elizabeth couldn't possibly fathom why they did what they did, or what they were hoping to achieve, but her emotions told her she was hurt and shocked by their ultimate betrayal. Once she could understand what had happened, she looked upwards. Elizabeth immediately wished she hadn't as she realised she was cornered by two manticores and a banshee, the very same that were supposed to be keeping her from harm. Elizabeth winced, ignoring the sudden feeling of complete inadequacy and uncertainty that came when those closest and the ones you had trusted most beared their ill intentions towards you, and tried to use her desiccated airways to cry out for help. One of the manitcores lunged at her then and so Elizabeth quickly shifted her way backwards and tried to escape the tent. She hadn't made it terrifyingly enough. A pit of dread weighed her stomach down and the manticore was now only centimetres away from Elizabeth's face. Finally, Elizabeth's vocal chords began to work as her scream reverberated around the trees surrounding them. It would be the last sound Elizabeth would ever hear.

A bitter, rich matter splashed across her face and into her mouth, temporarily choking her as the air was forced out of her lungs by a body falling on top of her. Elizabeth's eyes flung wide open as she realised that Aslan had granted her life once more. She immediately regretted opening them, and sobs racked her body. Lying on top of her was a beheaded manticore, blood seeking into her clothes and smeared across her skin, and the head lay on top of her hair kissing her cheek. Elizabeth shakily pushed the beast off her form and gently back to the ground, knowing that she had to get out of there immediately, no matter how horrible she felt about it. Her life was clearly in danger and all she could focus on now was escaping, her instincts not allowing her to fight. Looking around, Elizabeth noticed her tent had been completely destroyed. It was slashed and torn and blood and dying bodies were strewn everywhere. Elizabeth looked around wildly to try and understand how this had happened, and by whom. _The war was supposed to be over by now_, she thought. She tried to ignore the expanding fear in her stomach as she stood up unsteadily, watching Narnian fight Narnian.

The banshee and the manticore hadn't left Elizabeth, she realised this quickly as one tried to leap on top of her again and the other bellowed at her. Elizabeth covered her ears and ducked to the floor once more. She began to crawl forwards, grimacing at the limp appendages she crossed over. Elizabeth wished someone was here, and she wished she had learnt to protect herself somehow. As she thought this, a Narnian fell to his death directly in front of her. Elizabeth muffled a scream by throwing her face into her shoulder, but she couldn't hide the fact that she had noticed that in front of her now lay a sword. She quickly reached for it. Elizabeth stood up proudly, imitating the exact stance she had seen Edmund use on the rare occasions she had watched him and Peter train together and for a quick second she felt empowered and closer to her friends. She breathed deeply, knowing how Edmund would handle this situation, and watched as her opponents flung themselves towards her. When they were barely two feet away, Elizabeth picked up the sword and swung. She cried out however at the shock. Having only watched a sword being used as a weapon, she had underestimated how difficult it was wielding one, or even holding one. The sword reached her knees before sharply hitting the ground again and embedding itself in the dirt beneath her feet. Elizabeth stumbled back, unable to watch the looks of realisation and joy on the beasts' faces, and hit another Narnian. Her breath caught. The Narnian turned around and pressed his body up against Elizabeth's. Elizabeth watched two silver blades cross in front of her neck and she began to sob once more. This time, she really was going to die.

The manticore and the banshee fell to the floor with horrible wails. Elizabeth's body was pushed to one side as the Narnian—a big black/brown minotaur, she saw—slid his blade along the stomach of an oncoming wolf. "Milady, gather whatever you need and leave," He cried out. "The others are waiting for you." Elizabeth quickly made her way around her tent grabbing what she believed she might need for the rest of her trip. Money, gold, riding boots, a fur blanket, a small chest she knew was filled with travelling cloaks, summer dresses and all of her slippers, and finally, she grabbed a chest which she kept all of her most sacred valuables. It had been thrown on the floor, a grass daisy chain, her crest and her tiaras spilling out from it, but Elizabeth gathered it hastily together, dodging a sword, before running out of the tent. Her minotaur rescuer followed her and led her past a row of tents to where Castor, Dapple, Rozinante and a handful of others were waiting. The items in her arms were quickly thrown onto Dapple's back, as he was the strongest horse to carry items. The minotaur grabbed Elizabeth and carried her over to her other horse, setting her on top of Rozinante's side saddle.

"Ride north, milady," He spoke again. "Those who are still loyal to you will gladly stay, fighting." Then, his eyes turned to Castor and began to address the stag instead. "Leave us behind."

"No!" Elizabeth cried, her head snapping towards the beast. She was properly situated on top of Rozinante now, and was also wearing her riding boots, her slippers tucked into one of Dapple's saddlebags. "I won't leave you here."

"That's exactly why we stay on," The minotaur smiled sadly. His eyes were focused on the young girl in front of him.

"What is your name?" Elizabeth whispered, "So I can find you afterwards?" The cries were getting louder around the clearing, the yells becoming clearer. Elizabeth shivered at the threat they promised. There were weapons being flung through the air and the sound of arrows echoed throughout the woods. The minotaur opened his mouth, but no sound came out. Elizabeth hands clasped his head as his body began to fall. Two caring, glassy eyes stared up at her and she fell into a trance.

"_ELIZABETH!_" A scream broke through her spell. She looked up to see an axe come hurtling towards her head. Her enemies, once friends, were now out for blood but perhaps more importantly, revenge. The axe embedded itself into her minotaur's body beneath her. Elizabeth placed a kiss to his forehead before allowing him to slide through her fingers and collapse onto the leafy forest floor. With a sob, Elizabeth slapped Rozinante's rump and led her small party into a gallop away from their approaching adversaries.

Together, the group followed Elizabeth through the forest. She expertly dodged trees and small woodland Narnians that wandered out to see what the fuss was all about. There was yells behind her that only spurred her forwards. Tears blurred in front of her eyes and she shook horrendously, but still she continued onwards, not feeling any pain from the shock of it all. They must have been reaching speeds Narnian had not witnessed before but still they rode and ran and flew onwards without tiring, adrenaline fuelling their movement. A few minutes had passed but it had only felt like seconds to the party. A raven, having fought for Elizabeth, swooped down to the young girl's height and spoke to her.

"Milady, we're currently riding east," He spoke formally, reminding Elizabeth of Nigel in the slightest way and another sob wracked her body. It goaded her to continue riding east and finding Cair Paravel but she suddenly remembered the dead eyes of her saviour and gave a sharp nod, steeling herself for what she was about to do next. Her rescuer would have frowned, but she was not going to left him die in spite. Elizabeth took in a deep breath and shut her eyes tightly. _Please Aslan_, She begged, _if you were to grant me one thing, let this be it_. And with that thought she pulled sharply on Rozinante's reins and turned him around fully, increasing her speed and running dead straight into the arms of her foes. Worried shouts followed after her but she ignored them and dodged through the fray. Swords were swinging everywhere at every angle, but she managed to evade them all and dart through the old camp, around the tents and trees and old fire pits. With skill she didn't know she possessed, she tripped her attackers into trees so they knocked themselves unconscious and tangled them amongst their own tents. In one instance, a Narnian had jumped wildly over her head and Elizabeth had hugged herself closer to Rozinante, leaving the Narnian to fall on top of his own brother, knocking them both out. Elizabeth might have been helpless on the ground, but on horseback she was as lethal as any Narnian soldier, perhaps more so as it was her only way of defending herself as she didn't have the advantage of a sword or a bow.

Once Elizabeth had ensnared and disarmed all of them in various forms, Elizabeth looped around once more to find her now significantly smaller party. She found them hidden among the bushes a decent ride away from the camp, as they had stopped when she had turned back. They all looked inconsolable and were completely silent until they heard the sound of horse hooves. A minotaur and the raven prepared themselves for another battle, but dropped their weapons upon seeing Elizabeth approach. Silently, they all began to make their way north as the sun began to set, not even stopping at daybreak or on the next sundown that approached.

Elizabeth rode onwards, haunted by the feeling of having left something behind. Her mind and hands began to get heavy as they rode towards the north, and not one of them suggested to rest as they felt as if they were still in danger, the threat lingering closely behind. Only when Rozinante had fallen asleep for the eighth time did Castor announce that they needed to rest now. It had been three days without rest or food and they were only harming themselves. It was a miracle that they had lasted so long in the marshland as they had. Castor had been infuriated at Elizabeth for such a reckless stunt, and so suggesting to rest had been the first thing he had said in a while. The group stopped and built a shelter which couldn't easily be found before laying down for the night.

Elizabeth tried to sleep, but her head was poisoned. Every time she focused on anything but her breathing, she would see the minotaur's face as he died in her hands, the head that laid next to hers, the blood the spilt and spilt until Elizabeth felt as if she was being drowned in a red sea and she would hear screams and whispers. She despised this new state she was in, but she hadn't found a way to shake it. So when she stopped to rest, she fell to the ground in agonising screams of torture. Quickly, her comrades rushed over to her, trying to soothe her tears. Eventually Elizabeth passed out because her aggrieved shrieks stole her breath, and she did not wake up for two days. The party knew then that they would need to work harder at making Elizabeth feel safer and perhaps happier. They all settled down and slept until noon the next day.

Elizabeth roused with the same blurry eyes and began to panic. Only when she attempted to move and she heard Dapple did she begin to calm down. She was strapped onto his saddle as they rode along a narrow path through the forest. The terrain was slowly forming into solid grey rock beneath their feet, and occasionally a cluster of rock could be seen just below the tree line. Elizabeth righted herself when she overheard the raven telling the party that they were approaching a mountainous village.

Elizabeth dismounted her horse with what dignity she could find as they stepped into the town square. She, embarrassingly enough, stumbled and swayed only to be righted by Castor. Her friends made sure she was steady before introducing themselves and explaining what had happened to their party. The group was welcomed with open arms, many wanting to fixate over The Gracious Lady, but Elizabeth and her party were rushed into a small, poky house of the chief's. There, they all bathed and settled in comfortably, eating food as if they had been starved from birth and it didn't take long for them to get back on their feet once more. In the days that they resided there, Elizabeth had been rather silent, but had begun to keep a journal. It helped her explain her thoughts and describe her feelings but most importantly, it would remember the glory earned by her minotaur saviour since he had passed and, she believed, once she had passed along too. Eventually, Elizabeth found a peace in the form of herb-induced sleep and written therapy and ultimately, she returned to her former self. She was a strong personality, to be sure, but she was still young and naïve and needed to be taught a lesson.

As Elizabeth reverted to her previous self, she soon became friends with the chief's wife, who began to teach Elizabeth some basic drawing techniques as she had once, accidentally, glanced at some rather crude drawings in Elizabeth's journal. Elizabeth also helped with the cooking and cleaning and her friends noticed her old side returning. Once they viewed this, they decided to move on. They weren't sure if they were being followed or if they had been forgotten, but they weren't willing to risk the chance of waiting to find out. They had said their goodbyes before dawn and were off before the sun touched the mountain peaks in the distance.

Two months had passed for Elizabeth, travelling through the terrain and enjoying the company of her friends. After the first week being in a smaller party, they still hadn't been attacked, and Rover gave them constant negative scouting feedback. Elizabeth knew that meant they were all relatively safe from their older threat, and now, as they ventured further north, only ran the risk of running into unfriendly Narnians who hadn't heard the news about the end of the war or of the Pevensies. They had ventured through small cities and had seen exactly what the war had brought them, especially so north, and Elizabeth had stopped to help with what she could with the help of her companions. She had been told, however briefly, that the word was beginning to spread and so Castor now didn't worry as much about their foes as the villagers had sworn to protect the noble Narnians from Cair Paravel, which was also why Castor didn't worry about heading more north than planned.

Elizabeth shook off her dress and walked forwards, limping a little bit on her left foot. Her heel had blisters on it once more, and made it incredibly painful for her to walk on. If she leaned into her shoe just a certain way, she couldn't feel it, but then she would step again and her shoe—more like a slipper, she moaned—would slip. Castor and Humphrey were pulling along the horses behind her. Sometimes she wished she had stayed back at Cair, but upon reaching a crater in the bottom of the mountain, just meeting the feet of the forest and the Narnians, she knew she had made the right decision. Spanning before her was a dark crevice, with little lizards crawling over it and dead plants surrounding it. Elizabeth walked up to the very edge of it and bent her toes, curling around the rock's overhang a slight bit.

"Careful, my lady," The minotaur cried out. Elizabeth roller her eyes at Humphrey and ignored him, looking down further. There were soft sparkles occasionally, and Elizabeth gasped gently at the sight. She really wanted to know what made the crevice glitter like that.

"Rozinante, pass me the rope, will you?" Both Rozinante and Dapple came forwards, the long rope grasped between their teeth. Elizabeth smiled in thanks and tied the rope around Dapple's strong neck and threw the end over the ground.

"Milday," Rover came forwards, "Perhaps I might go and see instead of yourself." Elizabeth looked at the eagle with agitation. Unfortunately, she rather did see the point of him going down instead of her. She blushed, wondering why she just hadn't asked him before.

"Right, Rover," She pulled back the rope and fumbled with the knot around Dapple's head. The horse didn't seem to mind her accidentally tightening it, cutting into his throat, but Elizabeth felt very stupid and let him slip it over his head. "I'm so sorry," She apologised, feeling the familiar prickling sensation at her eyes.

"Not at all, milday," Dapple mumbled. All of the other animals were more interested in Rover's graceful, though rather dramatic, swoop into the crevice. Elizabeth kneeled down at the edge, ignoring Castor's complaints of getting her travelling dress dirty, and watched Rover disappear into the blackness. It was a few minutes, but eventually the eagle landed on the edge of the overhang.

"It was beautiful down there, milady, there was an abundance of rich and rare minerals and jewels down there." Upon that sentence, Rover dropped a lavender jewel the size of a fully grown rose from one claw and clusters of gold from the other. Elizabeth and the other gasped in astonishment and awe at the beauties. They were perfect, with no blemished or flaws and it was perfectly symmetrical. The Narnians made quick work of putting them to safety in Rozinante's saddle bag, while Rover glided down to look for more riches so everyone would get the same amount. He came back up with red jewels, and silver jewels, yellow jewels and orange ones, and dealt them all out evenly. Rozinante and Dapple assured Elizabeth that they had rested enough and were happy to carry her until they reach a suitable camping spot so the group could rest for the night. Elizabeth and Castor busied themselves in readying the horses, while the other Narnians went about doing their own separate things. In a short amount of time, they were ready to set off again. Rover came over and sat on top of Rozinante, riding next to Dapple and Elizabeth.

"That was a wonderful find, Rover," Elizabeth told him.

"Thank you, milady. I am sorry that I was the only one who could see it. If only man had wings," The bird chuckled.

"That would be wonderful, Rover, the possibilities for us would be sky high," Elizabeth giggled. The eagle shook his head but still laughed along with the bright smile on his friend's face. The group rode on for an hour before they reached a lovely little clearing a couple of yards back from a stream that ended at the base of the mountains. Castor and Humphrey agreed that it would be a perfect place to explore for a few days before they rode on to the next town. Elizabeth rolled down the sleeping area, while Humphrey went off to collect wood for the fire. Having set up a makeshift camp, they settled down to eat and talk. After dinner, Elizabeth went over to the mountain and climbed up a way until she was looking over the forest. She settled her glance to the left. Elizabeth could just see Cair Paravel in the dimming light. The tarots rose above a black sea and lights could be seen in the distance. Elizabeth took a moment to think of her friends she had left behind before shaking her thoughts and looking in the opposite direction to watch the sunset. Humphrey walked out of the forest to see Elizabeth edging her way down a very sharp cliff in the blackness. With his help, they both made it back to the campsite in one piece.

Elizabeth could not sleep like her friends that night. She blamed the crackling fire and Rover's flapping metres above their heads while on his patrol. She tried to convince herself that these were why she couldn't sleep but she caught herself glancing at her saddlebag frequently and found her thoughts back in Cair Paravel. Eventually, Elizabeth couldn't take it anymore. She snuck over and grabbed out her leather bound journal, a pot of ink, a quill and a blotter and snuck back over to the dying fire. She flipped past the entries titled _Dearest Quiron, Dearest Lucy, Dearest Ed, Dear Susan_ and_Dear Peter_ until she reached a black page. She paused at it for a moment and then began scratching away at the parchment.

_Dearest Ed,_ she wrote. Truth be told, after the first two words she paused, not sure what to say next. _It's been a while since I've written to you, and it will be even longer until I can write this letter out onto real parchment at a town with a carrier bird so you can receive it. I'm sorry for not writing every day, though, if you think about it, it's not like I really have to and you're probably too busy to read any of my letters now, let alone if I started to write one for everyday of the year. That would be unnecessary and I've formed quite a good bond with the trees in Narnia, especially since I've been travelling around. And the fact that I never really know what to put in a letter. I'm horrible at writing them, really, I am! But, I am improving with a quill, at any rate. Anyway, I'll stop blabbering and just jump to the point. I miss you, and everyone else I've met at Cair. I love it out here, but I also love it there. Aslan has obviously enjoyed pulling me in both directions, making me regretful for leaving, but also regretful for feeling regretful. It really is beautiful out here, and I wish you could be here, or at least meet up with us somewhere along the trip or something._

_We're at the Northern Mountains right now. They're the epitome of rough beauty. We've gone through some of the towns and they're gorgeous. They're built out of stone and gems and I suggest that you go visit them at least once. They made us delicious meals. Honestly, I thought that they would be quite different from that but they weren't. We also went through some of the villages that were affected by the White Witch. They are starting to rebuild and while I would love to stay and help, I have been advised from Castor that we don't. It would go long into winter and we packed for having a winter in the countries south of Narnia, where it's warmer, and not snowing all the time with chance of blizzards whenever. Perhaps you could talk to Peter about sending across supplies to them? I'm sure that they would appreciate that._

_Also, another thing to tell Peter is that I think we might have stumbled across a place for a mine. Rover flew into it and brought out the most perfect jewels I've ever seen. I've marked the position on the map enclosed. It's just in the crevice, and remember to tell your men to take ropes and lanterns as it's quite deep and dark down there._

_I should probably rest now, as we're going to go exploring tomorrow over some of the mountains and I'll need my rest for then._

Elizabeth paused, not knowing how to end it, _Elizabeth._ She decided just to write her name. Elizabeth folded up her journal and placed it back into her saddlebag. Like the rest of her letters written in there, she had no intention of sending the letter to Edmund. It was simply a way of keeping them close, and enjoying their reaction to the letters and stories in her head. She laid down her head and closed her eyes, falling asleep a little more easily after her writing session.

The next few days Elizabeth and the rest of the Narnians had crept around the base of the mountain exploring and observing every little nook and cranny they could find. Then, the men would take off in the afternoon while Elizabeth would go back to camp with Castor (who, while he was a man, liked napping during the afternoon) and make lunch and rest for a bit. Three days later, they decided to move on.

Elizabeth had packed up all of her responsibilities and was ready to saddle up the horses. She went over and put out the fire which they had cooked their breakfast over while she waited for them to ready their gear. Once down, they all came to her.

"Before we leave, milady, we have a surprise for you," Rover told her, settling on Humphrey's shoulder.

"Yes?" Elizabeth asked excited, "What is it?" Castor chuckled while Humphrey handed Elizabeth her gift.

"It's so you won't forget this journey," Humphrey said. In his hands was a long, thick gold chain with the huge lavender jewel at the end. Elizabeth gasped and immediately put it on. She had never owned something so rare and beautiful in her life. It had apparently turned out that whenever they were away from camp, during watches and throughout Castor's naptimes, they had worked very, very hard on it. She immediately went about thanking them, and then spent the rest of the morning admiring herself in the stream. The Narnians set off shortly afterwards.

The group rode for two days straight, and followed the curve of the mountain. It began to get chilly at night time and the forest was beginning to disintegrate. The further towards the mountains the group went, they discovered that there were small earthquakes every few seconds. They didn't seem to disrupt anything more than a few pebbles that flew off of the mountain, rarely hitting a party member. Occasionally, there was a big one which startled Rozinante and Dapple so badly that the group needed to stop for the night. They had taken to sleeping under overhangs and had used more blankets than before because of the cold. Patrols had been shortened and instead of standing out in the cold, it consisted of one sitting at the edge of the significantly smaller camp, watching for anything threatening. This way, no one would fall sick.

Recently, the group had been experiencing more and more rumbles. It was under the advice of Humphrey and Castor that the group stop and rest for the night. They quickly found a rock to lie under, curled up together and started a small fire to cook dinner with. After dinner, Elizabeth realised just how bored she was. She couldn't write in her journal, as she was shoulder-to-shoulder with Castor and Rover and she had spoken enough with them during the day, and couldn't think of anything new to discuss with them again. On top of all that, she could get up and explore as it would be dangerous to be out when another earthquake could strike at anytime, and the scenery hadn't changed in a few days. Elizabeth decided to nap, placing her head on Castor's back and curling up. The group put Dapple on watch as he was closest to the entrance. All was going well, and everything seemed peaceful and quiet in the forest. The horse became more alert, however, when the quakes picked up.

"Careful there," Humphrey, the only one awake, warned him. Dapple was standing at the edge, looking out onto the border of the forest, assessing the quakes, when something came from on top of the overhang and grabbed his body around his legs and hoisted him up into the air. It lifted him far and above and his cries where heard over the mountains and into the night. Humphrey let out a cry, waking up everyone else. Elizabeth blinked rapidly and shook her head, trying to wake herself up quickly. Everyone just saw a glimpse of the minotaur climbing onto the extension of rock and, after a second of shock, began scrambling for their own weapons.

"Stay here, milady," Rozinante told Elizabeth before galloping around the side of the rock and up the slope. Elizabeth quickly decided to ignore her friend and started scrambling around on the ground for something to use as a makeshift weapon. She managed to find a knife that they used for gutting animals and ignoring her weak stomach, she raced after her comrades. Images flashed through her minds of her being alone and defenceless in that shelter, being attacked and not having anyone there to save her. She cried out as her distracted mind hadn't noticed the large rock just in front of her knee. Elizabeth held back tears and started to limp up the cliff, feeling sad, petrified and alone. She shook her head, _Don't be so stupidly selfish, Elizabeth! Dapple is in danger and you're worrying about yourself!_ She decided to think that instead of her going after all of them because she didn't want to be left behind, it was because she didn't want her friend hurt. Her pathetic cries drowned out all of the sound around her. She couldn't even hear the yells of her friends. Elizabeth stumbled over a rock again, now feeling stupid and aggravated as well. As she was scrambling for a footing she was yanked upwards into the sky and let out huge scream. As she calmed down a bit, she gathered that she was kilometres up into the air, and she quickly turned her head this way and that to work out how it was at all possible. She came eye to eye with a giant. Elizabeth screamed in horror once more, crying hysterically and trying to escape the clutches of her attacker. She realised that the shock of being lifted had startled her so badly that she had dropped the knife and was really defenceless now. Elizabeth gave up on trying to wriggle free and soon enough her attacker had caught up with Dapple's kidnapper and the horse was there to try and soothe her.

"What's this?" A giant cried out, stepping out from behind another mountain. He was big and large and Elizabeth assumed that he was in charge of the others, as they seemed to answer to him obediently enough. She soon realised that she was in the middle of the mountain range, and there was a large rock opening with big caves that led in every direction. It looked to be a small giant village. Others had started to gather around after hearing the voice of their leader. Elizabeth starting whimpering. It could take hours for the others to come and rescue her, and Elizabeth doubted their chances against the giants in the first place.

"Little people," Dapple's kidnapper replied, "And a little horse, it seems." Elizabeth hugged herself tightly, almost cutting off her blood circulation, to stop herself from crying. It appeared to work as the flow of tears ebbed away. The giants' leader bent down to look at her closer. Elizabeth had never been more petrified in her life.

"She's a very pretty one," He yelled. Although, he might have just mumbled it, as he was incredibly close to the little girl. Elizabeth could feel her ears hurt tremendously at his loud voice and close proximity. She felt something drip slowly out of her ear.

"Please," She blubbered, "Let us go! We haven't done anything!"

"You have, though!" The giant rumbled, stomping one foot. The ground shook strongly, and Elizabeth shortly realised that the quakes were caused by the giants' steps. "You have come onto our land, without our permission. And your horse friend looks very delicious, then again, so do you!" The giants around him laughed as Elizabeth screamed and tried to run away from the big man. He reached out an index finger and managed to block her no matter where she ran. Eventually, Elizabeth gave up and lay on the ground, out of breath, with her skirts displayed around her.

"No!" She screamed, "Let me go! Let me go! Let us go now! I demand you let us go _now_!" It only encouraged more laughs from the giant populace.

"Now, tell me, little human—what's this?" The giant now picked her up, receiving a startled yell from Elizabeth and noble complaints from Dapple. "And a thief!" He shouted, upon seeing the jewel around Elizabeth's neck. She was thrown across a pile of rock and wished for unconsciousness. Her wish was not granted as she heard and saw the giant come straight for her once more.

"No! I didn't steal anything!" She yelled, quickly standing up.

"Don't lie, little human! You stole from our mines, I recognise the stone!" He grasped Elizabeth in his hands and almost squeezed her to death. Fortunately, he threw her down again. Elizabeth let out a scream of agony as she landed on a rock. It dug into her side and she bled all over the ground. She managed to pull herself up and scramble across to Dapple, who was a short way away. Thankfully the horse met her half way and helped her pull herself up onto him. "I will show you what we do to thieves here! I will also show you what we do to liars!"

"Go," Elizabeth cried out. Dapple, who was only injured slightly from his attack, thankfully, galloped off between the hills and over the mountains. Cries of outrage came from behind them.

"They will catch up to us eventually, Lady Elizabeth, they have much larger feet than us." Elizabeth stayed quiet for a moment, trying to get over the shock. She eventually came up with an answer.

"Yes, they might, but we're faster and more agile as well. If we keep dodging and changing directions, and if you don't slow down too much, we might have a chance to find a place to hide."

"Very well, milady," Dapple huffed before running faster (if it was at all possible) and upwards. A huge rumble shook him off of his feet. Dapple went sliding sideways, Elizabeth going along with him. She quickly stood up and pulled him up with her and ran over to behind a rock.

"Shh, shh," They told one another. It wasn't a very good hiding place, but it could possibly work. Dapple now had a large cut running down one of his legs and half of his fur had been ripped off during the slid. He was limping, and found it very hard to talk. Elizabeth spotted a shallow crevice a few metres away. Her heart pounding, she knew it might be there only way of getting away. Another quake shook the mountain range. They were getting more violent and angrier. Elizabeth squealed and quickly and stealthily made her way towards the crevice, supporting Dapple.

"I see them!" A cry echoed above their heads, "By the crevice!" Elizabeth began moving quicker until they were almost jogging and they managed to reach the crevice, but she kept going. It seemed that the giants thought they had stopped at the crevice as no one mentioned this change of events and Elizabeth pulled Dapple behind another rock, and then another, and then another until finally they were out of that particular mountain range. When they reached the peek where the two mountains met, Elizabeth encouraged Dapple to slide down once more until they could hide again.

"I know you're hurt, and I know you don't want to do this but we won't have time if you don't!" She huffed. She could feel the sweat and blood mixing on her face, and regretted leaving her sanctum where she would have been safer than this.

"No, milady, I cannot. It is too painful."

"No, Dapple," Elizabeth snapped.

"They're not here!" A giant shouted, outraged. Elizabeth held her breath and pulled the horse on top of herself and slid down that way. She resisted the urge to cry out. She could feel layers of her skin being torn away from her back and she felt like she couldn't feel her spine or move the rest of her body. Still she got up and hid behind a large rock, dragging Dapple along with her.

"We'll stay here for a while," She muttered. The horse looked directly at her. Dapple knew that they would be caught if they remained here for too long, but he knew that they were both too hurt to move onwards, away from the giants. He huffed and nodded his head, copying her position as much as possible. The two friends had gained more respect for each other in the last few minutes than they could have ever hoped. _He's so brave_, Elizabeth thought, before closing her eyes and trying to ignore the stabbing sensation whenever she breathed. She was waiting for the morning to come, where they could both slip away quietly. Dapple was trying to ignore the rumbles beneath his hooves, also wishing for the morning to come and for them to still be sitting here, undiscovered, when it did.

_Once again, thanks to all my reviewers, you really make my day. Hearts, cookies and kisses! I'm sorry about the lack of Edmund in this one—I have a plan for him but then I realised that it was about a chapter long so he's just gonna get his own chapter now. Enjoy!_


	20. The Captain and the Letter

**The Captain and the Letter**

_All belongs to C.S. Lewis, except Elizabeth and any other character that I have created. I'm developing my own little character world, but hey, if you want a list and a date of creation you're free to contact me!_

_Here's a little chapter trivia: this chapter marks the 100,000 word that I have written on this story. And guess what the word was? "Edmund"!_

Dawn peaked over the horizon. It teased Elizabeth's eyelids as she gentle stirred from unconsciousness. Dapple was besides her and she was still trapped among the rocks of the mountain with her hurt companion. Elizabeth had quietly hoped that when daylight arrived she would be blessed with an escape plan. Unfortunately for her, none had come during the night. Elizabeth scowled at herself deeply, thinking that she should have known better. She felt as if she had failed and disappointed everyone she had ever met. If it wasn't for her selfishness and stupidness, she would be at Cair right now with her friends, and not in this horrible mess. She couldn't have felt guiltier for putting everyone in this situation. Elizabeth felt a bubble of guilt pop inside her, blame oozing throughout her as tears threatened to alert the enemy of their presence. Elizabeth began to choke on the crisp mountain air that surrounded her. Never in her life had she felt more horrible than now.

Four hoofs were clomping off in the distance. Elizabeth's breath caught in her throat and her breathing became shallower as fear swarmed her body. She could feel her chest rising higher and lower as her view was blocked by fright and, more particularly, panic.

"Over here, Mesrour," A low, masculine voice muttered close to her. She could feel her breaths coming out in small pants as her mind raced through things she could do to protect herself. Her hand closed around a sharp rock as she narrowed down her options. Elizabeth watched intently as two forest green boots made themselves known just to her left. They stopped just as she pushed herself away from the ground, shifting the small rocks beneath her. The two feet turned her way and she sprung up at the person, letting out a cry of anguish. Elizabeth raised the stone above her head and was about to strike the man with it when his hands flew around her wrists, twisted her body away from him and pulled Elizabeth into him. His hands then clenched Elizabeth's fists until she was forced to drop the rock with a whimper. Elizabeth hissed at the pain and tries to swallow the gurgle of cries that were sure to escape her. "If I let you go, do you vow not to harm me, or let any harm come to my horse?" He asked her. Elizabeth wriggled her way away from the hot breath that floated around her ear. "Do you?" She kept squirming until he jolted her and she realised what position she was in. It was hopeless, she realised. _Oh well_, She thought, _Better than the giants_.

"Only if you promise not to harm my friend," She muttered quietly. Elizabeth was surprised when a loud laugh floated through her ears and he released her.

"Sounds like a fair bargain, milady," He chuckled. Elizabeth turned around hesitantly, not sure whether she really wanted to see him instead of going back on her word and maiming him. Ever so slowly, he came into her sight and she felt her breath catch in her throat, but no longer out of fear. "I am Captain Torrent Antony, milady, first swordsman of Archenland and second-in-command of fair King Lune's famed battalion, the 26th. I am most honoured to make your acquaintance." The man reached forwards and dealt a kiss onto Elizabeth's hand. She blushed profusely as she watched him with wide eyes. He looked to be around Peter's age of thirteen, perhaps even a year or two older, and had a shock of golden blonde hair. The early morning breeze whipped it side to side and into his face but his perfectly symmetrical white smile and aquamarine eyes stayed fixed happily on his face, which looked as if angels had carved it. He had very defined cheekbones and a strong jaw and his tunic did nothing to hide the toned muscles in his neck. Elizabeth stammered for a couple of seconds until, almost as if they had been drilled into her at birth, the manners Nigel had taught her began to come out.

"Elizabeth Jones," She curtseyed, moving her hand so now it was clasping politely at his fingertips. "Though those close to me call me Lady Lizzy." Captain Torrent's smile grew, as did his charm.

"Well, I only hope that I shall be calling you Lady Lizzy soon enough." Elizabeth watched as his smile grew with her blush, "Perhaps to encourage familiarity you should call me Torrent."

"I, oh, well, uh, yes," She eventually stammered out, blushing an even a darker shade. _Shut it_, She snapped to herself, _If you blush anymore you'll be turning puce!_

"Milady," A voice was heard sleepily from behind the rocks. Elizabeth quickly pulled up her skirt to hike back behind the stone that hid Dapple. Captain Torrent followed behind her closely with a sharp whistle over his shoulder. Trotting could be heard from behind him and Elizabeth realised that it was a horse he was talking to before.

"Dapple, are you alright?" Elizabeth asked, crouching next to her friend.

"Of course I am, milady, I only worry about how inadequate a horse I proved to be," He moaned deeply.

"Nonsense," Elizabeth snapped, determination flaring up inside of her. "You are a fine horse—the most excellent Narnia has ever had the pleasure of knowing. Now, we'll get you out of here and you'll just have to prove it to yourself, and everyone else." She stood up and whirled on Captain Torrent who looked mildly surprised at her change of attitude. "Now, what's your plan?"

"You'll ride Mesrour back down the hill, and I'll work on helping Narnia's finest horse to safety," He stated easily, almost as if he were quoting an oath of some sort.

"Can…" Elizabeth paused as she tried to test the words on her tongue not to offend him, "Can I trust you?" She asked quietly. Captain Torrent watched the younger girl who stood shorter than himself. He looked deeply into her eyes, wide with fright but hardened with passion and slid a hand to grasp her jaw, pulling her closer to him. He breathed deeply, smelling sweat and giants' odour and he wondered what she would smell like stepping straight out of a bath.

"With your life," He vowed, "I swear it, milady. My heart is ever at your service." Elizabeth looked into deep aquamarine eyes and nodded dumbly.

"Oh boy," She replied. Captain Torrent's glorious laughter rang out around them before he led her over to his horse. Mesrour was a Shetland pony, something Elizabeth didn't expect but was comfortable with riding. _Actually_, she thought to herself with a small smirk on her face, _I'm comfortably riding anything after Dapple._ With Captain Torrent's help she mounted Mesrour, riding side saddle, and watched as Captain Torrent urged Dapple up and started off down the hill. Elizabeth followed in slight awe, her heart beating a thousand times a second. There was silence for a while as they made it down the hill. Elizabeth was enjoying the calming rocking motion of Mesrour beneath her, always finding serenity when she rode. They had made it a fair distance under the rising sun when Captain Torrent told her that they ought to be a safe enough distance from the giants now.

"What are you doing in Narnia, Torrent?" Elizabeth asked as the thought struck her. She watched him curiously as he smiled at the ground in amusement. They were so very close to the bottom of the mountain now and had begun walking diagonally down it at a very gentle pace.

"I came to serve you, milady," He cried back to her, a teasing smile on his lips. Elizabeth caught it and gave him her best 'I Am Not Amused' stare. It was quite sharp after having been on the receiving end of a similar one of Nigel's for a very long time now. Torrent laughed again. "I was on watch," He began to explain. "My king," Here he gestured at the smart green tunic which held the Archenland symbol on his breast, "Has travelled a far distance to welcome and congratulate the new kings and queens of Narnia. Have you heard of them, or have you been too busy playing with giants to listen to the current events that are sweeping your nation?" Elizabeth rolled her eyes. She imagined now that he was a slight jokester, unable to leave anything be without making a joke of it. The quickening thumps in her chest cavity told her that she might not think him as annoying as she was trying to make him.

"I was just having so much fun," She replied back sweetly. He sent her a charming grin before continuing on with his explanation. When he turned his eyes to the path in front once more, Elizabeth moved her hands to cover her hot cheeks, willing them to return to normal, as was the case with her pounding heart.

"Anyway, I heard cries and I began to think that the Narnia's most beautiful woman had entangled herself in a matter far beyond her abilities. I rushed towards the sound, and imagine my surprise when I saw history's most beautiful, striking woman taking on a giant." Captain Torrent chuckled before coming to a halt, adjusting his hold on Dapple as he looked ahead.

"Those creatures ahead—do you recognise them?" He asked, tilting his sword's hilt in the general direction of a small group hunched over up ahead. Elizabeth focused her eyes to where he was pointing and immediately relief flooded her.

"Castor!" She cried, nudging the pony beneath her into a steady trot. It was harsher than she was used to, but Mesrour handled the terrain perfectly. Castor glanced up at his name and immediately the group was reunited in the presence of a stranger. The niceties that were exchanged were long and heartfelt as they announced their worries to the group. Eventually, though, they fell into a rough silence when they noticed the captain watching. Elizabeth couldn't hide the light pink that painted her cheeks and she pretended to ignore a disciplining look coming for her stag friend. "This here is Captain Torrent Antony," Elizabeth explained as she grasped the captain's hand and led him over to her small group of close allies. "Torrent," She ignored the pointed looks swapped amongst the group at the sound of her tone, "These are my travelling companions, the ones I was separated from."

"It's an absolute pleasure to meet any friend of Lady Lizzy," He bowed to the group most sincerely. A darker blush spread itself across Elizabeth's cheeks. He smiled as he glanced at it out of the corner of his eye and leaned forwards conspiringly. "Isn't she most beautiful? Her blush only enhances her glow," He whispered, loud enough for Elizabeth to her. Her face went almost entirely red and Elizabeth decided just to ignore his charm from now on, even though she knew it would be nearly an impossible feat.

"You, sir, are being most forward," Elizabeth said coolly.

"And you, milady, are being most flirty with me," He replied with a smug smirk in his eyes.

"I am not flirting," She huffed and crossed her arms. Had she stomped her foot, Captain Torrent knew he would have collapsed with laughter. He was being quite honest, though. He did believe her to be of celestial beauty and was completely bewildered by those who clearly weren't seeing it. Elizabeth huffed at his expression once more and turned back to Castor, determined to ignore him. However, she felt him come to stand besides her as she spoke. "What are we to do now?"

"We have decided to cut our trip short. I believe it's time we return to the castle, My Grace," Rover explained. Elizabeth nodded.

"Yes, I believe I'm quite down with adventures at this point in time," Elizabeth nodded.

"If it is travel without adventure you want, I could surely arrange something," Captain Torrent interrupted at this point. Castor imagined the younger king's face in his head as he snapped a response to the cad that had apparently wooed his younger friend in the space that they were separate for.

"Thank you, you are most kind, but we are meaning to return home, to the kings and queens. Narnia is most anxious for the arrival for its most Gracious Lady to return. Besides," He added at the end, "I am sure you have no way of guaranteeing the lady's safety." The captain raised an eyebrow and instead turned to the younger girl a foot shorter than him.

"Please, my father has a castle on the border of Narnia and Archenland that he built for my mother. No one has penetrated it and you will remain the safest treasure on this land should you agree to come with me." Elizabeth knew she shouldn't agree but her head was blurry and with Torrent cupping her face so gently and staring so intensely into her eyes like that, she knew it would be impossible to deny him of anything at that moment. She would have agreed to jump off the edge of the world with him had he asked.

"Of course, Torrent." The two adolescents stared into each others' eyes as they spoke, only jolting out of their daze when Castor let out a rude cough and Humphrey spoke.

"We should try to make as much distance before we try our luck anymore," He announced, shooting vigilant looks towards the mountain. Elizabeth smiled as Captain Torrent helped her onto the horse once more before the group began to ride south-east.

"The Gracious Lady?" Captain Torrent asked as he led his pony through the green lush. Elizabeth blushed prettily, he noticed, when he had asked during a patch of silence.

"Yes, well some do refer to me with that name on the odd occasion…" She trailed off embarrassed. She wanted nothing more than for him to like her and she was scared that the rumours about her would somehow affect that.

"They probably call you the humble lady behind your back," He replied. Elizabeth let out a giggle to his reply, and both ignored the threatening glare on their backs that came from a particularly proper deer. He wanted nothing more than to whisk Elizabeth back home and back to Edmund, and because of this he knew that the trip that awaited him would be a very long one.

The sun rose just as beautifully if not more so over the eastern side of Cair Paravel. As it soared through the sky, Edmund hid in his study, looking over papers. The other day he had had an extremely important but boring military meeting which he needed to look over once more. Peter had been doing something at the time, and so it was his responsibility alone. He tried to ignore the pang in his chest that cried out for his friend, scowling inwards as he told himself rather violently that he was perfectly capable of accomplishing something on his own. He had been looking at the papers for hours before he had set them down and made his way towards a book which he knew held important military strategies. Truth be told, he wasn't as interested in this as he pretended to be for Nigel, or Peter or even Lucy. He didn't really mind either way if King Lune was visiting with his most prized soldiers, and he didn't mind whether or not he had to act life a stuffy king for the next few months. He did mind, however, the ersatz demure girl—who Peter had been most recently been teasing him about for reasons unknown to him—who followed him around each and every single day and beat him in a chess match in less than an hour. He wished himself rid of her but as Lady Oriana was a guest there was nothing he could possibly do about it.

Edmund threw himself again the bookcase and hid as he heard the door open. He most certainly did not want to be caught and have to spend time with her. He wanted to get this job over and done with, and he wanted their guests to leave.

"Your majesty, might I suggest a better hiding place for when you wish to rid yourself of your duties in the future?" Edmund peeked around the bookcase to see Nigel practically glowering at him. Since Elizabeth's departure, Nigel had been acting more sour than normal. After overhearing his servants pester each other for gossip, Edmund had heard it was because he missed critiquing the Gracious Lady. Edmund had his suspicions, but he suspected it was more than simply taking his anger out on her. Edmund had scoffed yesterday at breakfast when Susan had taken an extra serve of fruit that traditionally was supposed to be given to Lord Alveraz and Nigel had given her a look which had gone unnoticed to all but him. It had made him laugh, but Edmund realised that Nigel had developed a strong bond towards his friend, and, Edmund entertained himself with the thought, would have Susan act like her if he could.

"It was a fine hiding spot, Nigel," Edmund replied as he reluctantly stepped out into the open. With his library's door right open he felt very exposed, almost as if the enemy would march straight up to him and start a discussion on the rising silk prices along the coastline or whatever other political scandal she was obsessive about at the time. Edmund almost jumped out of his skin when Peter suddenly appeared in the doorway. Peter laughed loudly at his brother.

"Aren't you a little too old to be scared of a simple girl, Ed?" He goaded, receiving a dark glare in return. "I would have thought that your time with Lizzy would have made you immune to cooties, at the very least," Peter grinned widely. Edmund noticed how quickly his brother shut the door behind him when Lord Alveraz's voice echoed down the corridor. Edmund didn't bother to reply as he was suddenly thrown into reminiscing about his dearest friend.

"Liz would think she was incredibly boring," Edmund replied as he sat down on a chair again and offered his brother and most trustable ally to make themselves comfortable once more.

"I believe Her Graciousness would spend a great deal of time convincing you of quite the opposite, sire. She would ruin her voice trying to persuade you of how strong and admirable the lovely Lady Oriana really is, and she would strong encourage a friendship between the two of you, I daresay," Nigel droned to the king as he settled himself. Truth be told, he missed the little, bothersome girl and wished she would return much faster than her itinerary had planned. Her absence had a ripple effect throughout the castle and wherever a Narnian went there was a significant feeling of loss.

"No," Edmund argued, wanting so much to believe he knew Elizabeth better than Nigel did, although deep down he agreed with him. "She would tell me to do whatever made me the most happy. And avoiding dreadfully dry, brazen girls who believe they know everything makes me very content."

"I'm sure hiding from dull, bold boys who believed they held all the right opinions in the world would put Lizzy in very high spirits, too," Peter spoke again, sending a particularly strong jibe to his brother. Edmund sent him even a more sinister glare which Peter promptly rolled his eyes at. "She's going to be very disappointed when she comes back with all these wonderful anecdotes and you can only tell her what the carpet is coloured in your study. Besides," Peter began the last sentence hesitantly. He had spoken to Susan and the Lord and Lady Alveraz about the matter but knew Edmund would despise the suggestion, unless perhaps he had a little encouragement in the form of Elizabeth, "Many have commented on how smart the two of you look together."

"Pardon?" Edmund asked in shock.

"What King Peter is alluding to, your majesty, is how you and Oriana look together. Many conversations lately have been the desirability for you two to wed," Nigel murmured from his spot. He kept an eye on the younger king as an idea formed in his head and a smirk on his lips. The older king spotted it immediately and struggled to squash down a smirk of his own.

"That's outrageous!" Edmund moaned, throwing his head in his hands.

"There are those who disagree," Nigel commented lightly.

"Thank Aslan for them!" Edmund cried, settling back down. At least the ridiculousness of this conversation was wearing off. He had no desire or interest in marriage or women at this stage. He was only ten for goodness sake!

"Yes, they believe you'd be much better paired with Lady Elizabeth herself." Edmund face turned bright red and he stood up quite abruptly, looking reasonably mad.

"Right, that's enough of that conversation, thank you. I have work to return to," He dismissed them, rather rudely as well.

"We're only teasing with you," Peter told him softly as he and Nigel made their leave. "Many people simply admire your repartee with the two." Edmund pretended he hadn't heard but seethed until he heard the door shut. When he listened to the lock click into place he threw down his papers and glared at the table, not wishing to be disturbed until dinner.

Elizabeth gasped as she saw the main hall of Captain Torrent's house. With a half a battalion to clear the way, enough horses for everyone to ride and no luggage, the ride had taken close to twenty six straight hours. They rode at a consistent fast pace but Elizabeth couldn't have been happier. She was getting very tired of travelling and it was losing all of it appeal the longer she did. So upon seeing a circular village with a small castle protruding from it, Elizabeth allowed the relief and exhaustion to wash over her.

"The lady is extremely tired," Castor snapped towards Captain Torrent and he watched the boy help Elizabeth crawl off her borrowed horse, "And Dapple, her closest companion, was too injured to cope with such a long and strenuous ride."

"I believe we agreed on safety, Castor, did we not? And if the lady was too tired I trust she would speak her mind, as would Dapple, who I know to be the finest steed to walk this dirt," Captain Torrent rolled his eyes at the deer who was only the slightest bit smaller than him. Castor huffed and walked ahead, ignoring the pleasurable sights to take in. Elizabeth felt herself be supported inside and to a bed. It was the first bed she had slept in for such a long time, and Elizabeth had moaned in pleasure as she felt herself sink into the deepest sleep Narnia had yet to give her.

When she woke up in the morning she was quite confused. The walls were brown, the floor red, and the ceiling gold and there were humans bustling around the small room. Her room back in Cair Paravel, while being one of the smaller rooms of the palace was, in reality, very large. She realised that very shortly after beginning her travels, and had realised she had accustomed herself to the luxuries that Cair had provided her. Here, the room was medium sized but still very beautiful. Once people began to realise she was awake, she was pulled out of the bed, bathed for a very, very long time and then pulled into a forest green dress. This dress was shaped funnily to what she was used to. There was a long, fine gold under dress which had a small train which clung to her, and then on top of that a voluminous silk shirt which maintained its rounded shape around her arms, before finally the green dress was put on top. It had straps down the side which pushed down certain pieces of the silver shirt making it look as if she had poufs running down both of her arms, and it needed to be tied down both lengths of her body with silk green ribbons, so the silver and gold were seen when she lifted her arms. The gold train stuck out very prominently at the bottom of all of this and Elizabeth, while not disliking the Archenland fashion at all, certainly preferred the Narnian dresses she was used to, particularly the travel ones which she, with a lot of practise, had learnt to put on all on her own. Her outfit was finished with heavy gold jewellery, and her hair was put into an intricate up-do which circled above her head and gave her a fringe. Finally, Elizabeth was given a pair of dark green shoes which had ribbons tying them to her legs. Elizabeth had cringed when she stood up, needing to steady herself and get herself use to the feeling the restrictive clothing had.

"Be glad you aren't in Calormen or Telmar, your Grace," One of the older maids snapped at her, "Then you'd have to wear a corset." Elizabeth kept her mouth shut after that and quickly made her way out of the room. Carefully she made her way down to a breakfast hall where all of the men simultaneously stood once she walked in. Elizabeth paused in shock, but smiled happily and walked across to Captain Torrent when she spotted him sitting at the end of one of the tables. Making sure she didn't trip because of the shoes or the dress, Elizabeth walked over to him and sat down on the proffered seat directly next to him.

"You look most beautiful," Captain Torrent whispered in her ear. She blushed, much to the amusement of the adults around them, but continuing listening as he continued. "To look at a woman and see with your heart is to truly be in love," He continued. Elizabeth felt as if her face was about to melt into her breakfast. The men around her chuckled and that only spurred her embarrassment further.

"That was very sweet," She managed to choke out after a few minutes had passed. Very quickly she busied herself with eating breakfast and pretended it took all of her concentration to do so.

"Sweet?" Captain Torrent snorted, "It was romantic as anything." Elizabeth rolled her eyes. She could deal with this Torrent and pretend to be a human being. At least her heart had slowed enough for her to get her thoughts together.

"It was the same thing that your uncle always said to the queen, wasn't it?" A man asked from across the table. Elizabeth looked up at him, happy that she no longer needed to converse herself.

"Yes, I do believe it is, word for word," Captain Torrent chuckled under his breath.

"Who was your uncle?" Elizabeth asked, unable to resist indulging her curiosity.

"Who is his uncle?" Another man boomed loudly, "Surely you would already know, milady!"

"I can't say I've had the gratification of studying Captain Torrent's family tree yet," Elizabeth replied dryly. She wasn't too impressed by his manners or by his attitude, nor the disbelieving glare being sent her way. _My goodness, Nigel's affecting me more than I had thought_, Elizabeth buried that thought deeply before paying attention to the conversation at hand.

"Forgive my misgiving towards your lack of awareness," The man hissed. "I was rather certain that the Gracious Lady made herself knowledgeable about all issues of allied states." Elizabeth pursed her lips as she sorted through the sentence in her mind. She was very, very offended and felt like stomping out of the room. Edmund flashed through her mind and she jerked in shock. It had been days since she had last thought of any of the Pevensies, and even longer since she had forgotten about Nadine and Migwin and all of her other friends back in Cair Paravel. Edmund, she knew, would properly deal with this situation, as would Peter and Nigel. Elizabeth tried to sort through her training, but she had forgotten how to deal with circumstances such as these. She paused and decided to try and channel Edmund's thoughts of the matter.

Elizabeth pictured her friend's face and his dark eyes that would ultimately bore into the man's with some witty retort which would keep him quiet for the remainder of the meal. "Yes, well, I was too busy helping the war efforts to have time to indulge in genealogy, I'm afraid." The table went quiet as she subtly suggested to Narnia's hardships and Archenland's lack of loyalty and how they had dishonoured the allegiance between the two countries. The attempt seemed to work, and Elizabeth proudly stood her ground, her shoulders squaring themselves as she drank daintily from her goblet. "Now, if I may be excused, I would be most joyful to explore the castle before the day escapes me, no matter whose lineage stops me," Elizabeth stood up and ignored the mixed stares sent her way. A few were impressed but the majority of stares were hostile and offended.

"As your host," Captain Torrent stood up and claimed her arm within his, "Nothing would bring me greater ecstasy than accompanying you, my fair, beautiful lady." Elizabeth blushed but allowed him to lead them out of the dining hall and into the gardens around the main structure. There were many trees scattered around the terrain, but they were dense enough to be called a forest. The two children had hardly been walking for a minute when Captain Torrent spoke again. "That was most impressive, milady. None have dared to disagree with Prince Allegro in years—"

"He was a prince?" Elizabeth shrieked, pulling away from Torrent. She put her head in her hands and tried not to imagine the situation again. If he had known he was a prince she would have attempted being more delicate and gracious than that…rowdy, bawdy display she had just put on. Captain Torrent laughed sweetly at her.

"Of course he is! That's the title given to all of the king's brothers," Captain Torrent gently took her hands, although Elizabeth hardly noticed the gesture.

"And you couldn't have stopped me?"

"My father would have been very displeased with me should I have interrupted your conversation," Captain Torrent chuckled. Elizabeth's wide eyes snapped up to look at the man disbelievingly.

"_Prince_ Captain Torrent Antony," She muttered for the benefit of both of them. Elizabeth grasped at the situation that was quickly forming in front of her.

"Actually, I renounced my title once I became a knight. I found that I held more love in swordplay than the wordplay diplomacy demanded," Captain Torrent slowly moved one of his hands to the younger girl's cheek, who stepped back quickly at the movement.

"Prince Torrent, King Lune's nephew. Prince Torrent, Prince Allegro's son," Elizabeth giggled a little hesitantly.

"No," He replied, moving forwards to trap her in two muscular, green-clad arms. "_Captain_ Torrent, human, friend, lover from Archenland." Elizabeth's gaze was ensnared in his, and he was spellbound by the clarity of her eyes. "And yes, you might have lost the prince's favour, but he's only third in line for the throne. Nothing too bad," Captain Torrent chuckled kindly. Elizabeth pulled a hand away and slapped at his chest.

"Please, Torrent, you are not helping the issues at hand," She snapped, stressing each word. Captain Torrent just half-heartedly rubbed at the point where she had hit him. "Now excuse me, but I need to go write a letter." Elizabeth pulled away and scowled as she heard Captain Torrent's laughter float after her.

"To who?"

"High King Peter! I need to explain the situation before…I don't know, discivility between nations begins," She snapped as she marched towards the castle gates.

"I believe you mean incivility!" Captain Torrent began to jog after her.

"Don't correct me when I'm made," Elizabeth growled, hitching her skirts upwards in an attempt to walk faster than him.

"Please, Beth, don't be like that," Captain Torrent beseeched with a perfect smile painting his features. Elizabeth sent him a glare as she entered her room, which lucky was close to the castle's entrance. She shut the door, rudely, in Captain Torrent's face. "Careful now, or incivility may begin between us," He called through the wood, for the first time in his life disheartened by a woman.

"Go _away_, Torrent," Elizabeth replied. She had made her way across the empty room and sat down at the desk. There were quills, green ink and parchment with the Archenland royal family's symbol decorating the top.

"I'll see you at dinner, then, my Beth," He replied hesitantly. Captain Torrent slowly walked away from the door once he didn't hear her reply and towards the training grounds where he began working with some of his more clumsy students.

Elizabeth huffed sourly as she stared down at the piece of parchment. It looked almost orange in colour and the green ink scrawled at the top of the page declaring _To High King Peter, Royal advisor Nigel the Panther and whoever else it may concern_ only helped the tinge of tangerine become greater. Elizabeth pushed back her tears, scared that they would become mad at her. It was all well and good travelling around for pleasure, but she was starting to believe that this was becoming a visit of diplomacy rather than one of recreation, and Elizabeth didn't know what to do, and so she would call upon her most helpful friend in all of Narnia, the bowing panther.

After quickly scribbling out a brief and very, very downplayed occurrence of the giant event, meeting the captain and accepting his offer of a respite from travelling, Elizabeth explained what had taken place at the breakfast before listing the royal family members involved. She wrote her fears that this was becoming a diplomatic trip and then she wrote a long paragraph on how sorry and guilty she was. Before sending off the letter she quickly, and without meaning to, wrote _Send all my love to Ed and Lu and for Aslan's sake, please keep Edmund away from his silly chessboard. There is such thing as the sun, tell him._ Elizabeth folded her letter and used the guest insignia to wax the edges of the letter together. She then sent off the letter and anxiously waited in her room for dinner.

Edmund had avoided dinner for three nights in a row now. Whenever he had previously arrived in the dining hall, Lord Alveraz had made it very clear that he wished for Edmund to sit next to Oriana for the meal to his complete horror, but instead, he would simply nod cordially and do as manners declared he should do. Oriana would then spend the meal exchanging little pieces of information and niceties with Edmund and he would be helpless to do anything else but converse back, however unwilling he appeared to be.

After speaking to Peter and Nigel in his library, Susan and Lucy had taken to hinting about him fancying Oriana. Edmund couldn't help but feel as if it was none of their business and made sure to give them the impression that he wanted nothing more in the world than to run away whenever they brought it up in conversation. Even worse was that Abella, the youngest of Oriana's sister, had overheard one of this conversations and Edmund was completely aware that now Oriana knew about these discussions. He couldn't help the pit of fear grow in his stomach when he thought she believed that he was entertaining the idea. And so, Edmund had taken to avoiding her in corridors and excusing himself from meals altogether, although he was forced to eat breakfast because he was so hungry because of skipping a meal the night before, and eating lunch because more often than not he was with Peter who forced him to eat. As such, Edmund no longer frequented dinner and instead remained locked up in either his library or his room until everyone had gone to bed. Edmund, of course, had no idea that Oriana had caught onto this.

The island girl was very smart and was very capable of outwitting even the most intelligent of men. After overhearing her sisters talking about how men didn't like bright girls, Oriana's heart had plummeted. She had known that Edmund and her would make a very smart match and, not matter how hard she had tried to stop the visions, she had imagined their wedding day hundreds of times over. Understandably she was most distraught by the news that Edmund might not feel the same way once he got to know her. And so, Oriana made sure to make herself sound decorous and unintelligent whenever she was near someone who spoke to Edmund. It hadn't taken very long before she realised that her plan was certainly not working. Oriana had then decided to drop the plan entirely and charm him over instead. While this plan worked as effectively as the last, it only furthered her determination to get him to fall in love with her. She had read all the books he had, talked about everything he had liked and had even spent time with him in his murky library which he loved so much, even though it was beginning to smell and the air was becoming stale. Oriana had even tried to play chess with him, something the king was famed for, but to her dismay, he was so focused on getting away from her that he lost. Oriana had cried that night, and decided that she would have to employ help if she wanted to succeed, only to realise that he had taken to avoiding her. _Yes_, She had thought to herself, _I will need help. But from someone who knows what they're doing…_ Oriana knew the older queen preferred her to her youngest sister and only hoped that that remained true about all of her sisters. Queen Susan the Gentle was only too happy to help Oriana's cause, and Oriana was only too happy to marry Edmund.

Edmund could no longer hide without being found. Whether it was his room, his library or even Elizabeth's library, someone had always come up to coax him out of safety. Edmund had decided to take desperate matters into his own hands and had, during one lunchtime, walked to the secret passage Elizabeth and he had found, on a whim. He had spent the next week exploring and hiding within those tunnels and had begun to make a map of them all. He thought that this benefited his problem as now, whenever he heard anyone bothersome coming, he hid. Oriana knew what he was doing, of course most people close to Edmund had some vague idea of his disappearing acts although no one yet had discovered how he was capable of achieving them, and with encouragement from Queen Susan had decided to put a stop to them. She was beginning to loathe him hiding from her.

"Hello King Edmund," She commented dryly after following him to the highest tower of Cair Paravel. Edmund was having one of his off days, where he missed Elizabeth much more than necessary, and had decided to go look at that painting of her they had found a while back. He had entered the room and pulled a chair in front of the portrait so he could talk to her. He hadn't noticed that he had been followed, however, and jumped out of his skin when he heard Lady Oriana's voice.

"Er, milady," He greeted her, "What are you doing here?"

"I was taking a walk and spotted you running away from me," She told him honestly. Edmund hid a scowl, unable to decide whether she was being spiteful or oblivious.

"Well, yes, I was just trying to not miss Peter. I had suddenly thought of something I had to tell him," Edmund lied. Although he felt bad to do it, he felt stronger about her not bothering him. Oriana pursed her lips and looked in the direction the chair was pointing in. Oriana's eyes fell across a painting of a very pretty girl surrounded by Narnians. Worry was etched into her face, but she could feel the love that the girl in the painting had for those around her, and she could feel her fighting spirit. Oriana felt jealousy swarm her veins. This fair-haired, fair-eyed goddess was clearly what was trapping Edmund's affections.

"Is this her, then?" Oriana asked tightly. Her body had stiffened and she was now completely still. Edmund noticed this change in demeanour and was bewildered by it.

"Who? What?" He stumbled over his words. His eyes followed Oriana's hand as she gestured at the gorgeous girl in the painting before her.

"Narnia's most gracious lady," Oriana asked letting only the tiniest hint of venom coat her words, "The Lady Elizabeth everyone is so enamoured with."

"Yes," Edmund sighed, his eyes trapped on his best friend's sad features. She had felt trapped her, he realised, within this life and there was nothing he could have done to make her feel differently. "That is Liz." He felt the same cloud of loss and compassion grow in his chest as he looked at her.

"And you and she will marry?" Oriana asked. Edmund's eyes grew wide and he felt his voice clamp on him. He violently shook his head as blood rushed to his cheeks. Oriana laughed loudly at the sight of the blushing king, her feelings now gone for the man who was so clearly taken. Clearly this girl made him happy and Oriana was kind enough to want this for him. She realised that perhaps her feelings weren't as strong as she had originally thought if she had let him go this easily. "But you want her to marry you."

"Why is everyone so concerned about me marrying? I'm only ten for Aslan's sake!" Edmund cried out defensively, standing up to give her a piece of his mind.

"It's because we're girls," Oriana smiled at him. He was very amusing now that she realised it, especially when he was denying himself. "We all plan out our weddings in out head before the age of seven." Edmund stopped abruptly at this new piece of knowledge. He pursed his lips.

"That's utter nonsense," He replied eventually.

"I guarantee you, your highness, that the Gracious Lady has thought about it in great detail herself. Perhaps not to anyone in particular, but I'm sure she has deliberated over the ceremony in great detail."

"Then who has she planned it with?" Edmund spat out before he could stop himself. He honestly didn't believe that Elizabeth would do something so…so…so girly and immature, but he was also very curious to know whether she had, and how she pictured it. Oriana laughed, now knowing for sure that Edmund would end up very much in love with his friend even though he might not know it himself. She felt as if it was her duty to encourage their union, and with a tingly sensation she vowed to Aslan that she would see it happen.

"You will have to ask her yourself," She replied brightly. Edmund shot her a sour look and folded his arms over his chest, looking very much like the ten-year-old he was. "She's very beautiful," Oriana continued to rile him, "I'm sure she will have no lack of suitors when she's older." Edmund didn't reply. "How are her travels going?" Oriana felt very friendly towards the girl now and sincerely hoped she was finding great enjoyment out of her adventures. Oriana admired the girl's strength to leave all she had known to wonder around a land which she knew practically nothing about. Oriana wouldn't be able to leave her family like that. Her dark eyes watched as Edmund returned his gaze to the painting sadly.

"She hasn't written in a while," He muttered.

"Well, have you asked the mail carriers if there have been any letters recently?" Oriana asked, always one to take action. Today would be the beginning of her destiny, the beginning of joining this couple together.

"No, because I'm the king and they generally deliver all my mail to me. It might just be important," He said sarcastically, no doubt Elizabeth would be proud of him for picking up on her teasing manner.

"Well then let's go ask," Oriana snapped, displeased with his tone.

"What?" Edmund asked abruptly.

"Come on now, don't dillydally, your highness," Oriana called over her shoulder as she marched out of the room and towards the stairs that would lead her downwards and to the mailroom of sorts. Edmund, shocked, followed silently, watching the girl storm through the palace for him. Eventually they made it to the bottom floor, just in time to overhear Peter receive an important message from a guest staying with Prince Allegro of Archenland. Edmund made his way over out of curiosity, Oriana following him diligently.

"Just a letter, Ed," Peter grinned at him. "Nothing to worry about." Still, Peter flipped the letter and opened it carefully, recognising the folding technique as Narnian nobility. He couldn't help but smile at the pure coincidence; Elizabeth's calligraphy was sitting delicately across the page. "_To High King Peter, Royal advisor Nigel the Panther and whoever else it may concern_," Peter began reading it aloud for his brother. Oriana politely dismissed herself and stood further down the corridor as not to intrude on their privacy, "_I suppose I should begin with a greeting of some sort, but I'm afraid that would lull you into a false sense of security. And that sentence most probably sent your mind racing with horrible possibilities, so I'll save you all some trouble and use violence of articulation, as Nigel loves to call it, so long as you promise not to assume. After all, if you assume you make an ass out of u and me. I hope that made you laugh,_" Edmund immediately recognised the tone and knew that if had to be anyone writing this letter, it would be Elizabeth. "_As you know, we began travelling north and, after looking upon some giants, we decided to begin going a little south. After seeing a giant there's not much else to do other than meet a lot of Narnians, which we had already done a lot of. Anyway, while riding we ran into a very nice boy who offered us a rest from travel in his castle along the border of Archenland_," Edmund paused. Elizabeth was in Archenland all of a sudden? He ignored his feelings to continue listening to Elizabeth's words, "_Anyway, during breakfast there was a very rude man who insulted my intentions of being there and so I might have made a rather unthoughtful comment which alluded to their disloyalty towards our country. Later, I found out the man I riled was King Lune's brother, Prince Allegro, and that it was his castle that we were staying at and his son who had invited us. I fear that this might no longer be just a stay between new friends, but a matter of diplomacy and keeping allegiance between our two countries. Forgive me, I am so sorry but I no longer have any idea what to do or how to act. Also, as King Lune was sending out scouts before making his way to visit, I thought you might like to know of this event. Please send word as quickly as you possibly can. I'll be awaiting advice and instructions._ _Send all my love to Ed and Lu and for Aslan's sake, please keep Edmund away from his silly chessboard. There is such thing as the sun, tell him,_" Peter laughed loudly at this while his brother grabbed the letter out of his hand to see whether she had really written that. He had no doubt Elizabeth would ever write it, but he wanted to make sure. Sure enough the green ink down the bottom of the page said precisely that. Edmund scowled deeply at the letter.

"_All of my finest and sincerest regards, Elizabeth_," Edmund muttered the last of the letter aloud. He read it over again and the frown on his face deepened. "I was hoping for word from her, but not these particular ones," Edmund stated dryly.

"I suppose I better go talk to Nigel about this then," Peter's tone matched his brother's and he grabbed the letter before walking off. Edmund mourned quietly as he felt it taken from his hands and watched it carried down the hall. Oriana came over to him shortly afterwards.

"I'm assuming it was bad news?" She asked cautiously.

"From Liz," Edmund nodded. Oriana hesitantly reached out and held his hand.

"At least she's written recently," Oriana shrugged. Edmund gave a tense nod and retracted his hand.

"She sends her love and wants me to go outside more often," He stated monotonously.

"Well if she sends word of trouble and still reminds you to get fresh air, then she thinks about you often," Oriana smiled at him. Edmund couldn't help the small smile that gathered on his face or the hope that shone in his eyes as he thought over the lady's words. _She_, he thought, _would know more than anyone_. Oriana watched as the king happily made his way outside and into the sunlight. She realised that he might not recognise it yet, but he relied on the Gracious Lady heavily and his actions were easily swayed by her and no other. Oriana couldn't help but wonder whether the ten-year-old boy was already in love.

_Happy Easter, everyone! I hope you enjoy some lovely chocolate while you're reading through this, and I'd like to thank my reviewers, as always, this time piano-girl9989 and MoonShadow396, and my inbox friend of LuMezenga who never fails to inspire me to write. But, more importantly, __**100 THOUSAND WORDS! WOO!**_


	21. Elizabeth's Return

**Elizabeth's Return**

_All belongs to C.S. Lewis, except anything that isn't familiar. That's because I wrote it. Funny that._

As the title suggests, four chapters later and our little couple meet once more. And I'm not talking about the dishy Captain Torrent (Oh God, how my hormones wished he was real…) but out favourite little ones with the destiny of lurve. It's the least I could do after parting you guys with them for so long. Stupid education…

Two weeks had passed since Elizabeth had received a letter from Cair Paravel in response to her own. She had eagerly taken the note and ran around the vastly populated forest surrounding Prince Allegro's castle and had hidden in a beautiful meadow twenty minutes walk east of the castle which contained a circle of beautyberry and buckthorn bushes that hid the ocean from view with rock roses that littered the ground. It was slowly becoming Elizabeth's favourite place in Archenland and she often found herself there, lying amongst the white flowers smelling the sun, the sea and the strong perfume from the surrounding flora. So upon grabbing the letter from the messenger's hand, Elizabeth had hiked up the uncomfortable dress which, this time, was a collection of cerise, magenta, red-violet, fandango and plum, and ran to her secluded garden to read the response. For the next fortnight she had followed each letter precisely which, she supposed, had paid off now that she was sitting high up in a wooden stand in a brazenly tight and ostentatious gold dress meant for special occasions. Prince Allegro, so pleased with Elizabeth's change of character and almost instantaneous charm, had decided to hold a tournament in her honour. Elizabeth thought it was very medieval and wasn't sure if she could spend the week watching men fight and pretend to be interested. Her acting was certainly being tested staying here in Archenland.

As was tradition, Elizabeth sat next to Prince Allegro with a row of Archenland ladies to her left. They were waiting for their attentions to be fought over, but Elizabeth was seated out of obligation. The Prince had tried to pick suitors to fight for her honour, not allowing the Narnians to compete, and only Captain Torrent and three of his finest knights would be fighting for her dignity. Elizabeth had almost fled the country when she had heard this, her Narnian companions packed before she had mentioned it.

The Narnians who stayed with her had disapproved strongly of the country. They were not used to the propriety that Archenland followed and disliked the lack of freedom and choice or the way the country stifled its citizens. Castor was also strongly disapproving of the relationship between the captain and the lady, while Dapple, although thankful for his rescue, was fervent and fixated in proving himself a noble horse to his lady again but wasn't given the opportunity as Captain Torrent insisted that Elizabeth ride his mount while Dapple regained his footing. The stallion was swiftly becoming the very opposite of enchanted with the former prince and the rest of the group had began to pick up similar feelings out of loyalty to their countrymen and justly king.

Elizabeth had watched disheartened as Torrent had ferociously destroyed his opponents in Elizabeth's name. Very shortly after, Elizabeth had frequented a private meeting with the prince and had thanked him for his kindness, but told him that she was beginning to miss her home and while she had greatly enjoyed getting to know her allies and wished she could have stayed longer, situations at home demanded that her presence be required. The prince had understood and had invited her back for the summers (when they held bigger, more aggressive tournaments), an invitation that Elizabeth had laughed off. Captain Torrent had heard of the lady's rapid departure and had made sure to catch her on the last night of her visit. He had snuck into her room, grabbed her from her bed and not stirred her until they stood in the middle of her field. Elizabeth had panicked greatly when she had woken up in foreign arms with foreign smells and had made sure that Captain Torrent would not attempt anything like that again.

The captain had gestured around the field, telling her to stop being such a Western prude and to find the romance in his actions, before melding their bodies together and shutting her up with a deep kiss. Elizabeth was surprised, most definitely, bust slowly relaxed into it and she began to rather enjoy her first kiss from a boy ever. The two children had spent the night among the brambles stealing affections.

"My Beth," Torrent had whispered as the sun rose and the sound of the beach barely feet away came alive. Elizabeth turned her head to look up at the older boy, in need of his guidance of how to respond.

"Torrent?" She urged him as his eyes unfocused and his mind went elsewhere.

"I love you, Beth, as far as my soul can stretch, Aslan can roar and sun can shine. When you depart from me, you will leave me a hollow shell and it was unfair to me to let you leave without first telling you that should you call, should I hear you're in need of help or friendliness, I will drop my world to be with you and to give you all you deserve." Elizabeth froze. The sun caught his eyes and showed her that he meant every bit of it. The care he showed swam to her head and made her feel woozy.

"Come with me," She pawed at his tunic, trying to lead him from the meadow and towards the band of Narnians that would most likely be waiting for her, as they had agreed to set off at first light. "Come and stay in Narnia. Fight for Narnia. You'll be welcomed with open arms," She sent him a dazzling grin.

"If it was anything else in the world that you were asking, you'd already have received it from me. However, my father would not allow me to. I cannot leave my nation, especially since I had given up my right to the throne. Had it been stars and ships, you could consider it already given, but I am unable to leave my home at this very second," Torrent allowed his head to rest in her hair before she pulled away from him and left. She picked up a bouquet of rock roses and sent him a last parting smile before walking towards her own nation. Captain Torrent felt his world crash around him as Elizabeth mounted her black companion and ride away without a backward glance. His heart would forever belong to the fair girl who surrendered a life to royalty even though she, like him, wished for nothing more than an escape. Captain Torrent, former prince of Archenland, picked up his own collection of roses and walked into his chambers where he spotted the painting of Elizabeth he had requested from the palace's best artist. She was lying in the meadow in a close up showing her face, hair and breasts and she looked beautiful. He thought it was appropriate that she was smiling into a collection of rock roses and he grinned at the irony of the situation before he was called away to deal with a disagreement on the Western borders between Telmar and Archenland.

The Pevensies were unaware of Elizabeth's arrival. Wearing a fine red travelling scarf around her head and over her mouth, a blue, silver and purple Archenland dress and her skin no longer the finest ivory it had been before her travels, she was almost unrecognisable. It was impossible to describe the feeling upon seeing Cair Paravel months after she had originally left and upon glancing up at the creamy marble, Elizabeth's heart had jumped. She was overjoyed to be home and the pure joy it brought her was the closest thing to bliss she had experienced. Many Narnians peaked out from their buildings as they rode through the levels of the city. Elizabeth caught sight of citizens running ahead to warn people. Her scarf hid her smile from the world. When they reached the castle, the Pevensies had been told of a foreigner being brought to the city by Narnians and they, along with their guests, had assembled in the courtyard to assess their new unexpected arrivals. Elizabeth froze. The tears gathered in her eyes as she set her sights on her friends. It had been so long, and so much had happened, since her departure, and she remembered the feelings she had left behind. She sobbed quietly before her emotions spiralled and she ran full speed towards them, much to the Pevensies surprise and horror, and launched herself into Edmund's arms. To the Narnians surrounding them, this was seen as an act of aggression.

The foreign assassin was pulled off of the younger king quickly, and a sword was raised to deal with their forthcoming punishment, when a familiar voice began to cry out behind them. Castor, Dapple and the Narnian troupe ran towards their lady who was being held viciously in the arms of a minotaur and the teeth of a cheetah. Her eyes were opened with fright, but still she watched her friends come forth to save her.

"Stop!" They cried.

"Explain yourself!" Peter cried outraged. His heart was pounding and his overwhelming love for his brother would have allowed this assassination effort to demonstrate the consequences of attempting to hurt his family. "Remember, anything you say within the next minute will be seen as treachery against the royal family." Elizabeth's eyes popped and she wondered if maybe she had been banished but no one had told her.

"Sire, there has been a misunderstanding," Humphrey began to explain.

"Take him to the dungeons!" Peter cried out. Humphrey's brothers stepped forwards on the High King's command and regretfully moved their kin towards the dungeon. "This murderer," He raised a hand and pointed it at Elizabeth, "Will be hanged at dawn." Elizabeth's eyes almost popped as she realised what was going on now. She paused and then did the one thing that, for the second time that day, shocked the Pevensies. Elizabeth began to laugh hysterically. They thought it had been an assassination attempt, and Elizabeth couldn't help but picture herself in Edmund's room, asking him to stab himself, please. She leant against her captures as her lungs failed her. Edmund's ears couldn't believe it. He had only ever heard one laugh as freeing as this one, and the owner of it would most definitely laugh outrageously at this circumstance. Slowly, to his brother's utmost horror, he inched towards the assassin and reached out to the scarf around their face. The silk fell down at the slightest touch and his best friend's shining eyes glittered at him with mirth. A colossal grin stretched across his face and he launched his own body on top of hers, pushing them, and the two other Narnians, to the ground.

"Murder!" Elizabeth screeched in jest, "King Peter, rape! Attempted molestation and maiming! Help!" She cried loudly, unable to stop her laughter seeping through. Edmund joined in and as soon as the others realised who it had been, chuckles were floating around their courtyard must to the confusion of their guests. Edmund helped his friend up and they shared a proper hug this time, ignoring the smiles on the Narnians' faces, and without jesting.

"I missed you heaps," Elizabeth cooed into his ear, holding him tighter towards her. Edmund smiled back into her hair and smelled her deeply.

"I was rather lonely without you here," He admitted grudgingly. Elizabeth felt her smile widen. He must of missed her a lot if he was admitting this out loud. "How were your travels?"

"I'm sure Lizzy has many stories to tell us," Peter stepped forwards with an easy grin on his face, "But first, she should get settled again, and she must meet our guests!" He held out a hand towards the family off to one side. The Narnian nobility stepped forwards, keen to meet the woman of legend, but Elizabeth folder her arms and stood her ground.

"I'm not sure how I feel about staying with a man who asked for my execution," She teased Peter. He rolled his eyes and went to apologise when Susan cut him off.

"Not now," She spat out, "Meet your guests properly," She hissed. Elizabeth blinked in shock.

"Please, your majesty," An extremely pretty girl around Elizabeth's age curtsied in front of the Gracious Lady. Edmund scoffed. "My family and I understand that it had been quite a while since good friends have been acquainted. Please, allow them to finish their greetings and we shall hear the lady's tales at dinner." Her dark, calculating eyes landed on Elizabeth and the two girls shared a look. Elizabeth didn't particularly understand it, but she seemed as if she would become a very nice girl to speak with. She was definitely more articulate and eloquent than herself, Elizabeth noted.

"No, it would be rude of me to ignore new friends," Elizabeth curtsied back to the girl, "I am Elizabeth, but friends call me Lizzy."

"I am Oriana," The girl curtsied back deeply, lower than Elizabeth. Elizabeth noticed the younger king sourly roll his eyes and sparked her curiosity. She planned to speak with him later that night about what had happened, whether it was serious or whether he was simply in one of his moods. "And I'm afraid that associates call me by my full Christian name." Elizabeth hid a smile as she straightened herself up. A very Torrent-like thought ran through her mind and she decided to act upon it.

"Perhaps to breed familiarity you shall call me Liz, and I shall call you Ana," Elizabeth smiled at her. The girl smiled back shyly and nodded enthusiastically.

"That would be lovely, your Grace."

"Who is she?" A loud, whiny voice cried out. Elizabeth jumped in surprise.

"Now, now, Abby," The oldest man said as he pulled a tiny girl into his side.

"No! She's not even pretty," She whined. Elizabeth blinked. What a rude little girl.

"Abella," Edmund snapped as he went to stand by his friend.

"Take her away," The father told one of the Narnians. A little girl was dragged kicking and screaming back into the palace. She was incredibly loud, Elizabeth noted.

"Please excuse her, your Grace," Another woman bowed deeply, her family joining her barely a second later. "My youngest, Abella, has difficulty understanding hierarchy and structure. My sincerest apologies."

"Oh, um, it's fine, I suppose," Elizabeth shrugged, unsure of what to do, "In fact, dare I say I was similar when I was younger." The father laughed heartily.

"Your Grace," The oldest daughter's eyes widened strangely, "We thank your kindness, but it is difficult to believe that you would act so spoilt after hearing the trials that you accomplished." Elizabeth blushed but laughed it off lightly.

"I assure you, Edmund and Lucy will talk me up. Lucy, out of the kindness of her heart and Edmund, simply because he likes to brag about his company," Elizabeth jested. She lightly poked Edmund's side as she saw the scowl on his face. The family laughed politely.

"Your Grace, I fear we had acted rudely," The father boomed after a slight pause where the laughter faded. "I am Lord Alveraz, and this is my most esteemed family. We hail from the islands to the east and have made this long journey to meet the royal family, only it has become much sweeter by meeting the most famed lady of Cair, as well. This is my lovely wife Calantha, who also is famed for her kindness and giving nature. Then, my oldest," He gestured to the daughter who had just spoke, "Nevaeh, my most beautiful daughter. Next, Legna, who has a voice that even the sirens in the north envy. Her musical talent is great and she, should you request it, would be most honoured to indulge you in a performance. My middle daughter, who you have met already, is my dear Oriana. There isn't another lady on any Narnian island who could compete with my daughter in military strategy or a battle of knowledge. I'm sure your wits and her brazenness will no doubt bloom into a fruitful friendship." Elizabeth smiled at the calculating eyes and dark hair and realised that, paired with her advanced intellect, she was a very intimidating girl. If Elizabeth hadn't seen Edmund's reaction towards her, she most likely would have been jealous of the girl in front of her. However, as it was, Elizabeth smiled happily and gave the girl a nod to show that she was joyful about the prospect of friendship. "My two youngest are Briar and Abella. Abella you have met, but Briar has an uncanny knack for causing almost as much uproar as her younger sister." The small girl blushed but Elizabeth could notice the fire burning behind her exterior. "My wife and I are expecting two more daughters in the beginning of next month, as well, and I can only hope that they are as prosperous and happy as the rest of my family." Elizabeth had to pause to take in all of the information.

"Well, I suppose we can only wait," Lucy chimed in happily.

"Milady," Nigel smiled from next to Peter, "We should get you settled." Elizabeth restrained from teasing him as she was ushered inside and towards a room above the Pevensie's floor.

"Where are we going?" Elizabeth whispered to Edmund. He shot her a grin and leaned closer to his friend.

"The Lord and Lady elected your room to stay in, so Lucy had another room prepared should you come back before they had left."

"Oh," Elizabeth muttered. Susan paused in front of the ivory double doors and opened them.

"These will be your rooms," She droned, "We'll alert your maids of your return." The queen left the room pulling her brother out behind her, leaving Elizabeth alone in her suite.

"Wow," She breathed as she glanced around. It was much bigger than the room she held before, probably because she had chosen one of the smaller guest rooms out of modesty when she had first arrived.

Elizabeth was in a small room with an unusual colour scheme of green and peach which strangely worked together to create an antique feel to the place. The floors were marble and the walls olive green and patterned luxuriously. The ceilings were high and there were three doors in front of her, one on each wall. Elizabeth walked straight ahead and found herself in a large room with the same colour scheme, except this one was a receiving room. Its furthest wall was made from windows that opened out onto a gigantic balcony while there were two more double doors on each side of the room. Elizabeth chose the right door this time and she ended up in another drawing room (although, this one had a tea trolley off to one side and a table to sit down at) and then, when she took another right, a fancy study and when she took the next right, she ended up in the foyer again. Elizabeth sighed in relief; it was beginning to feel more like a maze than a room. She assumed that the bedroom was behind the final door, otherwise she would have to sleep on her desk. She braced herself and walked forwards, happy to see the bed that was twice the size she had ever slept in before, with four posters and a canopy that touched the ceiling. She sighed blissfully and walked over to the large trunk at the end of the bed. Opening it up, she saw that someone had moved her dresses into it as her fancy Archenland dresses hung in her wardrobe. Elizabeth smiled happily and began to undo the uncomfortable, constricting dress and threw on one of her favourite Narnian ones: a floaty pink and white v-necked dress with silver suede slippers. It took a decent time with some exemplary struggle, but Elizabeth was eventually clothed and could only smile in joy when she felt the freedom around her hips and legs and the lightness of the material. Elizabeth twirled around her rooms for a while as she settled back into her previous life. She was happy, in the end, that she had travelled, but like Dorothy had once said, there was no place like home, and Elizabeth appreciated those sentiments now more than ever.

After the sun had set and Elizabeth had orientated herself within her rooms, she found herself lounging in the morning room (which is what her new head handmaiden, Lapis, had told her it was called) with her candles lit and a book in her lap. There was a knock on the door and Elizabeth had to pause to hear if it was her imagination because it was so faint. When she heard it repeat, she stood up, put a roll of parchment in between the pages to mark her spot and walked towards the door. She opened the door and was happy to see Edmund standing there.

"Ed," She grinned happily and stepped out of the room, "I take it that dinner's ready?" He nodded and gestured to the door, asking if he could enter. Elizabeth held it open and he walked straight through as if he was very familiar with the place.

"It is, and we're about to leave for it," He told her. Elizabeth followed him into her study, the confusion on her face properly expression her bewilderment.

"And I take it the dining hall has moved, then?" She asked slowly as she watched Edmund dart around the desk.

"No," He paused long enough to send her an amused smile, "I'm showing you why I chose this room for you." Elizabeth blinked.

"Oh, that sounds interesting!" She smiled back after a second and ran around to where he was. Edmund took Elizabeth's hand and guided it to one side of the fireplace where a faun playing the flute was carved out of marble. He ran their fingers down to where a slight crack broke the smoothness. Elizabeth grinned as he put pressure onto the latch and she heard the familiar telltale click of a lock moving. "I knew you hadn't spent your time moping in your study," She shot him a teasing grin. He laughed back, sounding carefree for the first time since her departure and took his hand away. Elizabeth felt the latch before more prominent beneath her fingers and so she slid them deeper into the crevice and pulled outwards, revealing a hidden door within the fireplace. If it was in use then they would not be able to use the secret passage, but other than that Elizabeth couldn't fault it. She lifted her skirts and stepped over the wood and into the darkness. Edmund followed his friend and took the lead, telling her how to close it behind them. Then, Edmund toured Elizabeth around the tunnels that he had found and showed her his map that he had made. She was overjoyed at this and didn't realise that, as he was discovering the passages, he wasn't making friends or doing his duties. Edmund showed her, first, that is connected to his room, her library, Peter's study, the armoury, the stables and the throne room as well as many other miscellaneous hallways. Elizabeth couldn't stop grinning for the entire show and Edmund fed off her joy. He was feeling rather chuffed with himself as they arrived at the grand staircase and snuck out to head into the dining hall, where the others were waiting for them.

"Elizabeth!" Lucy said brightly as we sat down, "Something arrived for you just a moment ago. It was sent to your room." I smiled and nodded back to her as a server cut off our conversation. The meal was laid down much more fancily than Elizabeth remembered, and she attributed it to the guests. Elizabeth was eager to get back to her room and see what it was, but she couldn't help but notice Edmund blatantly ignoring Oriana for what seemed like no reason. In truth, Elizabeth was starting to become undeniably curious about what had happened between to two of them so she suggested that she and Edmund take dessert in his library as he had mentioned earlier in the evening that he had a fair amount of work to do. Two very nice Narnians took the meal to the private room while Elizabeth and Edmund slowly made their way up the stairs. Elizabeth knew that, had Edmund not been there, she would most certainly have been lost by now. Once they were seated and comfortable, Elizabeth brought up the conversation that Edmund knew she had been waiting to talk about all day.

"So, Oriana seems like a lovely girl," She began.

"Looks can be deceiving," He muttered back, sourly. A scowled coated his face and Elizabeth, too happy to be around her friend again, could easily ignore his back attitude with rose-coloured glasses.

"Edmund," Elizabeth scolded him in a warning tone, making it very clear she wasn't looking to dance around the issue.

"We just don't get along," Edmund decided to shrug it off as a casual occurrence with the belief that Elizabeth would drop the subject. Elizabeth fixed him with a look, which he ignored promptly. Elizabeth, seeing this, put down her dessert and moved across the space so she was sitting next to him, facing him so he couldn't look away from her.

"Edmund, do you remember how I'm your best friend?" She started in a light tone. Edmund sighed. He knew she was trying to guilt him into it, but he was King for Aslan's sake, and he wasn't going to let a little bossy girl control who he was friends with!

"Yes, Liz?" He droned.

"Well," Elizabeth titled her head to one side and looked up at him imploringly. "That means that I can tell when you're lying," She reached out and hit him lightly, "And when something is upsetting you. Now speak, or you'll force me to go to Peter as a last resort, and who knows what I'll be subjected to?" She giggled.

"Peter will have you trialled for murder," Edmund grinned weakly at his friend.

"Ed," The girl began to whine. Edmund took one look at her puppy eyes and decided that he might as well just tell her.

"People think we should get married," He grumbled. Elizabeth blinked, and then she pushed down all of the feelings that swelled inside her.

"And do you think you should get married?" She asked eventually.

"No!" Edmund told her quickly and surely. Elizabeth couldn't help but smile at his response for whatever reason.

"Well, then that's all that matters," She smiled at him. He grinned back softly at her and rolled his eyes at her next sentence, "So stop being so boorish and…vulgar and befriend the girl already! From what I've seen, you two would be equally matched in a game of wits."

"I believe we would be," A decidedly feminine voice said from the doorway. Elizabeth and Edmund's gazes were pulled towards it and they saw the subject of their conversation smiling at them, a present in her hands. "Milady, the younger queen commanded me to bring this to you. I do hope it's not against your wishes," Oriana walked forwards and presented the box to the younger girl. With a smile, Elizabeth took it and waved Oriana over to her previous seat to join them. Edmund bristled, and Elizabeth smiled at that.

"Go on, then," He snapped, "Open it."

"I'll do just that," Elizabeth cooed back to him. Oriana secretly smiled at the two and couldn't help but admire their banter. Three sets of eyes were fixated on the glossy red wooden box that remained in her hands once the silk packaging fell away. Elizabeth fiddled with it for a moment and saw that there was an intricate gold lever system that would unlock it. There were fourteen little latches that would spin around, each with six random letters on each.

"What is it supposed to be, if you don't mind my asking, your Grace?" Oriana asked as she saw the box.

"Well, it's a box," Edmund stated dryly, only ending up getting elbowed by Elizabeth. He sighed and shot Oriana a half-apologetic look. "It's called a Frobisher box. It's supposed to be unlocked by a particular pattern or message depending on the person it's sent from or who it belongs to," He stated in a surrendered voice.

"Who would send me one of those?" Elizabeth asked incredulously as she looked at the beautifully box in her hands.

"Well it sounds like something lovers would do," Oriana smiled trickily. She watched amused as the king's face fell in a mixture of outrage and jealousy, "Do you have a secret lover, milady?"

"No—" Elizabeth paused. She picked up the box and began to twist the letters around. _P-R-I-N-C-E-T-O-R-R-E-N-T_ She tried the lid, but it remained shut. "No," She shook her head once more. But the damage had already been done. Oriana's eyebrows had shot up since, obviously, the lady had thought of someone who was close enough to a lover to send her that, while Edmund's curiosity (and jealousy) had peaked.

"Who's name did you just try to open it with?" He asked, suspiciously.

"No ones," Elizabeth blushed. She stared dumbly at the box and ran her hand over a small bump in the wood along one side. She brought it up to her face and saw gold engravings of strings of rock roses. A smile spread across her face as her fingers lithely slid over the gold fixtures once more. _"Had it been stars and ships,"_ He had told her, _"You could consider it already given." S-T-A-R-S-A-N-D-S-H-I-P-S_ There was a sliding sound as the locks moved away. With a soft smile on her face, Elizabeth gently opened the box to see a pressed yellow rock rose sitting amongst a carefully folded letter and a big yellow diamond necklace.

"Oh, what is it?" Elizabeth snapped back to reality as Oriana spoke. Her head snapped up to see Edmund glaring heatedly at the box and Oriana looking at her inquisitively.

"Nothing," Elizabeth shut it quickly and stood up, "But I've been so rude," She began to back out of the room, "You two have been so used to spending your nights conversing that my company is probably hindering your repartee. Please, excuse me for the night and we can all get to know each other as a group tomorrow over breakfast. How about on the balcony overlooking the orchard? It's particularly beautiful close to the sunrise. I'll send for you both when it's ready," Elizabeth shut the door behind her as she stepped out of the study and hastened to her room quickly. She flew into her bedroom and locked the doors around her before opening the box again. She smiled happily at the flower and put it on her nightstand. Then she took out the necklace and hid it at the back of her jewellery collection before turning to the letter and opening it up.

_My Beth,_ It read, _If you love me only in my dreams, then let me be asleep forever. If you love me in your dreams, then let me know. Forever yours, Torrent_

Elizabeth clutched the note to her chest and collapsed against the bed. It felt unusual note being loved and to be honest, she missed the attention and the bliss Torrent had given her. She missed him, she realised, though it had only been three days since they had last spoken face to face. She sighed deeply and locked the letter up in the box again before making a dash to her desk where she hid it in the deepest compartment before scrawling out a note in reply.

_My Captain, You promised me stars and ships, but I promise you my heart and soul. Yours, Beth_

Unknowingly to Elizabeth, Oriana and Edmund were smart enough to know that there had been a secret lover that had let her open the box. Edmund felt horrible as he realised this, although he couldn't put a single feeling into words, and Oriana felt a deep sympathy and renewed vigour for her cause.

"If it was love," She told the boy sitting across from her who looked as if he was lost, "She would be shouting it from the roof tops."

"Elizabeth doesn't keep secrets from me," Edmund confided in her, finally. She winced when she heard his hurt tone, but decided that ultimately it was a good sign—a sign of their trust being explored and a sign of his affection for the girl downstairs.

"She hasn't had the chance to tell you yet," Oriana replied logically. Edmund shook his head.

"When I betrayed my siblings," He began after a pause, "She followed me. Not because she didn't trust me or she wanted to rile me, but because she was a good friend and an even better person. She was there because of me and what we went through is something that ensures a deep friendship. There is no way that she would lie to me or not tell me something important because of time," Edmund shook his head slowly and decided to rush out of the room as he felt his eyes itch. He retired to his room for the evening knowing full well that Elizabeth was elsewhere in the castle, and elsewhere in the country in spirit. Oriana followed him out shortly and went to her own rooms for the night. Perhaps this would be harder than she thought. As she walked to her room she heard voices.

"Please, keep this to yourself. I know the castle gossip better than most," Oriana heard a familiar giggle. She glanced around the corner to see the Gracious Lady speaking to a Narnian messenger.

"Of course, milady, discretion is of utmost importance in this situation. To whom will I be delivering this to?"

"Captain Torrent Antony of King Lune's 26th battalion," She replied nonchalantly, "He's in the South, I believe, helping with the disturbances along the treaty lines." Oriana made a mental note of the name and hid back around the wall and behind a statue as Lady Elizabeth made her way back to her rooms. The conniving girl made her way to her father's rooms to find out all he knew about this Captain Torrent Antony. If she wanted to win this battle of the hearts, information was key. And she knew who to go to for which information. Oriana stopped in her tracks as she heard a low grumbling noise that sounded like a large cat. She shook her head and continued onwards. Aslan wouldn't have brought them together if he knew they did not belong happily in love with one another. Oriana knew this for a fact and it only strengthened her resolve to make Edmund happy. She also had to admit, getting them together would be winning over two of the greatest figures that would surely shape history, and she knew that was a victory that she wished to claim. Oriana, Elizabeth and Edmund all went to bed that night knowing that the next morning's breakfast would be most interesting.

_Reviewer, you know who you are (I.e. Lu). Yes, only one review. I feel unwanted. Anyway..._


	22. Concerning Storytelling

**Concerning Storytelling**

_All belongs to C.S. Lewis, except anything that isn't familiar. That's because I wrote it. Funny that._

The next morning came almost too fast for Elizabeth. Knowing Edmund, which she did very well, he would quiz her on last night's disappearing act, and Elizabeth wouldn't know how to defend herself. She wished to keep this secret affair clandestine and, just that, _secret_, no matter how innocent it was. More to the point, Elizabeth could imagine it being a rather awkward conversation even if she did want to speak of it.

Elizabeth dressed in the gold Archenland dress that was hanging neatly along the inside of her wardrobe. She took the necklace from Captain Torrent and placed it delicately around her neck. Not only did she want to wear her new gifts in honour of Torrent, but she also wished, immaturely and spitefully, to look better than Edmund's intimidating new companion. Elizabeth, with help from her maids who had come rushing in when they heard movement from within her chambers, piled her hair on top of her head and wove through a delicate gold chain with yellow diamond suns decorating the fragile length of metal. Feeling appropriately overdressed, Elizabeth left her rooms and wondered out to the balcony where she had told the others to meet for breakfast.

The table had been set when Edmund and Oriana had stepped through the double doors and onto the marble patio. Oriana had woken early, as nervous as she was, and dressed in her best purple dress which had golden silk stars and moons sewn into the satin fabric. Her sisters, having heard that she would be dining with The Gracious Lady of Cair the night before, rushed into her room before sunrise with a dozen lady's maids and a panther to prepare. Oriana had been thrown into a bath with floating birds of paradise flowers before the panther spoke.

"The Gracious Lady is very fond of exotic flowers, in particular birds of paradise," He stated calmly as his eyes raked over Oriana's collection of dresses disapprovingly, "But she has a delicate nose, so do not make the scent too strong. We simply want her to smell you, and associate you to her fondness of these flowers." Oriana felt her anxiety rise. Clearly, there was much more to this than she had previously realised.

"I'm sorry," She gulped, "But who are you?" She believed that she hid the waver in her voice very well.

"I," She heard the disdain in the black animal's voice, "Am Nigel, the royal family's most trusted advisor."

"So why are you not briefing me on dining with the Just King, then?" Oriana derided through the screen that blocked the panther from seeing her defensive stance. Her sisters, who kept peering around every few seconds to ensure she was being preened properly, however, giggled at the stubbornness and brashness of their younger sibling. There was a silence as the maids tugged on her hair fiercely, alerting Oriana of how brash and rude she was being.

"Because dining with a king," Nigel drawled back just as venomously, "Is far simpler than dining with the country's more prominent lady." Oriana felt her heart pound at that reply. Her suspicions had been proved correct; there was a silent hierarchy within the palace of Cair Paravel that she, and the rest of the country, wasn't aware of. "Now, to make you appear even the slightest bit acceptable or worthy, we must prepare with much urgency."

Three hours later Oriana found herself outside of Edmund's rooms with thumping head. She knocked nervously on the door, no longer curious or eager to make a new friend, but dreading the morning to come. Edmund opened the door while straightening out his blue satin robes and gold cape.

"I see Nigel lectured you on Gracious Lady protocol, your majesty," She greeted him dryly before he had a chance to question what she was doing there.

"No," The young kind frowned curiously. She grinned once she realised that Edmund had dressed especially for his friend on his own accord. A slight blush rose to his cheeks as the same know-it-all grin decorated Oriana's face again. "We should be off," He scowled and shut the door behind him roughly.

"It is beyond unacceptable to arrive on time for the lady," Oriana mocked Nigel under her breath bitterly, "You must be early a minimum of ten minutes beforehand, or do not even imagine of going at all."

"I'm sorry, I didn't quite catch that," Edmund fiddled with his cape's lapels once more, too preoccupied to listen to Oriana.

"Nothing, sire," She cleared her throat. "Oh, for Aslan's sake, please stop playing with that! Your appearance is perfectly suitable for a brunch with friends," She slapped his hand as it went to smooth his hair down. Edmund scowled at her and walked ahead, allowing his guest to trail behind him. They arrived swiftly and sat down at the already perfectly set table. As they allowed the fauns to serve them honeyed ale, Oriana brought up the conversation she was dying to have with him.

"King Edmund," She began. The boy turned to her with an anxious, annoyed look on his face. She ignored this expression and continued, "I was wondering if you had ever met a Captain Torrent of King Lune's 26th Battalion?"

"No," Edmund said after a pause. His mind scanned over a mental list of names of everyone he had met since coming to Narnia, and the Captain's name didn't sound familiar. Edmund tried to think of all the men he had seen since then, and settled on an assortment of older, breaded men who had been significant soldiers of King Lune's. Perhaps, he thought, it was one of them. "I can't say the name is familiar. Why?"

"Well, your highness," Oriana paused, "I was walking back to my room last night when I overheard Elizabeth ask for a message to be sent out to a Captain Torrent Antony. Now, it might have nothing to do with the gift she received, but I thought it too much of a coincident that she sent off a private letter to be delivered to him as discreetly as possible the same night she received a package that she wouldn't tell anyone about." Edmund frowned, his jealousy and curiosity roaring up once again. The conversation was dropped once a cheery voice called from the passageway.

"Good morning!" Elizabeth's voice floated over to them. Edmund and Oriana swapped a quick glance and silently decided to keep this tête-à-tête between the two of them. Edmund stood up to greet his friend, but as Oriana glanced up, she froze in fear.

Elizabeth had glided into the room twenty minutes late, looking every bit like the sun herself. The style of dress she wore was unfamiliar, but it, like the jewels in her hair, glittered and shimmered when it hit the light, giving her the impression of ethereal beauty, while Oriana herself was more wraithlike than the fair girl in front of her, what with her dark hair, dark eyes and dress. Oriana felt Nigel's instructions leave her as intimidation rose from her deepest core. Oriana, instead, busied herself by taking a deep sip from the goblet in front of her. Her palms began to sweat as Nigel slinked into the room, hidden from the sight of the king and his lady. The panther glared at her and Oriana shivered as she remembered the second rule, which she had already disobeyed: One must always rise to greet the lady as she enters the room.

"Your graciousness," She jumped up quickly, "You're looking simply radiant." Oriana had decided to charm herself out of Nigel's mistake book. The lady seemed to take the compliment well, blushing prettily from modesty.

"Thank you, Ana," Elizabeth forced a smile to her face. Upon seeing Edmund and Oriana sit next to one another, leaning closer together, she immediately felt demoralized and..._unsettled_. Elizabeth felt as if she was intruding on the image of perfection and a future king of history. Oriana's dress had been cut perfectly and, if she had seen Oriana before she had come to Narnia, Elizabeth would have run off to her room crying in a jealous fit. As it were, Elizabeth forced a bright smile to her face, something she was sure Edmund ignored out of decency, and walked towards the couple again.

"Liz, you're late," Edmund gestured for her to take the seat beside him. Elizabeth rolled her eyes playfully.

"Actually, I don't remember agreeing on a time. So, for all we know, I could be early," She stuck her tongue out at him. He chuckled under his breath and shook his head. He really did miss her retorts, even though she mightn't have been the wittiest of people. As she sat, the fauns came forth and began to set the table with the most scrumptious of food. There was a moment of silence when the three thought over conversation topics.

"I have a meeting with the treasury of Bruinwick in a few hours, so I hope you don't take offense if I leave shortly after breakfast," Edmund stated as he began to serve himself.

"Oh no, not at all. In fact, I am eager to get back to some of my previous enjoyments, myself," Elizabeth readily agreed. She was surprised how easy it was to fall back into the nobility routine she had intently followed before she had left. Her acting was still up to Nigel's standards, she was sure. "It's been a while since I had the opportunity to go hawking or to practise my archery. I'm sure I'm out of touch with it by now."

"You must ask my sister, Briar, about such activities. She is unmatched by any on our island," Oriana added softly. Slowly, as she watched Nigel's head bob in agreeance, she was gaining more confident.

"Well, that sounds like a fair idea," Edmund stated jovially, reminding himself of his brother, "Elizabeth, how would you feel if Oriana and Briar joined you in your day's activities? And then we can meet later to play around of chess."

"I would be most honoured if you agreed, milady," Oriana grinned at the other girl. Elizabeth nodded slowly. Although she didn't want to ostracise a new friend, she also wasn't too keen of spending an entire day with her, especially after how chummy she and Edmund were being before she arrived.

"I think that sounds like it could be entertaining," Elizabeth said carefully. Edmund rolled his eyes softly at her obvious hesitance, away from her, but nodded and began to dig into his breakfast anyway while Oriana began to ask questions about Elizabeth's travels, which she answered eagerly. Breakfast continued on as a light and unimportant event as the three decided to ignore their awkwardness and exchange stories of travel, except Edmund, who hadn't travelled except for going to the professor's house and to Narnia, who instead asked Elizabeth questions when he heard her dodge around certain parts of the story. This happened on a variety of situations, such as when Oriana had commented on her surprise of the smallness of the group that had set out with Elizabeth and the young girl was cornered into admitting their mutiny against her since "We had geographical differences" didn't satisfy Edmund. With each and every story that Elizabeth told, Edmund felt angrier and angrier. He was mad that he hadn't been there to stop it, and he was enraged that she would be treated in such a way. Edmund also felt livid towards his friend who had kept all this from him. He felt betrayed and he also felt like shouting at Elizabeth for not telling anyone, an urge he couldn't ignore once he had heard what had really happened with the giants.

"Giants?" He shouted. The servers quickly ran from the patio in an attempt to avoid the king's rage. "You were attack by giants and didn't think I would want to know?"

"Well, not just you," Elizabeth attempted to plead with him. She caught Oriana sifting in her chair awkwardly, uncomfortable at being present for their—rather large—disagreement. "The others, as well. Besides, it wasn't really that big of a deal—"

"Not that—" Edmund spluttered, "Not that—? Elizabeth, you barely escaped from a nest of murderous, bloodthirsty, monstrous giants!"

"Edmund, now, really, you're overreacting," She rolled her eyes at him. The girls both jumped as Edmund's fist slammed down onto the table. Nigel came over to try to meditate the situation, but the young king stormed off before he had a chance to.

"I must say that I agree strongly with the king, milady. You most definitely should have sent word," The panther frowned at the girl. Elizabeth scowled down at the panther. It was the first time she had seen him since her return, and he immediately berates her on a conversation he wasn't a part of.

"Oh, what would you know?" Elizabeth snapped before turning on her heel and storming off the balcony and into the garden below, in a similar way to Edmund, but in the opposite direction. Oriana smirked widely as she saw an opportunity to repay the panther for earlier that morning.

"One mustn't disagree of anger the lady. The consequences would be most frightful. Anyone within these walls would most surely agree," She cooed sweetly over to him. The panther's face turned murderous and Oriana jumped up herself and ran after Edmund, afraid that the panther would lunge at her. Nigel ordered the servers to clear up the mess before going to find the High King. He and his sister had the smallest amount of drama in this castle, and Nigel would gladly welcome the peace for an afternoon.

Elizabeth was furious as she huffed around the gardens. Edmund should not have attacked her so obviously, and especially not in front of company. She felt her cheeks flood as embarrassment coiled within her. She was ashamed of the way she acted, and she resisted the urge to run to the castle and find a familiar hiding place. News spread quickly around the palace, she realised as servants began to jump out of her way as she walked towards them. She saw them whispering behind their hands and she could have sworn she had heard a fox mutter something about a Post-War Divergence II. Elizabeth's scowl only deepened at this and she wanted nothing more than to get away from palace life once again. She found her feet picking up speed and changing direction. Quickly enough she found herself outside of the brand new stables, something she marvelled at before she recognised the sound of gossiping again and she ran over to Dapple's stall, who looked as ready as she was to run. A stable hand prepared him and soon enough, Elizabeth and Dapple were racing on the plains. Dapple changed directions once they raced far enough away not to see the castle anymore, and Elizabeth found herself in a prairie with long, green grass that swayed in the wind. She jumped off of Dapple and stormed ahead. It was only after she was the blood stains smeared across the grass that she stopped in her tracks.

"This is where the battle was fought," A withered voice said from behind her. She gasped loudly and spun around to see an aged, blind man standing behind her, one hand leaning on a bear's shoulders and the other around a knobbly walking cane.

"I'm sorry," Elizabeth had hesitantly after a minute, "You simply startled me."

"You're too arrogant," He replied quickly. Elizabeth stopped, offended, and looked over him more. He was wearing tatters for clothes and his long fingers were frail and translucent. The closer she looked the poorer and more blind he looked.

"Who are you to tell me I'm arrogant?" She cried, her anger flaring higher than before.

"You use to be spoilt and self-righteous, but now you're arrogant and attention-seeking instead. This was not the path that Aslan has given you, young Lizzy," The man laughed. Elizabeth scowled and went to storm off again when his voice stopped her. "And now you'll run away and play victim once again, and somehow twist the blame, as you always do."

"You don't know her," Dapple cried from behind Elizabeth as he made his way over and caught the last part of the conversation. Elizabeth held a hand up and looked questioningly at the man.

"What's your name?" She asked.

"Aeneas the Humble," He responded plainly, "Come." Elizabeth, against all her instincts, followed after him. Dapple trotted loyally behind her and she felt far more comfortable with him by her side. Aeneas led them through the bloodied battle field and over a rocky slope, where, to her surprise, sat a collection of gold and silver statues similar to the one her and Edmund had found back in the palace. There were three men working on them—well, one was a man, one was only ten or eleven years older than Elizabeth, and one could barely be over four years old. Elizabeth was nudged out of her state of shock by Dapple, who prodded her along the slant and towards the flat once more. When Elizabeth stopped, the workers stood up and went to stand around Aeneas.

"Who is this, father?" The oldest of the men asked. Elizabeth blinked in disbelief. This man was Aeneas' son. While it wasn't completely impossible, it was very hard to fathom. He, too, was blind. In fact, they all were.

"My son," Aeneas told Elizabeth, "Terminus the Boundless." Terminus bowed and gestured towards the man a generation younger than himself.

"My own son, Silvius the Pure," The teenage boy stepped forwards and picked up the child.

"And this would be my son, Amulius the Gifted." The small boy laughed, and Elizabeth couldn't help but smile at the adorableness of the child.

"This is Queen Elizabeth the Gracious," Aeneas swung a hand in her direction. Elizabeth coughed loudly as she felt the air leave her lungs the wrong way.

"No, I'm not. I'm just a person who lives with the royal family," She stuttered.

"She skirts responsibility," Aeneas shrugged. Elizabeth was over the shock now, and decided that she really didn't like this unusual family.

"I do no such thing," She snapped.

"Not very gracious, is she?" Silvius laughed. Elizabeth frowned at him and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Well neither are you," She snapped.

"See, arrogance," Aeneas shot in.

"My title doesn't call for graciousness, however. I'm pure of heart, and you're supposed to be pure of spirit," He chuckled again before carrying his son back over to the statue he was working on before. The others followed after him, leaving her and Dapple alone.

"We should leave," He whispered to her. Elizabeth nodded but couldn't help but turn back to the blind men.

"What do these statues mean?" She asked Aeneas. He looked up and gave her a weak smile.

"They represent the future," He explained, waving a hand towards a statue of a man wearing a funny hat and another of a young boy carrying a horn. Elizabeth looked over them carefully and shrugged.

"How can you tell the future? And why are you all…um, if you don't mind me asking—"

"Poor of sight?" Silvius laughed loudly. Elizabeth nodded and was about to open her mouth once she realised they couldn't see when Aeneas cut in once more.

"Jadis cursed my family to sight, when my own great-grandfather fought against her besides Andrew Ketterley of London. Aslan was not able to alleviate the curse, but he was able to give us another form of sight, one that would not be believed unless seen by another, which was when my grandmother suggested that the men in our family go into melding metals and creating these statues. We have been doing so for one hundred and sixty eight years now," Aeneas explained. Elizabeth blinked in shock again and sat down, entranced by the story.

"That's horrible," She cooed. Amulius ran over to her and sat in her lap, hugging her around the stomach.

"I hope that's given you some perspective, your highness," He spat out eventually, tripping over his own words. Elizabeth hugged him into her as she realised his situation. This little boy, so full of life and younger than herself, would never know what his own mother looked like.

"And speaking of perspective," Aeneas spoke once more. Elizabeth felt something being placed on her head. It was a little bigger than her cranium and so slipped around, and it felt incredibly heavy. She put a hand to her head and felt thin, shapely metal. A hand was placed over hers as she went to take it off and look at it.

"It is your crown," She heard Terminus' voice from behind her, "That you saw in the statue at the castle."

"Oh," Elizabeth blushed.

"That is only one of your futures," He continued, "The other is something you do not want to consider."

"I suppose you had something to do with creating it and placing it there, then?" She asked.

"Of course," She heard him laugh at her obvious question, "I'm boundless, remember?"

"Of course," She sighed herself.

"It is up to you to choose the right destiny," Aeneas said.

"Is there a wrong destiny?" Elizabeth asked dryly.

"There are always multiple paths to arrive at a place, isn't there? You can take the road laid down before you, or you may walk through the brambles to reach your purpose. They both lead to the same place but one is an infinitely easier journey than the other," Aeneas replied. Elizabeth blinked at that and removed her hand from her crown. "You must decide how you want to reach your destination, Queen Elizabeth."

"And what road is the easy one?" Elizabeth asked, almost as if a trance had been placed over her.

"The one where you no longer run," Silvius commented from his work space. Elizabeth snapped her head in that direction and was about to ask another question when a voice she hadn't heard in a long while drifted into her head. _It's time to leave, young one,_ It said.

"Aslan?" She asked into the wind. _Child, leave now._ He responded. Elizabeth got to her feet and began to walk away, leaning on Dapple as they climbed over the hill and back towards the castle. Elizabeth hadn't moved more than ten feet away from the base of the knoll when her feet collapsed beneath her and her head went fuzzy and dark.

"Milady?" Dapple cried out in panic. The horse moved the young girl around so she was leaning over his saddle before he galloped away in the direction of Cair Paravel. As he glanced back, he noticed a bright glinting within the grass and realised the crown had dropped from Elizabeth's head. He quickened his pace and left it lying with the strange men. When Elizabeth would wake the next morning, she would believe it would all just be a strange dream.

_Elizabeth was in a cave, she noticed. She glanced around and as she did so, it turned into a rocky bedroom. Perhaps it had always been a bedroom, she thought. She stood up and walked towards the entrance. She was almost there when a man suddenly was in front of her. She frowned when she realised what had just happened. Her head felt fuzzy, however, so she attributed it to a head injury or perhaps she had had too much drink at dinner the previous night?_

"_I wish your father was here," He told her in a deep voice. Elizabeth wished her dad was there, too._

"_Me too," She said. Her voice was echoic and she could feel it bounce of the walls for some reason._

"_Or your mother," He laughed eventually. Elizabeth giggled along with him, although she didn't know why. A dark haired girl appeared behind her, next. She looked like Oriana at first, but soon enough Elizabeth realised that her dark hair was more like Edmund's and her eyes identical to her own. In fact, if not for the eyes, Elizabeth would think that this was Edmund's twin sister._

"_Mother would know what to do," She nodded along with Elizabeth and the man. Elizabeth shook her head then, having no clue as to why she had done it. Her hazy head didn't provide her with answers, though, just a script of sentences to say._

"_Father would know better. Aslan would know better," She said._

"_Mother and father wouldn't allow this," The girl scolded her. Elizabeth felt herself fall down, but she pulled herself up and the conversation continued as if nothing had occurred. "Together they were unstoppable."_

"_Pax," The man scolded her, "Listen to Alba. We need Aslan now more than ever. Your parents abandoned us and left us defenceless to attack."_

"_Alba, mother and father didn't abandon us—"_

"_Pax, I'm not feeling well," Elizabeth said. Pax, the girl who looked like Edmund continued. Elizabeth doubted that she had heard her unscripted dialogue._

"_Alba, we need to stay strong for them. We need to believe in them, and believe that they will come back to help us," She cooed._

"_Doubtful," Another man appeared behind Elizabeth. She gasped loudly out of fright and suddenly the air was being taken away from her._

"_Evandrus, stay out of this," Pax snapped. The man made his way over to stand beside her._

"_If mother wanted to stay, then she would have. Not even Aslan could stop The Gracious Lady." Elizabeth froze. "And father would have done absolutely everything in his power to stay with her and protect her. There wasn't one thing he wouldn't do for her happiness," He continued._

"_Amulius, what is it you suggest?" The words choked Elizabeth on the way out of her mouth, but her head snapped around to see his reply nonetheless._

"_I will stand by you no matter the consequence," The first man came and put a hand under her cheek. Before Elizabeth had a chance to protest, a loud crash echoed throughout the cavern._

"_What was that?" She cried._

"_The Telmarines," Pax and Evandrus breathed in unison. They grasped each one of Elizabeth's hands and ran towards the entrance, where suddenly they were on a beach. Elizabeth blinked at the sudden sunlight and noticed that everything now looked red and black, even the sun was a bright black that pierced her eyes._

"_What's happening?" She asked them. Something dropped into Elizabeth's hands. She screamed when she looked down and saw Evandrus' head._

"_The King's second sun is dead!" A voice yelled from behind her. There was a great cheer, and Elizabeth turned around to see a blonde man—a foreign man—slay Nigel, who lay dying, choking on his own blood. Elizabeth gurgled on the saliva suddenly building up in her mouth, grief building up inside of her. She was viciously pushed to the side by Pax as a boulder almost landed on her. She yelped as her ankle twisted and Amulius collapsed next to her with a sword through his head. Elizabeth looked into the milky eyes and recognised them as they young boy's suddenly he was his great-grandfather, Aeneas, who gave her a smile and dissolved into sand._

"_Alba!" Pax took Elizabeth's head in her hands and turned her line of sight away from Amulius. Elizabeth realised now that she was Alba, and suddenly she was wearing a floating red battle dress with Edmund's sword in one hand. "Alba, you must leave this place at once."_

"_No, Pax," Elizabeth felt her mouth move without her consent once more, "You're my sister, and I'm not leaving you."_

"_We lost our parents," She wept, "We lost Harry, and now we have lost Evandrus. Should I lose you, I won't be able to fight." Elizabeth felt heavy as she watched an arrow emerge from her chest. What was this? How had this happened? Pax gasped and threw herself to the ground. Elizabeth wondered why she wasn't dead yet. "No!" Pax sobbed. Then she picked up Alba's sword and ran it through her chest. She died upon impact and Elizabeth gasped herself. Why had she done that? Couldn't Pax see she wasn't dead?_

"_The royal family is dead!" The blonde who slayed Nigel cheered. Celebration suddenly erupted along the beach while the foreigners with the black flags slaughtered the Narnians with renewed vigour._

"_Run!" Elizabeth's cries fell on deaf ears. "Run now! Into the forest! Save yourselves," She pleaded. A red dwarf stood suddenly and looked right at her._

"_Milady Elizabeth?" He asked, outraged. "Your family is dead. Your country had perished. Your husband had betrayed us. Your friends have abandoned us."_

"_I would never want to leave you. I didn't hurt you by choice. I am so sorry. My guilt is unexplainable," Elizabeth cried, falling to her knees. The dwarf slapped her across the face sharply. Elizabeth fell into the sand and wailed._

"_Into the woods!" He cried to the last survivors, "Save yourselves!"_

"_There's a How," Elizabeth's mouth moved without her knowing again, "That I built should we ever need it. Use it. I'll save you. I don't care if it takes an army of five and a thousand years, but it shall be done, I swear it. Use Susan's horn to call me."_

"_We no longer rely on the royal family," He sneered. A centaur behind him frowned at him and shook his head._

"_They will be our saviours," He told the dwarf before running off into the undergrowth. Elizabeth stood up and her head lolled from side to side. It was getting harder to breath as she watched the Telmarines kill everyone she once knew and loved. She stumbled over against Dapple's greying body, bloodied limbs spread over the expanse of the rocks. She found herself in the castle where she watched a king set fire to the Pevensie's thrones. Her head thumped and she found herself dragging her body across the ground and to the fire, praying for him to stop._

"_We have conquered the lands of the east!" He cried. "It is time for Telmar to expand and to make its claim on the world. We will no longer hide from Aslan. He is nothing more than a pet! A dead pet who will cease to exist from this day forward! It is dark times for Narnians, and even darker times lay ahead, but for Telmarines…this is the start of the new world! I, King Caspian, announce that from here on out my sons will rule this coast with equal passion and success as I have! I rule this land no longer the Cair Paravel that is was once called, but New Cerca de Mare. We will celebrate our victory in the ashes of our victims!" A joyous cry went around the light and Elizabeth felt a burning engulf her. She was the fire, suddenly, and it grew in heat until she felt her flesh began to melt and then again until her bones were charred and finally, Elizabeth crumbled…_

Elizabeth woke up with a sharp gasp and she found herself in a sleeping gown within her rooms. She adjusted the silk as she head a snore and saw Edmund at the end of her bed. She shot across the room as she remembered their children's deaths. It was only after she calmed down did she realise that it was just a dream. Alba, Pax and Evandrus did not exist, nor would they exist and Elizabeth was very happy with that realisation. The more she thought on it, the more blurry the thoughts became in her head. The only things that haunted her mind were the names of her children and the name of the tyrant who had overthrown her country. The man who had pronounced Aslan dead and Narnians traitors and filth, and Elizabeth wished for nothing more but for his decline. She felt her bloodthirsty revenge swarm inside her as she thought his name over and over. Caspian, Caspian, Caspian, Caspian. It trailed off as she settled herself down at her loveseat and watched Edmund. The young boy began to stir and she motioned him to make his way over to her once she was his eyes connect with hers. Slowly, Edmund stood up and walked towards his friend who looked sickly and terrified. He sat down besides her and was about to ask after her wellbeing when she hurled herself into his arms. Edmund froze and she whispered in his ear.

"I vow never to leave you again," She told him, "I swear not to abandon this country, and definitely not this family." Edmund felt a warm feeling in his stomach swell until a smile broke out onto his face. He held his friend closer and the two children fell asleep clinging to one another.

_I've just had a breakthrough with this story, so the ending is going to change completely. It wasn't what I originally planned, but it ties it up neatly, so I think I'm going to stick with that, and it also means that the sequel should be out before the end of, hmm…I won't give myself a deadline, but I'll announce a release date closer to the time. How does that sound to you all? Yay! Anyway, two shout outs this time: the ever-so-constant Lu and a brand new reviewer __LVNlLeoMARS__. So thank you guys both so much, and I hope you very much enjoy this new chapter. Don't worry—the next one had more plot to it._


	23. Limbo

**Limbo**

_All belongs to C.S. Lewis, except anything that isn't familiar. That's because I wrote it. Funny that._

_Hello, my darlings! Sorry it's been so long. Almost three months or thereabouts. I am a naughty author… I can blame writer's block, final year and exam coming up, but that would be unfair on both myself and my readers. It pains me to admit it, but writing is becoming more of a luxury, one that I won't have until early October-ish. You'll get more regular updates then. Anyway, here is the next chapter for Elizabeth's journey, and hopefully the next chapter, and all of those following, will come quicker than this last one. This chapter was named for me, as it really is the limbo of this story. Not a beginning, but a start, and not an ending, but yet a conclusion of one story. I'm going out on a limb here, because it is some of my more personal writing yet, purely because it doesn't meet my standards, but there's no other way I could possibly attempt it. Hope you enjoy it, though!_

**Fourteen Years Later**

The next years passed by unbelievably fast it seemed, and the memories of the children had slowly prioritised in such a way that they no longer could recall their lives before Narnia. After a sick Elizabeth had recovered from her dream, she had immediately been placed back into her bed, with Lucy and the country's most gifted physicians rushing to her room in an attempt to heal her. She had taken a drop of Lucy's potion, which was the cure for all illnesses, but there was no change in her frightful condition. It was only when Aslan had appeared from the shadows and breathed on her had Elizabeth stopped shaking violently and guests were allowed in. She had woken up later than night with Edmund watching over her once more, with only candles to light their faces. Whatever had passed between the two of them had changed Elizabeth and Edmund drastically. They hadn't mentioned it to any other in Narnia, but one could catch the two exchanging meaningful looks occasionally which, as they grew, changed into longing looks.

Lord Alveraz and his family had left shortly after Elizabeth had woken, with Oriana keeping in contact with Edmund over the years. With each letter she received, she could tell that his love for Elizabeth had grown from simply deep affection for an unyielding devotion, although, outrageously and almost torturously, neither would admit it. In return, she wrote back with letters detailing her own life and the activity on the islands, which the kings and queens were very pleased to hear about. On her eighteenth birthday, Elizabeth received a very curious letter from her friend across the ocean. Oriana had written to the girl, explaining that she had, for the last two years, been studying at a monastery for island women who didn't wish to marry or conform to men, and she required a person of unwavering morals and a high social standing to ensure that Oriana properly followed her celibacy vows until she had completed the final areas of her training. Elizabeth, while not entirely sure whether or not she was flattered to be asked to oversee her friend's vow, hesitantly accepted the request and spent a year with Lord Alveraz and his family, much to the distress of Edmund who had somehow, with a carefully suggestive letter from Lady Oriana, gotten it into his head that Elizabeth would perhaps become so taken with the customs and climate of the island that she would move there permanently and vow off men herself. Peter, Susan and Lucy assured him that no such thing would happen all the while being very amused by his antics. No such thing did occur, to the thanks of all parties involved.

The first winter after the One Hundred Year War had been agony for Edmund, as it was a continuous reminder to him about his traitorous actions towards his family. He had heavily relied on Elizabeth and his family during that troublesome time, and Edmund, while he had survived the winter feeling better than he expected to, still declared the season as his least favourite. Elizabeth, true to her promise, had remained by his side everyday for the three months and had supported him whenever she felt as if he required it. After that first winter, all had been forgiven and forgotten among the family and the country, although Elizabeth, in an action very much like herself, convinced Peter to help her bake a 'Thank you for remaining loyal to us this winter' cake. Edmund hadn't taken it well at all, sulking in his room and missing the first spring festival that announced the season, but had eventually forgiven his friend once she had spent an entire night outside his door, reading the intricate battle poems of the first Narnians through his door which she knew he loved. It was more out of sleep deprivation that Edmund had laughed outrageously at the slight prank by his friend. Elizabeth had given him a cheeky smile and claimed that as his best friend she was allow to play such tricks without him getting angered by her or her mischief. Edmund had shot her a dry stare, but Peter had understood in that moment, Edmund would willingly submit to any of Elizabeth's tomfoolery because he was not in favour of living in Narnia without his friend.

While Edmund's and Elizabeth's bond had unarguably grown stronger throughout the years, there was one time when it seemed as if the two would never speak again. It was worse than their rude and ill-mannered attitudes upon their meeting, and it was the only time when Edmund's siblings willingly interfered with one of their arguments. Upon one summer's afternoon Edmund had strode into Elizabeth's suite to accompany her out on a ride in the orchard as he usually did just before dinner during sunset. The two would simply trot through the trees, the sweet scent of apples still lingering from spring and summer flowers blooming all around, and simply talk about frivolous things. Elizabeth, after having been called off for an impromptu meeting concerning rising taxes along the river, had been unable to make it, and no one had informed the Just King about the sudden change of plans. Edmund looked around her suite, calling for her, until he happened upon her study and caught sight of Elizabeth's secret draw which had been pried open slightly by a cleaning maid who hadn't known how to reset it. Edmund, who immediately knew what it was, walked around the desk to shut it properly when his eyes fell on a thick stack of parchment tied with a soft pink satin bow. Edmund was immediately reminded of the mysterious box Elizabeth had received a few years back and the lover that had came with it. Unable to quell his jealousy or curiosity, he untied the ribbon, sat at Elizabeth's desk and read through each of her letters. Although there was little to give away identity (the other was only referred to as 'My Captain' or 'Torrent') Edmund found himself loathing the boy who had written these to _his_ Elizabeth. In an act of rampant jealousy and infuriation, Edmund threw the letters across the room and stormed out in a rage. Three days later, when Elizabeth entered her chambers again, strangely enough not running into Edmund on her way up, she walked into her study to see the seventy-eight letters sprawled across the floor. Her heart had stopped and her mind whirred through the possibilities to determine who had broken into her room and rifled through her thinks. She couldn't fathom who would betray her trust like this, but shortly figured it out when Edmund quite obviously avoided her at dinner. Enraged beyond belief, Elizabeth confronted her friend. While Edmund accused her of lying to him and keeping secrets and overall being a poor friend and a loose woman, Elizabeth called him untrustworthy and a traitor to their friendship. It took four months for either party to stand being in the same room as each other and, it seemed with each month that passed that the two would never speak again. It was only upon the Captain's written insistence and Elizabeth's regret did she apologise to Edmund. The two admitted to having missed each other and steadily relaxed back into their friendship, perhaps even stronger than before.

Within the fourteen years, the children had been tested with trials of love, loyalty and leadership, each that helped them grow both as people and closer as a community. They ruled harmoniously, not to say that there weren't hardships, certainly there were many as should be expected when children were given a country, but the people loved them and they served Narnia well, which is where the next part of our story begins.

The situation of the giants in the north was steadily growing worse over the years to the point where the Kings sent out regular scouts and built watch towers to monitor over the mountain range. Elizabeth, having been the only one directly attacked by a giant before and having travelled around the area, was elected to inspect the state of affairs herself and report directly back to Peter, on the very slight chance that there were any sympathisers within the groups that altered information. She had returned back to Cair Paravel most worried and had immediately called a meeting in the High King's private study which little knew about. At attendance were Nigel, Edmund, the Kings' sisters, Quiron and Peter's most trusted military advisor, Oreius. Elizabeth recounted how their party had barely begun to make their way to the watch towers before they were attacked by heavy, falling boulders thrown by giants. They tried to call for help, but any officer who had been stationed in the north had either fled or perished and so they had narrowly escaped the onslaught with no, thank Aslan, casualties. Elizabeth had found it easier this time to run back home, perhaps because she and Dapple could ride silently, undetected by any creature, without need to talk, or perhaps because she had grown both physically and mentally. Though Elizabeth would only admit it under torture, but playing chess and other boring strategy games against Edmund for all those years had definitely made her wiser in battle and tactical manoeuvres, but also made her better under extreme circumstance that she would previously struggled with. Upon hearing her report, Peter set off with his army within the week, determined to settle the rebellious giants before any more harm could come to his men or his country.

With Peter gone off to battle, the responsibility fell directly onto the shoulders of Edmund, the next male of the household. For the long, rigid weeks following, he had never been more thankful for Elizabeth who, knowing her friend and his schedule intimately as well as being the only one in the castle who _enjoyed_ the company of Nigel, easily took charge of his previous responsibilities. Edmund truly believed that she was sent from Aslan's country to help him in life, although this was the one of the many feelings he had towards his friend that he wouldn't admit having, except under the extreme circumstance of torture. Elizabeth had spent many sleepless nights trying to balance both her new schedule with Edmund's tasks on top of her previous responsibilities and then, further, with the added stress of one of her closest friends off fighting in a civil war and acting as a diplomatic confidant to Nigel day in and day out. Elizabeth had been schooled, however, that ladies never showed their true emotions particularly if they weren't constructive. Instead, Elizabeth worried and sought out comfort in Edmund, who was blissfully unaware of the deeper panic and restlessness within his friend, so long as he could spend time with the woman he had, he had been forced to realise by help of Nigel, fallen deeply in love with.

Elizabeth had eventually, against her better judgement, written a long letter to Captain Torrent, whose feelings had not lessened over the years he had spent without his love but had only grown stronger in her absence. He, upon reading it, rode out with his own army to Peter's aide for Elizabeth. Peter wrote a letter both to her and his siblings, informing them of their steadily growing numbers and success on the frontline, but also to thank them and inform them that, should the battle continue so strongly, they would host the captain and his immediately family, consisting of his uncle, King Lune, and his father, Prince Allegro Edmund immediately despised the idea upon recognising the name to belong to Elizabeth's secret lover who she hadn't spoken of ever. Though he felt this way, he listened to Oriana's cunning advice and pretended to welcome him with open arms in order to study his competition for afar, and the act upon the new knowledge of his enemy and take Elizabeth back, publicly. Elizabeth was unaware of this secret, devious plan and instead felt relieved that Edmund had yet to figure out that the captain was the very same one who wrote the letters he had stumbled across.

It was around that time that a glorious suitor began to call on Susan, who was very taken with him, but also with the attention. Rumours of her beauty had spread far and wide and a particular prince found himself enamoured and completely determined to marry her and make himself king of not only his country, but also the whole of Narnia. Elizabeth snorted at his ignorance in private, knowing that, no matter how hard he tried, Queen Susan would not let any man win her heart, for she saw herself far above them all, which was why she was far past marrying age. And there was no way either Peter or Edmund or the Narnian court would allow such an abrupt man to govern over their fair country. Elizabeth kept these thoughts to herself, however, even though Nigel was aware that they were both thinking along a similar pattern and Edmund was very aware of what Elizabeth was thinking even when she tried her very best to hide it from him. On Elizabeth's twenty-fourth birthday celebration, held during one of the spring's most beautiful festivals, King Edmund received word that the Gentle Queen had been invited to spend an undetermined amount of time at Prince Rabadash's great city in order to greater get to know one another and to strengthen alliances. While Edmund knew what this meant and what a great insult it would be to decline the offer, he thought it reasonable enough to apologise as Peter was off in the middle of the war. As he was about to send off word for one of the many scribes to scratch out an apology sending regrets, Elizabeth came bouncing out the doors and onto the balcony.

"Mr Lord, you do insult me," She kidded, sending Edmund a wide smile. He knew that she was itching to run to her room and unwrap the many presents she had received over the last week for her birthday and the anticipation made her overexcited and more frenzied than usual.

"How so, gentle lady?" He remarked dryly, almost anticipating the exact words she would reply in.

"Well a celebration of this variety is to illustrate the infinite happiness and gratitude you wish upon a person as well as to commend them on their birth for altogether making your life far better in thousands of ways. Am I to take your early absence as a sign of displeasure and yearning for my unhappiness?"

"Very well. Take me to you mother, milady, as she is truly the one we should be celebrating for—" Edmund grinned widely as Elizabeth reached out and gently smacked his arm.

"My king, you have confirmed my worries! Such atrocious behaviour must be indeed rectified at once."

"And how shall I even begin to attempt resolve my ghastly behaviour apt to that of an enemy?"

"Well first," Elizabeth cheekily clasped her hands behind her back and acted as if she were in a meeting of great importance, "You must apologise profusely."

"That I do. What next?"

"Work on your apologises," Elizabeth deadpanned, raising an eyebrow at her companion, who laughed loudly at her immediate response.

"And after that?"

"You shall have to buy me a very big present to make up for it, and for the lack of apology," Elizabeth cooed. Edmund began to glance around theatrically, before feeling for something hidden within his cape. Elizabeth perked up immediately as his eyes settled on hers again, a mischievous glint of his own in them. Elizabeth squealed as he presented her with a long box. Unable to contain her joy or excitement, she immediately tore the box opened once more as if she were a child still. Once a server rushed over to pick up the wrapping from the ground, also curious as to what the king had bought their lady, Elizabeth opened the box. Within it was a beautiful crystal…something. Elizabeth extracted it from the box carefully, wary it would break in her grip, and caressed it in her hands. "Oh, Ed," She sighed, falling back into her normal, informal speech that she usually reserved for deep conversations with the man in front of her, "It's gorgeous."

"I thought you might appreciate it," He grinned smugly to himself. Others had told him not to buy her such a ridiculous gift, but he knew deep down that she would admire it and instantly become beholden to him because of it.

"And I do," She assured him with a smile. Edmund felt his heart skip a beat. "Thank you," Elizabeth leant forwards and grasped one of his hands, intertwining their fingers and sending him a deep smile to try and convey her happiness at the item.

"Sire?" A hesitant voice asked behind the couple. They spun around to face a young looking centaur who held a piece of parchment in his shaking hands.

"Out with it." Edmund commanded after a pause.

"I hope this is most satisfactory." Edmund took the parchment and read over the message briefly. It was far too abrupt and choppy to send, and Edmund was relieved that the creature had come by him before sending him out. If this letter wouldn't start incivility between the countries, he wasn't sure anything could.

"Edmund!" Elizabeth gasped, grabbing the letter from his hands. Edmund shot Elizabeth and annoyed look but she ignored it and instead matched it with an outraged one. "What is this?"

"A letter, as you can most clearly see," He retorted, shooing the centaur away with his hands. Elizabeth waited for the _clip-clop_ to be gone before she responded.

"You cannot deny this invitation," Elizabeth tried to reason with him.

"I will not allow my sister, your queen, to be made a mockery of by this man. She is not a way to win Narnia from its people. If he were to try successfully," Edmund snatched the letter back at this point, "He would have requested your hand instead." Elizabeth silently fumed over Edmund's arrogance and his suggestion that she would marry the first man that came along with a proposal.

"Because being diplomatic and avoiding war and conflict, particularly when _my king_," She mocked him, "Is such a foolish path to take." This time Elizabeth seized the letter and tore it up into many little pieces before fixing Edmund with her worst stare, the one that made all kings wither the one that showed she knew what power she held over his heads and the influence she had on all around her. The very stare, Elizabeth knew, Edmund had yet to refuse. Edmund resisted rubbing his eyes as he knew that whatever she said next he would not dispute, but simply follow along with, no matter how much he despised her decision.

"Yes, Elizabeth?" He asked, his voice suddenly becoming tired.

"We leave for Prince Rabadash's castle next week."

"Yes, Liz," Edmund replied with a weary nod. She pursed her lips at him before slowly wishing him a good night and making her way back into the party.

"I see the Just King gave you his present, finally," Nigel commented dryly as Elizabeth was given a drink from one of her lady's maids.

"Yes, and it is most beautiful. The king was very kind," She responded happily, pulling it out of the case. Nigel's eyes widened slightly and Elizabeth knew him well enough that this was his expression of shock. Should he have a human face, his eyebrows would have shot off his head.

"Really now?" Elizabeth nodded. "Well, next time I shall not bother advising him in such matters. I certainly thought you wouldn't have liked it."

"It's very pretty, and certainly beats his other presents," Elizabeth frowned, thinking back to all of her previous birthdays where Edmund's presents had been less than amazing. Once, having forgotten it all together, he had given her a flower with a bee in it. It had stung Dapple and she hadn't been able to ride for the following week. After that she was rather hesitant and had privately asked Peter to check over his brother's gifts in future.

"Yes, but an enlarged crystal chess piece modelled off of you? Dare I say it, it isn't your thing." Elizabeth stared at the crystal in her hand. Now that she was in the brightly lit ballroom instead of the shadowy balcony, she could see that there were carvings on the piece of crystal that did actually represent, well, that of a troll with a funny looking turban on the top of its head. It wasn't flattering in the slightest and, now that Elizabeth knew what it was and realised that was how Edmund pictured her, she felt horrible.

"How is this _anything_ like me?" She screeched at Nigel, who chuckled upon realising that, until then, the young woman had not a clue to what her present was. "Great," She muttered sourly under her breath, just loud enough for Nigel to safely guess to what she was saying, "What am I supposed to do with a giant, crystal chess piece? I don't even _like_ chess."

"Perhaps you might verse Edmund with your new gift to exemplify your gratefulness, your grace," Nigel suggested cheekily. Elizabeth giggled at the suggestion.

"Why Nigel, that is a most excellent idea."

"I live to serve, milady," Nigel bowed before he was called to the other side of the room by a server, leaving Elizabeth alone to laugh over Edmund's expression when she would pull out her chess piece the next game he challenged her to. Until then, Elizabeth decided that it would live deeply hidden within a secret bookcase within her library for "safe keeping", should Edmund ask.

The next week passed by impossibly fast. Lucy had decided to stay behind in Cair Paravel while Peter was off in battle and Edmund escorted Susan while she visited Prince Rabadash. Elizabeth, finding herself bored with palace life rather easily with the scent of adventure on the horizon, announced that she would accompany Edmund and Susan while they travelled, as she was familiar with the route, and had always wanted to witness the stark difference between the countries. Edmund was torn. He wanted Elizabeth to stay with his sister to safely watch over her while he was gone and yet, he wanted nothing more in the world to stay by her side. In the end, his desire to stay close won out, mainly as Elizabeth commanded Nigel to stay and look after the country and Lucy. They headed out on the morning of the sixth day, aware that they wouldn't make it to their destination for many nights yet, particularly as the terrain became rougher. Elizabeth had put her travelling trunks back in use and Queen Susan had even asked to borrow some as it was such a sudden departure from the palace. While Elizabeth enjoyed the calm, slow journey there, especially as she had much more time to spend with Edmund and her other Narnian friends, she found that she much preferred the smaller and quicker travelling style that came with anonymity. Elizabeth, diplomatic as ever, had decided to switch out her wardrobe for the foreign style of the lady courtiers in Calormen and so, as they approached the city, she caught the least attention in her corset and belled skirts rather than her riding companions who were instantly coined as White Barbarians.

"Your majesty," Prince Rabadash greeted the Narnian party, in particular Susan, outside their temporary quarters while they stayed in the city, "Narnians. I am most pleased that you agreed to my invitation." Susan giggled as the exotic prince gently caressed her hand. Edmund stepped forward and intercepted the inappropriate attention away from his sister.

"How could we refuse?" He responded smoothly, knowing full-well that behind him, Elizabeth would be rolling her eyes.

"Your highness," Elizabeth stepped forwards, leaning into a deep curtsey, her dress jingling at even the slightest movement.

"Lady Elizabeth!" He grinned widely, coming forwards and taking both her hands in his. He delivered a kiss to each hand and smirked at the young girl before him. "It has been a long while since we had last seen each other face to face."

"Indeed it has," She responded courteously, remembering the time she had met him years ago when she had ridden down to Captain Torrent's camp on his eighteenth birthday to surprise him. Prince Rabadash had been there and the two had spoken politely enough to each other. In fact, it had first been Elizabeth who had elicited any interest the prince had for Queen Susan, as she had proudly spoken about the woman who had only just entered marrying age and the endless selection of suitors that swarmed the castle on the very day Peter had announced her open to other men.

"You have certainly gained many admirers since our last meeting." At this sentence, Edmund, Elizabeth and Rabadash turned to the court behind the prince to see many of the fine warriors examining both Susan and Elizabeth like they were pieces of meat. Edmund wasn't sure which he dispised more, but made a mental note, as well as telling Mr Tumnus who had accompanied the three nobles on this endeavour, to keep a close eye on the women from their country. Elizabeth simply waved it off with an uncomfortable giggle and pulled her eyes back to the prince.

"But that is not why we are here," She cooed, leading the man back over to Susan, who was trying her very hardest not to show her displeasure of Elizabeth at that very moment. "While you and I have much to catch up on and no doubt even more stories to exchange, I believe we are here as you find yourself quite taken with my queen, her majesty Susan the Gentle."

"Enough of the greetings," Edmund said as politely as he could, "I believe we are all tired from our long journey and are in need of rest. There are many days to come where we can occupy such time with these discussions."

"The king is right," Elizabeth announced joyfully, flitting back to Edmund who she could tell was still as tense as when he had entered the land, "An event that only happens once every so often." Some of the bolder Narnians or those closer to Elizabeth than the Pevensies chuckled, and even Edmund couldn't resist a small grin at her banter even though it was at his expense. "So I suggest we all savour this moment by retiring to our suites and value the occasion. We are here to make friends, alliances and delight, something we will most likely be unsuccessful at should we all be fatigued the next morning."

"I see your charm and persuasion has only improved with age, as has your beauty and wit," The prince cooed although he still made eyes at Susan, especially when he spoke of beauty, "My men shall see you to your rooms. Until the morning." And with that, the Prince spun on his heel and stormed back into his palace, much to the surprise of the Narnians, who were much more use to full manners and etiquette. A man with a funny hat stepped forwards and gestured for the guests to follow him forwards to their rooms. Thankfully they weren't too far out of the way, although Elizabeth had a rather derisory view, overlooking a pale sandy brick wall and a window that looked directly into the bed of a noble man and his many mistresses. Lapis, the single lady's maid who had accompanied on her journey, immediately shrieked and shut the blinds as they entered the room, disliking the blatant display of disrespect the prince had showed her lady. Elizabeth was happy that she had not been the one to witness it, although she was not looking forward to closing herself in her room while they visited the prince for however long Susan wished. Instead, Elizabeth shed her heavy dresses (almost crying from pure relief when she was release from her corset even though it wasn't tied as properly as it was intended) and instead walked around the stifled room in a silk dressing gown as the candle that lit her room made the heat unbearable and insufferably stifled. That night, each Narnian was served dinner in their separate rooms to their discontent and each went to bed early as they really had nothing better to do.

The days passed by slowing with little to do. While the prince was eager to entertain Queen Susan who was very fond of the attention, the Narnians were left to occupy themselves. Edmund, of course, made it a point to accompany the two young lovers whenever they were together and Elizabeth spent the majority of her time trying to flit between her best friend and her Narnian comrades who spent much time walking around the city looking for something to do. To her great surprise, a week later her godson, Prince Corin of Archenland, son of King Lune, had begged to join his godmother and the two nobles in the Calormen. Eventually King Lune sent him off to stay with the Narnians in the city and Elizabeth spent her days running after the adventuresome boy, finding it exciting to try and keep up with the young one. When she sent him off to bed each night she would retire back to her rooms and play a few minutes worth of chess with Edmund before claiming to be too tired and retiring to her bed. Edmund was not at all enjoying this trip. One of his sisters was being leeched on by a manipulative, rude man while his other lady in the city spent her days tiring herself out watching a rouge child. He was looking forward to the day when Susan would come to her senses and decline the prince's offer so they could ride home. Although she was tiring of the man and beginning to see him in his true light, Edmund knew Susan wouldn't immediately refuse him unless she was entirely sure of her ultimate decision. Edmund wished he was a rougher king who would arrange his sister's marriage for her, but he cared too much to allow her to be unhappy which made the weeks go by slower and exceptionally more painfully.

"Bed, now!" Elizabeth huffed and lead the young boy back to his chambers.

"But Bethy!" He whined, digging his feet into the ground. Having spent time with both his cousin and Elizabeth, he had grown very confident and familiar, enough to whine and call her 'Bethy', a variation of Captain Torrent's 'My Beth'.

"Corin," Elizabeth was close to growling, although she couldn't deny that she had acted similarly to him before. "Corin, it will not hurt you to try and get some sleep. You've had us running all over and I myself am extremely tired. I might not keep up tomorrow if we do not retire now." Corin went to open his mouth to protest but The Gracious Lady fixed him with her best stare that even King Edmund wouldn't dare fight. Corin knew better than to disagree with her when she had that look in her eye. Once he had, and she had pursed her lips in response and before he had a chance to copy the many around them and escape her fury, she had lectured him until days later he apologised and promised to by her a dress to make up for it. He had learnt that day that Lady Elizabeth was not a woman to be messed with, and he had forever been terrified to anger her in such a way since.

"Alright, Bethy," He pouted, "I suppose it is the least I could do."

"Good," Lady Elizabeth gave him a small smile, "I shall see you bright and early tomorrow, then. In the meantime, Mr Tumnus will make sure that you are bathed, fed and put to bed." The kind faun made his way over to the lady and took Corin off down the hall. Occasionally he'd glance over his shoulder to make sure his godmother would be retreating to her rooms. He let out a big sigh as he saw the candlelight that crept under the gap in her door extinguish. He most certainly wasn't feeling tired and planned to sneak out once he was sure everyone was asleep.

Once Tumnus had left and all of the candles had been blown out, Prince Corin glanced outside his hallway to make sure it was clear. There was no one patrolling and so he tip-toed down the corridor and paused outside his godmother's room. He pressed a single ear to the door and heard very soft breathing but no other sound. Then, suddenly, he heard a creak of a door. Corin darted into a crevice where two walls met that was shrouded by shadows and put a hand over his mouth and made his breathing more shadow. He certainly wouldn't want to be caught out of bed otherwise Lady Elizabeth would most certainly set him a watch faun, whose sole job would be to guard him so long as he was under her protection. Corin watched as a figure crept toward his godmother's door as well. Corin's eyes widened as he saw the person reach for the handle, but his expression soon turned into one of glee when he noticed it was the Just King. King Edmund's face caught the moonlight and Corin saw a tender smile, his face, for once, completely open and full of affection. King Edmund then shut the door softly and walked over to the door opposite, one Corin knew to be Queen Susan's. While the king was checking over his subjects, Corin slid back down the corridor and crept into his room and quickly jumped back into his bed in case he came in this direction. Barely a minute later, the king's head made around his door and smirked at the younger boy.

"Go back to sleep, young man," Edmund commanded, trying not to let the teenaged prince hear his amusement.

"Sorry, your majesty," The boy responded guiltily. Edmund still suspected that he'd try and sneak past again in the night and decided to put a stop to it, or at least try to, for the sake of Elizabeth's nerves.

"Don't make me alert Lady Elizabeth to your night time escapades. The boy sprung up in bed and Edmund could see his slack jaw.

"No, sir," He mumbled eventually, trying not to glare at the king. Edmund gave a sharp nod before quietly shutting the door behind him and going back to bed for another fitful sleep. He found it very difficult to sleep in a place he didn't trust, and it only worsened should be know that Elizabeth's ward was running about crazily, away from the group. While Corin had agreed to stay in his room for the rest of the night, he hadn't promised that he'd remain in them when the morning came and he certainly hadn't sworn anything to his guardian, The Gracious Lady, so when the sentinel below his window cried, "One o'clock and all is clear!" Corin snuck out from his window and climbed down the wall before running away into the town, knowing that he would have to be back before Lady Elizabeth awoke to avoid frightening her with his absence.

_Woo! Another chapter complete, even though I should be studying for exams…Oh well. Who needs them? Shout out to: LuMezenga, Gabrielle Mirriam, LittleKid13 and dragonlover222. I love all you guys so, so, so much! Mwah, mwah!_


	24. To Lu

**To Lu**

_Sorry, it's been far too long a time and I understand that. I have no excuse except life and the half-hearted plead to try better in future. Don't worry, I won't give up on this story. Even if it takes years. Like the title of this chapter, it's dedicated to Lu, my friend from across the oceans._

As the days began to get hotter, they also seemed to get longer for Elizabeth who desperately yearned a release from the sweltering heat that had quickly become monotonous. While the arrival of mischievous Cor had provided her with some entertainment—or perhaps that wasn't quite the right word, perhaps 'purpose' or 'chore' was better suited—she was slowly becoming very impatient with the gentle Queen's indecision. Elizabeth knew plainly who she wanted to marry in contrast to those who she wanted to avoid and she was having trouble understanding how Queen Susan could not come to a decision about her connubial standing with their host. While not famed for her patience, Elizabeth tried her best and hardest not to seem agitated by the circumstance.

More often than not, though she would carry the admittance to the grave, Elizabeth was more than happy to turn her back to her godson who, like her, was fond of skirting responsibilities in search of excitement, no matter how small or insignificant the adventure. While Elizabeth had grown out of this mannerism that had gotten her in trouble in the past, it still strongly resonated within her ward and Elizabeth was not opposed to turning a blind eye to satisfy her boredom by chasing after the child. This activity often bested her, like when she had found him eating all the desserts in the kitchen that were supposed to have been given to Queen Susan as a present that evening, but there was one particular day when she approached the young prince's quarters only to discover that he had gone missing before she could strategically lose him.

"Tumnus!" Elizabeth had screeched from inside the room. Almost immediately the faun as well as her lady's maids and three of the Narnian guards appeared at the door frame. By the panic within her voice, they had assumed that The Gracious Lady was caught in trouble. However, when they had seen her frantically checking every crook in the room, they quickly realised that their worries were unfounded.

"Milady?" Tumnus asked hesitantly.

"Where's Prince Corin?" She asked breathlessly. The faun shrugged in response and the royal siblings came into view. Susan was confused and perturbed by the distraction at the end of the corridor and had slowly made her way down the passageway to see what had caused the confusion. She was not at all surprised when she saw Elizabeth was at the heart of the matter and pursed her lips in dislike when she realised that all this unnecessary noise was because of the younger girl. Edmund, however, hadn't even bothered making himself look presentable when he heard Elizabeth's panicked cries from his room. He had run from his room in breeches, his night shirt and a single boot to immediately rush to her aid. He was relieved, if not a little embarrassed, when he saw Elizabeth rushing madly around the young prince's room. He instantly knew what the problem was and he himself pursed his lips when he realised that the little boy hadn't listened to him earlier and had instead ran away during the night and, like Edmund had predicted, Elizabeth was close to having a fit upon being unable to find her godson. When he found that boy, Edmund thought to himself, he was going to throttle him until the king was sure the boy had learnt his lesson.

"I have not seen him since last night," The faun responded carefully. Elizabeth's frazzled appearance did little to calm the others and Edmund stepped forwards into the room and put his hands on the smaller lady's arms.

"Liz, calm yourself before you get into a state," He told her soothingly. Elizabeth nodded slightly though she couldn't help but glance around the room as if the missing would pop up out of the woodwork. Edmund rubbed her arms as he watched her eyes slowly stop flitting around the room to settle on him. Once they did so, it was like his steady nerves had washed over her as well and she could breathe easily again. She knew that Edmund would find him and, even if he couldn't, she had been searching for him all summer. One more game of Hide-and-Go-Seek with slightly more serious consequences surely couldn't hurt. "There," The king turned to the room. "We shall all prepare for the day before searching for the young prince."

"I have a luncheon with our host," Susan quickly excused herself from the search party. Elizabeth resisted pointing out to the queen that one of their friends had disappeared during the night in a country they neither knew nor trusted and that was far more important than tea and crumpets. However, she kept her mouth tightly shut as to not insult Queen Susan and excused herself from the room to begin a search around the castle with a small group of Narnians. She assumed the others who didn't join were getting ready for the hunt themselves or helping prepare Susan once again.

Elizabeth found her godson nowhere inside the palace. She checked the kitchens, the stables, the libraries, the drawing rooms, the map rooms, the tea rooms, the rooms for prayer and the prayer houses, the rooms made for the sole purpose to brag about the marble the royal family owned and entire rooms dedicated to the history of crowns—both the ornate headpieces themselves and the people who wore each of them—and then finally, with tears brimming her eyes, she checked the guard hall, a room filled with a row of guards along each wall with their shoulders touching and the exact indistinguishable blank expression on every guard's face. Corin was known to sneak in here and try and make them laugh. It was the last room that was open to the Narnians and Elizabeth's only hope. He was nowhere to be found and Elizabeth's heart wept in despair as she tried to rack her brain of places out in the market he had visited. By this point, Edmund had assembled a squadron to leave the palace grounds and explore the city. They left without Elizabeth, leaving a message with Tumnus to tell both her and Susan that they would return with the boy, and not before.

Elizabeth went back to Corin's room where she paced anxiously. Susan had left some time ago for her luncheon and so Elizabeth was comfortable pacing and grumbling and starting at noises from the hall. Finally, her lady's maids suggested she make her way down to one of the Prince Host's finer rooms and await her ward there. It was a fair suggestion too as, not even a minute after Elizabeth had situated herself by the window to try and glimpse his approach, King Edmund and his troops had entered the room with the young boy in question.

"Cor!" Elizabeth cried in joy. She barely gave him a minute to speak before she had engulfed him in a hug. He was crushed into her bosom and she only tightened her arms around him in relief that not only was he back, but he was within touching distance. "Thank you, sire," Elizabeth smiled widely at Edmund over Corin—who was really Shasta—'s head. Her hands were pulled away as King Edmund walked forwards and took one in his own and pressed a slight kiss to the top of it.

"You are quite welcome, milday." The doors of the room slammed open and in bustled Queen Susan who's eyes rested on the young boy and she began to speak herself.

"Oh Corin, Corin how could you? And thou and I such close friends ever since thy mother died! And what should I have said to thy royal father if I came home without thee? Would have been a cause almost of war between Archenland and Narnia which are friends time out of mind. It was naught, playmate, very naught of thee to use us so." Elizabeth bit her lip, something she had accustomed to doing to replace rolling her eyes at the at times vapid queen. Instead, she studied her godson and felt something off about him. She couldn't quite put her finger on it as he looked precisely as he had since the last she had seen of him, but he seemed to be trying to understand what exactly had transpired. Elizabeth finally realised that he must have suffered sun stroke and so guided him to the couch with a steady arm and arranged some pillows for him to rest his head on.

"Rest, Prince," She told him with little argument in her tone although it remained soft and calming, "And later you call all regal us with your tail. But for now lay your head and someone shall fetch you a drink." Without even needing to wave a hand, a lady's maid ran out of the room and towards the kitchen to fetch a tall goblet for the young boy on her mistress' word. Elizabeth worriedly felt the boy's forehead and Edmund stepped closer to the woman to see she was fretting over him once again.

"What troubles you?"

"His fever," She retorted. Edmund reached a hand forwards and felt the boy's forehead once again.

"It is as you determined," Edmund shushed her, "He is simply suffering from too much sun. He shall be better by night." Elizabeth hoped that was the case, although something deeper within her warned her otherwise, something that sounded faintly like the liquid gold voice of Aslan who she had heard once long ago.

"Where have you been, you naught child?" Elizabeth asked. She settled down on the small gap left by her ward's feet and perched on the end of the couch, her hand not leaving his.

"I don't know," Shasta stammered back in reply.

"There you go," Edmund smiled down at Elizabeth. He went and stood by her and rested one hand on the back of her head, gently cupping the silky hair there and calming her down with his touch before going on to explain what had happened in their travels back to the palace, "I could get no tale out of him, true of false."

"To hear my godson miss an occasion to crow about his slight adventures?" Elizabeth looked up at Edmund in disbelief, "I've not heard anything more laughable in my years with my feet on soil. Perhaps a change had occurred within him, but not since dawn. No, I believe not."

"Really, milady," The child continued to splutter. It was clear that he didn't want to insult the trust or kindness of this woman, who, he was sure, was the sun herself in an earlier life. Instead, Elizabeth studied this boy as her maids gave him cool sherbet in a goblet.

"Now onto greater matters," Edmund mumbled to the woman below him before turning to the room. Like a magnet, her eyes followed him as he walked to the dead centre and began to speak to the whole. "What think you, fair-minded sister? We have been in this city for a number of weeks. Have you settled in your mind whether you will marry this dark-faced lover of yours, this Prince Rabadash, or no?" _Finally_, Elizabeth's ears peaked with the conversation, _the moment of truth_.

"Many are contented with the type of man he is," She supplied, knowing the queen before her had been debating with the issue in her mind, "Whatever decision you have arisen to, will surely be honourable and much like your brother before you, our beloved just king, justified."

"Do not believe I rush to make my mind so freely," The queen retorted, making the younger woman snap her mouth shut, "But I do believe my brother—" Elizabeth frowned as Susan emphasised _My _brother just as easily as Elizabeth could have countered _My _Edmund, "—will be most pleased with the conclusion. For all the jewels in Tashbaan, I would not marry our host."

"A smart verdict," Elizabeth mumbled under her breath, driven to have the last word over Susan. Only Shasta and her lady's maid heard her much to the relief of the peace.

"Truly sister," Edmund gave him the public smile he reserved for expressing contentment in front of others, "I should have loved you the less if you had taken him." Susan knew that, should Elizabeth have made the opposite decision he would have loved her equally, if not more so.

"Sire," Elizabeth hissed, finally achieving in having the king glance over his shoulder at her, "Does you mind swarm with the nothingness of gen of womankind?" Shasta smothered a smile at this as did, he notice, the few Narnians who were comfortable enough to laugh at their king. Edmund's face resulted in another scowl as he stared down the woman. "My queen, despite the king's arguments no one would have faulted any decision you determined rightly."

"For without more timely interruption," Edmund shot Elizabeth a look which pleaded with her to remain quiet. She mimed locking her lips before sharing an eye roll with the boy, "I simply meant that her strength might have displayed imprudence and I tell all who listen that een at the first coming of the Tisroc's ambassadors into Narnia to treat this marriage, and later when the Prince was our great guest at Cair Paravel, it was a wonder how my sister found it in her heart to show him so much favour."

"That was my folly, Edmund," Susan admitted, "Of which I cry you mercy. Yet when he was with us in Narnia, truly this Prince bore himself in another fashion than he does now in Tashbaan. For I take you al to witness what marvellous feats he did in that great tournament and hastilude which our brother the High King made for him, and how meekly and courteously he consorted with us with the space of seven days. But here, in his own city, he has shown another face."

"It was much to be expected," Elizabeth agreed with the queen although she was sure she was overstepping her boundaries. While the other members of the royal family welcomed her counsel, Queen Susan was customary enough to expect court standing and a quiet tongue from her inferior. "Negotiation and travel are besieged with skills of discretion and furtiveness, also a subtle art of peacekeeping."

"Also a subtle art of diplomacy," Queen Susan's words pierced the room and effected Elizabeth the most. She decided it was safer to keep her opinions and words to herself and unleash them in private where they would be free to make the effect she desired.

"My ladies," Edmund huffed, "Peace, for within these walls we have little allies. We cannot afford quarrels and petty disagreements in such dire places. Surely, Liz, you understand as we have discussed in great detail the predicament we have found ourselves in."

"If petty is all you think I am," Elizabeth began, her feelings stung more than ever. Her icy tone made Edmund aware of his own folly. "Then I shall strive to keep my tongue silent for any common man knows it leads to zero but error, and you pride yourself on being far from common."

"And yet," Edmund rolled his eyes, believing that Elizabeth had proven her pettiness once again, "I have witnessed wars and massacres, invasions, riots and brutalities beyond imagination but one woman writes a letter, speaks a chilled word and the argument falls apart, even should she be the most common woman on the planet or one who shatters worlds for game." Elizabeth felt like she had been thrown back to when they were grumbling in the snow next to Jadis, where Edmund strived to prove his worth and then his worth above all others. She was reminded strongly of trick me once, shame on you, trick me twice shame on me only instead of trickery he used ignominy. "The Gracious Lady's observations identified our host's increasingly stranger behaviour. It alerted me to the rub that had been growing in my mind as well."

"Oh Edmund," Susan cried, "What is it? There is something dreadful in your face." _If not his face itself_, Elizabeth pouted sourly in her spot, arms folded and chin wobbling.

"My dear sister and very good lady," Edmund began. He crossed closer to his sister and held one of her hands in support, "You must now show your courage. For I tell you plainly we are in no small danger."

"What is it Edmund?"

"It is this: I do not think we shall find it easy to leave Tashbaan. While the Prince had hope that you would take him, we were honoured guests. But by the Lion's Mane, I think that as soon as he has your flat denial we shall be no better than prisoners," He explained. As he did so, his eyes skirted over the sulking Elizabeth and resolved to talk to her once she was safe. Most likely, he would need to beg to gain her favour again, something he did not look forward to. Edmund continued on, deaf to the other Narnians who had continued conversation about easily in but not so easily out, "Only this morning, before our search, the Prince approached me. He is little used (more's the pity) to having his will crossed. And he is very chafed at the queen's long delays and doubtful answers. This morning he pressed very hard to know Narnia's mind. I put it aside, meaning at the same time to diminish his hopes, with some light common jests about women's fancies and hinted that his suit was likely to be cold. He grew angry and dangerous. There was a sort of threatening, though still veiled under a show of courtesy, in every word. When Lady Elizabeth supped with the Grand Vizier last night there was a similar exchange, when he said there was nothing to hinder her return provided we leave them in exchange a bride for their prince." Elizabeth bristled at this but still, having learnt her lesson, remained quiet.

"Do you mean he would make me his wife by force?" Susan exclaimed. There was a slight fear creeping into her voice but otherwise she remained stoic in front of her people.

"That's my fear, Susan," Edmund admitted finally, "Wife or slave, which is worse?"

"If it's any small comfort, my queen," Elizabeth supplied quietly. Susan turned to her, prepared for any matter of counsel, "There's little difference. The only course I can see plainly is to escape to Narnia, and with helpers and as fine relations we hold that feat should be entirely too possible." Edmund's heart dropped in his chest but he kept his face blank. Surely she was just adding spite to being petty?

"What of your mind?" Susan asked, watching Elizabeth thoughtfully, "My brother the High King would never suffer such an outrage and would take comfort in any counsel or plan you would kindly supply."

"Do not think haste is wise," Edmund warned to too, trying to control the conversation and not let the women get ahead of themselves and scare their comrades, "Narnia is as strong at sea as the Tisroc, and no warrior, as the Prince had proved himself to be, would lead an army across the desert with such little springs to quench the marchers.

"Then we take the Western route," Elizabeth ignored Edmund now, knowing what buttons to press as he knew hers. "We do not contest the Just King's claims, nor brush them aside unwittingly, but we are not discoursing over a champion of war. We are discussing how to save our Queen's honour and our unharmed throats as we make our way back to our High King. No other reason or we shan't try at all. Diplomacy is strategic, as is my suggestion. Shallowpad," Elizabeth gestured to the raven to her left, "Shall surely support my proposal."

"He who knows the path from the Ancient Kings' burial grounds can ride through the narrow terrain undetected, for those who are not aware of its existence can never recognise it despite the trails that lead to it," He cawed across the room. Little Shasta sat up upon hearing this news, his mind desperately whirring at the many ways he could use this knowledge to complete his own quest.

"When all's said, we shall merely be rats fighting in a trap," Edmund cut the idea before it stood, thinking primarily of the safety on his people. Elizabeth, finally fed up with his sudden attitude, leapt to her feet and stalked across to the man in front of her until she was close enough to scold him without the others in the room overhearing, keeping him from being embarrassed in front of his people.

"We're cell rats either way," She protested, dropping her fanciful language in her fretfulness, "Short of telling the Prince that Susan will marry him, packing our ship and sneaking Susan on board in a barrel when he is under the impression she is safely in her room, we have no other options. The Prince maybe be under the impression that Narnia has no swords of weapons and as much fight as our armaments but surely you, Ed, with your chess and strategy masterpieces you've eagerly paraded in the past, could magically sprout an idea from the recesses in your mind to shame that one and get us home without implementing war." Edmund's face turned sour at her tone, but fully thought over her plan.

"Perhaps we display the plan to him without deceit," Edmund muttered. Elizabeth watched as his mind parried ideas back and forth with mumbles tumbling from his lips. She could piece together what he was thinking enough to add helpful comment.

"We could invite him on board."

"Through letter," Edmund nodded.

"Suggest a weakness amongst our ranks and our queen's mind and exemplify exactly what he must perceive us to be."

"Play to his ideals and pull away when he celebrates his victories."

"Words are powerful tools and, if used correctly, there would be no need for war. If the worse arises then we would have the certain advantage over him, our navy being very, very powerful."

"We would have to time getting Susan on perfectly," Edmund finally admitted, sending his sister a worried glance. The Narnians were still intently watching the back and forth between the two, tensions rising in the room as they were sure the words they spoke were meant for harm. Elizabeth desperately grasped at a plan inside her head. She could feel it just out of reach but still she pushed and she pushed until finally something struck her.

"The Prince is uninformed of Corin's, my dear godson, return. Should Susan be so mad at feigning heartlessness that I be sent away to inform King Lune of the departure of his child and she glimpse him in the bowels of the ship and none of the prison guards recognise him so she rushes to stop a war against her siblings as her final act, to stop my suffering and ultimate death? Surely the Prince couldn't fault her and we would have an ally to come," She whispered excitedly to Edmund. He stared down at her for a moment, seeing all the holes in her plan but not wanting to create anymore discourse until her could at least apologise for the most previous argument.

"We have little time to settle on this," Edmund nodded, "So we best work quickly and hope to outsmart the Prince with this ploy." A huge grin grew on Elizabeth's lips and she turned back to the Narnians who were looking expectantly at the two.

"It has been settled," She informed them. With a delicate gesture she waved Corin and her maids over to her. The little boy followed slowly with great penitent and the maids had to stick to his back and urge him onwards. Before she and her small entourage left to begin packing and to hide the boy in her room, Edmund placed a hand on her elbow and leant in closer so her hair was lightly brushing against his nose as the slight warm breeze flicked it forwards. He could see every fleck in her eyes, the printed colours and blanketed emotions, and her scent—Narnian flowers and comforts—wafted around her like a her own personal breeze.

"You should not take public conversation so deeply to heart," Edmund weakly apologised.

"You should seek lessons on apologising and gentlemanly conduct from Nigel, once more. Dare I say it, sire, but you're losing your touch," She hissed back, pulling away. She would not, she told herself fiercely, accept another half-arsed apologetic attempt from that man, Aslan excuse the vulgar language. In one swift movement, she pulled away and walked ahead to her chambers to begin packing, her collective following her faithfully.

"She dares," Edmund told himself with an eye roll. Sometimes he couldn't believe how or why he loved that woman. His life would be all the simpler—but far lonelier and boring, he admitted to only himself—without it. "She always dares."

_Wow. So much time has passed…anyway I am tiring of not having this story finished so hopefully I'll improve in future. At any rate, dedication to LuMezenga who is a constant muse of sorts (i.e. slave worker) and shout outs to LittleKid13 who was the sole person who reviews… the next one will be quicker for you, I swear._


	25. The Return to Narnia

**The Return to Narnia**

_AN at beginning of chapter_

_Thank you all for reviewing and aren't you all extremely happy that this chapter was up so quick? There was something pointed out to me in the last chapter, saying that I switched between Corin and Shasta's names. I just wanted to let you know that that was in fact intentional, as it swapped with the character's perspectives and then the omniscient narrator's like the some of the previous chapters. So yeah, not mistake just technique. _

If Edmund would choose one thing that Elizabeth could not brag about, it would surely be her packing. His love had somehow convinced herself that she was a light traveller and could survive many days with the "barest of necessities". Edmund had been on the front line of wars where all he had was a makeshift weapon and the chainmail on his back. That, he told himself, really was the barest of necessities. Elizabeth, however, did not understand what exactly this meant. She had grown up in a world where everything was at her fingertips only to move to Cair Paravel where every whim was met and she had no desires that couldn't be sated and so, when Elizabeth had returned to her room while Tumnus took Corin (who was really Shasta although neither knew that) down to his own room to pack and sup and rest, she found it beneficial to their plan. Elizabeth, among her manifold coloured dresses and shoes and jewellery, stored the queen's clothes at the bottom of her trunks and the Prince, who was a man who noticed little of fashion and how many trunks Elizabeth had arrived with, would not be the wiser. As she packed with the help of her lady's maids, she tricked her body by saying that she was for all intents and purposes leaving for Narnia without her godson. She tried to bring saddening thoughts to the forefront of her mind so, when the Prince questioned her and said his farewells, she could deliver a convincing, conniving performance. Elizabeth had two dresses left out while the rest where folded and stored. The first was a depressing ebony dress with grey lace and a magnificent skirt that trailed for feet. She always brought a gloomy dress lest there be a funeral or a moment of occasion it would come in handy. _Which_, she mused to herself, _it ultimately did_. The very next day, after Prince Rabadash had accepted the invitation to farewell King Edmund and the Gracious Lady who, in their letter, wrote they planned to disband any future antagonism between Archenland and Narnia, Elizabeth slipped on this very dress and a netted veil and held one of Edmund's handkerchiefs in her hands. She very much looked like the despairing woman who wanted nothing more than to bring peace for her folly.

Elizabeth had entered Corin's room and had woken the sleepy boy and, with the guilt of an accountable guardian paired with the knowledge that King Lune had trusted her with his most prized accomplishment, coerced his little lordship within one of her trunks that was carried at the front of the party and placed softly on her bed within the extravagant ship's cabins. Elizabeth made her way down afterwards with the rest of the Narnian party whose responsibilities consisted of keeping an eye on the queen and to run interference should something go horribly wrong.

"Are you quite sure?" Edmund frowned at the petite woman in front of him. She could pull of dramatics, he knew, but the plan rested solely on her tricking the Prince that she was worried enough to leave but not so unlike her character which, many knew, was unmoving and forever hopeful.

"I'm sure, Ed," She rolled her eyes at him. Elizabeth went to walk past him when he reached a hand out to her and clasped it firmly. Elizabeth froze at the contact, used to Edmund's often distant affection, but eventually a smile slithered over her face. She enfolded her free hand around his and gently tightened their fingers so they coiled around each other, showing that she knew he was asking her to be safe and to wish her the best of luck. Her heart was slowly picking up pace although she condemned it for doing such a thing, when the Narnian procession entered. The King grumpily lowered their hands but did not release them as he enjoyed the smooth warmth and feel of her pulse underneath his fingers. Instead, he held his hands behind his back so it looked as though he was addressing a crew of military men which, he pondered, wasn't too far off. Elizabeth, on the other hand, slowly straightened out her hands and slipped them out of Edmund's battle worn ones as he began to speak. She walked around to face him, her maids quickly gathering so they formed a semi-circle around her to pamper her and make sure she would constantly look her best. They would also serve as a barrier between The Prince, should Elizabeth ever feel like her guise was slipping.

"Are we ready?" There was a collective nod. Queen Susan glanced suspiciously between the two younger nobles but she trusted her brother enough not to shame their family and knew, deep down, that he would never do anything to tarnish Elizabeth, whether it was her honour or her name. She had not missed their affection stares, nor had the other Narnias who had entered moments later.

"We shall begin," The queen nodded and waved Elizabeth to the middle of her party, as was her place. The Narnians exited the building and Elizabeth hung her head in disgrace over Corin but, all the while, she couldn't rid herself of the thought of how nice Edmund's hand had felt in her own. The Prince looked overjoyed at his supposed victory over the Narnian party and the prospect of a new queen. As they reached the docks where the weary and poor civilians looked on, The Prince waved his hand to part the crowd and slowly made his way through the aisle to stand before Elizabeth. Women, he supposed as he watched the young girl before him, were indefinitely weaker than mankind. He found it hard to believe that this young girl, years younger than himself, had by all accounts saved her country many years ago and enraptured the heart of the younger kings. His advisors had first told him to watch after the girl as she could, should she choose, sway the king's mind and be the first human to ever marry into the royal family to govern successfully over the people as a Queen instead of a Princess. That threat alone meant Rabadash would lose a significant quarter of the land should this feeble girl decide that she wish it. However, the host's mind had been soothed when she had lost her godson with the country. Not only had she shown fault as a ruler and undoubtedly brought war and mistrust to her people, but the Just King would escort her to her death while leaving his sister behind. Rabadash believed that he would mould the queen's mind to his benefit without the devious king hovering over her shoulder at every turn. Without a family member close to rule and govern her base desires, Queen Susan would agree to be his wife and agree to join their lands, making his country stronger than ever and diminish Narnia and the threat of Aslan.

"My dear, dear Elizabeth," The Prince grinned at her while his underhanded plans rolled around his head. It was a snivelly smirk and Elizabeth brushed off the insult and instead made a light sniffing sound and held the handkerchief to her eyes. She just prayed that the netting helped shield her distrustful eyes. "I am heartbroken for the loss of your ward and, with the help of her majesty, the illustrious and widely celebrated Susan the Gentle, I hope my future bride, we will scour the lands far and wide to return him and peace to your fair city." Elizabeth simply put a hand to her mouth and gave a simple head nod and let out a pitiful whimper which she had heard many of the ladies around the Prince's court make as well. He patted her hand with his long, nimble fingers before turning to the collective. "I say we take gain from out friends' departure and begin a night of revelry that will long be forgotten." _Long be forgotten is right_, Elizabeth inwardly mused over the perfection of that statement in such a circumstance. Their escape from this horrid land would be hard to forget and would certainly be recorded within Narnian history. With a hand from some of the Narnian knights, Elizabeth was led onto the ship's wooden beams, polished to such a vibrant shade of red that the wood seemed blessed, where a heavy wooden table had been placed in the exact middle, over the hold which led down to the ship's heart where all the rooms were and where Corin lay in his locked trunk, glimpsing out the key hole and listening for trouble. In his head he was concocting many plans should he be required to knock down any Calormen who came his way.

The Prince rudely forgot the protocol and sat himself down at the head of the table. Edmund raised his hands to settle his people and took a seat next to him with Elizabeth opposite, like they were the honoured guests instead of the way it was. Susan was seated at the other end like a dutiful wife although she was sure that nothing had been agreed on. Elizabeth hung her head and remained silent in a practice of self-punishment and self-bereavement which the Prince didn't even think was peculiar for one moment. The Narnians, of course, knew this was awful behaviour to not recognise the pity of a human and especially not one who had been living within his walls for week. It was yet again another testament to his character. And so it continued on.

Edmund kept light conversation about sea ships and faring and trading among countries while Prince Rabadash only asked after Susan's intentions and what Elizabeth planned to do once reaching Archenland. Elizabeth dutifully kept up the charade. She swallowed plainly and spent a decent portion of her soup explaining how the proposed begging for forgiveness on her knees in front of the King and his brother and court. Edmund, before this night, was unaware that Elizabeth could be simpering and coy for a man. He knew that she must surely by abhorring the ruse by the time the main dishes were served by the crew and praying to Aslan for this torture to end. So he, being the gentleman he was, would jump to her aid whenever he glimpsed that headstrong look in her eyes that he had always noticed—and loved—right before she rolled them or let loose a particularly snarky comment. Then, he would feed her a look that clearly stated that she needed to gain the Prince's favour and to extinguish any hint of thought that the Prince might think of her as rebellious or defiant although Edmund, having known Elizabeth for more than half of his life and having little memory of time without her, knew that to call Elizabeth meek and compliant was to announce yourself a fool. It took the pair two hearty servings of dessert and one tankard of fine red Narnian wine for Edmund to see, and grasp, an opportunity.

"My lordship," He raised his voice so the length of the table would hear him, "Our chief lady is eager to sail and repent for her country, for she had disappointed us all on this jaunt. Alas, here I must leave my sister as it would be an offense to the great King Lune to enter his land with such sorrow and lack a steady headed man in forthcoming confab. I am sure with a little more time she will make a fine decision and make her country proud. I leave my queen, my pride and joy who has ruled with a firm and gentle hand for many good years, in the trust of the Prince, our grateful host, and the Tisroc—" The Calormens called their chant. Finally, Edmund finished his speech and turned to the Prince in question. "Lastly, with much sadness and ado, do we Narnians extend our farewells to the fair desert that has thus far provided us with comfort and fine companionship." Following the Just King, five other men (one being Prince Rabadash) raptly conducted similar speeches that, at some points, were so gaudy that even Corin feet below would jump at the volume and expression in their voices. Once the Grand Vizier gestured for everyone to stand, people began to depart. First there was the Prince who held a tight hand on Susan's (whom he had not spoken one word to all night) and following him were his most trusted men and following them his most fanciful men until, at last, the final lady had stepped off the ship behind her husband. The Narnians waved from the side of the boat while they unfastened the dining table and the plates and the food and prepared to set sail.

Elizabeth sat on her seat with her dress cleverly covering the hatch from sight. Her head was bowed and her neck was beginning to ache from having kept it in the same position for the night. And then finally once more, when the Narnians had completed their duties, the raven flew to the crow's nest heading East in his circles and, from the docks that quaked beneath her, Susan gasped.

"But surely my eyes do deceive me," She cried loudly. The Prince immediately turned to his future bride as the batten from ship to port was being released, and something deep within him, perhaps his cunning and trickeries from the past, warned him not to release his eyes from her form. "Not once can a Narnian make their way down to the utmost bottom of the ship, the very nethermost part where the beams curl and the salt withers at the wood and yet, here before my eyes, is poor Corin. And my mind goes to my dear, dear friend Elizabeth who had tortured her mind and had her soul ripped by guilt, oh how my heart goes to her!" Susan wailed. Before something might crop up and stop her from fleeing this horrid man she lurched forwards and used the very end of the plank to jump upwards and onto the ship just as it began to pull away.

"STOP HER!" The prince screamed, offense flooding his body as he realised the deception underlying the invitation.

"I beg forgiveness," Susan called as his many men failed in stopping the ship from leaving its berth, "But should I keep mum, Narnia would surely go to war with good friends when we have no ill intent towards such peaceful and obliging folks." By that point the Narnians had been taken too far away by the wind to hear the words that came next out of Prince Rabadash's mouth but, you are assured, that Edmund, who had two ladies of the highest class and manner on board his ship, was beholden to whatever force had made it so their ears remained untarnished against his foul tongue.

"Are you quite alright, my queen?" Elizabeth rushed forwards and reached forwards to help Susan to her feet. Both women stood shakily on the deck, hesitant to believe that such as stunt had occurred without repercussions.

"Perfectly fine, though rest is welcomed," She nodded stiffly. Elizabeth straightened her jaw and reached down to remove her skirts from the access and pulled it open with all her might.

"May I suggest a bath and a drink and a dress to change into? All have been prepared in my rooms and I must release Corin before he believes that he was truly been forgotten and left with such little thought or care to his being," She temped a joke. Susan did not laugh but instead lowered herself inside the ship and gratefully made her way towards the lady's rooms. Elizabeth rolled her eyes and huffed and, once she was sure Susan would be deaf to it, she slammed the door and stalked across to the side of the ship where Shallowpad was being sent off to Cair Paravel with a message for Lucy. Without asking or pondering propriety, Elizabeth slipped one of her hands into Edmund's and rested her forehead against the top of his arm, as it was the highest point she could reach without standing on the tops of her pointed toes. She knew how Edmund loathed her fighting over Susan's displeasure—_unfounded displeasure_—towards her, so she kept quiet and instead hoped he believed she was feeling off due to the rather atrocious evening that had just occurred under their noses.

"You did a fine job," He congratulated her. With his opposite hand, he brought her closer to him so they were face to face. The nets on her head, those stupid contraptions, hid her golden hair and her fair eyes and skin and frankly, to him, they were silly little things.

"Perhaps we ought to wait for the war before we start handing out such doleful compliments."

"A doleful compliment?" Edmund scoffed, raising en eyebrow at her.

"While a compliment nonetheless," She explained, "Cheating and tricking is hardly a fair skill, particularly one for a lady."

"Strategy is something far too women spend far too much time thinking over. Sophisticated rationality is a fairer trait," He gruffly told her.

"I could recount," Elizabeth playfully swung his hand back and forth, "That perhaps few too men hold sophisticated rationality, as you term, in such a low trait for a woman to possess that it is deemed unlikeable. Do you pretend as if a brain is your desire within a woman, no matter the casing or presentation?"

"I do not pretend," Edmund hesitantly replied although his eyes were narrowed, knowing that the girl below him most likely had a retort lined up in the mind no matter what he replied with, "I simply ask why not both? Aslan could not further curse the sex by giving no woman no looks or no splendour or no wit."

"So you contend that each man should have available at his whim a woman of smarts and attraction? (To which I look over such comment that to be a woman is to be cursed, by that cursed tongue of yours, a man's.)"

"There's no plainer account under the fair sun of Aslan's," Edmund rolled his eyes down at her now.

"By your justifications," Elizabeth smirked up at him, "I can perhaps think of three woman famed for such in all the kingdoms, and only two are blood related and one related by friendship."

"Your sickening suggestions have just showed me how hopeless one's argument can be," Edmund's voice matched his deadpan expression and Elizabeth hid her small smirk, trying to hide how much joy she found from agitating him.

"Inadequate, perchance, but I see no false accusations," She giggled joyfully, knowing she had trapped him using her tongue. It was so very entertaining to her. He, so good at chess and strategy, could never once pin her for her riding or her words. She dreaded the day when either he or she tired at pretences and won, however, and begged it would not be soon though there seemed no sign of ending. Edmund, on quite the opposite end, was wondering whether he should be as bold as to really say what was on his mind.

"Conceivably the relation through friendship might bring about a happier union than imagined," He muttered so quietly that Elizabeth had to strain to think whether it had been said or whether it was her mind floating off with the wind. Elizabeth blinked in shock but she didn't allow her jaw to droop as it was urging her to do.

"Well," She paused in response. She had been thinking of Oriana, the beautiful woman whose intellect rivalled that of Edmund's. Many times she had overheard comments on how they had seemed well suited for each other but, at this comment, she realised that Edmund might just have been thinking the same thing as well. "Well perhaps we ought to write to Oriana and inform her that the years spent training has done her no good as the young king has changed his mind." Edmund could have almost thrown himself over the railing as Elizabeth continued. "I must say this is sudden. Even through every push Peter sent your way you always presented inoperative, reluctant friendship. I had to drag the quill across your parchment to get you to correspond with her and now…"

"Liz," Edmund groaned, pulling his hands back to rub his fingers into the bridge of his nose, "I've always found that girl irritating in the highest regard and it takes great feats for me to change my mind. She was not the friend I was referring to." Elizabeth's heart staggered as she concluded his only female friends left were herself and the nymph who cleaned his chessboard four times a week whose name he always forgot. But surely he couldn't be suggesting—

"There you are, brother," Susan suddenly stuck her head out the top of the hatch and saw Edmund and Elizabeth in a rather thoughtful conversation. It looked deeper than anything they had discussed before, but she also thought that many times previously before discovering that they were arguing over the changing styles of cooking poultry and, as it continued fourteen years later, Edmund's cheating habits when it came to weaving grass. "The Captain says we have a short way to go and will not rest until we have safely moored where Cair Paravel is in sight. He went on to explain something alike to double shifts but I then excused myself to relay the message to you."

"That's wonderful news," Edmund nodded contently, his eyes being careful not to meet Elizabeth's, "We shall be home sooner than I believed."

"That is truly delightful," Elizabeth smiled before quickly adding to her exclamation with a curtsey and a kind and respectful, "Your majesties." Queen Susan raised a lofty hand and waved her away like she had a few times in the palace and Elizabeth lifted her dresses to walk off when Edmund stopped her from leaving briefly.

"And most of our success we have to thank you for, Lady Elizabeth the Gracious, for not without your counsel or adept design we would still be trapped within the walls of the Prince." Elizabeth blushed again as Edmund placed a small, delicate kiss on her hand which soon every Narnian in the vicinity copied. "Three cheers for The Gracious Lady!" Elizabeth could almost feel her face lighten enough to guide them through the seas and so quickly made her exit to her cabin where, she found, Susan had unlocked Corin and he was sleeping soundly on the bed. Elizabeth let out a loud, shaky sigh and pressed her back against the door in relief of being on her own. One unsteady hand made to reach for her breast to calm the beating appendage underneath its fleshy prison. If it didn't slow soon, Elizabeth was convinced it would break out and finally be free. It was only when her legs regained their strength (partly because she hadn't been on a grand ship for a very long time and partly due to Edmund's proclamations and, she had deceived herself into thinking, dirty fighting tactics) that she crossed the cabin and unlocked her trunk holding night dresses and gowns and picked the two on the very top before going behind a screen and changing. When she emerged wearing the proper bedding gear, she settled down on the loveseat up against one window and listened to the waves crash up against the side of the ship and the hollow breaths of her godson as she drifted off to sleep. One thing Elizabeth knew was that there was no sweeter sight than the towering turrets of Cair Paravel and she craved to see them soon.


	26. A Golden Age Christmas

**Elizabeth Jones 2013 Christmas Special**

**MERRY CHRISTMAS! Although the next chapter is coming along…well, if I'm entirely honest, rather slowly due to life and laziness (my two greatest enemies that often conspire by their own fire), I just wanted to give you a sweet, little Christmas gift to help your holiday season and also to try and make you all not hate me. It was delightful writing this little piece and I hope to get more pieces like this done soon.**

_Sleigh bells ring, are you listening? In the lane, snow is glistening. A beautiful sight, we're happy tonight, walking in a winter wonderland._

"No, no, try soprano once again." Elizabeth rolled her eyes but couldn't keep the smirk from her face. Cair Paravel had been decked out fully in beautiful white winter candles and garlands of holly and fresh winter flowers were strung in every corner and above every head of theirs and the sudden smell of roasted nuts and peppermint that filled the palace. Elizabeth's favourite decoration, however, had been the reams and reams of red and white and silver ribbons that had been weaved around the balconies and the window frames, making the entire town look like a gingerbread house. It had filled her with a joy—_Christmas Spirit_, if you will—that had made her want to sing. Sneaking a glance around the corridor, she was alone. It didn't take long for her to end a verse of Jingle Bell Rock and then of course came The Twelve Days of Christmas, both finished uninterrupted as she took a walk around the castle in her warmest, cosiest dress. Elizabeth was just wondering whether she should grab Edmund and brave the cold snow outside when Nigel stumbled across her in the hallways and her cheerful crooning turned into a singing lesson in an empty hall. Down went the fluffy snood that she had wrapped lovingly around her neck earlier the morning in turn for a platform in a hall towards the back of the castle she had never been in before. If not for her good mood or the gentle snow falling down outside and catching the lanterns, Elizabeth would have tired of him a long time ago.

"What is that noise?" Elizabeth blushed. A small crowd of cleaners were pottering away outside but left them uninterrupted. A year had passed since Elizabeth had lived in the castle and they knew now when not to interrupt their Gracious Lady when she attempted to sing a tune. The young girl had proven to be very shy when it came to singing for some reason, although it seemed the Christmas season was bringing out the best in their Gracious Lady. The same was not happening to her equal who had yet to wander outside and feel the snow crunch under his boots and listen to the carollers in the town down below.

"Lighten up, Ed," Elizabeth called out. The grumpy king stuck his head through the door and wasn't the least bit surprised to see Elizabeth up on a peddle stool in the middle of the room where the candle chandelier reflected into the tiny little gems woven through her hair for yet another feast that night. That was, after all, how Nigel continuously envisaged her. "It's called holiday cheer." Edmund's frown further deepened as he stepped into the room to reply.

"Well, your 'holiday cheer' is having the opposite effect on me and most likely a good deal of the castle. Perhaps you should learn to sing before you try spreading anymore." The fox that followed Edmund around darted from window to window, shutting the heavy drapes so the king wouldn't have to be reminded of his last winter here in Narnia. It was lucky that so many candles had been lit. The room suddenly became much cosier and the young girl itched for an open fire to pop up from one of the walls. Elizabeth smirked widely, determined not to be downtrodden by her friend's mood.

"Don't be ridiculous, Ed, not even Nigel can perform a miracle that big," She laughed loudly. Edmund's frown pulled back just from the tinkling sound of her laughter. While not entirely content (he hadn't been so much as relaxed since snow had touched the ground), he couldn't begrudge the way Elizabeth's face lit up when Lucy announced they were going skating on the lake, or when the palace chef announced she could help decorate a gingerbread model of Cair Paravel or when the knights invited her to their annual hot apple cider festival where she'd stumble back late with a rosy face and clumsy steps. He would hardly admit it, but Ed had requested chestnuts and hazelnuts to be roasted in her rooms for the smell, and a cup of hot chocolate be placed by her bedside every morning ever since the snow fell all for the smile that decorated her face. Elizabeth watched as Edmund slumped against a loveseat that had quickly been carted in for him. Nigel seemed preoccupied talking to a naiad whose crown of flowers had roses—something Queen Susan considered to be _her_ flower—so Elizabeth wandered over to her friend and sat down beside him, knowing the panther would enjoy lecturing the new castle hand for a time. Edmund looked tired. She had been noticing it more and more often lately and a small part of her wished for her favourite time of year to come to a quick, happy end.

"You're singing is ghastly," Edmund announced loudly. Elizabeth rolled her eyes and casually slapped Edmund across the arm without much gusto. It had been happening so often lately that she could barely enjoy it anymore.

"It's still better than yours."

"I don't sing."

"I'm not surprised." Edmund looked up from their bullet-fast banter in surprise. Elizabeth was casually strewn across the couch with the most bored expression decorating her face like one of those gaudy garlands she loved. It was an expression that rarely crossed her face, even when sitting in on a six hour meeting about plumbing regulations along the Archenland border she kept up a polite façade. Even when she relented to play chess she'd keep herself entertained by trying to create a rise out of him but now she looked like she could honestly predict the direction of conversation and wasn't interested in it in the least. Edmund's face crumpled again. His mind whirled through ways to shock her back into being engrossed with him like she usually was.

"Well, I suppose I'm just not up to your calibre but my bath faucets think I'm wonderful." As desired, Elizabeth's eyes shot up to meet Edmund's. Her face grew into a blinding smile and her laughter tinkled along with Edmund's as they sat side by side. The two fell silent while Elizabeth let her head drop onto her friend's shoulders. Only the sound of Nigel's disappointment kept the two company. Edmund tried not to move as it felt like his face was on fire. He was very aware of his shoulder all of a sudden and it began to prickle with discomfort although he didn't know why, and he wouldn't want to for all the books in the world.

"I think you're wonderful too," Elizabeth murmured eventually. She had been toying with the sentence for a while now in her head, just experimenting with the right phrasing and timing to say it. Eventually she had settled on that. No matter how awkward or embarrassing it might have been, it was always nice to hear nice things being said about you, especially at this time of the year. A full smile grew across Edmund's face. His heart warmed at the words.

"I think you're wonderful too, too," He sniggered. Elizabeth snorted but pulled her head from his shoulder and turned to face him again. Edmund ignored the slight disappointment in his stomach but refocused on his friend before the feeling could be identified.

"I'm being sincere here," Elizabeth pushed his shoulder lightly, "We both weren't…_shining_ members of the community when we first came here but you've grown so much in such a short amount of time I'm proud of the man you'll come to be in time." Both had gone silent as they remembered their adventure with the White Witch. Parts of it had faded, some due to hesitance to remember, but both recalled different moments.

Elizabeth pictured making the hard decision of following Edmund and then trying to dissuade him from doing anything stupid to no avail. She remembered relief when they had been found but most of the journey had been filled in with blinding white and a hollowing, crippling fear filled with her shrill screams when she thought Edmund would be killed by her side—the very side he was curled up to as she became entranced within her own memory. She knew the winter had been hard for him and she kept to her vow to remain by his side for as long as she needed to. Sometimes she even crept to sit outside his door at night when she felt like he was having a particularly rough day. He never knew, but it comforted her to be close to him. Sometimes her nerves frayed when reliving the events that had happened but she couldn't even imagine how Edmund was feeling. She knew that he mightn't have worn his heart on his sleeves, but he had one of the biggest, deepest hearts in Narnia. It was part of what made him a great king.

Edmund, however, remembered the first time he had caught a glimpse of her emerald dress in the snow once the storm had lifted. He had been angry to her, but he hadn't felt anything but relief. He remembered as Elizabeth shivered madly as she walked next to him and the looks he kept sending her in case she fell over and hurt herself. The accepting face she wore when he turned her over to the White Witch as a prisoner. How she had been nothing but loyal and steadfast and a light on his adventure. How even when his throat was to be slashed she fought for him. It made him feel as if there was a warmth that remained by his side and in his heart no matter where he wandered throughout life. If there was ever to be a competition for the finest, greatest friend, Elizabeth was the best candidate. A best friend didn't describe how he felt for her. She seemed to be a part of him too strongly, and fit into his life too neatly to simply hold the title friend. Perhaps hero was more fitting?

"I'm serious," Elizabeth snapped them both back to reality when she saw Edmund's rare humble expression cross his face. When it didn't change she continued. "Alright then, can I ask who it was that took off his shirt in the middle of a storm so a sparrow family could have a warm place to put their final egg for the spring? Or how about the thief who had been framed by his step-mother who would have been killed if not for a certain monarch fighting for a just punishment. Or maybe—"

"Are you done?" Edmund's face had blushed red and had suddenly turned very defensive. It reminded Elizabeth why she hadn't brought any of them up until now.

"Just one last one!" She told him quickly. Without giving the bashful Edmund time to argue, she gave her last exhibition of goodness to her king. "Who keeps rebuilding the snow-swan I created under my library's window? The one I told you and you alone I had never been prouder of? The one that Queen Susan and Nigel and all those other nobles wanted to be demolished for the winter snowball fight for the children that mysteriously got moved to a much worse part of the castle?" Edmund opened his mouth to defend himself for that. However, when he met her eyes he found he couldn't avoid certain parts of the truth like he wanted to.

"Peter had a hand in finding the new grounds," He admitted. Elizabeth reached forwards and felt metal blisters on his hands that were only just warming now. She knew without a doubt that Edmund had erected the metal sheeting that kept her snow-swan intact from the harsh weather, the same one she had seen him piece together from pipes and stray sheeting for three hours about a month ago before he fixed its collapsed wings. It was a beautiful gesture for him to do, although a small one, and Elizabeth had cancelled one of her Christmas luncheons in favour of watching her friend with a happy little smile on her face. While he had sworn never to step foot in the snow unless it was absolutely necessary, he had willingly and secretly done it every single day since the first snowfall.

"Well," Elizabeth smirked, "Be sure to pass this on to Peter for me." With that, she leant forwards and kissed Edmund's cheek, however Edmund, startled, turned to see what exactly she thought she was doing and so Elizabeth tagged him on the lips. The boy blushed from head to toe at the gesture while she pulled back and used all her etiquette training to imagine she wasn't bothered by the sudden turn of events.

"Milday," Both children turned to see Nigel sporting the most unusual look on his face that neither one could pinpoint.

"Yes, Nigel?" Elizabeth asked, her face bright pink. She could see out of the corner of her eye that Edmund had turned his head away from her, although she didn't know it was to hide his megawatt smile.

"Lady De Winter is expecting you for your fitting for the Christmas Eve Ball. I believe she said something about glass shoes? You absolutely cannot be late."

"Right," Elizabeth shot up and spared a single glance to her friend. "Well then. See you later, Ed." Elizabeth hesitated before reaching down and engulfing Edmund in a hug. She didn't want things to be between the two of them, although there wasn't a reason why it should be, she told herself fiercely. Edmund stood up and grasped her wrist before she could flee from the room and be consumed in a Christmas haze again.

"Do you want to check on Grosvenor with me tomorrow? After breakfast?" Elizabeth bit down a smile.

"You named my swan?" Edmund huffed, blowing up his chest and rolling his eyes so his friend's head wouldn't swell too much.

"Our swan yes. One of the gardeners told me you called it Steffi," Disdain coated both his face and his voice and he rolled his eyes right back at his friend. Any trace of hesitance was gone in place of the tickling annoyance he usually felt paired with enjoyment.

"Ed, there's nothing wrong with Steffi. Steffi the Swan? It makes sense."

"It doesn't make any sense. 1st century war tactics make more sense than Steffi the Swan, and I don't know how much you know about Kazvin the Defeated, but as his name suggests, he wasn't particularly good at it. That's a stupid name for a swan."

"And what? Grosvenor isn't? I don't want people calling him Grover for a nickname!"

"Lady 'Lizbeth, Lady De Winter is waiting!"

"I am coming," Elizabeth snapped over her shoulder before turning back to Edmund. He would not take her for a fool if she could help it. "Kazvin the Defeated only lost his battle because he upset his wife and she wanted revenge. And, by the way, Kazvin sounds like the type of person who'd actually name a snow-swan something as abysmal as Grosvenor." With a roll of her eyes she stormed out with Nigel on her tail.

"After breakfast, Kazvin!" Edmund reminded her. Elizabeth loftily raised a hand to show that she would meet him there. She ignored the happy, single clap he did to express his joy, but she couldn't continue to overlook the expression on the face of her panther friend.

"Now, that singing lesson could have gone much, much better. We will have to work on that in the future, it's clear we have a lot of work to cover before we can brag about your lovely singing voice to foreign dignitaries—"

"What's on your face?"

"Whatever do you mean?"

"I mean to imply that it's pulling up at the sides with great oddity." Nigel shot her a triumphant, know-all smirk, a look Elizabeth knew all too well.

"I believe they call it a smile in some parts of the world." Elizabeth felt her lips pull up in a tug. It was too good to be true. Her panther friend had smiled for the first time in probably his entire life and, though it hadn't lasted long, both she and Edmund had been witness to it. Although she wasn't sure at what in particular he was smiling at, she knew deep down not to ask. The smile came back for a brief second before Nigel's smirk took over his features once again. "Perhaps you might want to ask Edmund to be your lucky kiss when the Christmas Eve party finishes with fireworks next week." Elizabeth's face went bright red again and she began to stutter. Meanwhile, a very deep portion of her soul admitted that she wouldn't mind that terribly at all. To distract both herself and Nigel from the topic at hand, Elizabeth began to sing quietly under her breath so just the two of them could hear.

_When it snows, ain't it thrilling? Though your nose gets a chilling. We'll frolic and play, the Eskimo way, walking in a winter wonderland._

**Leave a little present of your own please, and type out the name of your famous Christmas Carol or a few kind words into the review box. Much obliged, with much love, Minus **


End file.
